


King

by anastacianott



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Aliens, Avengers are not amused with Asgard, Avengers in Asgard, Avengers in Jotunheim, BAMF Loki, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Helblindi is a Good Bro, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Thor, Jotunheim, Jötunn Loki, King Loki, Loki Feels, Teamwork, Thor Feels, Thor tries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 149,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastacianott/pseuds/anastacianott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unknown enemy threatens the peace. Thor is the King of Asgard now while his father sleeps, and he asks his friends Avengers for help. But there is another one, who can help. And it's Loki, who has been banished to Jotunheim for his actions against Earth and Asgard. Avengers come to Frozen Realm to collect him. But what if things have changed? What if Loki doesn't want to leave?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

WARNING: This story is unbeta'd. Sorry for mistakes.

Enjoy!

~o~O~o~

"Thor! Jesus Christ, why is it so cold?" Barton screamed in shock when they landed on Jotunheim.

"It is a Frozen Realm, my friends. I did warn you to dress warmer. Besides, I hope that we won't spend much time here".

"You bet", Natasha murmured, shuddering.

They moved to where Thor thought he will find his brother. He didn't see him for so long, almost for a year. His greatest fear about that he would not be able to find Loki here, Thor fiercely pushed away. He believed that his brother was alright, that he was safe. But… After all Loki wanted to destroy Jotunheim and its people could have do him harm or even kill… No. Father could not be so cruel to send Loki, his son, to his death. Because it would be execution instead of punishment. Horrible thought entered Thor's mind for a second that maybe… maybe his father had wanted just that. But Thunder God pushed it away with rage. Loki was safe and Thor would find him.

While they walked, the storm was raging somewhere in distance. Its force was tearing the world apart. Ground was shaking. For Avengers inside terror Thor was leading them right into the storm. Steve was the one to observe such an event.

"Um… Thor? Are you sure we are going the right way?"

"Yes, Captain".

"B-but…", Steve sputtered a little, "We are walking right into the hurricane. Why?"

Everyone looked at Thor, who was just determined to go ahead. His answer though overwhelmed them.

"Because my brother is in there."

They all reluctantly made their way there as much as they could so not to be affected by the storm. What humans saw next shocked them to the core. There was someone  _in_  there. A figure, that stood right  _inside_! How was it even possible?

"I can't believe my eyes", Bruce said softly.

The sight was absolutely stunning, the truth been told. Loki or not – they couldn't be sure – stood silently in the eye of the storm, not moving. Alone. On the rough and scary landscape raging wind blew his hair and clothes without mercy, the snow around him flew in circles. It was chaos. But what was disbelieving at most was that the person inside looked like it found peace, calm and solace in it. Amazing indeed.

"BROTHER!" Thor boomed, mayhaps using his godly power to make his voice louder so that he would be able to outcry a storm.

At first nothing happened. But then… just like at someone's will the terrifying weather calmed down. A storm faded away. Only a silent figure remained. And it slowly as if not wanting turned their way. Now that the snow sagged they finally could see who it was. And what they saw shook them more than cold.

Something ethereal stood in front of them. Something absolutely impossible. Humans never saw anything like that. A being with deep blue-gray skin, that matched perfectly to its surrounding lands. Especial ornate lines like scars covered its skin in magnificent way. Grace with what this being stood and overlooked all of them. And eyes… God, did it have eyes. Red, even bloody crimson – on all surfaces. These eyes seemed to shine in darkness – like they were  _alive_  in this dead cold place… It was scary.

"Jesus…" Tony whispered.

And it was Loki. Even in this…  _form_  they could recognize him. The same man but still – so  _different_. His stance was imposing; he looked surprisingly  _superior_  in front of them, what was strange. He was alone but… there was that feeling of a hidden menace, leaving Avengers feel uneasy. Thor told them that Odin took Loki's magic away. That should have calmed them but still – they were slightly afraid. Maybe it was because of a foreign scary Realm or because of cold. They were not at practical and comfortable territory too. But seeing how Loki perfectly  _belonged_  here, his calmness and confidence – all that made them feel small. Indeed – puny mortals in a world of gods.

"Come, friends. We should go".

"Um… Thor? Why is Loki… blue?" Bruce asked reluctantly not being sure how to react.

"Yeah, the last time we saw a guy he was kinda of normal colour. Did you do that to him? Because it's…it's…"

Tony didn't even know how to phrase all his questions because there were  _so many_. And Thor didn't even stop to answer. Oh, great. Tony was cold, hungry, cold, unaware of what was going on and even more cold. Awesome.

When they approached a 'meeting place' everything stilled. Whatever they wanted or not Avengers just couldn't tear their gazes from Loki's new appearance. Yes, Thor told them that Loki's adopted. But they couldn't possibly think of  _that_. And no matter how determined Thor was he also wasn't prepared to how Loki looked. How he wanted to embrace his brother – he hasn't seen him for so long. But… One just can't erase thousand years of hatred and resentment to Jotuns. And now Loki was just one of them. Thor instantly closed his eyes in  _shame_. It was  _Loki_. His little mischievous brother. Loki, with who he was raised together, stood side by side together – it was  _his brother_. If Thor couldn't stand this form, that how Loki must have felt when he found out? Raised in one culture - what horror it must have been… A million similar thoughts entered Thor's mind but he turned them away. There was not the time for this.

"Brother! It is so good to see you!"

Loki was not as enthusiastic as Thor. Right the opposite – he was blank.

"Thor Odinson. What a surprise." This exact greeting hurt Thor, and he couldn't mask it. "For what do I owe this pleasure?"

Loki's voice was cold – like everything in here. Impassive. Empty.

"Um… Loki. I… Brother, I came here for your help".

If Avengers waited for some angry or crazy reaction they didn't get it. Instead they got nothing at all. Loki did nothing but incline his head to one side, red eyes free of emotions. Maybe a punishment was effective, but they could not recognize this man with that who attacked them in New York. It was like all his snide malicious remarks, smirks got frozen in this place. Gone. This was also not what Thor had expected. He didn't expect…  _nothing_.

"My… help?" Loki made a step to his right, lifting his hand – the icy crystals began to appear on black nails. Tony would deny it till his death, but he was fascinated.

"Yes. Brother, Midgard is in danger. The enemy is strong – even I confirm that. Father is in Odinsleep, and… I am a King now. But even now I leave aside my place on the throne because of the threat that could broke free and go to Asgard. We need your help. Please."

Everyone stood silent as Loki – boy, they will never get used to his new look – walked calmly around his previous spot. He didn't raise his head, just walked as if thinking. Avengers kept reminding themselves that Loki had no magic. But it didn't make the situation any easier. Loki just radiated fear in waves. He was truly scaring them.

At last Loki stopped and looked at them nonchalantly.

"Why should I care? Why should I trouble myself with your problems, asgardian?"

Thor's hurt look was been seen by everyone except maybe Loki.

"You should know, Odinson, by now, that Asgard could burn in deeps of hell for all I care."

"Brother… What are you saying? You-your home is in potential danger…" Thor pleaded.

"Asgard is not my home. It never was.  _This_  , - Loki showed around himself, - is my home now and I care for  _it_ , for Jotunheim. And  _not_  for Asgard."

Thor swallowed his inner shock. It was all so  _wrong_. What happened? When did Asgard become such a hateful place for Loki, that he rather welcome Jotunheim instead? How could everything change so much?

Before Thor could speak, Loki interrupted him, even more keeping stupefy him.

"And stop calling me brother, forgetful fool. You have no right to do that, for you are not my brother. I already have a brother and it's definitely  _not you_."

Blinking, Thor sputtered. "Loki… I-"

Suddenly Tony stepped forward putting his glowed hand on Thor's shoulder. He was never one for tact.

"O-okay. I've had enough. Thor? Buddy, could you hurry up? I'm freezing. Grab your brother and get us out of here, will ya?"

Everyone looked at Tony with mixed expressions. Loki looked at Avengers as if he only just noticed them.

"Which ape is talking?" he asked unfazed.

"Ah…" Tony gaped at the insult. Recovering, he kindly suggested. "Clint?"

"Fuck you, Stark", Barton shoot daggers at Stark.

"Man of Iron, please", Thor was clearly not in the mood to joke around. He has still not recovered from Loki's previous words. Turning to his br- Loki, Thor asked softly. "Why, Loki?"

Maybe Thor's soft voice, maybe his words, but something finally snapped in Loki to make him show some emotions.

"Why  _what_? Why should I leave my home and go someplace with you after some enemy, who I don't know and who knows  _me_  not? And then what – fight? For  _you_? For  _Asgard_? Such a joker you are, Thor."

"I don't recognize you, br- Loki. You have never…"

"Hm. All right. All jests aside – what could I possibly gain from that?"

Before Thor could answer, Steve interrupted.

"Thor will return your magic for you."


	2. Chapter 2

That was their largest – and only so far – best card to win this dispute. Loki and magic were the one, as Thor told them. To get it back Loki will say yes.

After Steve's words Loki stilled. Just for a second though. The god of mischief slowly turned to face Thor, who strongly looked back.

"My magic?" Strange, but Loki showed just mild curiosity at such offer.

"Yes… Loki. Father is asleep. I am a king and I will return your magic for you as it is my right."

"And when time will come… you will take it back?"

Thor hesitated. He didn't think about it. He actually didn't know what will happen when Odin awakes. But… If Loki will help – this is worth it, isn't it? And Thor will speak to Father later. Yes. So be it.

"No. I-I don't think so."

Everyone waited. Sure this will work. Right? It's their best argument after all. And they need Loki's help. Loki is staring at them. He now will say. There is no drumroll, but Avengers feel like there is.

Loki is still calm and then…

And then suddenly Loki whirled around his cape and laughed. Shit. No one moved. This is not what they expected.

"Why, Thor?" – Loki asked amused. "What would I possibly need my magic for? I have no need for it here!"

"Wha-What?" Thor couldn't believe in this. No, even imagining such thing was impossible. Because Loki, that he knew, will never reject his precious magic. Ever! But now here Loki is laughing! Did Jotunheim change his brother so? Is this Odin's and his fault? How did Loki slip so far away from them?

"I have everything what I need here. I am content. So leave me in peace, Odinsson. I'm sure you with your mortal friends could make it. Leave."

With final 'Odinsson', which made Thor greet his teeth all along when they were talking, Thunder god got angry.

"Loki!"

Thor enraged with his brothers indifference stepped ahead, unconsciously lifting Mjolnir as if in threat.

Suddenly absolutely from nowhere there were nine Frost Giants, who encircled them all. It was so quiet and unexpectedly that Avengers halted and swallowed their freaked screams of surprise. Those creatures were frightening. And it was an understatement. Big, so tall, strong and deadly – and Avengers didn't even see them come!

While Jotunheim's invaders tried to calm their heart rates, they noticed as Loki made some steps to them. Wait. Are Jotuns defending Loki? From what they knew Loki wanted to commit genocide here. What the hell is going on?

"You dare to start a fight raising your weapon on me, Thor? On my land? My kingdom? Don't your mistakes teach your nothing?"

"Your… kingdom? Loki! This is not where you belong!"

Loki hissed in frustration.

"False. This is my home, where I was born. And these are my people, to whom I belong. Do you understand? And don't you dare to take away that little what I have left!"

"Your people?" Clint asked incredulously. He barked a laugh. "What – did you kneel them too? I just can't get HOW?"

One of the Frost Giants approached and harshly put his sword under Barton's chin, making him swallow in fear. Clint breathed heavily – he was miserably small in front of these giants.

Another giant walked to Loki. He brought himself on one knee in front of Trickster and placed his hand on his heart in salute.

"My liege. Did those intruders threaten you?"

Loki's face softened – for everyone's surprise and shock.

"Stand, brother." Thor choked on word 'brother' addressed to jotun. Not him. Jotun! He shuddered when Steve put a hand on his back, who looked with concern at his friend. "You shouldn't kneel before me. How many times should I tell you this?"

Jotun stood smiling. He has something distantly similar to Loki. But still…

"I'm sorry, brother. It is hard for me to break such old customs. I may be your brother, but primarily you are my king."

At this Avengers just… yeah. First they came looking for Loki as for banished criminal. They weren't even sure that they will find him – magic trackers were useless, because hey – Loki doesn't even have magic anymore.

Stepping on this forsaken land they thought that it was a possibility that Loki has died or has been killed, because hey again – a god tried to destroy a planet. All of that could have happened. But not only he has survived, stopped rely on his magic, changed appearance - Loki has found home, a brother (NOT Thor) and is content with it. Now there is only one thing left to add to the list so that Avengers can start to doubt their sanity. That thing is that Loki Laufeyson, the trickster, the god of lies and mischief, Asgard's banished prince, Earth's number one wanted criminal – now is a king of entire Realm, for god's sake! A KING! …Yeah indeed.

Avengers could just stand and stare at the situation. All words died on their tongues.

Meanwhile Loki sighed and stepped closer to his 'brother'.

"You will be king as well, Helblindi. I am willing to break a custom or two. Because without your help I will be lost. There is so much that I have to learn. You will help me, right?"

"Indeed, brother. It is a joy to share a history of our heritage with you. And honor. I will do my best."

"Good. But for now… There is no need for help. I will handle this." Loki pointed on armored soldiers. "Dismiss them, will you?"

"Are you sure, brother?" Helblindi menacingly stared on Thor.

"I am sure, thank you."

"As you wish."

With that Helblindi and other Jotuns disappeared in ice as silently as they came.

When everything once again has become silent, Loki spoke.


	3. Chapter 3

When everything once again has become silent, Loki spoke.

But now his voice was strangely tired and… defeated.

"What do you want from me, Thor?", it was said with such weariness, so not like Loki. "Finally I got chance to start anew, to forget everyone who hurt me. To forget everything. And to finally just be left in peace… "

Loki shook his head a little, as if trying to calm himself. Turning slowly to Thor Loki hissed.

"And then there you are".

Loki, who all this time was looking to the ground, now looked sharply at Thor. Weariness was quickly replaced by anger and pain. It was strange for everyone to see so many emotions now because of their non-existence earlier. Loki's sudden changes of mood only made humans anxious.

"You, who came here, in place that disgusts you, and brought all foul and painful memories back. I am sure you feel as superior as always, king of Asgard…

"Loki! I came as a brother, not king!"

"As a brother… You stand here and demand my help! As if everything is all right. NOTHING is all right! And will never be all right… "

Thor felt something cold stir in his heart. Suddenly it seemed like once two brothers, two friends and companions became two strangers one to another. Like there is nothing that could relate them anymore. But… looking around Thor like never before realized how everything changed.

"Loki… It was your just punishment. Father…"

"You disgraced me and banished me even without my right to speak for myself!"

Well… that was new, Avengers thought. Everyone has the right to defend themselves, whoever it could be, no matter what they did. Steve looked uneasy on Thor. Was it like that in Asgard or did they take an exception for Loki only? Because if they did… What right has Thor ask Loki of anything after something like that?

"Everything I did… You not know the truth and thus you never will... And you laughed at the monster outcast who couldn't speak because of that humiliating muzzle. Like I was some beast!"

"Loki…" Thor couldn't look his brother in the eyes.

That only provoked Loki more.

"What a father I have who without a though threw me away to other monsters – just like myself – in hope that they will rip me in shreds, so that he won't need to dirty his saint hands. Father, who claimed to love me!... What a home I have, where people cheers at my tears and laughs at my agonies. Like I am an entertainment for their sick minds!... And what a brother I have that… that will not ever visit me for all these months I was here alone – and only came… because he needs my 'help'. And also brought these… little mortals, who mocked me in my defeat, in my lowest, not seeing the whole picture… What do you want from me, Thor?"

Loki weary rubbed his face, closing his red eyes. Just for a second Loki let his mask slip. And for the first time Avengers could see, really see – how tired Loki truly was. Real Loki, whose eyes held so much raw pain, hurt and betrayal. How painful it was for him that he was only needed when he could be used – otherwise no one even remembered he existed, no one cared that he too has feelings. Just for a second… But it was enough.

The fact of not-knowing the whole story of Loki's fall and his attempt to rule over Midgard unnerved Thor just like the others avengers. It was clearly now that they didn't know something very important, what was behind the scenes if you like.

But now Loki wouldn't tell. Because when they had their chance – in Asgard, where Loki might have been willing to talk should they let him – they lost it.

And what now?

Thor with his head bowed stepped to Loki, who tensed slightly. Raising his eyes to look in now bloody eyes of his baby brother, Thor said remorsefully:

"Loki… Please, forgive me for every wrong that I and Asgard did to you. There are no excuses. But please… Help me".

A/N: I thank everyone who supports this story. You don't know how happy I secretly am:)


	4. Chapter 4

~One (Asgardian) year ago~

Loki landed – no, crashed – painfully on the ground, with his face in the snow. Grunting in pain, the god doesn't move. He's just trying to calm his heart and mind, not letting himself burst into screams of sorrow and despair. He should not panic. He should just… breathe.

Slowly rolling onto his back, Loki looks melancholically in the sky. Dark, clear, with green glints all over. So many stars. It was surprisingly beautiful. How did he never realize that before?

So for a long long time the fallen god just lay on the cold hard ground and stared on the stars, his mind blank.

Odin banished him. No. No-no-no. Who was he kidding? Odin threw him away like some trash so he won't clog that golden perfect lands, where only worthy reside. Wise, strong, dignified Aesir. Loki thought he might be sick.

How hard it really was to be the God of Lies? To see all their masked thoughts and disgusting desires. Listen to their lies, endure their slimy presence. To know that one second they smile to you, the other - curse your existence. How greedy they all are to please the king. And just how pathetically obvious some of them are to be the best friends with the future king, so they could be above all others. And just how sad it is… to see.

Loki couldn't stop the tears from coming, just remembering.

So noble, so they banished him without anything with what he could defend himself. They left him without magic, his life source, just ripped it cruelly in front of everyone. Why? So everyone could see and laugh how he wailed like a wounded animal. Thor got Mjolnir however useless it was when his highness was banished. Loki didn't even get a knife so he could slit his own throat. Nothing.

But of course – wasn't it what Odin wanted? For Loki to finally die? And better someplace away. Why just not where he was born, huh? Odin thought he was funny.

And Loki was pathetic to think that when he would explain there would be hope for him. Surely they would understand. Was Odin not just after all? Law was one and for all… So how dare they break it? How dare they?

Odin gathered all of Asgard to humiliate him. Everyone Loki ever knew was there. And not one stood for him. Frigga stayed stone-faced like a statue. Thor didn't even look at him. Loki knew his not-brother was against such actions regards Loki, but he was silent. He would not go against his father and Asgard, would not interfere, no matter how much he didn't want it. Odin raised him well. His 'friends', damn them to hell, hardly held back triumphant smiles, standing beside would-be-soon-king. And Odin… that wile old man ruled as he pleased, forgetting even his own laws. He claimed to love him… In the end… everything was a lie.

Feeling that his body becomes numb, with great effort Loki makes himself stand. Slowly, carefully the god rises on his feet. Looking around Loki feels new tears coming. Wasteland. Dark. Cold. Unforgiving. Loki feels how hope like small lonely candle's light dies out.

Slowly moving to find some king of shelter from raging wind, Loki approaches the closest ice rock and tiredly slides down on the ground. Hugging his knees, Loki buries his face. No one could see him, so he lets himself cry. For so long he forbid himself doing so, thinking that he will not break, that he will endure whatever fate throws at him, hoping that things will become better… He should have known better. There is no hope for monsters.

Now… now it doesn't matter anymore. There is no one in entire universe that cares for him. There is no one. But was there any though? Guess not. Alone. He will die alone and forgotten in a place, where only stars will be his witnesses. And isn't it just… Maybe it's for the best.

Night has fallen on Jotunheim. Everything was silent. Nothing could be seen… especially not a small figure, tightly curled on chilly ground.

A/N: I really want to know your thoughts about this chapter. It was hard to write. Please tell me what you think I will be happy to hear your thoughts:)

Next chapter will be also about past, and then I will be back to present)


	5. Chapter 5

There you go, darlings. I promised that I will have this chapter about the past, but soon realized that it's kinda hard to write everything in just  _one_  chapter. But – here you go. Enjoy and please let me know what you think!)))

~One (Asgardian) year ago~

When Loki opened his eyes he tried with all his willpower not to scream in terror. In front of him stood five Jotun warriors, looking at him. Their weapons were not lined at him, but still they looked hostile.

"You are awake", said one of them. He was tall, imposing. Maybe a leader. What caught Loki's sight were marks on Jotun's body, strangely reminding him of something. Those on leader's face and hands. Maybe Loki saw them somewhere – it was hard to think so soon after waking up anyway, so Loki stopped wondering. A Jotun spoke again.

"I see you are one of us, but you are wearing asgardian garb. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

There. And why did Loki think that he will die in first day night? He will die in the morning. The sun stood high, embracing ice and making it shine so brightly. It was absolutely different in the morning that it was at night. No raging winds, no scaring silence, no  _fear_ and _blindness_ – the weather calm and soothing. Loki couldn't deny that the Frozen Realm was different, not that he was lead to believe all his life.

Loki didn't think further about Jotunheim, because it was clearly not the right time. All he knew was that he was in trouble. Deathly trouble. With no way to escape. There was no point in lying and… and Loki didn't even want to. All his will shattered long time ago. And if it was his end, he would face it.

"I… I am Loki".

The warriors immediately raised their weapons at him. Loki bit his lip in trepidation. Angry roars deafened Loki. But they quieted instantly when the leader spoke.

"Loki. As if Loki Odinson, All-Father's youngest son?"

Only hearing Odin's cursed name filled Loki with such anger and hatred, bringing on fire his numbed heart.

"NO! Never Odinson!... As much as I want to be no one's son – I am Loki  _Laufeyson_. And if you want to kill me  _do it now_!"

Jotuns didn't strike him. Slowly raising his head, Loki saw that warriors stood still, looking strangely at him. In this suspense Loki's heart beat furiously against his ribs, his nerves were on the edge.  _Why were they delaying?_

"You –  _you_  killed Laufey, our king. It was you. And you are saying that you are Laufeyson? Does it mean that you killed your own father?"

Loki closed his eyes. He couldn't take it. It was too much. This mess, what was his life, was too much. Odin, Laufey, those games of kings, his cursed heritage. Everything was so messed up. And this concept of  _what if_? What if Laufey didn't really abandon him? What if Odin lied again and just stole a baby for his own benefit? What if Laufey was a good father? But Loki killed Laufey for Odin… And how should he know now? So many mistakes, so many questions. And no one was willing to help Loki back then… let alone now.

Loki didn't know what to answer. So he stayed silent. The leader of Jotuns quietly ordered.

"Take him to the cell. I will speak with him later myself."

While Jotuns lead him to his cell, Loki was feeling absolutely drained,  _hollow_. How much more could he take? From one cell to another – that was what his life has become. What was waiting for him? Maybe they would leave him alone to rot? Not that he wasn't used to be all alone in solitude and silence with no one but himself. Maybe they would torture him? But again – didn't he get used to that for these last couple of years? Huh, his whole life was a torture. For him this was nothing new.

Whatever. No one would cry for him, no one would come for him. There was nowhere to run. And if he run – there was nowhere to  _go_. If they wanted information, he would tell them. All truth, he didn't care anymore.

Oh, splendid! Maybe the Jotuns would be first to actually  _listen_  what he had to say. So let it come. If it was his last chance to be heard, to tell everything from his point of view, Loki would speak. Monster's first and last confession.

When he was brought to the dark small cell and left alone, the god waited until everything became quiet. Only after that Loki slowly looked around. Finding confirmation that there was no escape, Loki walked to the far wall and curled in a small ball, hiding his face from what was to come.

~o~0~o~

"Do you know who I am?"

It was that leader who came to interrogate Loki, who was now sitting on the floor of the cell. Loki thought a day had passed since he was left alone, and now the frost giant stood above him. Oh, how small Loki felt…

"No", the prisoner said quietly.

"I am Helblindi, the king of Jotunheim… and a second son of Laufey".

Loki said nothing.  _What was there to say?_

"You… you killed my father and I want to know why".

And again the tears threatened to fall from his eyes, the same red eyes like those of Jotun's, but Loki kept them. He became quite emotional recently, not good. Because wasn't it  _funny_ after all? In any other situation should it happen to someone else, Loki would've already laughed until his body hurt. He had a brother.  _Ha_! Another one! And the said brother was asking why the hell he killed his father. No,  _their_  father. Loki wished he knew.

"It's… it's quite complicated to tell in one sentence".

"Do tell,  _brother_. I will listen to all you have to say. You don't have much choice, now do you?"

Loki cringed on a word 'brother', thrown with such disdain in his face. But he deserved it. No matter how Loki hurt and suffered from all of this, he was always at fault. Everyone was always right around him – it was always Loki who must pay.

"Very well. I only ask… only ask to hear me out and not interfere b-because I am not sure if I could tell it twice".

Helblindi silently stared at him for a moment, after what just… sat right in front of Loki, preparing to listen. To be honest Loki was strongly taken aback by all of that. Wasn't it the king before him?

"Go on".

"Well… it all began in a war between Asgard and Jotunheim…"

~o~0~o~

Loki even now didn't quite understand how it had happened. How from the banished disgraced prince of Asgard, criminal and prisoner he became the rightful king of the Frozen Realm. It turned out that in Jotunheim the law of succession to the throne played an important role. No matter what you did, if you are the heir – you will be king. Another question was – whether your people would follow you or not.

But it wasn't that what shocked Loki most. His long confession took almost all day - during that time Helblindi did not for once interrupt him. The god didn't hide anything – he spoke from heart as if it was his last chance in life – about Odin, about Thor, about Asgard and even Midgard, what was his life before, what lead him here,  _why_  he did all of that... Loki told Helblindi everything. Strangely he felt better,  _lighter_. As if some heavy weight was taken away from his shoulders. Just this thought made him smile a little in the end, when he became quiet. All that was needed – was just to talk to someone who was willing to listen. So simple.

After the end of Loki's tale, there was a long silence. Stealing a glance to the king before him, Loki saw that Helblindi sat very still, his gaze far away. Sometimes during his speech, Loki noticed how Jotun's hand balled into fist, how there could be heard a sudden angry sigh or the sound of teeth grinding. That happened often when Loki was speaking about his treating in Asgard, his punishments, his  _family_ , his fall. In those moments Loki actually didn't even know what to think. Was it because Helblindi was angry  _for_  Loki? Surely it was ridiculous. No one did nothing but laugh or stay indifferent when Loki suffered. And surely Loki has never had compassion, empathy or sympathy showed to him. Those were only the foreign words in his life.

That's why Loki was glad for silence. It was better than negativity.

Finally Helblindi sighed and stood. Loki was ready.

"Will you… will you be all right in here?"

It seemed that not so ready.

"I beg your pardon?", Loki whispered in disbelief.

Helblindi seemed conflicted. Like he wanted to come closer but quickly stopped himself from doing so. Stepping to the door, he said.

"I should talk to my advisors and… And I need to think. Will you be all right here? I will be back soon".

Loki just nodded, still shocked because of Helblindi's reaction. To say that Loki was confused was to say nothing. What was there to  _think_  about? Wasn't he supposed to be killed? Was he shown kindness? Or was it just another psychological torture so that he would go mad waiting for _something_? But Helblindi seemed… serene, sorry even.

Loki couldn't find peace at nights.

The next days Loki would never forget. In the morning of the second day of waiting Helblindi was back with four warriors. They led Loki with them in the direction of the castle. It seemed all Jotuns gathered to watch what Loki believed to be his execution.

He was so wrong.

Before anything has started, Helblindi quietly appeared before Loki. Then dropping on one knee he unexpectedly embraced him. Loki forgot how to breathe. He was so shocked that he couldn't even talk. Then his brother whispered in his ear "I forgive you". Not having the time to react, Loki was led to stand in front of the crowd.

Helblindi Laufeyson stepped forward and began to talk. That was where the world for Loki became unthinkable. The king said many things – Loki should have listened better, but he was too overwhelmed. But what he heard, thinking that his heart would just stop from shock, was that Loki was the king's older brother. Helblindi said things about Odin, then about Laufey. Then something else, but for Loki that was all in the blur.

"Loki Laufeyson, the rightful king of Jotunheim" –  _that_  brought Loki from the trance. Helblindi stepped closer to Loki, and then sank on one knee. Bringing a hand to the heart, Helblindi said: "My king".

And then every Jotun did the same. Loki thought that in that moment he could simply die. Looking around Loki felt tears burning in his eyes.  _How could it be possible? How could it be truth?_

But just like that, it was. 

~o~0~o~

After such drastic changes Loki's life changed completely. After the grandiose shock of his sudden coronation, now the fresh king of Jotunheim began to work.

There were many things to which Loki attended himself. Absorbing any knowledge about Jotunheim Loki instinctively knew what to do. After all he was born to be king.

First he structured society. The destruction needed rebuilding, so the works were brought in motion. With the help of the elders and of course Helblindi, Loki mastered ice magic. It was hard without his own magic but in time Loki realized that  _here_  he didn't need it. Not truly. It didn't matter, that he couldn't conjure what was taken – his mind and his knowledge remained. Odin was indeed a fool – even without magic Loki could still do a lot. That was how Loki started to teach Jotuns who had magic abilities – he created schools. Also Loki raised an army of the best warriors and with that improved warfare. No one would ever think of Jotuns as savage barbarians. Not with Loki as their king.

Even if he couldn't leave the Realm by himself, nonetheless through the inner sources Loki was able to invite delegation from Alfheim, speaking about two-sided peace between the Realms. Ambassadors were greatly surprised to see once Odin's second son as the king of Jotunheim, remembering their visits to Asgard. Loki reassured them that during his ruling there would be no wars, reminding them from past encounters that Loki always was a supporter of peace. Unlike Thor. Loki was satisfied how his meeting has gone and in the end friendly requested to send news that there was the new king in Jotunheim and that the Frozen Realm seeks peace and cooperation with all others.  _But_  without Asgard's involvement, if they please. Loki's sharp mind and silver tongue helped him build smart politics.

Years passed and slowly but steadily with many hardships and even more efforts Loki became the trusted and someone could say _loved_ ruler among his people. Of course there were rebels but even they couldn't deny that living conditions were much improved thanks to the new ruling hand and vision. Loki didn't deny help, especially from Helblindi. Loki even wanted to break the custom and make his brother co-ruler, but Helblindi always told him that everything was alright without that.

Also for the first time in his life Loki had truly found _family_. His brother (and Loki would never call him differently) was his anchor – safe, calm and reassuring. They often spoke, often shared their thoughts about things, they became the closest of friends. Loki had found peace. He… he was  _happy_.

Whatever would happen Loki would do anything to protect his people. Because he has finally found home.

A/N: Thank you everyone who faved, followed and reviewed my story! I am happy to have you)))))


	6. Chapter 6

Loki said yes.

Maybe god of mischief just wanted to mess with them, make them nervous and anxious, and laugh in their faces for needing him so much so that he wouldn't lose an opportunity to mock them.

Or maybe it was really one hard decision, which needed time to think.

But now waiting is over. Loki said yes.

For someone who will soon get his magic back, Loki looked quite calm, maybe even little hesitant. Like he was not entirely sure that he had made the right choice.

Avengers witnessed how Thor and Loki walked some distance away. They were silent, not looking at each other. Well, Thor looked, but after a while stopped, not receiving a response back from Loki.

Finally stopping, Thor turned to Loki, who emotionlessly stared back. Thor stepped closer wanting to put a reassuring hand on Loki's shoulder, but stopped, when Loki gave him cold stare. Dropping his hand to the side Thor tried to smile, but his smile came out pained.

"I am so happy, brother- Ah… I am so happy that you agreed to help, Loki. You don't know-"

"Be done with it already. I thought you said there was little time. So don't waste it."

Thor wanted to destroy something, to tear apart, to ruin, to break. He was on Jotunheim – clearly here he could kill some beast in his anger, in his frustration.

But then… then Thor wanted to cry. Childishly, when no one could see or judge him for his weakness. His world breaks apart because of Loki's coldness and indifference. Nothing he does seem to bring back his baby brother to him. Brother, which he missed so much… And now Thor doesn't know what ever could.

They were both kings now, just like father once said. They could have done so much together… If only hate doesn't stand between them, ruining everything that they build during thousands of years.

Swallowing his hurt Thor stepped away and directed Mjolnir on Loki, who stood waiting. Whispering ancient words, which Thor forced himself to learn when he was back in Asgard with the help of their mother – yes, their mother, let Loki dare to say otherwise, Thor will use force on him – a bright force caught Mjolnir and then with final word Thor send this force at Loki.

It hit Loki quite in the chest, which made him drew back a step away, breathing with difficulty, after what Loki sank on one knee.

Thor worriedly looked at Loki, in any second willing to run to his brother and help with all he could. He remembers perfectly that day, when Odin in front of all people of Asgard ripped Loki's magic from his body. Loki's screams could be heard even behind the muzzle…

Finally Loki stood on his feet, breathing more clearly.

That's it. Loki has his magic back. But he was still in his Jotun form, which put a question in Thor's head: did he really have done everything right? Thor and magic never were friends.

Thor in concern wanted to ask Loki, but there is suddenly was bright green light, which illuminated around Loki's hand. Loki often used it on their hunts when rain suddenly caught them and fire was useless. Loki was always there with his helpful amazing light. Thor and others never valued it as they should have…

Small smile broke on Loki's face, but quickly disappeared. For a moment Loki just stood as if listening for something far away. Then he slowly lifted his hands palms up. Air around his hands started to shift, but then Loki just clapped his hands together and quickly turned away. But not before genuine smile risked to tear his face in half.

No matter how quickly Loki wanted to hide his delight, avengers caught that. It was understandable but still unusual to see Loki so happy. It was for the first time till they were here that Loki showed them something so genuine. Well, magic can do that obviously.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"That's it, brother. You have your magic back. We should go now."

"No", Loki said simply.

"Fuck, I knew it!" Clint shouted angrily.

Natasha shook her head in frustration; Tony raised his hands like he waited for something like that to happen. Bruce didn't say anything. Thor stood at loss.

"Loki… Why?"

Not paying any attention at the Avengers and their hateful glances Loki started to walk.

"Where the fuck are you going?!" Clint draw out his bow, prepared to shoot.

"I have one unfinished matter here. Wait", Loki was calm despite anything.

"Like hell you with your damned magic will go away!" Clint was totally pissed off.

Tony stood in front of Loki, blocking his way. "We are coming with you, Frosty".

"I will go as well", Thor said quietly but firmly.

Still acting like they were not worthy his attention Loki nonetheless continued to walk.

"If you must", was his dry answer.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki moved silently on ice with nothing but grace. The Avengers stubbornly followed behind, slipping on ice and cursing every time they fell.

After a while they all stopped in front of the very old-looking castle with wide hall and hundreds of white columns. And near each column stood a Jotun with some kind of weapon. Soon it become clear why was it so because in the end of the hall stood the _throne_. Everyone who came with Loki just stared at it curiously. Thor already wanted to ask Loki what were they doing here, as Helblindi and five other Jotun warriors, which stood nearly hundred meters away, saw them and went in their direction. Loki silently looked at the group of heroes and then atThor, without a word asking them to step away. Instantly they understood that and backed off a little. But still they were rather nearby to hear everything.

"Brother! "Thor clenched his jaw at Helblindi's using of word 'brother' regarding Loki. Loki was HIS brother – not some Jotun's beast.

Meanwhile the warriors kneeled to Loki (what just infuriated Barton). With great effort Helblindi stayed still, as his brother had asked before, and that brought a smile on Loki's face.

"Helblindi. I have news. Some good, some not, but the news nonetheless. First of all – I have my magic back".

"That is a joyous news, brother!"

"Yes, thank you. But the thing is – I should leave. First Asgard. Then to Midgard".

Only hearing about Asgard put Helblindi in the dangerous mood. His fists clenched naturally. He hated Asgard.

"But… why?" Helblindi looked lost.

"It is a long story. But you will be the first to hear it when I return, I promise. But for now…I… I have a surprise".

Loki took a step back and with a wave of his hands just from the thin air he summoned the Casket of Ancient Winters. All Jotuns that were near gasped in awe. Some of them – the senior ones – brought hands to their hearts. Loki turned Casket to his brother.

"Come, Helblindi. Take it. This is the only thing I have and I give it to you. Keep it safe for me, will you?" Loki asked with soft smile.

It was strange to humans and Thor to see such intimidating scary creatures in absolute shock. They seemed unable to do anything, so much they were not ready for what they saw. After some moments Loki's brother at last was able to respond.

"Bro-brother…", Jotun sputtered. Looking at Loki Helblindi sank on his knee so he was more or less on Loki's level. "My King… I cannot say… This is the greatest gift imaginable. This is Jotunheim's heart in your arms, brother. We-this…I… It is such an honor…"

"Please. It is my honor to return this relic to its rightful place. Take the Casket and use it. Make right what's been wrong. For you are… the king now".

"W-what… Broth-"

Loki didn't let him finish.

"I shall leave and I trust you entirely. It is your place on the throne as it is mine by birth. We rule together, remember?" Helblindi laughed shortly, still not quite believing.

"Nothing calms me better than the knowledge that I leave Jotunheim in right hands. Yours, brother. And you are worthy more than I will ever be".

For a moment Loki fell silent. Everyone's eyes were on him, but he didn't acknowledge it. He looked at his hands still holding the Casket. With a forced smile Loki put the relic gently in Helblindi's hands. The Jotuns around nodded their approval and delight. But all Loki thought _I don't want to leave..._

"Take it. I'm sure you all will have a lot to do with it. And when I'm back I wish to see Jotunheim's lands in its beautiful glory, as it used to be".

Jotun's new King carefully took the relic in his hands, feeling long gone life energy, but staring at it just for mere seconds, he put it away on ice as suddenly he leaned forward and embraced Loki. Loki gasped in surprise and almost lost his footing but Helblindi held him secure. Safe. For such unexpected and open show of affection Loki felt how warmth – in the world of ice – flew in his chest. Tears gathered in his eyes but he struggled to keep them. He failed as one lone tear slid down his cheek, instantly freezing.

Backing away Helblindi put an arm on Loki's shoulder. Looking only in his brothers eyes, the Jotun's newproclaimed King said:

"Aesir are blind fools if they allowed such a great ruler to be rejected. They are no more than arrogant brutes to make such a treasure of a man as you to slip from their fingers, brother. They do not deserve you, they are not worth of you. And we ourselves will do anything to become worthy".

The Avengers looked at each other in total confusion. Slowly they turned their gaze on the trickster. And were shocked once more. Always in full control of his emotions now Loki stood like a statue in front of everyone with wide eyes and open mouth. Loki could not pull himself together. He has never – ever – heard something like that in his life. No one ever praised him, ever complimented him. From not one Aesir he heard something kind or nice or well-minded. Only hate, only mockery, whispers and jeers and sneers. And those were the greatest and honorable people of the world.

But now those who everyone saw as monsters and beasts with no hearts, made Loki feel brokenly happy. His heart felt light in his chest, the darkness around it - gone. A new-found brother that he knew over a number of years made him happy and content and blessed with nothing but a comforting and strong shoulder beside, with kind and mild words and calming secure presence. _He doesn't deserve Helblindi. But his brother thinks otherwise. Fool. If only he knew what his doings and words meant to Loki…_

With all his will and gratefulness Loki said quietly: "Thank you."

Helblindi just nodded. He stood tall and imposing, getting the Casket with him. Passing it to the near warrior Helblindi sank to one knee and brought hand to his heart in salute.

"My King. I am honored for the given opportunity and gift. People will hear about the miracle of the returned relic by you, my liege. I wish you good luck and safe trip. We will look forward for your return. I will not fail you".

 _They will wait for my return_ , Loki mused childishly. No one ever waited for him. Needed him. These people were glorious. Noble and loyal. They were _his_ people. _I will not fail them as well. Never._

Loki bowed gracefully and stepped away. Walking beside mortal 'heroes' and his not-brother Loki couldn't help but think: he stepped away from love, care and recognition to the road of hate, not-trusting and worthlessness.

But… But agreeing with Thor and getting his magic back – all of it because of returning the Casket to the Jotuns… See their delight and joy, hear that they will wait for him – it was definitely worth it.

A/N: Your reviews make my day:)


	8. Chapter 8

~Asgard~

Leaving Jotunheim was like a blessing to the mortals. And not just because they have lost all feelings in their limbs. Mostly it was because they wished to lower that amount of fear and anxiety that didn't leave them at all during their stay there. Sure, Loki said he would help, but _come on_. How should they trust him? That was why Thor agreed to make it official – the first negotiation between Asgard and Jotunheim in centuries.

Loki brought four Jotuns with him, two his best warriors and two advisors, who will look about the agreement between the two realms and will let Helblindi know the aftermath because Loki will depart to Midgard afterwards. One of two advisors was old Ivari – he was the trusted general and veteran of Asgard-Jotunheim war under king Laufey back then and also was a friend of the king's family. Ivari was like a father to Helblindi, his mentor and guardian - and had taught him everything he knew. When Loki came – the same precious boy and the son of his late friend – but so much more damaged and hurt… but all the same so brilliant in mind and spirit, Ivari had no choice but to love the kid. What he had found out about Loki was infuriating, outrageous but most of all sad. Loki deserved better. He had every right to be happy. Such a great potential – the only thing he needed was care. And Ivari cared with all his heart like Loki was his own son.

Ivari was the one beside Helblindi who taught Loki the ice magic. But being the mage himself the old Jotun was astonished when Loki shared his own knowledge about his magic. The new world and capabilities opened in front of him. After the great war the magical books and palaces where the adepts taught the magic were destroyed, and without the Casket the jotuns lost all means to use it. It So Loki's idea to create schools was wonderful and brought hope for many citizens, and Ivari helped to implement it.

Whenever someone looked at Loki when they all walked to the Bifrost spot they saw the calm and collected man. But inside… Loki was _angry_. His hate, his disgust, his pain. Every memory about that place was causing him to wish to inflict pain, to hurt and laugh, to be cruel and merciless. Like they were to him. If only he could.

But he felt not only that. Loki felt helplessness in impossibility to avoid this trip. No matter how much he wanted revenge for all wrongs Asgard did to him, in truth Loki didn't want to return here ever again, to see all hateful faces, to remember. Loki wished that Helblindi was with him – to share his stress and anxiety and terror, just so Loki won't do it alone. He longed for safety his brother carried with him, for reassurance ' _You will make it, you are strong, my brother, never doubt it',_ he wished…

But his brother now as viceroy has a lot of things to do. Yes, everything was alright. And Loki took comfort in his brother's last words – those made him determined to make everything for the good of Jotunheim. He will be fine.

Loki stayed in his Jotun form on purpose – he would never again act to someone else's (in this case Thor's and his precious Aesir's) benefit. He is the king and let's see how they would dare to treat him now.

Walking beside Thor Loki took a word from the Thunder god that they – the Jotuns - would be treated accordingly and highly as the foreign guests of the Realm and that Thor will personally make sure that his people will come back to Jotunheim safely. Thor gave him his word.

The journey through the Bifrost was like the first time – shocking - for humans. The Jotuns (experiencing such way of travel also for the first time) didn't react. Thor and Loki were accustomed to not feel surprised at all.

Arriving by new build Bifrost, the first one that all of them saw was Heimdall. The Gatekeeper stood as usual on his duty with his sword, his eyes deep and unblinking. Thor greeted him warmly, asking if all was well in his absence.

"Asgard remains strong, my king", Heimdall gave Thor a nod. "I see the negotiations went successful."

His eyes averted to four frost giants, who stood patiently and strictly surrounding their king, calm but in any minute capable to attack should anyone make the wrong move. Finally Heimdall locked eyes with Loki. The Gatekeeper was known for his steady and unwavering gaze – not so much (if anything at all) could impress him. But what was surprising that Loki's eyes became much the same – as if he saw enough in his life to not be affected so. They stared each other in the eyes what seemed like an eternity – their behavior put the Avengers in uneasy state. Should they – I don't know – interrupt such lovely peepers? Would here be a fight? Neither Loki, nor Heimdall seemed to want to avert their eyes away first, so Thor was afraid that something could happen. They had a history after all. Yes, lovely friendly history…of hidings, suspicions, treachery and oath breaking. Though what did it matter now?

As much as Thor wished he didn't dare to interfere – these two should solve their problem. And solved it was. Heimdall spoke first – his stance didn't change. He just… nodded in deference.

"King Loki."

The only indication that Loki was surprised by Heimdall addressing him by his title and recognition were furrowing his brows a little. But then that acknowledgement made Loki lower his eyes and slightly nod. Not in gratitude - not at all. Maybe… just in understanding of the sort. _Who if not Heimdall could have seen me?_ _Magickless, defenseless, open – for him to see. Is that why he acts so? Huh. As if it should matter._ Once it was important to Loki to win the gatekeeper's sympathy. Now? Heimdall's mere existence meant nothing. Just another accursed asgardian (no - target in the list). No one.

Feeling that the danger's just bypassed, Thor went to the entrance in the head of the group. Loki and his men followed behind. The Avengers locked a procession. They all walked from the Bifrost silently if not for Tony, who right before exiting just couldn't restrict himself from calling Heimdall 'a voyeur'. That didn't trigger any reaction from the Gatekeeper, what couldn't be said about other Avengers, who pointedly showed Tony their displeasure.

Walking through Asgard's streets and the palace was satisfactory. For Loki at least. Everyone pathetically shrieked away in fear when they saw the Jotuns. Such an event as the frost giants in Asgard has not to be seen ever before.

Only after delegation gracefully and sublimely passed did those fools look twice, not believing their eyes. Not that they forgot how he looked. He was sure the last time Loki was here that he had made them remember. They tried to bury every memory of him. Well… They were mistaken. If Loki so wanted (even Thor wouldn't know) he could become Asgard's most terrifying nightmare, their most horrid fear. He could be a monster they were so afraid of. Soon. Maybe he would ever leave Thor out of this – who knows? But Odin… That wile wretched creature…

When his army will grow bigger, when the trust with other realms will strengthen, when he will have any resource in his use, when his magic will flow, when his power will have no limits… Then… He will make them dance.

But for now those were merely plans for the far far away future. Because who is patient if not Loki? Besides if that threat will come to Asgard, who says it won't come in Jotunheim as well? And Loki would not allow it to happen.

When Thor approached palace he walked straight to the head of guards to warn everyone about delegation from Jotunheim so that no one will act rashly. Loki and his warriors stood waiting, observing. Avengers were nearby, trying to not mix with twitchy and scared aesir, who couldn't it seemed tear their fearful eyes from frost giants. So far all was quiet.

Suddenly some brawny guard came from the corner. Not noticing Thor or his superior guards first, he looked around and then saw Loki and his men, saw frightened citizens and their terror. Momentary frozen on spot as if those same Jotuns touched his skin, guard nonetheless broke through his fear and went to attack. Pulling his bow by trembling hands he loosed an arrow targeting Loki's heart while screaming with hate 'Jotuns!'

Loki reacted in the twinkling of an eye. Right the second before arrow could tear his chest Loki grabbed it just like when Clint did the same year ago. Avengers startled from the shout – everything happened so quickly. They didn't see it coming at all. Didn't Thor take care of producing such needed security? Steve hurried forward to make sure Loki was alright, but was stopped by one of the Jotun warrior, who just blocked the way not letting Steve or others to come.

Looking up from the arrow Loki coldly stared that guard in the eyes. By the flick of the wrist an arrow disintegrated to pieces in Loki's hand. Thor only now noticing what was going on growled in anger and wanted to approach situation. Transfixed with shock unlucky guard muttered:

"M-m-monster…", then he shakily wanted to pull his sword to slay frost giant, not even hearing raging roaring from his king and comrades.

His attempt was doomed to fail, when Loki suddenly vanished from his spot beside his people, who stood ready to strike. Instantly he reappeared in front of asgardian, whose eyes were ready to crawl from his face.

"What is the matter?" Loki slowly raised his cobalt hand on which quickly appeared sharp ice edges, and Loki put his hand dangerously close to men's face. "Do you not recognize your former prince, you lowly crud?"

Man visibly trembled in terror because of Jotun being so close. His breathing non-existent, eyes locked on ice before him. Only moments later words reached his mind and now – recognizing – his consciousness almost slipped from shock. Loki! It was Prince Loki!

Avengers also were not moving – Loki yet didn't do anything harmful. He just… spoke. And wasn't it horrifying itself? With mere words and appearance he squeezed a life from poor guy.

Loki stared at guard with such disgust. Pathetic. Revolting.

"You will know better than to attack a king of Jotunheim, because if not for peaceful coming I would have had your beating heart, you wretched scum. But not before my people would have played with you… a little."

"Loki!"

Thor stepped in front of Loki and only by miracle suppressed himself not to reach and make sure that his brother was not harmed – he saw an arrow. Loki sneered cruelly and stepped away, saying silkily:

"You don't really want such pathetic excuse of a warrior to guard Asgard's palace, now do you, Thor?"

Averting his gaze for a guard, who dropped on his knee in front of his king, Thor angrily shouted to him to say his name.

"Garath, my king."

"Did you not hear what I ordered regarding our guests?! Do you understand what your stupid act could have caused?"

Garath lowered his head, afraid, not risking looking his king in the eyes so not fueling Thor's anger even more. And Thor was frightening in his anger. Truly - what if this Garath injured Loki? His brother!

"What if he had killed me?" Loki stated calmly. He waited for first accident to come and voila – here it is. So much fun. Why not play a little?

"Your orders are all but a hollow sound to their ears. They disobey a direct order from their king. You gave me your word, Thor-king, that no harm will come to me and my people. And what does this mean?" Loki showed around himself, a bow and a sword on the ground. Still Loki was impassive as if not seconds ago he was in deathly danger. And his quiet and not angry voice put everyone in strange dread. "Does it mean that even you or your people can't be trusted?"

Thor gaped at Loki's words. Natasha quickly realized what Loki was trying to do. Maybe he had every right for that – it wasn't her business after all – but should it continue there might be huge problems. And certainly situation will not be solved in their favor.

Redheaded assassin stepped near Thor before he could answer to Loki. She touched his arm whispering:

"Thor. Punish guard and let us go before it doesn't grow worse. We have more important things to do".

Thor broke from his stupor. Gods, was he scared. To loose Loki now because of some stupid guard when Loki's help was so needed and valued. To risk another war…Gods, help him. But Loki's words left Thor uncomfortable – was it truth? Was it-… But yes, Lady Natasha was right. They have things to do. He will apologize to Loki later for such awful error from his side. And he will think about disobeying later. Yes, later.

For now Thor ordered to take that Garath away from his sight in prison until he will decide how to punish him. Docile commanders run to obey if only Thor would not get angry again. To punish aesir because of Jotun? Outrageously! What does he ever think? But still – who would dare to opposite Thor? But he is not Odin…

Thor wasn't aware of what his people thought, he led everyone to the gates of palace, where throne waited for him, where he will finally be truly at home. Thor prayed that nothing bad will happen again because Loki's patience was not endless. He wanted to get over with all that and leave to Midgard, where he can be with Loki alone – without aesir and without Jotuns. Just him and Loki.

Just before they could enter Thor felt cold hand on his shoulder. Turning around Thor gasped. Loki. Thunder god was surprised, but most of all glad – Loki wouldn't let Thor near himself, especially that was noticeably on Jotunheim. That's why Thor asked eagerly.

"Yes, brother?"

Oh. Damn. Loki stared on Thor bluntly at first not reacting. Thor winced sheepishly already ready for curses thrown in his way for his mistake. But after a moment Loki just blinked and looked away, sighing. What a moron…

"Thor. Before we go I want to make sure you know that if anyone would dare to insult me or my kin – again - I will not stand for it. If you want me to help you must make sure that that man or woman will be treated accordingly. Remind me, King Thor, how those who speak folly about royalties treated?"

Thor even stopped surprised. Why did Loki ask such trivial things?

"They… they spent nights in prison beneath palace."

"I am glad that you remember."

"Thor!"

Everyone turned around to see Lady Sif. What a coincidence…

"What is the meaning of this? What is he doing here?" Sif spat his name with unconcealed hatred. Thor winced because of his friend's behavior. Oh, this is not good…

Author's note: please speak to me – I am happy to hear your thoughts :)


	9. Chapter 9

I am so very very sorry for the wait! Please forgive me. I thank all who is still reading! Really, thank you! Sorry again.   
The next chapter! Again - it's really important for me what you think. Enjoy!

~o~0~o~

Sif stepped furiously ahead to their pretty large group; Warriors Three followed two steps behind. Tony thought that he'd never seen such angry woman in his life. Not even Pepper in her worst looked like she was prepared to rip someone's head from their shoulders. That Sif was filled with hate, rage and disgust when she neared Thor, glaring at Loki and his men. 

"Thor! You brought these savages to the palace! And this… " , Sif dismissed Loki literally as the annoying insect at her feet. She was looking now only at Thor. "You should get rid of him immediately!" 

Well, very funny. Avengers shared a look. Some chick commands Thor (her king, not some buddy) to get rid of someone they so hard were trying to get. Really, woman. 

"Lady Sif. I would suggest you to know your place", was Loki's calm reply. As if he read their minds. 

"I am not taking orders from hideous-"

But now Thor finally took the case in his hands. He didn't want another disaster - their number was already enough for one day. It was time to stop this madness. Turning to his old friend Thor soothingly said, for he knew this maiden's temper and how quick it was to snap. 

"Sif, I understand that you cannot accept my decision to ask Loki for help, but at least respect the law and the rules of etiquette in Asgard - he's still my brother and a member of the royal family. And-" 

"A family member?" Now she looked incredulous and frustrated. "He's not your brother! And not even our species! We have always felt that poison, and now it is clear why! He betrayed our people and all the good that your family did while trying to eradicate its essence!"

Turning sharply to glare at Loki's form she cried across whole room, clearly enjoying stunned stares:

"Monster! Beast! Fiend!" - Disappointed though that it caused Loki to not even flinch she proceeded further, again addressing Thor. "And after all this, you choose it instead of us? He is using you again! Does not anyone but me does not see it?"

Waiting for approval Sif looked around. Anger filled her insides when she received zero reaction. Even from damned Loki! He and his monsters stood there in perfect position, pinning her down by their superior look. Her! A fearless warrior of Asgard! Some Jotuns scum would look down at her? Never! But even with all her anger and repulsion Sif felt horrifyingly awkward. It was a scary thought. Now she stood alone against Loki - back then anyone would support her in her rightful revenge. Anyone! Now all she was receiving was sullen look from Thor (Unbelievable! Thor chooses him instead of her?), the waiting for what will happen next from the Warriors Three (Why have they not attacked Jotuns yet?) and almost mocking stares from the Avengers. Like she cared that they needed Laufeyson help! What she said was truth!

Does not anyone will do something? Because if not, then she herself will handle this!

While Avengers quietly observed from the sideways the drama, every one of them got the alarmed feeling that something will happen soon. By the look at that Sif's face it was clear as day that she came to some drastic decision. But gosh - who does she think she is? Natasha and Clint shared a knowing look. Action time. 

And they were right. 

Quickly as lightening in trained by thousands of year's motion Sif got her sword and pushed forward, aiming to Loki's exposed throat. Loki held himself absolutely still, not reacting. But not because he was scared or shocked or panicked or something. On the contrary - almost in the bored way. His eyes lit amusedly and with curiosity. Who will get me first?

Royal guards rushed forward, Avengers reached for their weapon, Jotuns put steady hands on their swords. And in the end - here's the winner! 

Thor grabbed her hand hard. Sif shocked looked at her friend. His grip was strong and very painful. Even for her. 

"What are you doing, Thor?!"

Thor steady and determinedly took away her sword. Sif could just stare how her weapon was taken from her. By her king. But not by a friend. 

"I'm sorry you feel that way. But you need to calm down." Warriors Three stepped forward to take her away, when velvet voice stopped them in their moves. 

"You wanted to be a good king, Thor. So act like one."

Thor resigned closed his eyes. Little guilty he addressed guards: 

"Take her away to the dungeons and keep her there until I said otherwise." 

No one ever saw shield maiden Sif so shocked. Her wide eyes held such betrayal, her open mouth couldn't form any word at all. She just continued to stare at Thor as if for the first time and didn't even react when guards took her and led her away. Only when they were near exit did she try to break away. But against five armed men she was outnumbered. 

Warriors Three were not so far behind Sif in their feelings. Did Thor just betray their friendship? How could he do this to Sif? Thor silently lifted Sif's sword to them. Fandral was the one who took it. Mustering the courage while holding the weapon of a friend Fandral stiffly said:

"I'm sorry for her behavior, my king. But… nevertheless she is partly right in her assumptions. Why should you call the enemy of Asgard instead of your loyal friends? And prison-"

"In my kingdom everyone must venerate the law and order. Lady Sif just broke the rules and must be punished for her undignified behavior. Such actions jeopardize diplomatic negotiations between two Realms and shame Asgard. I will not have it. And I asked help of Loki because he is my brother - adopted or not - and now I know that he will help-"

"But he is NOT! How can't you see that he'll-"Volstagg tried to reason with Thor but…

"Enough! Or do you wish to spend your time in cells too?"

Warriors Three silently looked at each other, not knowing what to do. They won't go against Thor for he is their king and friend. They will not be traitors. Thor will see for himself what his actions will cause and maybe then he will realize his mistakes. Now three of them sank on their knees and brought a hand to their hearts. 

"Pardon me, my liege." 

~o~0~o~

By Asgard laws after all Loki was a free man, no one had a right to imprison him ever again without a court. While the table for negotiations was being prepared Steve finally asked Thor about those very Asgard laws. Thor's answer about Loki's treating shocked Avengers. Thor had nothing to say, only reminding his friends that that was decision of his father Odin. While Loki was present to hear the conversation, for once he was mildly surprised when that soldier and green beast became distinctly angry. Others were silent, but… they were not so happy with such information also. Captain America just could not believe that witnessing such injustice Thor just stood and did nothing. That no one stood for Loki. Criminal or not Loki had his rights. But Asgard in general was blind and deaf for laws breaking. Thor condoned every law breaking Odin did. Does it mean that that's how Thor was going to rule? To Steve's question if Thor would become the same ruler as Odin, Thor didn't find what to say. Thunder god has always admired his father. Any move he did Thor thought wise and just. But… as of late… Thor didn't know anymore. 

~o~0~o~

Frigga left All father's bedside and came to meet Thor. She was aware that Loki could also possibly be with him and she hoped to spend even a little time with Loki before both her sons will depart. She has missed him so. 

Walking to the throne room not for the first time she heard rumors that Jotunheim king was here with delegation. It filled Frigga with dread and fear for that has never happened before in her whole life. And could it have meant that going for Loki displeased Jotuns and they denied to hand their prisoner? Or worse… that they had no one to hand because Loki has died in there? And now was just political investigation of some sort? Frigga hurried her steps. 

What a shocking surprise it was to see new king of Jotunheim in Asgard throne room. But even more so when the Queen suddenly and with stab to a heart realized that her Loki was that king. No matter color of his skin or eyes, his royal robes, his scaring escort - it was her Loki. She dreamed to see him as a king. She never believed that it will become true, knowing that Thor was heir and more loved by Aesir… Those grave few days when Loki ruled came in such horrible timing. Loki wasn't able to show his many talents and reveal his great potential worth of a true king. Everything collapsed then. But now she couldn't tear her eyes from his regal imposing form. Strangely he looked more king in foreign realm, than Thor at home. 

Thor was losing in front of Loki. She wouldn't dare to say that her son was bad king. Of course not! But he lacked many things. Important things. Things, that made Loki a true ruler among his people. Only looking at Loki's escort made picture clear. Jotuns will do anything for their king. It was absolution. How did Loki manage this? Warriors Three will go for Thor anywhere - it was true. But they considered Thor as their friend, who could be played or teased or even laughed in good way. They didn't see Thor as their king and ruler - respect was not eternal. Just like many others in court remembered Thor as boisterous young man, who drank and sang and made a fool of himself for many a time. 

Thinking back to the trial Frigga couldn't help but feel guilty. Even dirty - she condoned injustice done to her son. She was being traitor to the one she claimed to love. In that cursed day that will never erase from her memory the Queen didn't even dare to look her Loki in the eyes (she felt his eyes on her then and it made the situation all the more horrible for her). She stood beside her husband with no emotions on her face, with no intension to stop that madness. She was acting like a Queen. And not like a mother. And it was killing her inside. If she could she would have run and hid in shame and self-hate for what she has done. 

It was her fault. It was Odin's fault! Everything what Loki has done started with their ultimate betrayal. 

"Loki…"

Every one of present people looked how she hesitantly at first but then with more determination approached the group. Avengers saw the Queen of Asgard and Thor's mother for the first time and were surprised by her beauty and milt attitude. Aesir all bowed in deep respect, while Jotuns as before just silently acknowledged her presence. Thor delightfully went to greet his mother - it was rare that she was leaving her husband's bedside during Odin-sleep, but well. The situation was exceptional. 

All their looks were on her. But not the one she so helplessly expected the most. Her lost son turned even further away from her. 

"Loki, I- … ", catching herself for she was not alone with him and not to embarrass Loki Frigga composed herself and addressed everyone: "My apologies. King Loki of Jotunheim. And guests of Frozen Realm - welcome. And you Avengers - it is nice to meet you all. Thor talks highly of you. I am glad you have finally visited our Realm. "

While others greeted the Queen and Thor even started to tell her something, Frigga didn't hear her older son. Her gaze remained on Loki's stiffed back. She wanted to reach, to comfort like she did so many times in the past - but then her hand froze in midair. Loki took a breath and relaxed his sore muscles. Then he turned around. That trembling light of hope has died when Frigga finally connected her eyes with Loki's. Cold. So very cold. Empty of everything. Merciless. No recognition, no sympathy. Nothing. 

And it that same moment Frigga knew that Loki - her once little mischievous dear boy - will never forgive her no matter how much she begged him - if it could have helped she wouldn't hesitate to beg. Never will he look at her with love and adoration, with gratefulness and care like he did as a child. Never will he come to her for silent only she could provide support because life once again was cruel to him. And he had no one but her in his loneliness. 

Loki nor want nor need her anymore. He doesn't care for her anymore. Now she was just a lying woman who stood with others and saw him being ruined under the sounds of laugher and mockery. She was nothing. 

"Greetings, Queen Frigga of Asgard."

Distant and indifferent. Loki looked sideways like he had neither interest nor desire to talk to the person in front of him, that a few words were enough to dismiss her. Because obviously she didn't matter. Thor clenched his jaw - back on Jotunheim he swore to himself that he would not have Loki to treat their mother like that. Anyone else - but not her. When he stepped forward and already opened his mouth Frigga abruptly turned to him and with a light push to his chest stopped anything he wanted to say. Thor looked questioningly at his mother, but retreated under her pleading gaze. 

They both knew how much Frigga wanted to talk to her younger son - just to talk. She had so much to say to Loki. So much she has to beg his forgiveness for. She has wronged him. And nobody even apologized to him. For lies, for betrayal, for leaving him alone in his time of need to deal with that pain, for mistreating, for abandoning, for forgetting, for everything. 

But Loki will have none of it. Too little. Too late. 

"If my memory does not fail me, milady, it is known in all the Nine Realms how you never leave your husband's side during his… sleep. It is frankly surprising that you break such important custom for the king of your archenemies-"

"Loki, please, just let me-"

"-and I don't think that I wish to take responsibility for that. Gods know my visit has already made an effect on your people. Your husband needs you by his side, Queen Frigga. He will be lost without your fair presence. So to not aggravate a situation you should go back to him. All Father is a more pleasant company than Jotun. And negotiations should start soon. No need to bore you. Your son will take care of Asgard, I am sure. It was… was nice to meet you, Lady Frigga." 

With that Loki bowed just a little - not respectfully but not offending either - and stepped away to the circle of his men. Frigga only stood there looking at Loki's back trying to keep her tears. He was right. She had no right to hope. And yes, she left Odin's side because of Loki - because of Loki only…

Not to show how much Loki's words and behavior broke her heart Frigga smiled to Thor, caressing his cheek. Thor looked pained and concerned for his mother, but she just silenced him by her calm smile. Then Frigga said her goodbyes to everyone and left. Odin waited her. 

 

~o~0~o~

A/N: What do you think? About Avengers? Frigga? Loki? It is important for me to know your opinion, as always)))  
Next chapter will be the last about Asgard by the way. Finally, right?)))


	10. Chapter 10

Hello my dears! Take this next chapter. (I am sorry for delays – I have to study and write my diploma).   
And to everyone who reads this: I AM SORRY for grammar mistakes. Honestly you should understand that English is galaxies far far away from my native language and I am not perfect but I’m trying. Sure there are betas or whatever but I am seriously unfamiliar with that stuff. So…. You’ve got to read as it is.   
Thanks to everyone who reviews! Guys, I adore you)))  
Enjoy!

~o~0~o~

When the table has been prepared the residents of Asgard, Midgard and Jotunheim have finally started to discuss the situation. 

Not really in the first place wanting to discuss Asgard-Jotunheim relationship but as it was it was already late to go back Loki wanted to get the maximum benefit seeing how eager Thor was to do whatever he wished. Midgard wasn’t taking part in this discussion – it was not their business. Avengers were here to take Loki back to Earth, but debriefing about their common enemy will be in Stark Tower. They were as interested party but did not participate in the negotiations, which was totally okay for them. 

Generally everything was formal; advisers were talking over two-sided cooperation, about trade, about other stuff though with much wariness, attentiveness and caution. If Jotuns didn’t want something – Aesir would have to deal with it. 

But further on Thor relaxed, he was often reminding Loki of their past, their adventures, laughing on funny moments. But never looked at him while doing so. Loki tried to stay calm, to not react, because it hurt, hurt, even now. Why wouldn’t Thor just shut up? 

When Thor started again Loki snapped at last. 

“We are not at family dinner, Thor Odinson. We are on parleys. If you are willing to humiliate me like you always did… Seems like that you don’t treat me equally enough to-“

“Loki! You are my equal! I think no lesser of you that you are…”

That you are Jotun. Everyone understood what Thor wanted to say. Of course. So that’s where problem lies. Loki didn’t let his indifferent mask slip, didn’t let anger cloud his thoughts. Even now after so many words about brotherhood and kinship and love Thor still couldn’t get over fact that Loki sat in front of him in his Jotun form. ‘I think no lesser of you…’ Right. No lesser so that you won’t even look at me?

Why not make it into advantage though? Oh, Thor. 

“Good words, Thor-king. But in the end of the day you have always been poor liar.” 

Thor startled.

“I am not lying, Loki! That thing that you are Jotun doesn’t change anything. If you so want I will treat you as befits a king of Nine Realms – equally - like I would any elf or dwarf!”

Loki stayed silent on Thor’s heated outburst. Everyone watched what will happen next. Then there was soft but challenging:

“Then prove it.”

Thor blinked, surprised. 

“Of course, broth- Loki. You will have anything you wish and that I can offer. As one king to another-“

“No.”

“I… What? I’m sorry?”

“No. You can prove it another way. The thing is, Thor – I don’t matter. I don’t need anything from you and that you can graciously offer. Not for me I ask this. It’s not that. I will ask you next: allow any Jotun to step on Asgard lands. Any Jotun will be able to visit Asgard as guest if he or she so wished and be treated as such – with freedom and without threats for its safety… as in any Realm indeed… like you would any elf or dwarf.”

Silence was thick in hall. Thor looked shocked and Natasha would say ‘cornered’. Tony would have whistle if he wasn’t afraid for bad – really bad - consequences for himself. Steve on the other hand was glad – because racism on such levels as it was on Asgard and Jotunheim will lead to no good. To start change that was the right move. 

Meanwhile satisfied with desired effect Loki continued softly and politely.

“Are we so different? Are we not beings related by our one true home, living on branches of Yggdrasil and keeping a balance of things? I will of course never tell that we have at least one similarity with your people (‘Gods save us from that”, Loki muttered for himself)… but we too have laws and rights. And as a king of Nine Realms – don’t you treat each being fairly and just? 

“Jotuns are no one’s friends”, Hogun said confidently before Thor could make up his mind. 

Loki knew what Hogun was doing – misleading, inspiring doubt. Thor will find truth in Loki’s words – but how could those near Thor let it happen? They are foolishly loosing Thor, so they are attacking. 

Nice try. 

“As you should know Jotunheim during my ruling created transnational links and cooperation between many Realms. Even if once I was the second prince, my diplomatic skills have not disappeared as my title did. My politics brought peace when with Laufey there was silence or very tense neutrality. Not that I will invite them often to my home – Jotunheim is rather harsh and cold place – not for anyone. But nonetheless if anyone so wished to come – he will be my welcome guest”.

“I- I… Um. I didn’t hear about that”, Thor said confused. 

“Oh. Shame. Asgard it seems has been left out. Does it mean that your allies are forgetting about you? It is quite risky in time like this. In your place (‘ha-ha-ha’) I wouldn’t have… Oh, right. This is not my place to give advises. But thank you for your input, Hogun the Grim. You may as well keep your mouth shut while kings are talking. And when one of them doesn’t like to be interrupted by some thickheaded brute – and former traitor to the throne - that has no right to be taking part in political discussion. At first I was silent about this but now I tell you, Thor: this is the matter of my Realm and I wish ones uninvolved left this room”. 

Again Thor found himself standing against his friends. He didn’t like it. He hated it. But on the other side Loki was correct. If one king does not want those uninvolved to hear about Realm business he has a right to speak of it privately. His friends were thus – the friends. Alas…

Fandral gritted his teeth and with a shove to his chair left the table, not forgetting to cast one last hateful glance in Loki’s direction. Volstagg and Hogun left without much noise, but still with anger in their moves. 

When the doors finally were shut, Loki casually asked. 

“So what is your answer, Thor-king? Would you treat my people like any other race? Like they deserve it? Or not, proving to me that all your words are lies?”

Thor looked around. His fellow advisers who stayed looked alarmed and fearful on such future perspective. He couldn’t blame them. But since Jotuns entered Asgard there was no wrong move from their side, no provocative word to raise a battle. On the contrary they behaved even better than anyone else. How did Loki achieve it? All Thor (and Loki back then) knew about Jotuns in the past now proved him wrong. Or was it wrong in the first place? Was it not what Odin had wanted them to believe from a young age?

And speaking of Odin. What will his father think when he wakes up and sees their sworn enemies walk the streets of Asgard freely? How he would react when his own son let such thing happen? And what should he do when it becomes known that by the law he will be incapable to change that?

Finally looking on his mortal friends Thor once again realized how truly opposite they stood to Asgard customs. Steve earlier as the leader of the Avengers made it clear that he didn’t approve treatment of Jotuns just because they were different from Aesir. He called it racism and taking his experience from the past such thing never ends well. For any side. Others supported. So it was obvious what Midgard thought. 

So what should he do? 

He made up his mind from the beginning. 

“I agree.”

There were gasps of shock from his men. Steve nodded his head once, smiling. Loki though looked at him with strange expression that thunder god couldn’t read. 

Thor knew he did the right thing. So why does he feel so bad? Is it truly what being king feels like? If so Thor underestimated his powers. 

“Let us continue.”

~o~0~o~

Tony seriously needed a break, so he quietly stood from the table and after assuring his friends that everything was just awesome left the room. All these fucking negotiations were playing on his nerves. Damn, he has never liked to go on those meetings back at home – why must he suffer them on the entirely different planet, huh? 

And Loki. Shit, Tony was impressed. The guy sat there calm and collected knowing his business. Like he was not in front of his adopted brother who jumped out from his skin to please him every now and then. If Thor wasn’t his friend Tony would have called it pathetic – far from cool, seriously. But hey – family business always sucks. To add to that people of Asgard who humiliated him, hurt him and threw him away to the dogs. Not that he knew the whole story only that Loki was being punished (as he should have, mind you) but without any right to defend himself or explain (don’t forget those disturbing words when all of them talked to Loki for the first time, damn it) and that Odin ripped away Loki’s magic when he had no right to do so or something. Like magic is the important part of any sorcerer’s being and to rip it away it’s like half destroy the body and soul and leave it hollow. Something about Nine Realm rule of things. Like Odin had his right to block magic (fair punishment – to be impotent) but not rip it away. Oh, boy. And not forget the Avengers who defeated him! The nerve of him… But for his people Loki put all this shit away and just focused on the task. It was admirable in Tony’s book. He still didn’t like Loki in the least but he couldn’t help but respect him.

“I can’t believe Thor let him-“Tony saw Robin Hood (Was it Fandral? Whatever. Did he care? No) stood behind the door and sharply whispered to his two other Viking friends – Giant Hairy Bear and moody Jackie Chan. 

“Hey there guys! How is it going? I would call it disturbing that we are standing here and chatting like teenage girls while all the fun is going behind closed doors, but come on. I came out because – the tension. But seriously –your planet is weird as hell. Even listening about your customs – ugh!”

“Mortal!” Tony nearly jumped when Grizzly roared at him. “How can you stand them?”

“I… don’t know what are you talking about?”

“Jotuns! Those beasts! And Loki! Traitorous-“

“Hey! Whoa! Should you be talking like that about the king? “

“He is no king. He is a monster from monstrous lands,” one with mustache imperiously said. Was it always like that in Asgard? Because Tony was really fed up with their stupid arrogance without a trace of brain. 

“Yeah, and you are prince charming. Tell you what: stop your insults and – don’t know - be there for Thor or something. I’m sure he needs you – you are his friends, right?”

“Thor has lost his mind! Let those mindless monstrosities-“

“Seriously guys - they behaved better than you, you know? And stop it with that damned racism. It is not cool-”

“Silence, mortal. You know not what you are talking about “.

“Oh… Nice. Okay. Great chat. But before I go – you may be a god and stuff but I represent Earth here. Like an ambassador. And as I recall Loki kindly mentioned - you are no one here. You are not even at the table. So feel free and keep your opinion to yourself or you will follow that amok girlfriend of yours. It will be funny how your once prisoner got you all in prisons without even saying a word. It should be epic. But anyway. Good talk. Bye. “

Tony thought that it is not that bad at the table after all. 

~o~0~o~

Mortals were led to their chambers in palace to rest and sleep so they will depart at dawn. Thor proposed Loki to take his old rooms while they haven’t been touched except cleaning since Loki was absent. Loki politely refused but thanked Thor for the effort saying that he will stay with his men. Though Loki requested to visit his chambers and if Thor wasn’t against it to take some things like his own researches or books or private things, assuring that he would not touch anything that belongs to Asgard. Thor agreed with a smile even if it was not returned. 

Later when night has fallen Steve Rogers found himself standing at the end of the hall. He tried to find a servant or actually anyone to help him find kitchens – Steve had no desire to eat back then when humans were led to feast because of what was going on. It was stressful enough to fight off his appetite. Now though… Of course there were guards but Captain decided not to distract them from their duty. 

Steve had started to fear that he would get lost when he heard someone talking. Not really wanting to be caught eavesdropping Steve hid behind the pillar. Truly he acted foolishly but he didn’t regret it later. Because the one who he saw was Loki. Black-haired god stood near huge doors speaking quietly to some girl. She was young and pretty, and by the looks she was one of the servants. 

No longer knowing what to think - Loki till now was cruel and rude to any inhabitant of Asgard - and not wanting to go against his own principles as a gentleman, Steve was about to interfere when suddenly Loki changed his form becoming pale-skinned and green-eyed - like before when Avengers fought him - and gently kissed the hand of a young girl who gratefully smiled. Loki then gave her his bow, and disappeared into the rooms in front of which they stood. The girl stood there for a while, looking lost and sad. Then through the open door she bowed one last time and left.

Steve stood there for a while grasping what he saw, but eventually calmed down. He thought he understood what happened and it brought little smile to his face. Well, he was searching something. So let’s go then. 

~o~0~o~

“My prince!”

Loki was on his way to his old chambers when familiar voice stopped him in his tracks. He turned and saw Midari, his young servant, who was with him after he came to age. This young girl was one of the few who treated him with soft and sincere attitude and deep respect. Often she could cheer him up by mild words or light touch on the shoulder – what he needed after wearisome days of Thor’s arrogance and all of Asgard’s bullying. 

Loki liked her. Maybe because of that she was treating him like he was not just dirt, but actually a person. Midari was the one he could distantly call ‘friend’, though it is not right for a prince to befriend a servant. And after all… he had no friends in Asgard.

But truly – he was glad to see her. Truly truly glad. 

“I’m not your prince anymore, Midari.”

Loki could not be more truthful. She looked at his blue form and foreign attire with wide eyes but his heart beat easier when he didn’t see disgust and hate in them. She looked more in wonder than in fright. Also she tried to recognize his features what actually was not that hard a task. 

Midari startled when Loki smiled crookedly at her and she realized that she was staring. Blushing she averted her blue eyes and tried to apologize. 

“Oh, I am so sorry, my lord. Please, I didn’t want to-“

“It is nothing. And stop it with formalities. Today is the last time you will see me anyway. So how do you fare?”

“Thank you, my lord. I am well. I have kept your rooms clean and safe. Everything is how you left them”.

“Take my sincerest thanks, Midari”. 

“You were always so kind for me, my lord. Even in my faults you were patient – not like anyone else”, she smiled sadly. “Where would I find such good lord again?”

Loki smiled too. Then on a whim his blue appearance vanished, replacing itself by his Aesir form. Midari looked amazed and blushed again when Loki took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. 

“Be well, Midari. I hope we will meet again though it will be most likely impossible.”

“Won’t you come back my lord?” 

“I’m afraid no. No, I will not.”

“I am sorry to hear that. But I will hope too, my lord.”

“Thank you, dear. For everything. I wish you farewell.” 

After that Loki bowed and walked in his chambers. Midari looked at his back, trying to keep her tears. She would miss him. Exhaling softly young girl bowed too in respect – though no one saw her doing so except Steve – and quickly stepped away from the hall, disappearing in darkness. 

~o~0~o~

When doors finally closed Loki exhaled and heavily leaned to the wall. Now that he was between his faithful men, he has nothing to fear. And still… it hurts. Familiar places, faces, Frigga… Oh. It hurts even after all these years. 

While being in his old rooms Loki held back tears. All his life he has lived here… His room. His safe place. His bed, his chest, his books and desk, where he sat days straight studying, his big shelf and little private things he bought in other realms or has done himself. So many memories…

But now… stop with sentiments. He will never be back here so he must take what he needs and forget about this place. Maybe he would even seal his rooms by magic so no one will ever enter it. Yes, he will do so. Tomorrow. 

Ivari looked at his king and sighed: he was just a boy after all and had already endured so much. 

“You did well, my lord.”

Amazing how simple words could soothe and warm the heart. Loki blinked and looked at Ivari with big eyes. And then he allowed himself little grateful smile. Slowly nodding to himself Loki softly reached old man’s hand as if thanking for comfort and stepped away to the bed. He had a hard day after all. He deserves his rest. 

Tomorrow Ivari and other Jotuns will be backing home. And Loki will continue his journey. Midgard was waiting for him. 

 

A/N: I apologize about maybe not so accurate information about how they are doing it in Asgard or in Jotunheim but please – seriously I have only saw two movies, a while ago read mythology (not everything, because it freaked me out) and actually just wished to write this because I thought it was cool in my head to draw Loki standing in the middle of the storm while Thor and Avengers gaped at him in awe. And, my, look where it got me…  
Thank you again who is still reading. Let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again! Thanks for everyone who reads, leaves reviews and just stays with my sleepy story. I know there is no action yet – sorry - but you have to wait for the late chapters, I’m afraid. Bad me Seems like I can’t stop with all the feels!  Or not. Eh... Anyway… My story mine. We are back on Earth! 

~o~0~o~

Two days away from home and seriously – it felt like eternity. So many things happened in such a short period of time and the only thing humans wanted is to be back to normality. 

Now they all sat in jet, Avengers plus Loki, going to SHIELD to make Fury know where the hell they have gone because they actually left without as much as a word to their Director. They remembered how Thor appeared to Avengers in such haste and blurted out the situation – enemy, threat, everyone in danger, need help, Loki - yeah, they clearly forgot to mention their superior that they were gone to another fucking planet! Realm. Whatever. Two Realms in fact. But who cares? They were sure once they explained Fury will calm down. Hopefully. 

At dawn everyone gathered on the Bifrost. First Jotuns left – Loki exchanged some words with his men after what Heimdall send them to Jotunheim. Thor gave instructions to his mother, leaving her in charge – she would have to protect Asgard while he was gone. Humans not really wanted to mind what else Thor said to whom because they just wanted to go home already. 

Jet waited where they left it. 

As soon as they all landed to the ground reliving an aftermath of Bifrost everyone made a double take on Loki because for the first time since they saw him on Jotunheim he was as they remembered him – his pale not blue appearance. He was back in his armor minus helmet and coat but clearly some things changed in his clothes. Gone were all Asgard’s markings on his bracers – replaced by something else - Jotun’s features maybe. His colors now were more black than green but mostly everything was the same. Thor once said that any armor in Asgard was specifically made for each person – it must follow a warrior through life. 

Loki sat with Steve – the furthest seat from Thor. Everyone mostly was silent because awkwardness was unbearable. And all because of Loki. Not that they feared him just… It was the first time they were in one boat together – not as enemies, but as allies. This was new and nervous. They were not far and trip would take not long but silence was deafening. 

“You are truly a good king, Loki”. 

Smooth, thought Tony about Thor’s oh so lovely try to break a tension. As if not hearing Thor’s soft and kind words (the first words since they entered jet) and openly ignoring him, Loki who sat perfectly still till now suddenly turned and looked Steve in the eyes. Steve felt uneasy and a little bit in awe when he looked back in those green magnificent orbs. 

After everything what they all saw in Jotunheim Loki has stopped being for them a crazy murderous little brother of Thor with a lot of daddy issues, ‘bag of cats’ as Bruce has called him once. No, no, no. Now he appeared calm, collected, clever, reasonable and truly dangerous god. The king of Jotunheim, ruler of one of the Nine Realms. One of the most feared of Realms so to speak. With people who respected and treasured him, who would go to war for him. And it was far from Thor, who was also now king. So very very far. With Loki you wouldn’t talk about food and training in gym, laughing if Thor puzzled about simple things. Quite the opposite - you don’t mess with someone like Loki. Ever. 

And Steve looking fascinated in Loki’s green eyes couldn’t possibly forget how those eyes were shining bloody red on blue-grey skin covered in something like tattoos on someone so ethereal that you begin to believe in fairy tales. And Steve was feeling now just like that – like some great alien deity sat in front of simple guy from Brooklyn. 

“Captain Rogers. As you are the leader of your… team I will speak with you. I want you all to understand that my so-called ‘help’ goes with some important terms. I made a deal with you and will do whatever what is in my power to defeat the enemy. But you also have to fulfill your part of the deal. Right?”

“Yes”, Steve said transfixed looking only in Loki’s eyes. What is wrong with him? Loki must be doing something to him. Why else those eyes are so hypnotic? Definitely magic. 

“And what are those terms, Reindeer games?” Tony interrupted quite smugly. He was bored to sit and be silent. He wanted some action. Hopefully it won’t pull him in trouble. 

Loki turned slowly to Stark lifting a brow. What an insufferable mortal. And so annoying. 

“My terms, Mr Stark, are quite simple and easy to perform. First of all, your shepherd – oh, my apologies – your Director Fury is no one to me. He will not tell me what to do, because I do what I want, and it’s not like I take an order from mortal ever. You will make sure that I will not be threatened like a criminal for I have served my punishment and now a free man. Not to say the king so… I will not tolerate hostility or even the mentioning of cells or imprisonment. You all will talk to me only about our case and about nothing more, because I have no intentions to even be in your presence more than required. All the other time you leave me alone and not bother me. If something goes wrong like… sudden assault or… attempt on my freedom - the deal is off. It will be troublesome to help while injured or dead don’t you think? And I will go back to my kingdom and with no regrets for there are none will leave you to your fate. As I said, they are simple. So – do we have a deal?”

Avengers looked on each other. Maybe Loki is a trickster but everything what he asked for was… fair. All he wanted was respect, only business contact and no Fury or SHIELD so far. Fair enough. 

“Yes. We have a deal”, Steve said confidently. 

“And the last thing”, Loki suddenly said that all in the jet froze. 

“If I ever hear some futile nickname or other trash exiting your mouth instead of my name or title, Mr Stark, I will tear away your tongue from your big mouth and I’m sure will do this world a favor. Am I clear?”

Everyone from Loki looked on Tony, who sat still and little fearfully glared on god of mischief with open in shock mouth. That with Loki’s look was pretty menacing. Swallowing hard Tony croaked:

“Cristal clear… Loki”.

~o~0~o~

“What the hell this son of a bitch is doing here?”

Loki’s lips thinned as he looked on the Avengers. Then he merely said to them, not in the slightest acknowledging Fury and SHIELD soldiers with raised guns. 

“We had a deal.”

Turning slightly away as if wanting to teleport Steve rushed forward and almost grabbed Loki’s hand but in the last moment thought better not to do so. 

“Please Loki. Everything will be solved right now. Don’t… Please don’t go”.

Loki looked amused because of Steve Roger’s actions. Just like every other Avenger in the room. Fury on the other side looked pissed off. 

“The fuck is going on here! Rogers! Have you lost your fucking mind? You two – get this excuse of the god to the lowest cell! Now!”

“Sir!”

“Director, please!”

“You better not touch me”, Loki said softly to two armed men who got closer to him. When they laughed Loki smiled his sweetest smile and inclined his head little to the side. 

Actually he didn’t plan to leave the Avengers so quickly; Loki knew that they won’t be able to reason with Fury. He just wanted them to fear of losing his help and assistance. Not that he cared at all but seeing how they squirm beneath him in fear and anguish was delightful. It was fun to see Earth’s mighty heroes, who defeated him all those years ago, break every rule for him, because of him. Go against themselves just because they desperately needed his help. After all – they came for him. It is their problem now. Loki will just sit and enjoy the show. 

When one soldier moved to grab his arm still aiming gun to his face, Loki caught that arm and held – still smiling mildly. Avengers, realizing that the deal went right through the window, silently jerked. Loki looked quickly on everyone from the six: Banner looked like he will gladly run away and never come back, Captain looked like a lost puppy, Romanoff and Barton were like they knew that all was already over, Thor looked like he was going to cry (oh, by the Nine) and Stark stood frozen on spot with raised arm in failed attempt to stop everything from happening. These mortals were truly entertaining, Loki mused to himself. 

But returning to current situation Loki looked on the soldier, who wanted to free his hand, and idea appeared in his head. Now smiling with all teeth Loki let his Jotun form reveal on his hand. He will never be ashamed about it. He is proud of it. With this freezing man’s arm black spots of dead skin and muscle began to appear. Soldier screamed in fear and pain what brought the second one to fire. Someone cried ‘No’, others just held their breaths in fright. But before bullet could have hit Loki’s face god disappeared. 

The room fell silent. When nothing happened after long minutes what meant Loki was gone Avengers sighed in utter defeat. Steve closed his eyes. Barton cursed aloud and dirty. Natasha clenched her jaw. Tony leaned forward and rested his hands on his knees. Banner just stood and breathed. Thor almost ripped his golden hair from his head. So much effort – and for nothing! 

They fucked up. Grandly. Completely. Thanks, Fury. 

Suddenly chill gripped the air and everyone in the room flinched. Before anyone could react Loki appeared right behind instantly stiffened Fury. Very cold hand touched Fury’s throat that Director involuntary shivered. When on pure reflex Fury reached to his gun he shockingly found out that it wasn’t there. 

“It’s not wise, mortal”, Loki whispered in Fury’s ear. While SHIELD’s Director tried to calm himself, Loki circled him and smiled.

“Looking for this?”

And with that Loki raised now his gun in men’s face. Right to his remained eye. Oh, how he reminded Odin…

Time seemed to stop entirely while Loki held Fury on gunpoint. But after seeing how Fury seethed in hate and spite and seemed to accept his approaching fate to be killed by deity, Loki suddenly smirked. In a mere second a gun in his hand nebulized into atoms with green sparks. Shaking his hands to get off the dust Loki humorously observed:

“Pathetic mortal thing…”

Once again looking in Fury’s now disbelieving face the god of mischief pronounced:

“Director Fury. As we all calmed down I believe that your team wants to talk to you about some particular matter, which involves me. I am sure”, Loki cheered with delightful smile, “that they will be able to convey the whole essence for given situation in full. As for now I should go. Your tower, Mr Stark, awaits my presence. And one more thing…”

Loki turned to the Avengers.

“Make sure that this”, Loki showed around himself, “never happens again. Next time I may not be in such good mood. As of now – have a nice talk”.

With final toothy mocking smile Loki disappeared in mere air, leaving beyond angry irritated edged Fury and now afraid for their throats Avengers alone.

 

A/N: Seriously I must say it’s the first time that I write an actual fanfic… And I am truly happy for those who read it and reviews Seriously I adore you!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: In my defense… I was busy studying. Right… I’M SO SORRY! But please it was so hard to write again, I had no idea how to make it work… And I am really awful at plots :( But here it is another chapter! Who loves Jane… *sigh* not sorry, ‘cause I don’t like her. And it may seem confusing because this chapter is mostly Loki’s POV but in some parts not really. But I hope it is readable.   
Guys! Thank you all so much who is still reading! I know it’s been a while sorry again but thanks anyway! By the way if you want - check my other story “A step from the edge” at least there Thor and Loki not so cold to each other – quite opposite: ) Let it compensate all the angst we have here :D  
Enjoy!

~o~0~o~

Loki didn't actually care where he would live. That AI Jarvis led him on the higher floors what resulted in big well furnisher room with a great view on the city. Room itself was not impersonalized – there was no input from the owner. Just some rich design from fashion catalogs most likely. After some thought Loki decided that while he would live here he won't make it full of his stuff. Everything what he would need - clothes, books or other things he brought from Jotunheim and his chambers in Asgard - can be kept in his dimension pocket. This room will not become home. Even for a short time. 

Before the only place where he felt secure and truly at home were his rooms in Asgard. There he could quietly study, could decorate with things he found in journeys or made himself, could relax and dream. But not anymore. That place is shut for him forever. Now it only hurts thinking of it as of another lie. There was never his place. Of course he has his chambers in Jotunheim palace - he with his brother made them very pleasing to the sight. He even now can’t hold a smile remembering time spend together with Helblindi doing something as domestic as setting books on shelves. 

But what Loki understood recently was that it was no matter where he lived - his king's mansion, some small rooms while visiting citizens in villages or even Avenger Tower - all that mattered was with whom he stayed. 

Before it was with Thor when they were alone and did whatever they wished, only two of them. Before it was with his not-mother in her beautiful gardens where he himself planted many flowers. Now his home was with Helblindi. Their peaceful evenings spend in each other’s company or their trips in Jotunheim full of discovering and laughing and sharing. Home was with his students and their eager wishes to show them more, to tell them more so they will become great sorcerers just like their master. Home was with his people, discussing how to better improve their lives. 

And thus four walls, a desk, a window, a bed to sleep - unimportant. Just a place to stay. But whatever Loki wished he understood that for the Avengers this tower was a home. So… he could respect that. But just a little. 

Speaking of home… What was odd was how Thor was eager to leave Asgard. Surely Midgard could not become so close to heart to that oaf. While in Asgard it was not so hard to notice how utterly burdened Thor was with his new responsibilities. How little freedom Thor had in contrast of his life as a prince. Does it mean Thor finally understood that being a king is not only feasting and celebrating, but actually working hard and with great care? Of course Loki was the king longer than Thor but still: if you know what you are doing, if you remember lessons of history and the wisdom of previous kings and giving all yourself for those looking up to you – then there will be no burdens but only peace. 

But Thor has always preferred training fields instead of education after all. Maybe here Thor is no king but the avenger? Clearly there are responsibilities too but not that burdening maybe? ... Or maybe it was because of that damned woman? 

Seriously it was what annoyed Loki most when he thought about it (only once and just because he was bored out of his mind). Thor is born to be king; he IS a king now and even knowing it Thor wastes his time on some mortal woman who will never stay with thunder god forever because of her little lifespan. Thor was expected to find a wife, yes. Who would have ruled with him, forever by his side! It means choose any – Vanaheim, Alfheim, Asgard for Thor’s sake. Sif tried so hard… Pathetic. 

But still – maybe there is really an undying love who knows – but Loki just can’t digest it. Some girl with no perspective in life beside her irritating naïve beliefs got lucky that some god fell on her head from the sky – okay. But she is a scientist and Thor is dunce. Loki once wondered of what they can talk about beside how Bifrost is amazing and the stars in the sky breathtaking. Because Jane Foster of course loved to hear about how Thor smashed things with his mighty hammer, how blood of his enemies covered fields etcetera. Because what else? Thor is a warrior king and his queen should be as well (Frigga is a magic user but in need she will take a sword and fight for Asgard – that is who she is). Any question – elementary question at this – about workings of the Bifrost or explanation how exactly Mjolnir comes back to Thor’s hand or how Thor can fly – in what doctor Foster could be truly interested (and it is not even speaking about magic which mortals stupidly call science) - will be met with thick wall. And there it is again – will Thor have her when she is sixty and he is still a young man? They will make such a lovely couple indeed. 

Giving her false hope and robbing her of her time – that is what Loki sees. But yes – there is maybe love after all, of course. Still… wait. Why does he even think about these things? Like he cares. Whatever. He drifted away in his boredom. Again. 

Like always it brought thoughts regarding his own life. Loki is a king but with no queen. Yet at least. Not that Loki was against marriage – quite opposite – he always dreamed for someone who he will love and who will love him back. It was a dream he wished to come true so desperately in his youth. But how could he think about it while living in Asgard? In a place where everyone – every single one – was bigger and stronger than he, more popular than a dark second prince? How could he with his black hair and slender figure confront some loud stupid oaf, who had killing enemies and drinking mead as his life goal? He with his magic and intelligent conversation where words and tricks were shunned and humiliated? 

Loki long ago realized that there was no hope in finding consort in Asgard. How could he when no matter what he does any lady was more interested in Mighty Thor who was an heir to the throne, who was a golden boy and a perfect picture of Asgard? No one saw Loki as Loki. He was a brother of Thor. No more than that. 

Jotunheim was also out of question. No matter what he thought there was actually just a number of runts in whole Realm. As it seems runts were a rarity. Loki even visited some of them. But sadly Loki was not interested in any relationship with any of them. Besides Loki would not marry an arranged marriage. He was always against this kind of things even if they were everywhere. And not because he didn’t want a Jotun as a mate. He just wanted something else. 

In his youth he visited Alfheim and Vanaheim. There where magic was treasured and not seen as cowardice Loki found peace at least for a time. It was so refreshing to leave Asgard where he actually suffocated and meet people who could understand him and not judge. Who could be interested and truly able to listen what he has to say. In fact the closest Loki called good acquaintances were elves and vanir, but only when Loki visited alone. He got to know many men and women worth his time and interest. 

But of course Loki could not have made actual friends because Thor was against idea that Loki leaves him to someone who knows nothing about might and warrior honor and wished for Loki to be by his side only, not distracting himself for things not worthy of a prince of Asgard. That made the number of Loki’s travels drop measurably. ‘You have friends in Asgard, brother. And you should be glad that they accept you even with your strange ways and questionable preferences where any other would not. They are brave and strong and you won’t find better. Be thankful, Loki.’ Yeah, how could he forget his friends? Gods, don’t even go there, Loki. 

Oh, he got distracted again. All this thing with marriage only took away his time. He will find someone worthy or he will not. But if it happens he will know right away. But now is not the time to think about it. At. All. 

Avengers will be back soon. The talk with Fury takes its time - it is evening already. Loki has plans to discuss living arrangements for now and maybe tomorrow they all will actually sit and explain what is going on and 'together' they will start to think about what to do. Yes. It will do. 

He definitely has no intension to interact with them. That blasted Barton is continuously pisses him off by his glares and angry remarks. How very tiring. It was good that Loki learned not to react for such behavior during his long life because he would have gone mad pretty quickly and pretty early. Romanoff too with her always composed self and silent judgment. Like she is better only by standing on the right side (that was not always) – everything else is not of import it seems, because she is a hero now. Those hypocrites. 

Stark… he didn't even know. He will never say it out loud but Stark and he could have been on normal terms if not for a big picture. They both shared many similarities and love for inventions plus the attitude to people in general but just because Stark ‘was good’ and Loki ‘was bad’ everyone will look accusingly if by some miracle they have become not friends (yeah sure) but say good allies. Some would say that he bewitched Stark or something. He will think about it later. 

Banner and Rogers were mostly polite and that's why he didn't think of them much. In Asgard they were the most 'understanding'. Banner most definitely won't trouble him with morals like Rogers could (like he gets to talk with that beast of his). Doctor was quiet and often stayed away so it’s all the better. About Rogers Loki didn’t worry. Man was so old-fashioned and naïve, almost pure – to make this mortal uncomfortable will be fun. 

And then there was Thor. 'By the Nine let him stay away from me', Loki pleaded to whoever could hear him. Everything will be all right if Thor just ceases to disturb him. They just work together. Nothing more. As long as Thor remembers this there will be no conflicts or shouting. But if Thor forgets… he won't hesitate to answer, to put him in HIS place, to just… put him away. It will hurt less. 

But somehow he thinks that no matter what happens he will be hurting all the time... 

~o~0~o~

The first thing Tony asked coming home was where Loki was. Jarvis answered that Mr Loki was on the roof. But before everyone could sigh in relief Loki silently stepped from the dark side of the room grinning widely because of the reactions his appearance caused. Every single one of them twitched and unconsciously went to their weapons. Gold star for them for abandoning that stupid idea very quickly. 

Will there be a time when they cease to do so? 

“Holy shit! God! I don't need another heart attack! Jarvis! You said-“

“My apologies, sir. Mr Loki 'was' on the roof when you arrived”, Jarvis answered politely.

“Yeah, awesome. Like I need more stress today”. Tony slowly turned to Loki. “You… I see you made yourself home?” Tony addressed Loki awkwardly. 

“As much as I could”, Loki said leaning casually on the wall.

“Will you… be going blue in my tower?” Rogers was so close to actually face-palming. “Very tactful. Really”, Steve hissed quietly. Tony decided to ignore him. “I ask so that I won't freak out from surprise!”

“Do you want to? I have no problem with it.” Loki’s wide stare was a little startling. Not that they were against… No. They actually were. From the look on Thor’s face thunder god was very against that idea. In truth Loki scared them to death with those eyes and blue skin. Imagine met Loki at night… Better stick to familiarity. 

“No-no. This is... fine. Yeah, be like that. Ugh I need a drink”. 

Stark went to his bar. It left the others to speak with Loki. They were so awkward around him that it took Loki’s hardest to keep his face straight. 

“Loki?” Steve finally approached. “Where will you stay?”

“Jarvis showed me the guest room on 73 floor”. 

“Right. Oh! It means Bruce is on the floor above you and Thor's below. Is this acceptable?”

Clint muttered something under his nose apparently about Steve’s freaking friendliness to Loki while too going to the bar. Natasha was a step behind him. Thor stood not so far from Loki. 

“Let us discuss something more important. Like how was your lovely chat with Fury. And why I am here at all, but that talk I think will be best to have tomorrow – if you don’t mind.” 

Like someone will actually mind. 

“Of course. Guys let's go to the living room. I think it’s time for debrief.” They all moved ahead. Avengers took their usual seats while Loki took a place near windows so that he could see all of them. 

The following silence broke Tony. He was tired, Fury’s yelling at them for hours made him want to throw himself out the window just to escape – suit or no suit. And he just wanted to lie down in his own bed in his own fucking home. In New damn York. Earth. 

“Well! At least Fury knows you are here. Congratulations. I understand you probably wanted to make sure all parties know you are here officially or something. Fury was not happy though. Like… at all.” 

“Oh… really? What gave you that idea, Stark?” Loki asked innocently. 

“I know, right? So pissed. I think he needs a vacation”. 

“I would never have guessed. With job like his he must sleep with his eye open.”

“Must be exhausting-“

Before those two could out sass each other Steve hurried to stop them. Shocking was that they both were not amused because of interruption. 

“Important thing is that Fury and SHIELD now knows about your involvement with us, Loki. He also knows not to touch you. Thor showed all needed documents. We will know if he changed his mind when… I don’t know, when there will be a missile flying in our windows. But till then welcome to Earth.” 

Not that Loki doubted that Avengers will have their way – after all Fury hid much when they all only gathered for the first time, that didn’t add much to their trust in Fury. But the thought that Nick Fury is now aware that Loki is free and able to do whatever he wishes on legal terms left a pleasant feeling in Loki. 

In the corner of his eye Loki noticed how Thor beamed. 

“What made you so happy Odinsson?” Even harsh ‘Odinsson’ didn’t foul thunder god’s mood. 

“I am happy you are here, br-Loki. And we are living quite close. Is it not great?” 

“Splendid”, Loki sighed. “But feel free to avoid my place because you will remember that my magic is fully available to me now and no one will be able to invade my room. Do you follow?”

Loki noticed how Tony hid a smirk by sipping his drink. 

“And don’t look so smug, Mr Stark. With time your Artificial Intelligence workings are not so hard to understand.” That replaced that smirk on a deep frown right away on engineer’s face. 

“Not… not so hard? You… Are you insane?!” And that put a smile on Loki’s face.

“Of course. Or I am just smart. As I see not many of you truly understand how things work around you,” Loki said evenly. 

“I…” It was difficult to argue. “Sure. Especially Rogers. And do not forget Thor! He is a golden winner.” 

“I see.” Loki internally caught himself. Because they stopped talking business and went to idle talks. Strange that it was so easy. Loki looked at everyone. “If that is all?” 

“Um… Are you waiting for me to dismiss you or something?” Stark asked unsure. Loki gave him a stare. 

“No. I just wait for you to stop talking to me.” 

“Stopped.” Tony even put up both his hands defensively. 

“Good.” 

And with that Loki left the room. 

“That was… strange”. Bruce was the first to break the silence. 

“Ya think?” Tony got up too heading to the door. “But at least I think I found someone to talk with among you… dumbasses” Last word he whispered to himself. 

“Like he will talk to you”. Clint sneered mockingly from the corner. 

“Wanna bet? I see a bright future!... Thor? You okay there?”

Thor silently looked at the darkness Loki disappeared in. There was a small sad smile on his face. 

“Yes my friends, it’s just… I missed him and missed how he talked. Hearing it now… brings me hope.”

“Right.” Tony was not the one for sentimental moments. “I’m out. Don’t forget to lock the doors, kids. Or demon will come and drag you away to his dark kingdom...” Stopping just for a moment at the exit of the room Stark dropped over his shoulder. “But thinking twice… there is nothing you can do. Night!”

 

A/N: Thanks again for the wait! Your reviews will make me happy : )


	13. Chapter 13

~o~0~o~

In the morning the Avengers who finally rested from their crazy travels all across the Realms decided that it was time to talk business. They all met in conference room as Jarvis on Tony’s request got everyone gather there. Nobody was really surprised with timing – it was noon – because Tony Stark never wakes up early. 

One extra chair was put for their new guest. Steve – as the leader – took his time to think where Loki should sit among all of them. Definitely not with Thor. If take their past interactions with each other as a sign then they will carry ahead with this alliance absolutely nowhere. So… no. Not with Thor. Clint and Natasha drop away also. That leaves Tony, Bruce and Steve himself. 

Everyone started to catch up. Steve politely directed them on their new seats. No one complained with their Captain. Thor just looked confusedly when he found himself between Natasha and Clint. At the end of the other side sat Bruce waiting for Tony with a cup of steaming coffee (like always - Tony was late). Next to him should be sitting Loki who was absent too and in the middle was Steve. 

It seemed Thor was not really happy to be that far from his brother. It was all so wrong. In the perfect world Thor would be sitting in the middle of the table with Loki right by his side. They would discuss matters, find the solution to their problems together. With their new roles as rulers and wisdom of long lived lives their union would have brought nonpareil. Together they would achieve whatever they wished. Kings the brothers. 

But in cruel cold reality all Thor got was just that – the seat apart from Loki, not even on the same side, far enough to not even being able to touch familiar shoulder or whisper sudden jest. Even his comrades didn’t want them close. 

Tony entered as if not everyone was waiting for him and casually took his coffee and started to chat with Bruce. When Banner looked at him disapprovingly Tony shrugged and half-turned saying out loud. 

“Of course I get it - king and stuff but really – if he’s going to be late for another- GAHHH!”

Tony couldn’t keep the cup and the hot liquid spilled on his hands. And in addition to that he almost choked on his own breath. It was stupid, he knew, but damn if he wasn’t intimidated by all this puffing from the thin freaking air. Not only that he didn’t have an answer how Loki did that (not that Loki will sit and patiently talk about it with him – nothing but business, Loki was clear on that), but even if he did Tony was disturbingly sure that no matter what humans won’t be able to do it themselves. And it was kinda very sad. 

Tony tried to recover his wounded pride but then he did a double-take. And stared. 

In their life together in the tower every single one of them came to realization that wherever they were – home or not - they still could defend themselves. It was common to know that no matter what Black Widow always had a gun on her (where – it was the task for imagination). Hawkeye also had a gun but everyone knew he preferred a bow. Only that it was stupid to carry it all the time. Bruce didn’t need anything for obvious reasons. Steve was strong even without his shield and Tony always had his Iron Man bracelets if needed. And Jarvis. 

Thor was different. He wore his armor constantly. Even when they didn’t do anything – maximum Thor did was take off his cape. Maybe it was because of his nowadays status or some cultural whim. Humans didn’t complain.

But Loki… Loki made himself comfortable. In the adobe of former enemies a god of mischief wore no armor. White (unexpected color on him) shirt, black pants, all earth-y it was almost mocking them (if only it didn’t look so good on him). The only foreign items were heavy vambraces on both his hands with intricate engraved runes and chain on his neck visible from under the shirt. In everything else Loki looked more human Thor could ever wish to be. Oh yeah, and take away that overwhelming strong alien aura that make your hair rise from your skin and never look at those ancient eyes – human he is. 

Still they knew better than to believe just for a second that Loki was defenseless. 

Loki honestly tried to keep his face indifferent but couldn’t hold up his half smirk because of the absurdity of Stark’s reaction. 

“See something you like, Stark?”

“Wha-“, Tony caught himself and quickly brought the main reason. “Where did you come from? You weren’t there. When I came you weren’t there! And don’t scare me like that, Rud- Loki. Yeah, Steve, I remember, cool down. Someone’s here with a heart condition, you know… I told you that already! Just yesterday!”

“Would you shut up? I was here all the time.”

No one managed to cover their instant panic. Not for long at least. Oh, he can be invisible too, how cute! Tony was not the one though to let the tough atmosphere linger. 

“Maybe next time you could walk in here like a normal person? Not scaring the shit out of me?”

“Perhaps”, Loki gave him a lazy smile. “But where is the fun in that?”

~o~0~o~

It was Thor who sounded the alarm. As the ruler of worlds Thor now had access to information of even the furthest regions of the universe. Not so long ago messengers who resided outside the Nine brought dreadful news about a force that for centuries walked through space. But no one in the Nine Realms was actually disturbed because even if such horrors took place - they happened very very far from their Galaxy. 

Until now. Now that force came to them. 

Midgard as the land of the center fell to face it first. Thor years ago proudly proclaimed himself Earth’ defender. It was his duty to help mortals because as it seemed they will need all the help they could get. 

Only recently Bifrost was repaired - many of envoys returned in haste. And spoke their tale.

Three creatures. The one called Astart and two his trusted lieutenants. That Astart was exceptional in every sense of the word – his mind was bottomless. Eternal. Those three had marauded planets – their only goal was always to steal the highest technology data and leave the planets burn. All the knowledge was being absorbed by Astart. Then they leave and by their advanced army destroyed everything leaving only ruins. 

Messengers told Thor they heard rumors about Midgard. But not just that. Also that through Midgard they wanted to access Asgard and all the treasures she possessed. And of course magic. Then they will go to other Realms. 

Right now Astart and his men were likely hiding and observing, pulling schemes and drawing information about the most advanced weapons and technology of the largest and the most powerful corporations of the world. 

“So that’s what we have. I think when stuff will soon start to come in motion we would know”, Stark said resigned. 

“If I understood right they don’t use what they stole. That guy only stores the knowledge – maybe to use it somewhere they come from?” Bruce inquired. 

“Thank God for small blessings.”

And indeed – keeping that much treasured information, gathered from races unknown and long ago forgotten lands – Earth will not even be able to whimper as it will be destroyed, that much was the truth.

Thor leaned on his elbows clenching his fingers. “For the centuries I lived I haven’t heard anything about something like that before. Did you know about this force, Loki?”

Loki who sat silently this whole time listening didn’t even turn his head to answer Thor’s question. 

“Could I have? Jotunheim was not… open to others. Thanks to you”, Loki couldn’t help but sneer mentally referring to the Bifrost. “Often we get the information with the visits of our guests but they didn’t know any of this at the time. So this is a surprise for me as it is for you.”

Thor leaned back scowling. No matter how many attempts Thor took he just couldn’t find a way to just talk to his brother. Loki was truly as cold as Jotunheim’s ice. Don’t touch or you’ll be burned. 

“We have to track them. Find out any detail to make a plan,” Clint muttered.

“I agree. From what my subjects told me through Midgard those villains hope to access Asgard and her treasures. I will not allow it at any cost!” Thor rumbled in suppressed anger for there was no enemy in sight for him to fight yet. 

“I had Jarvis monitor every region around the whole damn world so we could have an idea where they are hiding. I got it they take their time which is good – I mean better for us. But we should make a perfect plan so we won’t one day wake up and see a wasteland”.

“Yeah. Okay, guys we spent a lot of time discussing. I think we all could have a break.” Steve said tiredly. They all had to properly swallow the news to make the next move.

No one objected. 

~o~0~o~

After the end of debriefing Avengers and Loki stayed in the guest room waiting for Tony’s latest data. No one really wanted to talk much, so every one of them went to find something to do. 

Suddenly the quiet was broken. 

“Is he truly your brother, Loki?”

Everyone in the room looked up at Thor somewhat incredulous – god of thunder sat in a chair near the fireplace and seriously stared at Loki. 

Loki who stood near a big window with the view on New York visibly stiffened and slowly turned to Thor. Loki was mildly taken aback by Thor’s boldness. It was a sore subject but Loki thought that Thor had to know the truth. Even if he won’t like it. 

“Indeed he is”, was Loki’s emotionless answer. Through the debriefing Loki was calm. But just like that his calm gave a crack. Familiar indifference on the outside - but his mind screamed in bitterness. ‘How dare he?’ Like it was any of his business to dwell on Loki’s business. Too late for that, Thor.

Thor though visibly fidgeted when Loki turned away from him. He knew Loki thought the conversation was over but there was the one question Thor had no patience to hold anymore. He waited enough. 

“Is he…”

No. No! NO! Avengers with sudden desire prayed to all gods they knew for Thunder God to not end this stupid question because it will be disastrous. They knew Thor and knew what he will ask. It was so obvious. Of course they all understood that Thor missed Loki; they saw how every time Helblindi called Loki ‘brother’ Thor flinched in hate and rage, clenching his fists. This situation hurt golden god and hurt badly. He wanted his brother back and to no one else to steal what was his. They clearly understood. But still please Thor do not…

“Is he a better brother than me?”

There. He did it. And then there was silence. But not a good one, mind you. More like when emotions were getting increased to dangerous levels and then exploded. They all saw how very hard Loki tried to calm himself. He closed his eyes, tried to even suddenly labored breaths. He tried and tried to suppress his anger, his rage and frustration, to not lose himself in front of everyone. 

Loki wondered how simple it was for Thor to make him loose himself so. And all of his distress because of Thor’s stupid pathetic question. Only Mighty Thor could do that to him. Could hurt his soul so deeply without even realizing it. When will he understand?!

Not receiving an answer for some time – not seeing Loki’s reaction - Thor moved forward, thinking that Loki will answer now. 

“Lok-“

“IN EVERY POSSIBLE WAYS!”

After Loki’s angry shout black-haired god walked quickly out of the room. Thor as pretty much everyone else was stunned. They sat a little not daring to speak for Thor’s sake. After a while humans quietly left a room, leaving Thunder God to sit alone with his thoughts. 

~o~0~o~

A/N: There will be Loki’s kickback in the next chapter: ) 

Thanks again for the wait! You are all awesome! Your reviews - me happy : )


	14. Chapter 14

Here you go. Sorry for my mistakes. 

Enjoy!

~o~0~o~

After Loki’s outburst in the guest room Clint, Steve, Tony, Bruce and Natasha all gathered in the kitchen to think about – surprisingly – not a mission but Thor’s situation and how to probably help him (Thor excused himself earlier and went to his own room), when Jarvis suddenly interrupted them. 

“Excuse me, sir, but you should know that our new guest seems to move pretty quickly to Mr Odinsson’s whereabouts. Mr Laufeyson looks quite menacing. Should I warn Mr Odinsson?”

Avengers exchanged worried glances. Here goes the family drama. 

“No, Jarvis. Give me a video and audio from Thor’s room. For now.” Not that they had any right to stick their noses in Thor’s personal life but they were a team and if Loki was going to hurt Thor they should be ready to intervene. Until now Loki did nothing to even touch any of them. But if Thor will keep going to vex Loki… Well, at least together they had a bigger chance to keep enraged god away from Thor. 

“Of course, sir”. 

On Tony’s tablet appeared Thunder God’s room and Thor sitting on the bed. Right in the next second the door opened harshly almost flying off the hinges revealing very very very pissed off Loki Laufeyson. Maybe he finally had enough – seriously Loki held his facade for quite a long time – in Jotunheim and especially in Asgard. His eyes shone in deem lights, his jaw clenched as he stood in the middle of the room towering over Thor. This was strange because Thor was quite bigger than Loki. Thor looked surprised and little stunned because of Loki’s sudden entry but quickly gathered himself and stood as well. 

“Loki? What are you-“

But Loki never let him finish.

“You dare to ask me such questions? Who gave you the right to speak with me about that?”

Realizing that his brother talked about earlier Thor said:

“Brother, I just wanted to talk-“

“You just wanted to talk?” Loki mocked imitating Thor’s voice, eyes full of anger. “TO TALK?! Who’d stopped you to talk with me when I was banished? Not once did you… Huh! To talk! Incredible!”

“ Stop, Loki! I wanted to know how you lived and-“

“Really? “, Loki all but hissed. 

Everyone saw that Loki was beyond seething and… pained. That was pretty much obvious from his appearance. Angry tears stayed in his green eyes but he didn’t let them fall. 

“Why suddenly such interest in my life? What do you care about my feelings for my brother? Do you think me blind? For what is this stupid jealousy?”

Thor was taken aback. Loki saw right through him. Maybe it was the truth but Thor will not tell him that. 

“Loki, I’m not jealous! But for me you are my brother. It’s just… Just-”

“Just what? Did you really miss me or is it because suddenly someone ripped a toy from your hands and you childishly want it back?”

“What- NO!”

“Then what is it?”, now Loki was screaming. Even if Avengers didn’t hear gods earlier other from the video, they could clearly hear them now even without tech. 

“I can’t understand what it is all about! All my life I was neglected, shunned, invisible! Starved like a dog for a scrap of attention, grabbing on crabs you left in your enormous generosity. You only ever wanted me to rescue you from the damn troubles in which you dragged yourself into because of your stupidity, to take care of your messes or to be an entertainment for your cruel disgusting friends! Because who else is there to ridicule if not a second pathetic weak prince?... All the other times you constantly-arrogantly-recklessly pushed me away! Always silenced me, ordered to ‘know my place’ (as if I could ever forget where exactly my place was) and to not bother you with worthless things! Not once you took an interest in things I cared about. And I’ve always stayed for myself. Alone. Forgotten. Constantly reminding myself that I ever existed! Do you know how painful it was?”

To hell with this. Loki couldn’t hold it anymore. For so long his pain gathered and gathered and gathered inside his heart. He is tired of keeping it. 

“I didn’t ask much. I asked just little to nothing from you. But you refused me even that”, Loki closed his eyes for a second. Anger and despair boiled inside him. 

“AND NOW! What happened to the Mighty Thor? He – for all of a sudden – claims an undying love for his lost evil brother, whom he loved and cared all. These. Years! And he wants him HOME where everyone hates him for his monstrous blood! Shut up! And everyone pities poor Thor because his freak brother – bastard monster – just doesn’t want to come back and once again become a faceless shadow. How dare he! Truly he has no heart to hurt poor Thor like that! Nonsense! I. Said. Shut. Up! But finally… for the first time in my whole life I found a brother – my only true family – who just… respects me and loves me just for being me. Who cares. For such a thing I will give him EVERYTHING and if I could even more! I will give him the throne! I will sacrifice my life for him!... For he is worth it. Helblindi’s known me for a number of short years and was able to give me the only thing I have ever wished for. And I didn’t have to tell him what that was. You knew me for millennia’s and brought nothing but pain. So tell me Thor – whose brother’s love I greatly treasure? “

Thor was speechless. Had he truly been so blind? Loki’s words broke his heart. He was so angry. At himself. 

Loki looked at Thor with such intensity trying to read him, examining if Thor understood at last. Tears though broke free and slowly run on his cheeks. Thor was silent. Taking one step further to Thor Loki continued. 

“And yes! I am a good king. I really care for those who are my responsibility. As I would have cared for Asgard, whether they hated me or not. Because that is what wise kings do! I would have cared for anyone who put his trust in me and my ruling. Do whatever I am capable of to keep the peace and maintain wellbeing. As I did and do for Jotuns, who will never be seen by me as monsters ever again, Odin be damned for his lies!... I thought of every aspect before my depart. I left everything I had for their sake. In case of war I gave them unconquerable weapon, with which they may defend themselves. And not only that – they could rebirth the beauty of the Frozen Realm, return its forgotten glory, before Asgard ruined and destroyed everything. I left the king, whom I trust entirely with my life, to rule wisely for the sake of every single Jotun. In case of attack my counselors will be ready to bring the army that is always ready. This is a little for the haste you gave me, but this is what I did”. 

Loki took a final step and now stood right in front of Thor, looking him right in the eyes. 

“And what did you do, Thor? Tell me, King of Asgard, what did you do? Left Queen Frigga to rule a kingdom from All-Father’s bedside? In the time of threats of war? Did make some diplomatic visits to Vanaheim or at least Alfheim should Asgard be attacked unexpectedly? Told generals to prepare warriors so they will be in form in time when needed? Asgard rots away with stagnation! Did you think of every situation that could happen should you not return in time? Told your dumb friends to guard palace with All-Father and Queen in it? What, Thor? I’ll tell you what. You recklessly dropped your duties and responsibilities on someone else, not knowing if they could handle them or not. You left most of your people in oblivion of oncoming threat. You went to Midgard – the weakest Asgard’s ally – to meet some friends, who will never be prepared to the enemy of the gods and made a blind shot to regain my help, not knowing if I will agree or not! Well! Odin All-Father is indeed an old man and a fool, if he thinks that you learned your lesson. Nothing changed, Thor. You are still the same arrogant blood-thirsty boy who seeks a war and never listens. I don’t even care anymore if Odin truly wanted someone like you to take from him the kingdom. You – the worthy heir to the throne”.

Loki stepped away from Thor who was fixed in the spot, overwhelmed with the cold truth. Walking to the door Loki mumbled:

“But who am I to question the wisdom of the great Odin All-Father?”

Last glance before disappearing. 

“No one.” 

~o~0~o~


	15. Chapter 15

Enjoy!

~o~0~o~

Avengers (minus Thor of course) were feeling like children hiding in the big house while their parents fought with each other. They sat quietly together listening. If anyone knew better it was like mortals invited two gods to finally deal with their family issues than fight the common enemy. They didn’t even dare to get between those two because seriously – angry Thor is scary and he has a big hammer and Loki would smile to you waiting when you realize that you are already dead. 

But in reality it was not funny. Not when it touched someone’s life long suffering. As it turned out what they believed to be a petty sibling rivalry among two powerful gods and brothers-should-be-kings became something else entirely. Something they didn’t quite expect. 

When they watched Thor and Loki on the screen the Avengers remained silent. Not because they feared Loki will find out and get even angrier but now with them rather than with Thor. No. They were… dumbstruck. Funny that not one of the humans stopped and thought about Loki as a person before. He was an enemy needed to neutralize. Nothing else. But… They didn’t even know anything about Loki till now, about his past, his life before he got crazy enough to start conquering worlds and why he did it at all.

Thor often spoke of his brother but in those stories Thor mentioned nothing Loki was talking about now. Nothing. So many questions jumped in their heads from what they saw but questions were not voiced aloud. They sat in silence so that no one will know of the each other’s reactions Loki’s words evoked in them. 

“Do you think me blind? For what is this stupid jealousy?”

Clint heard that it was Loki who was always jealous of Thor. Jealous of Thor’s life, of love of Thor’s parents, of adoration of people, of the constant attention, of his skills and strengths and all other things he drastically lacked. Could it be that now their roles reversed? 

“…All my life I was neglected, shunned, invisible! Starved like a dog for a scrap of attention, grabbing on crabs you left in your enormous generosity...”

Tony clenched his jaw. Suddenly it all seemed too familiar. To crave something you will never get. To be pushed away no matter how hard you try. To be desperate enough to feel joy in something so little as a glance in your direction… 

“…Because who else is there to ridicule if not the second pathetic weak prince?... “

Steve turned away at that. It clearly showed that Loki was bullied his whole life. His long long life. And he endured. It looked like while Loki was hurt by others Thor just stood and did nothing. Maybe even laughed himself. If that was true Loki was right to not call Thor ‘brother’. Because what brother could stand and turn deaf ear and blind eye to the suffering of the one who was supposed to be the closest person to you? 

“…All the other times you constantly-arrogantly-recklessly pushed me away!...”

What Thor told them about how he loved his brother, how they played and were spending time together – it didn’t look like that after Loki’s words. It looked like Thor didn’t care about Loki at all. Yes, maybe he loved him. But that doesn’t excuse his behavior. And Thor doesn’t even realize his mistakes, thinking Loki’s hurts were mere slights! 

“…And I’ve always stayed for myself. Alone. Forgotten…”

Natasha knew how it felt like. How it was lonely to walk by herself with no one to care about you. When you are all you have. When you are alone in the dark and uninviting world. 

“…What happened to the Mighty Thor? He – for all of a sudden – claims an undying love for his lost evil brother, whom he loved and cared all. These. Years!...”

It was so egotistical. Avengers knew Thor never visited Loki while he was banished. Sure, who will if your brother is a psycho criminal overlord, trying to kill you? True, few would. But Thor non-stop claimed Loki was his little brother in all but blood, no matter what happened and will happen. So why did he forget about him? Feasted much? Friends talked out of it? Not Asgard’s style? Thor only recently became a king, so he had plenty of time. So why? Thunderer suddenly remembered about Loki’s existence only when he was faced with a problem he was unable to solve on his own. And what was clearly not all right back then that Thor was not entirely sure if Loki lived or not. That alone would have enraged Loki white-hot. 

And now they found out shit like that happened constantly. Thor says he was taught humility thanks to mortals. That he has changed. Well, good for him. But it didn’t excuse his past deeds. 

It was not fair to think that about their teammate and a friend (especially for the benefit of damn Loki) but it was truth. The ugly truth. 

“…And he wants him home where everyone hates him for his monstrous blood!...”

In that moment of watching Bruce inhaled deeply trying to relax. Monsters which everybody hates. Wasn’t it familiar? Bruce never thought that he and the Norse god of mischief may have something in common. Their very own monsters. Though Banner was a little irrationally glad that Loki accepted his nature and was not ashamed by it anymore. He had peace on which Bruce still has to work hard. But did Thor really think Loki will be safe there in Asgard? When the arrows were flying first and ask questions later? Such barbarism. And all that just for Thor to have Loki for himself. 

“…For such a thing I will give him everything and if I could even more! I will give him the throne! I will sacrifice my life for him!...”

It showed them how little Loki actually cared for power (of course – having it all now, right?). But how could it be so? Bullshit! How exactly it explains New York and what he did? Because all Loki wished for was the throne of Midgard – Earth – whatever. Wasn’t it? Loki was certainly lying! Wasn’t he? 

And shit if Helblindi wasn’t lucky to have someone like Loki to die for him…

“…and was able to give me the only thing I have ever wished for. And I didn’t have to tell him what that was...”

Clint knew what Natasha needed in the darkest time of her life. A second chance. A chance to start over. Maybe back then she didn’t know that, but Barton did. He saved her. Just like Helblindi in a way saved Loki. 

“…I really care for those who are my responsibility...”

They all saw how much Loki cared for Jotuns. You should work hard to deserve such loyalty and respect from people. And Loki deserved it. It was unquestionable fact. Loki has brought stability in his Realm (and even if the most interactions humans saw between Jotuns and anyone else was on their day-long negotiations – Jotuns were at least polite and civilized – that could not be said about Thor’s people). 

Maybe if those in Asgard let Loki use his talents he would have been a better king than Thor. Or even Odin. But who knows? It never happened. Aesir lost their chance. Avengers saw enough that someone with a brain would not have survived among arrogant big-muscled Aesir. Not a chance. 

“…Jotuns, who will never be seen by me as monsters ever again, Odin be damned for his lies!...”

Steve was enraged by this. How could Odin raise a child feeding him such horrible images about Jotuns knowing all along that that child is one of them? It’s just amoral. What did he expect to happen? It was so obvious that Loki will hate himself, will not live with himself disgusted by his own skin and blood. Maybe even killed himself… Did he not think that someone so proud as Loki will not lash out in anger? Will not try to seek retribution or some sort of justice for what has been done to him? Did Odin really think that Loki will just cry a bit and suck it up? Will continue to live as if nothing has changed? As if his world did not just replace itself with something much more frightening and lonely (Steve knew the feeling – he was there)? As if trust in the closest people who were supposed to care for you did not shatter like glass? 

Odin was indeed a cruel man. 

And it had to be said - Thor did not act like a king if they were honest. But after all - it was not their place to judge. 

After a while Tony watched how Loki came back to his room and sat on the floor in front of the window wall and pulled – Damn it how the hell is he doing that shit?! Jarvis! Monitor! – some ancient tomes from exactly nowhere and began to read them, sometimes making notes. He spent the rest of the evening like that engrossed in studying. 

Thor stayed where he was. He got to cleaning Mjolnir in absolute silence. Sometimes he stopped and just looked at his hammer questioningly. Later he put it away frustrated and buried his head in his hands. 

At the end of the day everyone walked away to their rooms agreeing to meet in the morning, letting Jarvis to deliver this message. They had to process everything they saw and heard. 

/

~o~0~o~ Thor’s thoughts ~o~0~o~ 

Thor was pissed off. Loki seemed like he finally lost it too. No more cool masks and indifference. Like that little question Thor was foolish enough to ask broke the hell loose. 

Of course Thor was sad at first. He felt low, felt guilty and plain right disgusted with himself (Loki was mostly right, wasn’t he?). It seemed he and his brother lived two entirely different lives. How could Thor not notice?...

But then… then came anger. Fury. Loki who was less than no one a year ago now was everything Thor was not. A king, a leader, a general, an ally, a warrior, a brother. The last one made Thor’s jaw clench his teeth started to hurt. Now every time Thunderer thinks of Loki he wants to crush him. Frost Giants are better than Aesir? In Loki’s dreams! No one dares to teach him! He is Odin’s son! He is of royal blood! He is on the top of the world! 

But deeply inside Thor realizes that what he was feeling was indeed the burning jealousy because when Thor got all the attention and admiration of the people, being entirely sure that the world will be under his feet, Loki sat alone with books, storing and storing the knowledge in case it will help him in the future. Help him in Thor’s future. And the irony in it – Thor knew it. He knew that Loki will be there behind him, stepping when needed to solve the problem. Wanting to help! Always having Loki made Thor careless and sure that everything will go the right way. It’s just that Thor never in his entire life stopped and thought what will happen if Loki suddenly disappeared or found the other, better side to be at. Not once Thor could believe in the future where there will be no Loki. He took his brothers skills and trust for granted. But really! Where would Loki have gone before if not to Thor? No other would have had him… Oh, how stupid he was… 

And as of late Thor – an immortal powerful god – started to notice the time. Time that was slipping. Never it bothered him before – he could sleep for weeks and feast for several month and not care. With humans Thor realized the shortness of mortal lives. But now it was like some clock started. Thor had not much time with Loki. He had awfully little time with Loki. When their task is over (with them as victors of course) Loki will be back on Jotunheim and Thor… Thor will never see him again. Loki let anyone know what he thought of Asgard and showed his politics – for him Asgard is no longer a place worth visiting or mentioning at all. Thor gave any Jotun the right to visit. But Loki will stay away, in Jotunheim. Among his men. Forever. 

And is it not a horrible future to the all of eternity for Thor?

~o~0~o~

A/N: 0.o By the way “Thor’s thought” was like a little bonus (I thought not to put it). But anyway I hope you liked it *-* Your reviews will make me happy : )


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! First of all: this is not really that important chapter… I am sorry if anyone expected to finally get to the plot (sorrysorrynotsorry) don’t hate me… But I thought that whatever – it will be a little break from all this drama to just lighten the mood 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Steve was surprised to find Loki sitting on his spot at the table. Because of everyone living here it was always Captain who was the first to rise. A god was doing nothing but sipping something hot from the cup. And again he was in human clothes – it _should_ stop surprise them after all. Remembering yesterday _grey_ is the right choice. 

When Steve entered Loki just bowed slightly in greeting but otherwise stayed silent. Captain muttered quiet ‘Good morning’ and took his own place. He was not hungry. 

Steve still hasn’t actually had a proper conversation with Loki. God’s demands on the jet were not _actually_ a conversation. So when mischief god and he found themselves alone Steve decided to… communicate. 

Even since soldier met Loki Laufeyson he tried to understand him. When he first heard about Thor he remembered stilling for a long moment trying to wrap his mind about his very existence. Steve has always believed in One God. And here there were two. In the flesh. With their own history, their past and present, their emotions and relationships and weaknesses and strength and everything else. They were entirely a new prospect of view. Steve remembered how his mother told him stories when he was small and how he believed in legends and fairy tales. But the characters were so abstract, so intangible. 

Meeting Thor and Loki put his beliefs in the entire different direction. Maybe they were no humans but they lived, cried, laughed, suffered, loved and hated like any other. Maybe in greater scale than ‘mortals’ could comprehend but still. These gods were millennia old – they have experienced it seems everything. And _that_ needless to say made Steve feeling a little bit small and weak. 

Not that Steve was weak to fight Thor – he could stop him, he knew that. Not of course forever. And they all defeated Loki that took all their forces combined – and with Thor too. And Steve thought that no one in the Tower was left unaware that it wasn’t even a fraction what they saw to what Loki was capable of. Steve was not sure he will stand against Loki alone. No, he thinks not. 

But the sheer intelligence, knowledge, experience and wit put behind those piercing and almost all-knowing eyes introduced him to a different definition of a god. Maybe that was because Loki was another race (those Captain met in Asgard gave a little impression – warriors, brutes and bullies, warmongers, who put themselves above all others – and Steve did not like bullies). Or maybe it was just _Loki_. 

After Thor and Loki’s fight Steve found out that Loki was bullied and mocked his whole life. That is if Loki was telling the truth and by the look on Thor’s face - he was. And on the whole what Loki revealed shifted Steve’s perception of him. And of _Thor_. It started on Asgard and the more Steve listened and observed the more he didn’t like it. Of course Thor was a great team-mate and comrade. But as a person Thor was starting to lose his respect. Steve hoped it will be back with time. 

Steve stole a glance at the other man – Loki still was calm and silent - and decided to try. Loki could use a friend. Or at least… not the enemy. After all what Steve is losing here? Or more important what can he gain? 

“So… Um. Loki. How do you find your stay in here?”

Loki put his cup accurately on the table. 

“Acceptable, Mr Rogers.”

Right. The weather? “You don’t suffer from temperature changes, do you? Because, uh, your world is so _cold_ and-“

“Do not concern yourself, Captain. After all I am nothing but not adaptable.” 

“Good. Oh. You- you can call me Steve if you want. We are in this together as allies. So you can… you know.”

Loki blinked and then turned his face to Steve with a little surprised grin.

“All right. _Steve_.”

“Right! Um. I don’t want to run ahead but – will you stay on Earth for a while or will you be back in your home immediately? You know… So we are ready.” Oh… he feels awkward. 

“I will be back home. Steve.”

Captain distantly thought that Loki was making fun of him but let it slide. It was his suggestion anyway. After some time Steve asked something that was eating at him for days already. 

“You won’t visit Asgard?” As evenly as he was able. 

Loki sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them he looked at soldier as if he was a silly child that couldn’t help his own idiocy. 

“ _I thought_ I let everyone know that I wish no more business with Asgard.” He leaned little close to Steve. “Ever.”

“Really? But… I thought you would visit to meet your… um.”

“Meet my who, _Steve_?” Loki snapped suddenly angry. 

Startled by god’s reaction Captain blurted. “Your g-girlfriend.”

Anger melted like ice in the fire replaced by complete confusion. Seconds tickled in silence. After a while Loki shook his head as if agreeing he heard wrong. 

“I beg your pardon?” 

“I- I saw… I’m _terribly_ sorry but I saw you and your… uh, the day before we left. I thought you would wish to… Are you?... I mean- there is nothing wrong with… You don’t have to hide or anything-“

Loki sat there trying to remember when in his life he felt so… dumb. ( _Maybe never_ ). Not for the lack of intelligence, no. But he stupidly could not grasp what Rogers _was talking about_. It couldn’t be so that in days he picked up some horrible illness from these mortals so his mind stopped working properly. Gods, no! Is it something in the water? Last time everything was fine… Kind of. Or maybe Rogers was not well? Because seriously – _what_?

“ _What_?”

The first thing he thought when Steve gave a hint about Asgard was Odin, the court, Warriors Three, Sif. On the back of his mind maybe Frigga. _But ‘girlfriend’?_ Loki sincerely hoped for Rogers’ sake (a man was just too pure) that he didn’t _imagine_ things because they were in Asgard talking only with _men_ , who won’t be called girlfriends (gods, his head hurts from this drivel). Not with…

And then it clicked. 

While Steve was rumbling (blushing ashamedly) Loki was in such an abrupt surprising amusement he feared he would crack. This adorable Rogers – _Steve_ – was so innocent it was unbearable. When Loki stayed quiet and serious keeping his mouth in a tight line (or else he will _die_ ) Steve was already red in the face and embarrassed. 

Interpreting Loki’s expression as anger and frustration in poking in his personal life, Steve for the thousandth time cursed that he ever started this talk at all: Steve was ready to crawl under the table and quietly die himself.

“Are you implying… that I must return to Asgard… to kidnap a maiden with me? That you think?” Loki asked with a straight face. 

“ _Kidnap_? No! She will go with you on her own…” Loki actually gaped until he caught himself before Rogers had not noticed. “I… Are you? Going to? If she is yours- girlfriend or… _something more_ it is a right thing to do if she is willing and- “ Steve was so serious, going so far as to the wedding… “I think there should be nothing to separate you- “… until finally…

Loki lost it. He laughed so hard he thought he would not be able to stop. Loki sat laughing, ivory shoulders shuddering in mirth until the proud (but not after this) god almost collapsed on the floor. He hasn’t laughed for _so long_ and was thankful to Steve for making him do so. Really, it was a little bliss in all that dread and confusion that surrounded everyone in the Tower. 

Steve sat frozen on spot, eyes gone wide in shock. He was so startled when Loki suddenly started to laugh. At first he thought Loki was laughing at him but when he saw the real happiness in those eyes Steve let himself relax a bit. He still didn’t understand what he did to get Loki laugh so but it was alright, he thought. Loki’s laugh was pure and delighted, no ill intent. Just a joy. And it was contagious. Steve found himself smiling too. When Loki almost collapsed Steve rushed to help – though it was not needed. Loki straightened and smoothed his hair when some locks escaped the perfect hairdo. 

“Oh, my dear Steve. I thank you. It was exactly what I needed.”

“W-what? I don’t-”

“You are too sweet, mortal.”

When Steve made a little noise in the back of his throat Loki decided to take a pity on a poor soul. 

“That maiden you saw was Midari. She is a very nice girl, better than most in there. She was a servant since I came to an age. Midari was a dear friend to me and the one of the few people I have no bad memories with. I bade her farewell and thanked her for everything she’s done to easy my life in Asgard. _Seriously_ , you made a _far_ too big deal from what you have witnessed. And the most impossible thing – _I didn’t even know_ you were there and saw us! My bad. I forgot and that’s because it took me so long to get you... I hope you did not sneak up on us on purpose, did you?” Loki asked with a wicked smile all teeth. 

“I… What? No! No, no. It was… No!” Steve tried not to think that anyone would accuse him of something like that – he was embarrassed enough, thank you very much! And to fall so low in front of _Loki_ – Captain America just wanted to bury himself underground to escape that smile and those eyes. “I just wanted to find kitchens and then I… _Oh, no_... I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to! Please forget everything I told you. I apologize if I offended you.”

“Offended me? _Steve_. You just made my day a many shades brighter than it was. Thank you for that. Truly.”

Steve was astonished by Loki’s words and tone. It was honest and friendly. Loki talked like that with no one in the Tower. Maybe it was because others acted cold and hostile or indifferent and got from Loki the same? Steve found himself self-aware of what _exactly_ happened and what he just _said_ and couldn’t resist laughing a little as well. It was truly embarrassing. But Loki said Steve just made his day better and Steve was glad. To talk with Loki was not so hard after all. And Steve found his company pleasing. Sitting beside him on the briefings now was not so uneasy anymore. On the contrary it was not hard at all.

When the others entered they composed themselves. Loki was once again blank and indifferent. Stave once again looked like a leader of the team he was. Tony was the first to step in the room (surprisingly) and stopped for a moment observing Loki with an odd look and still slightly red Steve Rogers. Something happened between those too. Of course they looked emotionless and calm. But only blind won’t notice Loki’s bright eyes or Roger’s relaxed pose. He will definitely find out. 

Bruce walked silently as always, SHIELD agents sat with their cold attitude as always. And Thor sat looking at Loki for a long moment expecting a look back and not getting it as always. 

But before the starting Loki and Steve couldn’t resist looking at each other and sharing one tiny smile. 

~o~0~o~


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~o~0~o~
> 
> I thank every single one who reviewed, followed and faved this story! Guys, you are amazing. And doubly amazing because you are still reading even with my crappy (awful) update history. Sorry for being away, really sorry. In a couple of months I will be a completely free human being with a LOT of free time. I will not abandon my baby be sure. Sorrysorrysorry again!  
> Short chapter but at least I resurfaced at last…  
> Enjoy!

~o~0~o~

“Hey, um… Loki.” 

“Steve?” Five pairs of eyes turned to look at Loki as if he grew another head. Steve? When the hell did it happen? When did ‘Mr Rogers’ became ‘Steve’? 

Captain - not really bothered with sudden attention – calmly asked if Loki would like a cup of tea because as a matter of fact he was going to the kitchen. 

“Why thank you, Steve. Most appreciated.” 

Avengers were feeling like they just walked in another dimension. Their righteous innocent good Captain of America… befriended Loki? Loki as if their ex-enemy number one, maniac and tyrant? That Loki? And was Loki being nice with an Avenger? They surely missed something huge, because mischief god was all tundra with them so far. Sure, there was something between those two before everyone entered the room and after, little talks or questions – but seriously? ‘Steve’?

Thor looked like someone just punched him in the gut. He was truly glad that Loki stopped being hostile with his friends – seriously, he was glad. But how had Steve accomplished such a task? It took an eternity in their past younger years for an enemy or simply some offender from whatever realm to make Loki even talk to him (if he survived of course). Loki always remembered. Loki always took revenge – big or small, mild or fatal – but Loki acted. Even when it took years to accomplish one of Loki’s schemes to finally satisfy his hurt pride. Steve was Loki’s enemy. Now… They were friends? In such short a time? 

Thor clenched his fist when one dark thought came to mind. What if this charade was only to provoke Thor, to show how little it take to a mortal to earn Loki’s forgiveness and friendship, when Thor tries and fails all the time to get just one kind word from the trickster? What if Loki takes revenge on Thor by manipulating everyone around him? What if Loki asked Steve to play along and Steve said yes? What if Steve – who was so angry in Asgard – decided that Thor quite well might deserve it? What if Loki eventually turns his friends against him? Like he so simply did on Asgard? Show them that he is better than Thor ever was? (But in more ways than not Loki was and still is better… no matter how ashamed Thor now to acknowledge it.) And what if it was all a trick to-

Thor shut his eyes in frustration. Such thoughts were unjust. For Steve and for Loki. He must stop let his mind wander in dark places and loose that little options he was left. Steve was his friend and Loki was his brother. Remembering how his brother often quietly pointed out that not everything is about him, the mighty Thor, and that he must stop being so self-centered or he might as well go blind from his own perfection. 

So maybe Loki actually was trying to make his presence here more comfortable being able to find a friend in Captain. And if not a friend – Loki showed everyone that only Jotuns are his true friends – then associate. When Thor observed Loki (it was all he did sadly) Thor noticed that even Stark was not that far from becoming Loki’s friend either. They both had wit and passion for studying and invention. And if Loki wanted he could have won any heart – it has happened before when they traveled as brothers – Loki needed only to let his charming smile appear, let his words weave and hearts of victims were his to shape for his needs.. But… it was long ago and so much changed from those short happy days.

Even if there was a jealousy turning his stomach in how Loki smiled to Captain in thanks it meant nothing. He too had those moments before. He too had Loki smile like that for him. Only for him. Just… not anymore. And he seriously should start to get used to it. Or be more patient – nothing with Loki was ever easy. 

But what would Thor give to get those smiles turned to him again… 

~o~0~o~

Loki sat unmoving for almost whole day, meditating. Or that was what Bruce called it when Tony showed them surveillance from Loki’s room. 

In the morning Loki came to them and announced that he was not to be disturbed. Then he went to his room and sat on the floor shutting his eyes and becoming still. 

When humans asked Thor what Loki could possibly be doing Thor said he didn’t know, visibly embarrassed. And Thor was because for so many years living with Loki side by side Thor have seen Loki do so many many times. Only that he never asked why (and when Loki – with a hint of anger and displeasure - explained every time the blond interfered Thor never listened). Thor never asked Loki about his magic, about his abilities, about his skills. He was never much interested. Why would he ever be? Magic was not warrior’s way and Loki damn well knew it. So his brother shouldn’t really have been so surprised when his explanation were not received well. If at all. 

And now – only now that he was being shoved literally in his face – did Thor saw all the sides of his own disregard, his arrogant ignorance and unconcern. Magic was Loki’s life! A part of him. And Thor cared not. 

~o~0~o~

Loki was indeed ‘meditating’. Only such a term run deeper than mortals knew. Sitting in complete silence and stillness Loki emptied his mind and searched. Midgard was a colossal realm. With its six continents, more than two hundreds countries, with their billions of people and so on and so forth. And in all that chaos Loki searched for them. Aliens gave up new different extraneous energy that was foreign in this universe. Loki’s magic was eager to explore and be useful after being away for so long sealed and neglected. Now it all but sang in delight, finally returned to its master. Ready to serve him well. 

~o~0~o~

Loki have not moved an inch from his position on the floor near windows for nine hours already. Avengers tried not to think much of it, preferring to take care of their own personal business. The god of mischief said in the very beginning that he would help. Maybe he was ‘helping’ them doing whatever voodoo magic thing he in his magical wonder world was capable of. Shame Thor knew shit about it. Because at least they’d have known what they were facing with. 

Steve reluctantly suggested to ‘wake’ Loki because it was getting late and Loki might be hungry or in need of rest or something. All this doting was faced with strange and bewildered stares at first – Loki was a god for Christ’ sake, he could take care of himself - but then… Realizing that ignoring the problem could possibly be worse. Who knew if all has gone well? Was a god even kinda present? What if Loki was lost or stuck or… Anything! Not-knowing was bad, is all. In the end humans agreed with Steve, even if hesitant. 

“So now that his majesty is your best buddy, Steve, you go and wake him up. Oh, and bring him tea. That’s what you are for, aren’t you?” Tony smirked. He was not going to leave Captain America without teasing. He deserved it. 

“Shut up, Tony. If my showing some respect – yes, Clint, even you could see a difference from the last time we saw Loki and many things changed, he changed, do not deny it - and common decency for Loki is your problem, Tony, you go and check him yourself. It will be good for your morals.” Captain’s voice was commanding. Oh-oh. 

“No way. Who knows what will happen? I am not doing this.”

But met with blank stares got Tony loose his confident smile. 

“Guys?” He asked reluctantly. 

“It was you, Tony, who started it. I’m sorry.” Bruce said with crooked smile. He looked like he was not sorry at all though. Fucking great. 

“No! Bruce! Natasha? Clint! You go, I know you want to-“

“You heard your Captain. Carry your order”, was Natasha’s too calm answer. Clint just nodded along, trying to look cool but cracking. 

Feeling absolutely betrayed Tony could only stare at Thor – his last hope - who just sighed. He wanted to go to Loki. If only he could. But alas nothing good would come from that. And everyone knew that. 

Clenching his jaw and his fists in frustration Tony walked away from the room. Okay, maybe he started it. Maybe he made fun of Rogers for his new friendship with Loki. But it didn’t mean- Oh, whatever. It seems he was the one to wake their resident god of I-do-what-I-want-and-don’t-care-if-that-gives-you-troubles-Stark from magic slumber. Stark just prayed that Loki wouldn’t throw him out from window. Again. 

~o~0~o~

“Hey! Hey don’t kill me! It’s me! Don’t… please don’t kill me!”

Tony backed away in the corner of the room really frightened when Loki jumped on his feet so quickly and suddenly as if shocked. Tony just touched his shoulder a little! God! Who thought that Loki would react like crazy? 

It must have ring some bells of course in Tony’s mind that when he entered air was heavy with magic. Tiny green sparks around Loki’s body too must have screamed ‘don’t touch’. But when has Tony cared about self-preservation? Clearly not now. 

“What… what the Hell! Did I not said I am NOT to be disturbed, Stark?!”

Loki was panting. He was high on magic, his very skin was burning with energy to be released when so suddenly blocked. By the Nine, his magic had almost exploded. If not for his skills in sorcery, Stark would have burned to a crisp! Or Loki would have been lost in limbo while his body left like an empty shell! 

Still on adrenalin rush Loki put a hand on his chest to calm his magic, himself for that matter. Gods, Stark was such a fool! Couldn’t he just call? He’d have heard Stark and wouldn’t have his heart beat like mad and trying to crawl out of his chest. (Thor was always loud enough for Loki to stop a session without casualties). But no, Stark had to step silently and whisper. Idiot! 

“Geez, calm down! Damnit, my heart… “

Looking in those wide-open green eyes Tony found himself trying to justify his actions if only for Loki to stop looking like that – like he wanted to kill him or worse – like he was some mentally deficient child instead of genius inventor and engineer. 

“It’s just you were sitting here glued to the floor and not that I was worried but Steve was and he pushed me here to ask you if all is peachy or are you hungry or is it even okay to sit on your ass for whole day non-stop and what the hell are you even doing, man?!”

It gained Tony somewhat strange look from Loki as if a god didn’t know how to react: to yell so Stark would shut up already, to ignore him, to slap him so that he or any other would not dare to disturb him while his magic was released in complicated spell or to be slightly touched that some of them were not complete jerks and actually thought about his needs, even if unnecessary. 

Somehow having calmed down Loki chose how to react. Raising slowly to his full height where he stood crouched (Tony hated Loki sometimes because come on – fucking giant) and stepping forward before Stark could run for his life Loki put a hand on engineer’s shoulder. And squeezed hard. 

“Listen well. For your and everyone else’s own good, Stark, in the future do not even attempt to break a spell when I can do nothing if it backfires. It was only my mastership and experience that I could hold magic when you carelessly intruded. I would not weep if you died but I think your comrades would. You don’t want to die so foolishly, do you?”

Tony was not of course freaking out from Loki’s proximity. Flashbacks and stuff. Duh!

“Nope. I’m good.” He blurted stiffly. Seemed like he was not going to die. What a relief. 

“Then it’s settled. Yes, uh, thank you for your concern by the way. Only I can survive without sustenance for a very long time. But I am grateful all the same. Give Steve my thanks.”

Only then did Loki release Stark’s shoulder with a wicked smirk. 

“I will tell you what I found in the morning. Now I will continue my search if you don’t mind.”

Tony was quietly backing away (those assholes will pay for this, no more luxury for them for a week) when Loki’s words stopped him mid-step. 

“Search?”

Loki stopped too. 

“… Yes. Haven’t Thor told you what I was doing?”

“Um, no. He doesn’t know what is it you are doing, ‘cause then you and I wouldn’t have this absolutely not terrifying conversation.”

Loki looked slightly confused and a bit taken aback at first, but then Tony literally saw how something in Loki’s mind clicked. And then Loki just looked resigned. And sad. He nodded and turned away, giving Tony a clue that conversation was over. 

When Tony was at the door Loki flatly spoke. 

“I will tell you tomorrow if you are interested.”

Tony seriously wanted to jump and clap like a kid because ‘Yes! Loki will talk about magic and will do it for free yeah’ but then understood that it was not the time and the mood was spoiled (why? because of Thor of course!) and maybe Loki needed some quiet. So Tony stopped with something simple. 

“Sure. Until tomorrow then.”

~o~0~o~

Merry Christmas everyone!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!

~o~0~o~

Loki opened his eyes. 

“What time is it?”

“3.12 AM, Mr Laufeyson. Are you well?”

“Fantastic.”

Lies, lies. His body was far away from being even relatively short of lowest _fine_. 

Loki slowly stood on stiff legs with a grunt – oh, it felt like green monster smashed him _again_ , tossing him like a doll to meet with unforgiving floor. 

If only he was an old man, he would have an excuse to rant and curse and be a complete asshole to anyone should they be present because he hated exactly those moments. Moments when he was drained and exhausted and hurting. His head, his back, his legs – all screamed at him. But alas he was still a young god (younger than most in Asgard – Thor and Warriors Four were all older than him, and often took advantage of it…) and so he should shut up and suck it up. 

But was he a good person to let others enjoy their sleep when he was suffering so? Definitely not.

“Jarvis?”

“Yes, Mr Laufeyson?”

“Be a darling and call Director Fury for me.”

~o~0~o~

Later (being able to sleep for a needed couple of hours at least) Loki took his way to the main room, where not everyone was up yet. Not everyone was just Tony Stark. Who seemed… to wait just for him? As if it was not clear enough when Stark jumped from a couch and marched Loki’s way enthusiastically. 

“Just the man I waited for. And it was definitely not a suggestion, man.” 

“Stark. Did you sleep at all?” Loki asked slowly and somewhat hesitant. Man looked too energized. But - it was not Loki’s place to ask such questions after all, now was it?

“No. I was too excite. Well?”

On Loki’s uncomprehending glance Tony reminded him. 

“You said you ‘d speak magic to me. C’mon. Um… Please?” 

Oh. Right. Loki indeed said that. Strange human. A man was excited, yes. However, behind careless facade lay seriousness and intelligence. Wish to know and understand. But no matter how strange, Loki was pleased to talk about his magic. Because he has never had someone to talk about it. Well, not until very recently. 

“Very well. I think we have time till… your friends are up.”

“Awesome. Let’s go.”

~o~0~o~

“Right. Okay. I thought we‘d talk about you specifically – those illusions and puffing from place to place - but all right. This would do. Maybe when there will be more time. Sooooooo… Energy. Okay, I get it. And how you sort it out too. Must be like third eye to see – how do you call them – golden threads? Like traveling with your mind, right? Okay. Cool. And you want me to - what? Track it? Track _them_ with that energy you found? Like make a detector, right? Why? No, no, tell me later. Huh… We gonna need Bruce for this too though…”

“I’ll help you.” 

~o~0~o~

After last night’ disaster humans weren’t too eager to be near Loki in a case god’d lash out. Bruce especially. Doctor didn’t need any sudden relapse. He didn’t know how Hulk’d react to new circumstances. That being allies with past enemy, crazy person, with someone who brought death and tragedy in people’s lives. Apparently nothing would change. Bruce could think of Loki differently now (or trying not to think at all, because who is he to judge? A man – _god_ – was literally above them, being a higher stronger being, king of entire realm, fair leader of ancient and fearsome race etc. etc.), but his alter ego – not so much. It still crawled inside his head wanting to smash and destroy. Pity. 

Natasha was calm and professional. She would not retreat from Loki visibly, but still would better make her trek avoiding the danger. Her mind told her that what happened was an accident and Tony – _the idiot_ – it was his own fault. But in the end… Natasha saw the power at Loki’s fingers. And no matter how much she tried Natasha gave up to old good human nature – she was scared of that she didn’t know of. But it would stay – her fear of the unknown - with her only. 

Clint Barton just accepted that he couldn’t do shit against Loki. A fucking god survived a bomb that _blew_ in his _face_. What more is there to say? But it seemed Loki was in better control of his magic – Tony was alive and breathing after all. _And won’t you look at him?_

And really – Tony was like a junkie in drug-dealer’s shop. Or like a baby wanting his momma. It was ridiculous. Stark was glued to calm-looking Loki and was throwing question after question god’s way. If Loki was annoyed, he didn’t show it. Loki’d answer Tony or he’d ignore him. Bless his holy stamina. Anyone else would have climbed up walls in desperate try to escape genius Tony Stark in his greedy desire of knowledge. 

Another one who did not react was Steve. It was not as if Avengers have never walked in each other’s moments. Like when Tony modified his arm thruster and it accidently flew in Steve’s head. Or when Natasha polished her guns and someone annoyed her or Thor crashed his lightening in the roof (because he _could_ ), or Clint chose _not that_ one arrow. So what if Tony walked in Loki’s spell casting and it almost killed him? What can you say? Happens. 

Thor just watched Loki, trying to analyze what mood his brother was in. However, indifferent glance thrown his way for a second before it found more worthy sight was enough for Thor. Fine. He deserved it. 

~o~0~o~

Breakfast was strangely peaceful and companionable (Tony and Loki were absent, maybe that’s why?) Like nothing changed Clint, Bruce, Natasha, Thor and Steve eat their food and chatted on mundane themes. No one dared to bring personal relations though – even Thor didn’t speak of Loki, knowing that no matter what he said it would put him in the wrong light. (And even if it was not visible there was a wariness regarding Thor now, the edge to their smiles, longer consideration about Thor’s stories). Never before Thor struggled to act carefully around those he knew. Loki’s presence made everyone compare him and his brother. And Thunderer just wished to spend time with his friends. 

They were not worried about Tony because that _child_ would forget even to shower sometimes for days in the fit of passion for invention. Steve now knew that Loki did not need to eat as often as humans did – his magic could sustain him if he missed meals. Handy trick. 

An hour later everyone sat in the main room. Tony finally unstuck from Loki and that’s when they all decided to discuss last night matters. Loki was here for days to adjust and they should start making plans at last. 

~o~0~o~

“With a help of Jarvis I detected their location. It was not that simple, I assure you, they seem to be underground or something like that. The place is,” Loki stepped to the world map hologram and pointed his long finger, _“here”._

Everyone took a look and-

 _“Japan?_ The hell they need in Japan?” Tony asked incredulous. Fucking long way from New York. 

“Not that I think they chose it specifically... Maybe they simply landed there and chose to explore. And I believe that your country is not the only one so formidable and glorious in every aspect only because you are here. Don’t be so egotistical, Stark.”

“Oh no you don’t! Let me tell you, ice cube, I -“

“Shut up, Tony.” Natasha has already asked Jarvis to give them data about largest weapon and research corporations. Everything. 

“So what are we gonna do? We can’t just marsh there – and it is still not knowing _where_ exactly – and what? Spy on them?” Banner inquired. He was still not accustomed to be in the team. He preferred to be alone. Most of the time at least. 

“I‘ll put Jarvis to keep an eye on strange things, but still – it’s not enough. People should be there, real people _with eyes_ and-“

“Do not worry yourself with that. I took care of that.”

It began to look ridiculous how often Avengers stopped once in a while and just stared at Loki. And the bastard never forgot to give them a shit-eating grin in return. 

“All right. _I_ ’ll ask. How?” Bruce was actually really curios. 

Before Loki could even open his mouth, Tony bit him for it. 

“ _Please_ tell us you can like make a thousand little Lokis who like a loyal band would serve their master. Oh, I know! You don’t even need that because your freaking magic could – I don’t know – envelop entire world or something. Or you are not even _with us_ right now but somewhere in Tokyo drinking tea with a lovely geisha. I bet you look smoking in kimono-“

“Tony, for the love of-“ Steve tiredly dropped his head on his crossed hands. 

Bruce turned away to hide his grin. Natasha only raised her brows _(‘Children’)_ while Clint was slowly shaking his head in denial because it couldn’t be that Tony was _that_ … Tony Stark-ish. 

Thor looked slightly lost – he was not familiar not with Tokyo, nor he knew what a kimono was. But in the end he just smiled – his friend’s antics were always amusing to watch. 

Meanwhile Loki’s eyes sparkled with amusement, mouth a hard line or else the corners would lift. Loki clearly remembered telling them – _only business, damn it_! But it seemed it was outright impossible with these impossible mortals. 

“ _Well_?” Tony all but plead.

“I called your Director and told him to send his men and women for the job. He agreed.” Loki deadpanned. 

Again - stupor. But nothing could stop Tony’s disappointment from showing. 

“ _That’s it?!_ But _magic_ -”

“You jest, Loki. How could Director possibly grant your wish when the last time you met everything was a step from total disaster?” Thor never knew if Loki lied or told the truth. It was never clear with his cunning brother. 

“ _Yeah_ , Fury just listened to you ordering him and said ‘Yes, sir. At once, sir.’ Fury hates your guts. He’d have never listened to you.” Would it be not said that Barton was not right on Fury’s behalf. Director cursed Loki’s very existence. Why? Because he feared him.

“How did you do that?” Steve asked at last when everyone somewhat calmed down. 

Loki cutely pouted, furrowing his brows and touching his lips in deep thought. Oh, and wasn’t it just another side of Loki humans were surprised to see? God of Mischief, what do you want?

“Don’t know… I _might_ have mentioned that once my ancestors waged war here, freezing everyone and everything in their way for _centuries_ to come. Good times, good times… Well, _this_ or he just honorably wanted to help, who knows?”

Loki’s question and innocently widened eyes found only resignation with a hint of amusement in turn. 

~o~0~o~

A/N: Short I know. And slow. Sorry sorry sorry. But that’s all I am capable as of now. As I said I am busy now with the very final exam of my student life so forgive me. I hope you liked it and would leave a comment *-* Thanks for staying with me! YOU ARE AMAZING!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~o~0~o~
> 
> Sorry about the long wait (I guess… you all watch news after all). But yeah! Back to the story! I couldn’t pull from one hell of a horrible writer’s block. Sorry I love you all and thank you for your patience! X) 
> 
> I have read one observation that I also agree on about how one year is not enough. I totally agree. But I seriously don’t know where to put it in my story so for now I tell you this: in my story time on Jotunheim is quicker than on Asgard and Midgard. So what was a year for Thor in Asgard was so much longer for Loki in Jotunheim. I think three-four years or something. Because really Loki is king and had to learn much, and relationship with Helblindi was building from little crumbs to full respect and fascination. Well, something like that. Like Tony Stark would say ‘My tower, my rules.” I say: my story, my rules 0_o
> 
> Oh-oh-oh and btw, I got the highest mark for my diploma :) Yay me (and oh if only my nerves stayed intact-.-).
> 
> Please, my dears enjoy!

~o~0~o~

During a couple of days, Stark (well, Jarvis of course) was able to track the foreign activity in Japan, where Loki pointed at. It seemed their guests only started to observe and picked up the first country. The biggest company of weapon building one day just BAM and lost some important classified data. Something _invisible_ has stolen the secret information. Avengers plus Loki gathered all they knew to plan a possible future mission. 

“Bloody no! Don’t even think being near me, you… I want to go guys, it’s my job, but I won’t go with _him_! I’ll shoot him, I swear.” Clint was so pissed he couldn’t keep it inside. Just like old times – he and Natasha both on a mission – perfect! But noooooo. Now Loki of all people would trail along to get readings of their enemy. 

“Oh my, I do believe I'm being threatened.” Loki put his fingers to his lips in mock fear. 

“Yeah. You won't come near me. I don't care that you are our ally. I still hate you. So keep your ass as far away from me as possible.” Clint puffed his chest but he was still slightly fidgeting in his seat. It was not fear, it wasn’t! And god forbid it was eagerness, no fucking way. (Clear orders, full equipment, no pressure and no violence to the men working on him). Just the thought of working with Loki again… Not that he ever hurt him, it was just… 

“Like this?” And suddenly archer heard Loki’s voice near his ear. That must have been impossible because Clint did not turn his eyes from Loki’s.

Clint lashed out instantly, instinctively, jumping and hitting Loki in the face. Well – gold star for trying. His fist met only air that got Clint swaying dangerously and trying hard to catch himself. Steve rushed from his seat to help him. Two men righted themselves and looked around for another Loki. There were none. When bewildered archer looked back Loki sat exactly where he was in the first place, smirking. 

Barton hated Loki. Hated hated hated. That smirking bastard. 

“Wha- what was that?! You were-“ And he was not going crazy – Clint saw that pale face near his. He swears. 

Jotun’s king just looked at him with… pity? But his eyes were alight with mischief. 

“Another one.” Loki boringly rolled his eyes. 

To answer Bruce’s unvoiced question and everyone’s confused stares Loki elaborated with a wide smile. “Who fell for that trick.” 

Now it was the turn for the Avengers to roll their eyes. Thor sighed the loudest for he experienced that bloody trick over and over during their lives. But at least it was funny when not targeted at you. 

“You know what-“ Clint started. But too soon Steve pushed Clint back to his seat and even added a little pressure on the agent’s shoulders. 

“OK, we got it. Sit down Clint. We don't need another mess. Clearly we have them plenty even without your input. So sit down. _Loki_...” Steve could only shake his head but it was clear Captain was not upset. He was amused. That was one hell of a trick. Definitely useful not only for pranking but in battle as well. 

Loki looked up at saw how Steve discreetly hinted that Loki apologize to fuming Barton. Loki found himself in the mood for such courtesy. 

“My sincerest apologies agent Barton. Please forgive me for that my trying to shut up your empty mewling while planning for a dangerous operation gave you such a distress. And _of course_ you did not in any way waste our time. Sorry. I will say no more.” 

“I hate you”. Clint whispered. But it was just resigned. No fire left. The bastard was right - they should focus. And yeah, to react like a scared girl was not flattering. Only made a fool of himself humoring that asshole. 

“And I feed on it”. Loki whispered somewhere behind his head but Clint – with a huge effort but - stayed rigid. Real Loki gave archer the mocking bow and huge grin before he returned his eyes to the screen, serious once again.

~o~0~o~

“We should quietly make our way through their lair. Find out everything we can and maybe leave some presents. For future using.” Natasha spoke seriously. She looked at Tony, who immediately opened his files for best bugs he created that they would be able to put on aliens if there will be opportunity. 

Everyone turned their faces to Loki when they heard him laughing quietly. 

“What?” Barton asked with a bored sigh. He already calmed down. 

“Aww… To what Asgard would reduce you, Agent Romanoff, should you speak like that in there. Just look at Thor!” He cheered. “He thinks it’s _cowardly_ and _weak_. All the better way just to _smash_ your way up and slaughter your enemies without much thinking. Am I right, Thor?” 

When they looked at thunderer they were truly surprised to find a visible distaste on god’s face. Thor was quiet when they discussed their plan, but humans thought that god was upset because of Loki or something related to his brothers. They did not realize Thor restricted himself. 

“Thor?” Steve asked hesitantly.

“That is without honor.”

While everyone gaped Tony stuttered. “… It’s called a reasonable approach, Blondie. It is smart.”

“You have to face your foes, not play tricks with them.”

“ _Excuse_ you?” Tony harshly turned to face Thor. Everyone looked uncomfortable but Iron Man was the most pissed off surprisingly. “Do you think I’m a _coward_ if I destroy my lovely enemies from afar?”

Thor looked thoughtfully at Stark. “I don’t think you coward, Son of Stark. Only your methods.”

Wrong, _wrong_ thing to say. 

“WHAT?” Tony hissed in anger. 

“Do you think like that about any of us?” Clint gritted through his teeth. Then almost without care, he waved his hand in the air, continuing. “You know, I use a bow. What do your fellas think about me behind my back? That I am weak?”

“Friends…” Thor did not deny it though and that was what did it. His comrades started to shout and swear, hurt that Thor thought that about them.

Even since that day when Loki and Thor ‘talked’ and humans witnessed it on the screens of Tony’s tech they looked at him in a new light. They all still thought Thor their friend – that was unchanged – but sometimes what they thought was some alien ‘weird’ thing now though it had… entirely different meaning. Sometimes with Loki there to open their eyes on it. Just like now. And remembering who Thor held close friendships with – quick angered and thick headed assholes who thought themselves superior – Earth’s protectors were at least glad Thor has changed recently. But it seemed some bullshit remained. 

Thor didn’t know what to say. That was Asgard’s way. He was taught like that. It was not his fault that others didn’t see it. Thor’s eyes suddenly snapped to Loki. His brother sat there staring at Thor with a little wry smile on his face and hard look in his eyes. Like he relished in the chaos he has just created. Was it Loki’s intention to humiliate Thor and his ways? Why? Because of spite? Or… 

Instant bitter realization washed over Thor. Because it was, what Loki was called for _his_ ways. Thor himself spoke of Loki like that and didn’t stop others when they degraded his brother so. Even if Loki’s tricks and knowledge saved Thor and his friends many a time such methods still were considered nefarious. What was that he could do to change that?

“Friends! Those are the ways of Asgard. We-“

“ _Then change them_! You are a king, god damn it!” Tony was totally pissed off. He didn’t like it on Asgard when he spoke with those Dumb Three and now he saw that Thor has been just the same. No one dares to belittle his Iron Man suit. Or call him a coward. Not even a _god_. 

“Thor. Bravery is good. But not always. Sometimes you should stop and think that maybe another way is better and safer for everyone around you. Maybe you should think about it.” Steve offered mildly. 

While Steve was speaking the only thing Thor heard was Loki’s quiet voice behind desperately telling him to _‘stop and think’_ , once again trying to prevent disaster Thor pulled everyone in. He never listened before. Maybe it was the time to start to listen? 

“Aye. I shall.”

So they all decided to a mission, which involved Loki, Clint and Natasha going to Japan tomorrow evening. Everyone else would stay on the base, waiting and ready to back up if the situation would worsen. However, they doubted it would. It was just a quiet spying for now. They would see everything with their own eyes and would be back to discuss their next step. 

Meanwhile, when everyone turned away to mind their own business, nobody saw a tiniest smile of satisfaction on Loki’s face. Maybe there was hope for Thor, after all. 

~o~0~o~


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

~o~0~o~

That evening everyone headed his or her way - Barton and Romanoff were called in SHIELD, Tony headed to some work related meeting (he still did not tell Pepper about Loki and possible world ending stuff, but he wasn’t in a hurry though, Pepper would kill him dead), so it was Thor, Bruce, Steve and Loki left in the tower alone. 

Some hours after dinner Loki asked Steve to join him. Captain looked at Bruce. Not long ago the two Avengers started to spend some time together in so-called discussions. Ever since Captain Rogers met Dr Bruce Banner on the Hellicarrier’ platform those two were not close. Captain respected the Bruce’s need to be left alone and in peace, he did not try to get in the way. Steve was a leader, but his comrade’s business was not his own. 

However, since they started to live together, the team splits up on groups of interests: Romanoff and Barton, Tony and Bruce. Thor was recently often absent – that with his king’s duty and all. So it left Steve mostly alone. 

And not that he was complaining, but Steve wanted unity. Integrity. He wanted everyone to know each other, not just someone they understood better. They all seemed so distant and independent. But when it came to fighting, they were a team. So Steve tried to help them all to find something in common outside fighting field. 

With Natasha and Clint it was training together so Steve found himself content. To rally Tony with spies Steve asked Stark somewhat casually to improve their ammunition (wasn’t he the best?) to what Tony responded positively and set to work. Thor was friendly with everyone spending meals together and story time of his adventures on Asgard so there was no need. And with Bruce, Steve had these conversations to begin to better understand the modern world. 

Today they were talking about news of nowadays medicine. Bruce briefly recalled his travels over the world and how catastrophic sometimes were the matters in poor countries. Steve was listening with interest, but often failed hearing some unknown name of the drug or machine. It was all very confusing. 

But seeing that Loki wanted to kidnap Steve a doctor was all right with it. It seemed Bruce tried not to interpose in anything regarding Loki most of the time. Tony mentioned that he and Loki would need his help soon, but till then he was good without unnecessary stress, thank you. 

Captain stood from the chair and he and Loki both moved to the common room. Thor at the same time had just exited that room. Steve nodded to him, Loki didn’t even look at the god, quietly stepping around him. Thor could only silently watch over them, how they sat comfortably on the couch – two cups of something hot already there waiting. 

Thor only realized that he stared not moving from the entrance when Bruce called for him to ask if all was fine. Steve and Loki have already started their quiet conversation so they have not noticed Thor’s embarrassment. A god pushed himself from there and joined Bruce. Banner was a silent type of men so it suited Thor well. He had to quiet the unfamiliar to him jealousy for Steve, for one of his friends. Thor just couldn’t physically tear his blue eyes from the two persons sitting near each other, having a conversation, spending time together… He wanted, wanted _wanted_ to be there. When was the last time he and Loki sat together and just talked? When was it? Years, decades ago. 

Thor came to a decision that when Loki comes back from that country, he would try to speak. He would make everything so that Loki at least would speak with him as equal, not just as the means of amusement or ridicule. They were brothers for so long, were together all their lives. Loki could be angry at him all he wants – let Loki hate him, rightfully so – but… But please let Loki speak to him as well. Even if only like a friend. 

~o~0~o~

“Steve.”

“Hello, Loki. You wished to talk?”

“I find myself… How do I say it? Well, I wish to _confide_ in you.”

Steve did not expect it. After some awkward silence, Steve rasped.

“I’m sorry. What do you mean?”

“You see, Captain… During my long life, I made thousand plans. Most were successful, some needed input, and some were disastrous. Those that went horribly wrong were mostly Thor’s fault. His or his friends. And it was because they didn’t listen. They never listened. I am not blameless as well. But that lack of communication between comrades often ended in… painful outcomes.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying I work excellent with my people, with my true people. My brother and I often don’t need to even voice the matter, for it to be done correctly. With Thor it was futile. I… I wish not to repeat my mistakes given this unexpected situation we all find ourselves in.”

“Loki, you…”, Steve absent-mindedly played with his watch strap when his eyes lit up in thought. “There is something in your plan, yes? You thought of something? You wish… to tell me?”

“Yes.” Loki was not wearing any emotion on his face, but his nonchalance betrayed his discomfort. God was sitting with his back pressed into the couch, legs elegantly crossed, fingers stroking his lips in a slow manner. Steve sat straighter.

“Understood. But why not tell everyone? I mean, not Tony, he is irresponsible with going according to plan-“

“Yes, a true comedian. I might retire.” Loki replied dryly. 

“But we are a team, Loki-“

“Dear Captain. I’m telling you this because you are a leader. I work alone most of the time, but now I am a part of a… a _team_ , as you say. It is new to me. My methods are different from yours, as my morals. So adding your friends in my schemes is unneeded. For now. I want you to know what I’m going to do so there will be no… blame or accusation later.”

Steve looked at Loki’s profile for a moment. It was true – they didn’t know how Loki worked. His last plan failed dramatically (or on the other hand – gone as planned?). But what was true indicator – as Tony would say - Thor was alive and rocking and that most of the time thanks to Loki and his wit. Sure, there is that Loki… 

Suddenly Steve realized what exactly Loki was trying to do. He tried to let them in. Step by step. Loki called him a leader – he was putting his trust in him. As… he did with Thor before. It was a huge step for someone who was far from home and surrounded by ‘not’- enemies. Steve felt a gratitude worm its way into his chest. Smiling just a little Steve said.

“I’m listening. We can discuss your plan and if it’s fine you will have my full support.”

Loki clearly was unprepared for such an honest answer, nor for Steve to actually agree with him. Sure for the last couple of years his fears that he will go unheard or dismissed or overlooked (like it _always_ was) somewhat dimmed…

_But they will never go away. For far too long he was breaking, for far too long… Some years would not erase centuries…_

Still. His life as a king in Jotunheim was not always like rainbow and flowers. All in all only recently Loki’s ruling stabilized to almost perfectly working mechanism. Back then there were plenty of those who disagreed with his ruling, his position, with _him_. ( _Some half-thing comes with a sob story and the heir surrenders his throne to Aesir dog!_ ). Of course, you cannot please everyone. As a fact, Loki knew that a little group of warriors hated him because they had to bow to a runt. Some elders despised change. But no one – _no one_ – would dare to say Loki did not rise Jotunheim from what it was before. 

And most surely having a Casket now – _that Loki gave them_ \- life could change in times of Ymir when Jotunheim was one of the greatest Realms. Greater than Asgard, even. 

And no matter what - Loki is heard. When he is speaking, others _listen_. Because he deserved this by working hard and pushing all of himself for the good of the realm. He proved himself and came out on top. 

But it was at home. That’s why Loki is glad Midgard granted him this chance to be heard (not like with SHIELD of course, they are not worth the effort) but actually be taken into consideration as the equal force by the best Midgard could offer. A wave of gratefulness envelops him for this simple but in the same time big gesture. Loki replies softly. 

“Thank you. It means a lot. Now listen.”

~o~0~o~

“I saw you and Banner were in deep discussion about something. May I inquire about what?”

“Oh. We spoke about medicine.”

“Oh. Are you ill?”

“What? No, no. I don’t know if I can actually, get ill I mean. No, I just asked Bruce to tell me what, uh, how people are saved today, what new machines were invited. In my time things were different.”

“I see. Well, in Jotunheim and in Asgard as well people do not suffer from your many illnesses. Most danger is a battle wound or a childbirth or magic misuse.”

“Interesting. Well. I saw Thor how heals, it was impressive. And you too. Is it only for yourself or can you heal others?”

“Um. Yes. I can. I taught myself the healer’s craft a long time ago. When I was a ‘teenager’ in your awful terms. And now I know of Jotun’s ways of healing. Not to say I read everything I could find in Asgard’s libraries about it. So I am… quite adept.”

“Amazing. I saw you read your own big tomes. I don’t really know where are you pulling them off, but I guess it’s magic. And you looked Tony’s books over either… What were you reading about?”

“It’s… an experiment. In my book, there is a spell that… uh. It’s not important right now. And not related to any of this. Just – a possibility.”

“Well, I wish you to succeed then. Only if it’s not something dangerous. To anyone. And not yourself too.”

“I assure you everything is safe. Just some family magic.”

“Right. Well… I don’t know what to do if I’m being honest. I don’t want to leave, but we spoke about work and now…”

“I see… Want to hear a story?”

“About what? Loki, if you want to talk about nowadays, know that I could not understand a thing and-”

“I think… what about how you all came to be a part of the Nine Realms? Are you not interested, why you were never involved until now? About what races there are? I know you now know about Aesir, Jotuns… Chitauri. But there are many more. That is the past, _history_ if you were afraid. Captain?”

“You… I mean, you would do that? I would love to! I just… Thor spoke only of Asgard. When he mentioned your people it was with… sorry, with disgust. Once he spoke of ‘Vanirs’ I think. It was not very kind either. But since I was a kid, I loved to hear fairy tales or read about Greek gods and others. But look at me now! I sit and talk with a Norse god and about to hear more. I just… I would love to. Really.”

“Oh dear, Steve. I did not know you could be so rapturous. But I am known as a good storyteller. But! I will say not a word until you bring me my tea.”

“All right, Loki. I’ll be right back.”

“You can grab something for yourself, you know. I think I’ll let you.”

“You want to play this game? You are like a stern teacher-“

“Ah, but _I am._ Once a week I am a teacher. But at least my students are competent and disciplined and know when to listen to their Master-“

“I let you know I am a soldier who-“

“Do you want to hear my story or not, annoying mortal?”

“Yes, sorry. I will shut up now. And I won’t call you ‘master’, so you know.”

“Good. And pity. I like how it sounds. Now where was I? Forget the tea, I can wait. Right. Let’s start at the beginning, hm? At the life itself. Yggdrasil or Mímameiðr is an immense tree that connects the nine worlds such as...”

~o~0~o~

When Bruce headed back to his room, he heard voices. Who was still up at such an hour? Poking his head inside Bruce stopped and stared. Cautiously looking at his watch and checking that it was indeed a deep night (or morning) Bruce tried to understand what he was seeing. 

Loki and Rodgers were sitting on the couch facing each other maybe forgetting that one of them was near a hundred years old and another – over a thousand. They sat absolutely relaxed at the ends of the couch, legs bent comfortably in front of them like… like children in a camp or alike. What a silly example, Banner thought, but still the closest. Around them were empty cups of coffee, tea, some snacks and bowls, a book, papers and drawings. Bruce could swear there was a picture of some impossible animal there or the flower he has never seen before in his life, or a picture of a woman resembling Tolkien’s elves right beside red burning Satan analogue. Some were Steve’s (Bruce saw Cap’s style) but many were Loki’s drawings. He was a good artist, surprisingly. Even better than Steve. Sorry, Steve. 

Those two talked so animatedly. Loki spoke with his hands, his voice soft and enamoring. His words made you picture the exact thing he wanted you to know. And Steve was swallowing everything with fascination, his artistic soul delighted and sated. 

But no matter how impossible it was to relate to the God of Chaos… when Loki talked things got peaceful. 

Bruce could not help but feel some sort of appreciation for Loki. Very often Bruce felt sorry for Captain – he tried to get Steve to understand science where he was an expert, the medicine (like he unsuccessfully tried today) and other stuff anyone not from the past knew about. However, a doctor was not a talker (but he would not say ‘no’ to a friend’s request though). Bruce spoke with terms, with equations, with monotony and dried facts. And more often than not Steve left with confusion and mild frustration for his inability to understand. 

But Loki… Loki gave his words a life. A god spoke with emotions, with colors, with shapes and depth. It was the exact opposite to how Bruce and Steve talked. And it was understandable why those two in the room forgot the concept of time and everything around them. 

Really, it was okay. And it was fortunate that Loki would leave tomorrow (today?) _evening_. It’s not like those two seem like they were done. From the looks at it – far from it. 

Nevertheless, Bruce Banner was only a man, _he_ needed to go to bed. Those two would be okay. 

~o~0~o~

A/N: Hope you liked it *-* 

Let me know what you think :3


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~o~0~o~
> 
> I am thankful for every single follower, everyone who favored, everyone who reviewed! Thank you so much, my dears! Your support is amazing *-*
> 
> A long chapter for you! Mistakes and stuff. Hope you still like it, darlings. 
> 
> Enjoy!

~o~0~o~

A long-awaited mission that everyone in the Tower was waiting for, finally took place. And it brought a pretty joyless news. 

Now that Stark conjured everything they found out, no one wanted to be the first to break the silence. Inner cerebral intrusion. Failed experiments. Dead bodies. Successful experiments… Living memory units as well as mindless drones for future army of humans to destroy the rest of the humans. Fantastic. 

But this knowledge will come later. 

~o~0~o~

That day started as usual. The morning came and went. As did an afternoon. Nobody tried to engage anything, knowing that in the evening the three of their own will make a first look in the enemy’s territory. 

Then finally, it was time to go. There was no need for transportation – that Loki was able to appear wherever he wished and also take passengers with him was amazing. Humans couldn’t not appreciate the convenience of this method of moving, that with the knowledge of the place they needed to be there were no limits like closed doors or underground location. It was still creepy – silently frightening – that Loki could do it. Because… where did it put them? On clearly lower level of existence. 

And they tried not to think why Loki did not disappear any time he wished when he had a chance in New York battle. 

But it was not the time to think when there was a mission ahead of them. They needed to concentrate and be on alert. ‘Thinking’ they will postpone on some later time. 

Tony Stark sat beside Bruce Banner in front of big screen ready to monitor the situation and ready to help his colleagues in their movement. Steve stood near Thor behind them. Steve was calm and collected as a leader should always be. Captain was sure in his men (and a woman) and their abilities. It was not the first time and won’t be the last. 

Besides they had a rather big advantage on their side now. 

Loki. 

:::::

Clint was hesitant to trust Loki to move him anywhere – especially across the country – after Loki jokingly said that they could accidently get stuck somewhere or to arrive without some body parts. Thor quickly reassured everyone that Loki jested and that things like that never happened before, much to Loki’s apparent displeasure. But even if Loki relented and confessed that _yes_ , he was joking ( _‘Oh dear, how boring are you?’_ ), that smile that stayed on his face when he looked at Barton did not in any way make Clint any more confident. 

:::::

Natasha did not show any emotion, nothing anyone could read from her face. But not so long ago she said to her friend – this is monsters and magic and nothing they were ever trained for. And she had to put her trust (she trusted no one) in Loki’s hands. It was no easy task. But she was a professional. Whatever happens she would be in control. 

:::::

Thor was looking wistful. His thoughts drifted to the past. It was a long time ago a God of Thunder watched Loki go alone on some adventure. It was no secret that in a time when Loki was a second Prince of Asgard Odin tasked his brother with special political missions such as spying on foreign ambassadors or collecting specific information. It was unknown to people of Asgard but to a few of the closer ring of friends, higher ranks and family. Thor of course knew because even if Loki was tight-lipped where he went and what he was going to do, Thunderer was his brother and he noticed Loki’s absence. God of Mischief never talked about it but it was clear he didn’t like to do it even if he could do it best. Odin never showed any recognition in work Loki did for Asgard anyway. And Loki’s actions were not met with gratitude – after all such tricks and lies were unworthy, frowned and scorned upon. 

Sometime in the days of Loki’s supposed death when he fell from the Bifrost Thor often stopped to think in the silence of his rooms – where there was no one to disturb him or give him his or her opinion. Loki always said Thor didn’t think for himself, letting others influence him. 

So it was quite a revelation to know that even if it was shameful, nonetheless Loki’s information had kept Asgard safe through the years and in-time gained knowledge had won many dangerous arguments that would have ended in disasters if not for Loki. 

But no one thanked the second prince. 

It was Odin who took the praise of his people. Because with only _Odin’s_ rule conflicts were won and Asgard kept shining brightly. But Thor did not dare to go with this to his father after the tragedy – Loki was gone and there was nothing to do anymore. It was useless. 

And now the situation was the same. Only Loki no longer served Asgard and instead of displeasure, Loki’s actions were met with appreciation and gratitude. Midgard was so different in everything. 

Anyway Thor was happy to see his brother back in action because Loki did not stand behind Thor for a thousand years guarding his back for nothing. Thor wished he could go too but understood that he would be of no use in the situation like this.

::::

Avengers all waited for their new member. Earlier Loki went back to his own room to prepare. ‘Prepare’ meant sleeping on how much time he has left, as Steve confessed later to everyone else’s insisted questioning (because damn Loki ‘charmed’ Jarvis – literally and figuratively - to his whims and alas Loki’s room became hidden from Stark’s prying eyes. And it seemed it was no longer a secret how exactly Captain America and Mischief God spend their night. It was amusing mostly to Avengers except Natasha (she was indifferent) and Thor (he was in confused angry-jealous-shameful state of being). Even Clint could admit some things that they discussed about other places in the universe, as well as pictures that were neatly stacked in Steve’s desk later, picked up his interest. 

Loki entered the room looking like his old self, wearing his classic armor with the only difference that it was in black gamma and without a helmet. Thor’s love for capes did not spread on Loki as it seemed – Jotun King never wore those except for important events (like Asgard negotiations or say final battle of New York). Those vembraces with Loki’s native runes were also present. Loki’s head though adorned the latest Stark tech – one digital ocular with earpiece. With that Avengers could see and hear everything Loki does and vise versa. Natasha and Clint wore the same tech. 

They were ready. 

~o~0~o~

In the beginning, there was a brief time when Jarvis scanned the buildings and Loki, Natasha and Clint waited - back in the main room Thor cornered Steven to talk. He wished to understand relationship Captain seemed to have with Loki – to simply know was it honest friendship or (just like he was afraid of) some devious scheme of Loki? Was Steve oblivious to it? Or was _Thor_ simply in denial? Loki _had_ friends in Asgard (and beyond), not many of course, but he had them. That Loki ruined everything was his choice. Still remembering how his brother treated Warriors Three and Sif, who he knew for centuries, gave him doubt about Loki’s honest intentions to find friends in those who defeated him. 

Once Thor caught a glance of pity thrown his way by Bruce right after his fight with Loki. He thought nothing of it then. Only recently Thor had stopped to ponder – was it _really_ worth it? Was it worth his humiliation, how his pitiful advances on someone who wanted to be rid of his insistent intrusion shamed him? Was it right to become not himself, not joyful and always smiling man like he was before and instead be this burdened miserable shell? 

Was _Loki_ worth his efforts? In the end Loki was still a Jotun King while Thor was Asgard’s… they will still be apart. 

Was Thor capable of ruling alone, never seeing Loki even if just barely once says in a year? To share their experiences, their troubles and wisdom? Was he willing to keep his mother’s heart broken? Was Thor ready to throw away his fondest memories of them both together, replacing them with bitterness and unrealized plans? Was Thor ready to let Loki go?

…

Of course he wasn’t. No matter what, Thor would try to fix it. Thunder god faced many difficult challenges – and surely, he will not give up _now_. 

Of course Loki was worth his efforts. _Of course_ he was. 

With Loki he promised himself he would talk later, but now Thor wished to speak with Steve. 

“Captain? May I have words with you?”

“Um… sure? Yes, we have time. Let’s go to the kitchen, I want to drink something. I guess I am nervous.” Steve suggested. 

“As you wish.”

They went to the kitchen. Thor sat on a bar stool while Steve went to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. Only after taking a couple of sips Steve put the bottle away and gave all his attention to a god sitting before him.

“All right. I won’t lie – I know that you want to talk about Loki.” Steve declared calmly. 

For a second Thor looked sheepish. But only for a second. Then he composed himself and lifted his chin almost in challenge. He was serious. 

“Yes. I want to talk about my brother.”

Everyone in the Tower gave up hope that Thor will unlearn to call Loki ‘brother’. It was like talking to a brick wall – useless. You’ll only hurt yourself. Loki kept going steadily though. Others simply gave up. 

“What of him?”

“Um… How do find him?” Thor decided to approach the problem from afar.

“Sorry?” Steve blinked in confusion.

“What is your opinion of him?” Thor elaborated further. 

Steve looked Thor in the eyes and saw an honest desire to know. Well, he could tell him. It was no secret. 

“I think Loki is… a great fellow actually. For a time I will close my eyes at what happened in New York – I still want to know some things about it - and tell you about what I learned from the time in Jotunheim and till now, okay?” 

“Please.” Thor prompted him. 

“Well… I wouldn’t even think that it is possible but Loki is so… I don’t know – multi-faceted, I think. I would say exclusive. He is both fire and ice, if you want a poetic comparison. He-he knows so much, experienced so much, and what he is capable of being plain right amazing. He has so many sides I don’t think many had ever cared about to find out just what they are. Maybe Helblindi has. And… you’d find it silly but Loki actually helped me understand some things better than anyone else here and it is from a person not related to Earth at all.” Steve smiled but his smile faltered a little faced with Thor’s somber expression. 

When Steve started to talk Thor looked nostalgic. But his demeanor changed immediately hearing Helblindi’s name. It stayed thus when Steve talked about himself.

“Is there… anything wrong with me talking to Loki, Thor? Do you disapprove or something?”

God seemed a bit regretful at his own reaction. At least a little bit. 

“No-no. No. I am glad you… talk with Loki. But… I just- I keep seeing you two together and I just-“

Steve stopped him.

“Thor, wait. If you are feeling jealous, I can assure you that there is nothing-“

“I am NOT jealous, Captain!” Thor suddenly shouted. Steve though was unfazed. These mood swings of Thor only proved Steve’s beliefs. More calmly Thunderer continued. 

“I just wanted to make sure you realize what you are getting yourself into.” Thor looked at him with a misplaced sympathy. 

“… Sorry?” Steve couldn’t help but repeat. What was it? Brotherly talk or advice of ‘keep away from Loki, mortal’? Was it ‘Loki deserves better than you’ or ‘you are a fool to fall to Loki’s tricks? Steve started to get frustrated. 

“I realize quite well, Thor. Don’t think me naïve, I am not. I have lost someone too, you know? I choose this with a clear head and good intentions. I am not sure what you are trying to do though.” Rogers let a steel be heard in his words. Yes, many called him righteous and compassionate, the hero. But he was also an experienced soldier and a man. And he knew when he heard bullshit. 

“I am simply warning you. Not long before you two were enemies. You in particular defeated Loki. Don’t get me wrong, but I _know_ Loki. He rarely if ever lets such a deed slip through his fingers without consequences. Is it not suspicious to you at least? He could betray you when you won’t expect it from him just because he’d have you fooled. I don’t want you hurt, Captain, that is all. Should you anger him, there will be retribution. I know it.”

Well… What was it? Oh, yes. _Bullshit_. 

“You know? From experience?” Thor’s mild expression was instantly replaced with a frown. Steve continued in a hard voice. 

“I am sorry for what I will say next but please hear me out. Loki has been always beside you. He was there for you. From what you told us of your past adventures and from those little bits I gathered from Loki – be it in anger from when he screamed at you-“ Thor visibly fidgeted in his seat and looked away, “or his reluctant tries to open up – he was always there for you. He never betrayed you, not until his whole world turned upside down and appeared to be false-“

“It was not _false_! My feelings were true!” Thor jumped to his feet in anger. Steve followed. 

“Okay. Maybe it’s the truth. But he forgave you again and again right until his world crumbled. He was there for you. Where were you?”

“I was there too, Captain!” Thor greeted through his teeth. 

“Were you really? As I see it you have a lot of friends, Thor. Friends, who treated Loki differently than they did the crown prince. Differently, disrespectfully, ignorantly. Maliciously… And either you were okay with it or you didn’t know. Either way it left scars you can’t erase. You have to let them heal. And you are always there to remind Loki of them instead of trying to soothe them – at least change your tactic. We’ve seen enough fights. See him for who he is or do not see him at all. 

“And I don’t think he will betray me. Avenger’s business aside - why should he? I did not hurt him. You did...” 

Thor was breathing raggedly. How dare Steve accuse Thor? He was not there! Loki was not that miserable all the time! At least when he saw him. Most of the time Loki brought all his problems on himself. That he was alone was his own fault, not Thor’s. And his punishment if out of line but was deserved! 

“You- Why are you on his side?!”

 _“What side,_ Thor? It is not a competition. I’m just voicing my observations, that’s all. And I don’t understand why are you angry at me. Don’t you want Loki’s stay here be friendly and not hostile and cold? Do you wish his misery?!” Steve knew he was cruel to Thor. But he was telling the truth Thor had to accept. Some wounds were not visible. But it didn’t mean they were not there. 

“Of course not! How can you say such a thing?”

“Then I suggest you to stop and think-“ Thor’s insides twisted on this phrase. Like it was Loki who was speaking sense in him through Captain like he did before numerous times. That day in Jotunheim Thor disregarded Loki and still regretted it. “- and be there for Loki. I know he acts hostile, but at the same time he… I don’t know if you noticed, but if you look closely he tries to… to teach you… I… It is really not my business, Thor. Your relationship with Loki is your own. I am here for anyone who asks my help, you know it. Loki is one of us for now until he goes back home. And for his help he deserves to be treated like an equal. That’s all I wanted to say.” 

Just before Steve exited kitchen Steve relented a little. 

“Just think about it, Thor. It is not only me who is interested in Loki. We all could relate in some way. His magic and his willing to share about it is like a Christmas present to men like Tony and Bruce. We are _not_ going against _you_. You should stop seeing it like this… Okay. Let’s return. There is a mission going after all.” 

~o~0~o~

Having a map of a building and keeping a track of where was who, Stark lead Loki, Nat and Clint. 

"Okay, kids. Their west side is the least protected. I guess the experimental labs are there. Underground is dark, Jarvis can’t see anything. The east side is… their military personnel. Could meet a soldier or twenty. 

“As we gathered - they need data, Romanoff could check while boys will head to the underground.” Tony suggested. 

“Understood.” Black Widow said in a curt voice. 

They separated. Loki walked with Barton. One of them was relaxed, the other twitchy and brooding. Seeing no one in the empty corridor Loki turned to Barton. From the look of God of Mischief’s face, he was somewhat bored and wished for a little fun. 

“Barton. Check the premises.” Loki ordered softly. 

To everyone’s surprise, Clint responded automatically. 

“Yes, sir.”

It took a second to realize what he did. That and Tony’s quiet snicker. 

“Ooooh, fuck you.” Barton gritted his teeth in frustration. Yes, fuck him. 

“Yes, yes. Maybe later.” Loki drawled irritably calmly. 

Clint gulped audibly but stayed silent. Others gave up some tiny noises. Thor looked scandalized. Stark plain right burst out laughing (The hell it was – a serious mission or honest to god Loki’s hilarity club? – Stark would chose the latter any time). Nevertheless, no matter how much it was stupid and childish - it was fun. 

“Now _check_ the premises, Barton.”

Sure thing Clint won’t make this mistake again. _This_ meant ‘sir’ _and_ disuse of the word ‘fuck’ in Loki’s presence. Once ( _yeah, almost constantly when Loki was bored or in a good mood_ ) Loki pointed to Clint just how much archer liked to use that precise word and Clint, well, used it on Loki a second later anyway. 

So no. Clint realized his sorry position of Loki using his own actions against him. But goddamnit! Clint gives it to Loki – a bastard had him this time. 

~o~0~o~

“Ahead is the center full of scientific research.” Tony notified the three of them when Natasha was back. 

Deep night or not the life boiled on the base. Avengers warned assassins and Loki when anyone was getting their way to avoid being seen. Up until now they saw armed guards and people in white coats. No aliens though. But it didn’t mean they weren’t here. 

“Do you see it, Stark?” Natasha asked quietly. 

Some of whom they saw had a strange air around them. Something foreign. Loki pointed on little black circles on scientist’s foreheads and Natasha quickly made pictures of it. Behavior was also unusual and suspicious. These people did not talk. At all. They _worked_ and nothing else. It was creepy as hell. 

Moving further down having checked half a base and scanned the premises Loki with his companions walked a seemingly empty and deserted hall. But as Loki was ready to leave it behind, a god abruptly stopped and slowly turned to his left. Ahead of him was a dark corridor leading to a dead-end. 

“What is it, Loki?” Steve asked through their comms. Natasha looked at still god from where she stood and raised her brows questioningly. 

Loki looked back at her and spoke softly. 

“I am afraid this facility lost some of their workers due to its new guests.”

“What do you mean?” Clint eyed dark corridor with growing dread. 

Loki sighed and walked to a heavy steel door. 

“Death resides here.”

With these ominous words, Loki pushed the door. 

It was pitch black. While Stark whined that they couldn’t see anything and would someone turn the light, Natasha and Clint couldn’t take a sudden horrible smell and quickly covered their mouths and noses. Loki was unaffected and by the flick of a wrist, he conjured a little green-gold flame, after what he let it go and it flew to the ceiling, illuminating the room. 

Clint’s jaw involuntarily dropped when he found himself surrounded by dead bodies, all in white coats. 

“What the hell…”

On the other side of the link was silence. It was not unexpected but still… 

Loki quietly stepped closer and crouched above the body of a woman. He did not touch her just examined. It seemed the cause of death was some kind of internal damage. 

Spending time with Steve aroused interest in Loki regarding the same things Captain struggled nowadays. A couple of hours using internet gave Loki information that along with his own knowledge he could use now. 

For example by the look at the body Loki roughly speaking estimated the cause. 

“By some means our guests used on these people – I wouldn’t say magical but something similar – they… ‘tested’ what amount of force they could push on victim’s mind gathering knowledge. As you see… first probes were unsuccessful.”

Bodies had on them the same markings – little circular holes near temples and above eyes. Many had blood on their faces, others had not but the face’s last expressions were horrible. There were about twenty bodies, all thrown one on another unceremoniously and forgotten. 

“You mean… they crawled into their minds?” Clint said lowly but anger was prominent in his body language. Anger that quickly turned in sneer full of hate. 

“Great! Every scum from cosmos use the same tricks, huh Loki? I bet you can-“

What Loki can do was left unsaid when Barton was roughly grabbed and pushed into a wall, a strong hand on his throat. Stark and Steve shouted something, Natasha instantly aimed her gun at Loki’s head. Clint struggled but uselessly – the grip was iron. 

“Loki!” Natasha barked. “Let him _go_!”

But Loki couldn’t care less about her or her little weapon. His attention was utterly on Clint Barton, that dared to compare him to those creatures. 

“Listen well, little mortal. If you dare to insinuate that what I did was the same that we all saw here I kindly order you to be _silent_.” Loki squeezed his throat some more. Romanoff’s gun shifted nervously. 

“What you see here is breaking minds and taking without anyone’s regard. It is vile and disgusting. They tried until the victim wouldn’t die in result but nonetheless a person is lost. _You_ are not dead nor are you damaged. The only thing you can’t live with is that the choice was made _for you_. Other than that, all you did was nothing more than you’d do to your precious SHIELD, the same dog who goes behind their masters. I did not violate your thinking, did not change your memories. I only used your skills. I did _not_ hurt you. So keep a hold of your temper, _boy_. What I did could have happened to anyone but _oh_ – it happened to _you_. I understand your feelings. Don’t think yourself so special, Barton. Because I’m tired of it. So if you want my help you will cease your childish tantrums and better get over it. Don’t forget but don’t make it cloud your mind. When I am gone do and speak of me whatever you wish, but in my presence – be a professional I thought you were.”

With a last shove, Loki harshly released an archer who fell on the floor face to face with one of a Japanese guy with bloodshot eyes and bleeding ears. His throat hurt but it was not because of it Clint found himself unable to swallow the sudden lump. Barton suddenly imagined himself lying there on the dirty floor. As it turned out, he got off lightly. And no matter how it brought nausea to think about it Loki was right. He was fucking right. 

Looking up at the god’s tall figure Clint swallowed once more, now easier. Getting back on his feet Clint Barton straightened up and coldly looking at Loki’s steel expression gave up a curt nod. 

Before he could leave the room assassin felt a cold hand on the back of his neck that made him shudder. Turning around sharply he saw Loki who just sneered at him mockingly before just bypassing him and walking away. Barton did not voice it but _god what an asshole_. 

Only after a short moment Clint realized that his throat didn’t hurt anymore. 

~0~0~0~

The rest of a mission had gone peacefully. After Loki’s speech there were no more complaints from Barton – on the contrary, he became serious and collected. Natasha was the same, as if what happened did not in any way disturbed her. Loki led the procession for a time, after what silently looked at Clint. Without words archer understood and jumped to inspect the ventilation system to put cameras in hidden places. Natasha had already attached little bugs to a couple of workers here and there as to one security guard. It was done with brilliant accuracy that even Loki clapped in fake awe. Natasha just rolled her eyes. 

The only scary moment happened when they were ready to depart. A strangely looking creature almost unnoticed materialized not far away from them and slowly headed their way. It must be their first look at the alien. Now wasting a second Loki – who somewhat freaked out for a moment because he didn’t hear it coming and energy that surrounded the creature was unfamiliar, that’s why Loki reacted with delay - grabbed Natasha’s arm and pushed her to a wall (‘Stop pushing people, jeez’ were Stark’s quiet words). But Natasha struggled – they were seen and open, whatever Loki thought!

It took not long to realize that apparently they were invisible. Loki made them invisible. Pointing at his arm, a god let Natasha know that she must touch him to remain that way. She nodded and put her hand on his shoulder when Loki turned to face a newcomer. 

Avengers didn’t know what they expected. Tall alright, seven feet maybe more. Heavy dark blue ammunition with something that looked like scales. Even by a look, you can say armor was strong and durable. His dark pants were made with the matching non-reflective black metal spread on the outer sides. Boots with some metal sole. In big glove covered hand was a weapon of curios structure – it enveloped his hand and shoulder like a tentacle. And it was not likely to shoot bullets – more likely energy if the faint orange glow was any indicator. 

Out of anything that was visible of the skin was only a head. With bated breath avengers could descry how he looked when soldier passed near them. Light gray skin as if bloodless, big eyes full of black, a metal mask ( _‘Looks like that guy from The Dark Knight, am I right, am I?’_ will be said later by Tony), that covered the lower part of the face and neck that most likely let him breath on Earth. The head was bald with two lines going up from each eye across the head. There was a chip embedded in his nape. 

“ _What a sweetheart_ -“ Tony started just as Loki jerked involuntarily because _how stupid could Stark be!_

The alien turned fluidly – no matter how quiet it should be Loki and the likes of him could hear even the quietest of whispers. Maybe Steve or Bruce understood it too because there was only stifled squeak and after that so much desired silence. 

But fortune was on their side today because an alien looked from side to side but avoided the place where Loki and Natasha stood unmoving. Then he curtly turned and walked away. 

“Stark, you an ass.” Was all Clint whispered though there was no need to be quiet anymore. 

Before anything else could be said Thor, who till now watched silently, suddenly took an initiative and urgently shouted. 

“Loki! Kill him now!” Thor bellowed. 

Loki, who eyed a corner alien just disappeared behind, frowned at Thor’s words and simply disregarded him a second later. 

“No.”

“Clint? If you finished you could come back.” Steve carefully got round stunned Thor to give final orders. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Tech should work aweso-“ Whatever was Clint’s answer it got devoured by blond god’s bawl. 

“What do you mean? Loki, stop this madness! You have him unaware, stop him before he causes more trouble. Now!”

“Someone shut him up.” Loki hissed enraged at Thor’s stupidity as well as his gall to order him around. 

“Shut up, Thor.” Surprisingly it was Natasha who said it. Stark gaped and then snorted.

“Why? What are you waiting for?” Thor did not calm down. How could they be so careless? The enemy was walking away and they just stood and looked him leave! How many lives would this creature take for their mistake? Fools!

“Okay, guys. We saw enough. Come back. Loki?”

“Yes… Romanoff, go for Barton.” Loki looked at her neutrally. Natasha hesitated for only a second.  
“Understood.” 

When she was gone, for a few seconds Loki’s camera faltered that made Stark frown but then it worked again. Avengers at tower saw through Loki’s eyes how he joined assassins and was ready to depart. Taking their shoulders Loki let his magic whip them away. 

~0~0~0~

When they appeared before remained avengers after a minute, Steve was first to greet them safely back, Bruce just waved his hand awkwardly, Tony did not even look at them, preferring to give Jarvis new commands and Thor… Well, Thor was looking pissed in the corner near the bar. 

“What took you so _long_?” Stark asked in fake exasperation from his seat. If they hadn’t have Loki it’d taken them hours to get back. 

Loki took his ocular off and dropped it harshly in front of Tony on the table. 

“Shut up, Stark.”

Bruce nodded grimly at Loki’s words. Natasha piled everything she got from servers for Jarvis to analyze. Clint went for a beer. 

Tony continued to type and asked distractedly. 

“Uh. By the way, I noticed you went off-line for a moment. Want to make me check?”

Loki eyed fuming Thor in the corner then looked at Steve. Captain was nervous near Thor. Something happened then. Should find out later, Loki told himself. 

“No, it’s fine, Stark.” 

“Okay then.” 

After a while, everyone settled down with a cup of coffee before them. Strangely enough assassins, who could work in any conditions and circumstances for as long as was needed of them, found themselves tired. Looking at Loki and how he held his head in one hand, playing with Stark’s trinkets with the other that were expensive and pretty much needed by an engineer (it was Tony’s punishment, as Loki said, for his irresponsibility and carelessness) a god of mischief could use a rest too. 

Now all they had to do was monitor the enemy and wait for further information about their leader (surely that soldier would go to a _big head boss_ , right?) and the means invaders would use to achieve their goals. As well as their next location. 

So they sat and prepared to watch the results of operation. They had much to discuss. A new day has only just begun. 

A/N:

I hope you liked it *-*


	22. Chapter 22

Hey, an update!

Special thanks for BekkaJane for helping me out with my mistakes. Thanks, dear!

Please enjoy!

~o~0~o~

“My friends, I must apologize for my behavior. I acted rashly. I understand that it was important to let _that thing_ go. I did not think it through.” Thor said with his head slightly bowed. When his temper cooled, he realized that once again he had acted without consideration or much thought. It was like in his reckless youth – he thought himself above this after his time on Midgard and the recently fallen responsibilities of a king - but it seemed Thor was still rather incurably impulsive. 

Thor’s apology was met with two kinds of reaction. On one side, there were nods and little smiles around the table. It meant Thor was right to admit his mistake and see reason so they could all move on. On the other though – raised brows, skepticism and rolling eyes. It went with _‘Goody, Thor has finally seen that he risked an operation with his bullheadedness, let us give him a medal!’’_ And for one particularly mischievous one it was all rather an old song. _‘Thor says sorry, smiles and everyone’s happy. That is until he endangers others_ again _so that the procedure could be replayed_ again. _Damn. Him_.’

“Not for the first time, eh?” Tony muttered darkly. He was obviously in latter team. 

“What?” Thor turned to face Tony with furrowed brows. 

“Nothing, big guy. It's awesome. You’re sorry and stuff. Glad you figured it out.” Natasha and Loki gave Stark sidelong glances. It seemed Tony was learning not to dig his grave further for his insolence, especially when talking down to someone with a big ass hammer.

“Forget it, buddy. It is a crime in Asgard, we get it, but the next time when there is more than one person telling you to stop – listen, okay?” Steve added quickly so they could end the discussion. For everyone’s sake. 

“Yes... I guess.“ Thor did not like how his conversation with Captain went, but it gave him something to think about. Maybe Steve was right and Thor just lost himself somewhere in his run to have his family back like it was before. But the past stayed in the past, like his mother often told him. 

“Fantastic! Moving on.”

They observed movements on base. Already, the Avengers found out what projects were interesting enough for aliens to steal and store, but they were still to see anyone other than ‘Number 1’ as they called their first seen guard, and still to wait until he would lead them to the leader or potential ‘Number 2’. 

It was boring to go through data and watch who did what back on the facility. Jarvis took over when Stark was ready to crawl on walls - they all needed rest after all – besides, the AI would notify them if something interesting happened. 

Tony invited everyone to get a drink. No one objected. Even Loki stayed, albeit reluctantly, but when Natasha asked him about that invisibility ability he used on her back on the mission Loki stayed for real. 

The strangely comfortable atmosphere – as strange as it could be between the most extraordinary humans of Earth and two Norse Gods, someone who beat the crap out of one another at least _once_ \- was interrupted by sudden loud noise. Some stupid ringtone. After blinking at each other for a few moments Thor jumped and reached in his pocket for his phone. 

“I… I forgot I had it, my friends. I um…“ Thor looked at the screen for a moment almost in disbelief. “Excuse me.” Thor rose from his chair and walked away. 

They had nothing better to do but shamelessly watch how Thor broke into smiles and laugher while speaking with someone on the phone. Loki was the only one who was sitting with his back to Thor and his expression could have been carved in marble. Somehow, he knew who could be possibly calling Thor. 

~o~0~o~

Steve stood uncertainly at the open doors of Loki’s room, peeking inside when his knock went unanswered. 

“Um... Jane Foster is here.” He said without preamble. 

Loki looked from the massive book (Steve now knew Loki had it in his 'dimension pocket' as sorcerer called it) and his notes he had been working on for a good three hours and blinked. He looked like he had just woken up, so deep ran his thoughts on whatever he was studying. For a moment Steve imagined Loki in all his regalia sitting on his throne in Jotunheim over many documents, treaties or tactical plans about the future of Jotunheim. Bookworm. 

“Pardon?” Yeah, zoned out completely. 

“Thor's Jane is here. He wanted you to meet her.” Steve said carefully as not to disturb Loki's chaotic construction of notes which sat nearly on the black couch that stood in the center of the lounge. Before the couch was a black wooden coffee table that was completely occupied by Loki’s research. The lounge was wide and sunny and Loki said he rather liked it. Dark furniture in contrast with light creamy walls was a good change from his own chambers in Jotunheim. 

Loki looked distracted for a moment, but then scoffed in displeasure. 

“Why?” Loki asked in total confusion finding this whole situation absurd. Thor's JANE could go her way without crossing his. And why should he care what Thor wanted? Like a meeting with relatives? No, thank you. 

“Don't know.” Steve shrugged. Then he crouched to pick up a pencil that rolled under the table. Loki nodded in thanks. “Are you okay with it?”

_“Okay_? This Jane concerns my reality how exactly? I would care less if she dropped dead before my feet. I don't care”. Then Loki turned back to what he was doing, clearly dismissing any further conversation. 

Steve though was just a messenger, so. “Well, it's happening even if you don't want it to.”

“I have no choice?” Loki’s displeasure was evident. As was his desire to end the matter as fast as possible. 

“I guess no.”

“Why ask me then?”

“Just a fair warning.”

“Unnecessary. Do we have time?”

Steve startled a little. “We?”

“Yes, we”. Loki gave him a devilish smile - all teeth. “I don't wish to meet Thor's woman, hanging on Thor's arm, to speak nonsense for no apparent reason but give the big blond oaf the attention he so wishes regarding his doomed love life. So you, Captain, are staying right beside me...” Loki blinked slowly, curling the ends of his mouth. “Unless you want me to lash out and hurt the poor woman? I never have before, but well…”

“You won't do that, Loki.” Steve said confidently. Loki could ‘hurt’ anyone but rather with words. Sharp, piercing words. Besides, Steve was sure Loki was not raised like that. He was a prince, after all. 

“Won't I? I once told Thor that I shall visit her... You should’ve seen his face.” Loki was surely not going to drop the issue. 

“Stop... stop it. I'll stay. There is no need to provoke me.” Steve relented, guessing he was stuck with family drama. 

“No?” Loki looked Steve in the eyes unblinking. They both knew Loki was bluffing, both understood the god’s need of some kind of support, and both knew Steve was going to offer it anyway. 

“No.”

“Jarvis?” Loki jerked his face away with a smile. Steve just rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, sir?”

“Tell me, where is Stark? I need him.”

“I should tell him you require his presence, Mr Loki.” Jarvis’ quiet voice rang through the room. 

“Please do.”

“Why do you need Tony?” Steve turned to look at Loki. 

“The devise we build is in need of improvement. I'll give him some schematics so he won’t be as bored.” 

“This devise is to locate the enemy? You understood how to find them?” Of all of them, only Loki and Stark were actually doing something productive. Steve felt somewhat guilty. But well – if he could help, he would. 

“Somewhat. At least the energy signature will lead us straight to them should they move instead of continuously grasping at straws. And I don't care what you think of me” Loki looked at him with pointed glance, “I have no desire to strain myself more than necessary as I did that first time. I am not a free market. Deal with it.”

“Yeah, all right.” Steve raised his hands defensively. “Point taken. Is what you were working on then for Tony too?”

“No, it is not. This is Jotunheim business.” Loki closed the book. 

~o~0~o~

While the mere thought of Thor’s stupid face, that was so shiny with happiness and his false cheeriness only made him want to crawl away and become blind, Loki stayed as he was asked. He was already hearing voices from the corridor leading to where he was sitting with Rodgers. What was her name again? Ah, Jane Foster. Gotta be nice. He _could_ do it. But only if the woman would be civil. Loki was fed up with everyone’s better-than-you attitude and the disdain they threw his way. If she would be polite then he would be as well and they could go their separate ways to never see each other again. 

“I am so excited, Thor! I mean, this is Tony Stark! I am a big fan. Will he come? I know it’s unexpected and I was not invited…“ Jane was speaking quickly and excitedly. She was in Stark Tower for the first time and was about to meet a group of heroes! 

Thor’s laugher almost shook the walls. “Jane, it is fine. I think friend Tony will be glad to meet you.”

“Really? Amazing! Maybe he’ll even help me with my research! Can you imagine?” Jane laughed hesitantly. 

“I am afraid Mr Stark will not help you, Jane Foster. Unfortunately, he has no time to waste, when there are more important tasks - _like the war_ \- that’s coming. But you should not give up hope.”

Jane jumped from the sudden intrusion to her conversation with Thor. She did not look around when they entered the big sunny room. It turned out there were two other people in there. 

“Dear Jane! I want you to meet my- I want you to meet Loki. He’s over there.” Thor lead her further inside the room. 

Jane pulled her gaze to the white couch near window wall and saw two men sitting on it. Goodness! The first was _Captain America_! Unbelievable! She remembered reading about a hero back in WW2 (even saw some comics back when she was a girl) who was then lost in the ice. And now this man was standing to greet her! 

Jane smiled sheepishly as Rodgers shook her hand. Only then she saw a second person, who was still sitting on the couch at easy, not at all hurrying to meet her. 

Her first thought, being this close to Loki, was that this god was… handsome, tall _(are all gods that tall?),_ regal… Confident. Not like Thor but _completely_ opposite. In everything. Thor and Loki being brothers ( _well_ …) had nothing similar in them. Thor, blond, fair, shining, open with people, only sometimes dressed in t-shirts and pants – otherwise going around in armor and of course with his hammer. Loki though… Sharp dressed in human clothes with some additions, maybe from their shared culture, pale unmarked skin, styled black long hair, even curled at the ends, and big green eyes that looked at her neutrally and with something she couldn’t read… 

But then abruptly a young astrophysicist remembered herself.

Jane was not going to lie to herself – she became scared, damn well terrified realizing that man to be _Loki_. 

Maniac, tyrant Loki who wanted to destroy her planet!

Loki who made Eric crazy! 

Who could have killed her in Puente Antiguo! 

Who constantly hurt her Thor! 

That son of a bitch! 

Just as Jane boldly stepped ahead to slap that bastard in the face ( _she had a right, yeah? And he deserves it! Thor did too, but she had slapped him already_.) Loki took that moment to finally stand, but in doing so, he chose to show her who he was.

“You?!-“ 

Jane had already raised her hand for a blow when the woman suddenly screamed in terror. Jane would have fallen if not for Steve who steadied her. Jane stood with open mouth, frozen in shock and horror as she looked at… at the otherworldly creature. Jane trembled from fear – her desire to strike Loki forgotten – and she dared not even breathe in the presence of the blue skinned _thing_ with demon red eyes. Eyes so clear that it seemed they saw her right through – saw her as she was. Like nothing. Like a little meaningless ant, mortal in the face of a god. Jane felt so small and stupid. Loki was… He was… 

“Jane Foster.”

His voice was soft and made her shudder. She feared to look Loki in the eyes least she faint. 

“I am Loki of Jotunheim. You may have heard of me. And before you… find courage in your brave little heart to do anything, know that my touch will burn you until skin peels from your bones. I have heard it is rather painful.”

“Loki! Should you scare her so?” Thor stepped to Jane and pulled her to his chest. The scientist was still trembling in the thunderer’s arms.

“You wished your woman to meet me for whatever reason. Now she has.” Loki made a helpless gesture. 

“You could have- you didn’t have to-“ Thor’s gaze was pained. Loki was in his Jotun form again. 

“What? Be myself?” Loki narrowed his eyes at Thor but then sighed. “Alright. Fine. Whatever.” Loki shifted in his more accepted form, making Thor relax. But not Jane. 

“Thor… What is this?” Jane only now realized that temperature was back to normal. She clearly felt like, for a moment, winter had come around her. It was Loki’s doing, she knew it. Jane turned from Thor’s chest when she heard a soft sigh. 

“What will you do if your queen runs away screaming when she sees another Jotun, Thor? Or Fire Giant? Or troll? It would be a shame. And I was just having a bit of fun, really.” Loki grinned almost believably. Foster gave him exactly the reaction he dreaded. The monster parents tell their children about at night. 

“Loki…” Steve slowly shook his head. He did not have anything against Loki’s Jotun form, he was rather fascinated by it, but it still scared a poor woman. It could have gone better maybe.

“You are a monster.” Jane whispered fervently. She grabbed Thor’s hand as if Loki would jump on her. At least Thor could protect her. 

It was true such a statement would have hurt Loki years ago. In truth, it would have knocked the ground under his feet for a moment before he would shut himself off, swallow his despair and try to go on. When Romanoff told him the same thing Loki felt an ache deep inside his chest but it was fleeting and quickly replaced by rage. He had not the time to be sorry for himself then. Now though, after rediscovering himself, learning about Jotuns and realizing what Aesir taught everyone to believe… Loki knew who he was. So the situation only amused him. Because even Thor looked uncomfortable. 

“Don’t say things like that, little mortal. It’s rude. So rude. I could cry an ocean in my sorrow and flood all of Manhattan.”

“Loki.” Steve shook his head again with lips pressed hard or he would smile and that was _wrong_. The subject of racism and prejudices was not a laughable matter after all. Thank god Tony was not here.

But it cracked the ice because Jane finally became angry.

“You are joking? You think it’s funny?”

“Of course! _Look at you_ – trying to hit me to make yourself feel powerful and important as if it will matter to me. I did you no wrong personally and believe me I faced beings so ancient and terrifying that you standing here all righteous makes me want to cry. A child who thinks it has gall to face gods much older than herself and dare to lecture them. Youth.” 

Sometimes everyone forgot that just because Thor and Loki looked young didn’t mean they could be treated as such. They were _no_ such thing. They lived so much longer, watched and experienced so much more than mortals could comprehend, stood witnesses while civilizations changed. More often than not Loki felt himself _old_. 

“You- you- did no wrong personally? You tried to kill me!” Jane was waving her hands around heatedly. 

Loki tilted his head to the side and asked with wide innocent eyes.

“When?” 

“In New- New Mexico! And _Darcy_! You-“ Thor looked worriedly at Jane when woman gulped. Jane spoke very quickly as if afraid she won’t be able to tell everything while being sure others listened to her. 

“I’m sorry, are you dead? And Thor was my aim not you.” Loki pointed with raised brow. 

“I could have died! And _what_ you did to Eric? What can you say about it?” Jane fumed.

“Selvig?” Loki contemplated a bit. “Well, he was not truly sane in the first place-“

“Loki!” Thor shouted.

“-but what I did was showing him Teseract, no more. My control over him robbed him of nothing instead giving him knowledge he so fanatically desired to achieve. I did nothing…” Loki’s eyes darkened for a moment lost in painful memory but Loki quickly gathered himself. “I treated him well and in all he got away lightly. Others were not so lucky I assure you…” At Jane’s disbelieving glare Loki felt anger burn in him. _She knew nothing_! “What? You don’t believe me? Well then! Ask him how I tortured him day and night, starved him and deprived from sleep. Ask how I broke his mind and made him mad. I really doubt Selvig would confess it. But I am a liar, yes? Surely I can speak no truth.”

“Enough, Loki!” Thor hissed. “I wished for you to meet my beloved and instead you frightened her and reminded her of wrongs you committed against her father figure. It was a mistake of me to-“

“Please, Thor. I see you care for this mortal and maybe hold some tender feelings for her. But _that_ I cannot tell about her.”

“What are you saying? Do not slight my dear Jane with your lies-“ Thor started but was quickly interrupted. 

“I think I know people’s nature better than you, considering how you still believe that everyone in Asgard cares for their king,” Loki infuriatedly calm started to examine his nails, “or Odin never did any dirty or disgusting deed to save face, and that the closest to the throne hold only loyalty and not personal gain. What I see in your lady is that she finds you pleasing to the eye but from the very beginning she needed you to prove her fantastic theory nobody believed in. You are her proof that Bifrost is real and till she gets her piece of glory she won’t let you go. Any other relationship with her is doomed from the beginning because all she knows is numbers, equations and utter incapability to care for something that is not her work. Just how fortunate she was some god fell on her head.”

Thor gaped at Loki in horror. Jane though was squeezing her jaw Loki feared teeth would start flying. She yanked Thor’s hand to her and looked at him with hurt eyes. 

“That is not truth. You are lying to hurt me even though I only just wanted-“ Thor looked completely beat up. 

“She called me a monster... She who knows nothing about me or what motives lead me to commit what I did. Who knew me for some minutes and who thinks she has a right to judge me. Or do you agree with her, Thor? After all your pretty words everything is forgotten when faced with one mortal woman. Do you agree with her?” Loki asked seriously. 

Thor stilled. Suddenly he realized what trap Loki had put him in. Odin’s beard! If he agrees he will lose Loki forever – all his efforts for naught. But Thor _needed_ Loki, he was not whole without his wit, his knowledge, their memories, their brotherhood. Loki will live long after Jane perishes. And if speak truthfully… Loki indeed did Jane no offense. Truly, Loki threatened her, but only to make Thor fight him. In the desert the Destroyer had only hurt _him_ after all, not mortals. Loki cared not for them. And from what Thor saw Selvig was not hurt during the fight in New York. And most of the time Thor thought Selvig strange. 

But if he agrees that Loki is right Thor will lose Jane. Sweet Lady Jane who… who _helped_ him. Who wanted to know of Asgard and to build a Bifrost to see the stars. Who took him into her home and gave him shelter, who had her head full of Midgardian magic – science – and… And who Thor had not known for as long as he would have wanted. Not for thousand years like Loki who faithfully stood by his side, always ready to protect his back and always quick to pull him from trouble. Loki who told him to never doubt his love for him. His brother…

So what choice did he have really? 

Damn everything to Hel! He could not have envisioned things ending up like this when he planned this meeting! Damn it all. 

“I don’t.”

~o~0~o~

After Thor and Jane walked away to continue their intense argument after Thor’s last crucial words, Loki sat back on the couch and conjured a book to spend his time reading. Steve noticed that Loki was not really concerned that he possibly just broken up his brother’s relationship. Impossible person. 

But in fact maybe Thor called it on himself. Does he even _know_ Loki? Did he think about how in a couple of days Loki screwed up Thor’s relationships with his friends and subjects and left smiling? Really, Thor should have known better. 

Not that Steve was even near agreeing with Loki’s somewhat cruel methods of disposing of people he didn’t like. What he did – tricking Thor in the position where was only one right answering – hurt Thor. Everyone now knew Thor wronged Loki but taking revenge like that was… wrong.

“You know, you could have been less cruel with Miss Foster. There was no need to be so…” Steve could not find the right word. Loki beat him on that.

“Truthful? Would you prefer I lie, Captain?” Loki hissed. But Loki’s angry expression melted to that of deep weariness. He looked spent. “I did Thor a favor that you might not understand now, but…”

Loki shook his head a little and looked at the streets below through the windows. After some moments of mutual silence, he looked back at Steve, who watched him closely. Sighing Loki spoke quietly.

“Jane Foster is mortal and nothing will change that. She is not who people of Asgard would accept in any possible outcome, believe me. And… Your mortal lives are fleeting and to us, who live so much longer… I just… I am just trying to save Thor his inevitable heartbreak.” 

Steve Rogers found himself speechless. From any reason he thought Loki acted like he did – spite, past jealousy - Steve did not consider _this_. And indeed, Thor was doomed to see his beloved woman grew old and die… Steve shut his eyes tightly. _Peggy_. How similar their situations were. And how sad. Steve could see what Loki meant. 

And if right now Loki unknowingly acted like the man who cared for his brother’s happiness and had only Thor’s best interests in mind, Loki shouldn’t be called on that and Steve wouldn’t point it out. It was enough just to know. 

Steve nodded. Not really wishing to be anywhere in the presence of pleading Thor and screaming Jane, Steve decided to stay here. The Captain was ready to leave Loki to his reading when a memory of a conversation resurfaced in his mind. And it was something he could not leave in silence. 

“Loki?” Steve asked quietly, seeing in peripheral vision how Loki turned questioningly at him. For some reason he didn’t want to look at Loki asking this question. Maybe not seeing would be easier. 

“Yes?”

“Will you… you said something happened during our… battle here. We still don’t… Don’t think that we forgot what you did because we _didn’t_. But now I see that there was more to it that we know. Much more if you ask me. Will you tell us… what actually happened? I want to hear your side of the story.”

After his last word Steve looked intently at Loki and that’s why he didn’t miss the slight shudder of Loki’s thin frame. Or how Loki stopped breathing but just for a moment. Other than that there was nothing that gave Loki’s inner thoughts away. But it was enough. 

“I… “ And that was another worrying note because Loki never stumbled on his best weapon – words. 

“If we survive what’s ahead of us-“ Loki started slowly, deliberately, ”I… I will think of letting you all know my story, Steve. The only one who knows is my brother for I told him everything the day I thought I would die. It was… a blessing to be heard, even if by your possible executor after I did not have any say on my trial in Asgard, where I was silenced like a beast. So I… I will think about trusting you with this.”

Steve was glad to hear that. It was not an outright ‘yes’ but it was a beginning. 

“Of course… And Loki? Thank you. For giving me your trust, even if only the future one.”

Loki could only smile a little painfully but his sadness replaced itself by the feeling of warmth in his chest when Steve reached to him with his hand. His friend’s hand. 

“Now, Captain. Will you tell me what happened between you and Thor? I know in this place there is no privacy and I could ask Jarvis to replay it, but I want to hear it from you. Thor’s guilty stare in my way and reluctance he feels near you… Tell me?” Steve only sighed. 

A/N: Another chapter. What do you think? :D (My apologies for Foster fans). 

Thank you for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

~o~0~o~

Hello, darlings! I am so sorry you had to wait. *bear hugs for everyone!*

I was just so unwell I actually got _impressed_ with myself because wtf? (Now I am better, so whew C: )Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed and favored.  You are amazing, you know that? :D

A few words about the last chapter. Just wanted to point out that no matter what, Loki is doing _whatever the hell he wants_. Maybe he is helping to save another Realm, maybe it would make him a hero – he is capable of being one! (The same monster Hulk who killed so many people became one, right? Assassins running free and not sitting behind bars for the rest of their lives are viewed like heroes – you got what I mean).

Again, maybe he is doing it just for his own benefit (or Jotuns’ for that matter). Loki could be genuinely kind and caring or he could be harsh and unforgiving. He has his own morals but it never stops him from being annoying or petty (like he was in Asgard). The talk with Jane could have turned out _entirely_ different if maybe Jane acted differently, (both of them could have stayed cool with each other and go their ways keeping their opinions to themselves or something else, idk). And it’s not to say that Loki just might have been in the wrong about Jane. Or totally right. Maybe Loki’d have befriended her (most probably to annoy Thor). _Who knows_?

I am just saying Loki is _that_ unpredictable.

Only to those, he loves and trusts Loki is a constant, loyal and true. (Something Odin and Asgard did a freaking good job at destroying).  

Just my opinions. So! Sorry for mistakes, this chapter is un-betad.

Please enjoy!

 

~o~0~o~

 

It was a peaceful evening. Avengers were having dinner. Just to mess with everyone Loki came too – he was avoiding big groups of humans most of the time but now Loki chose to join. Stark was sitting in the middle of big dining table being his cheerful talkative self, Bruce on his right. Natasha found herself beside Loki – recently she warmed up to a god, finding herself interested in his personality (Natasha could not deny that he _was_ interesting even if they started from the wrong foot), and she liked their not frequent but nonetheless amazing conversations. Loki. Knew. Much. Period. Not just from books, but also from experience – and his unique way with words confirmed his most famous title _Silvertongue_. Natasha understood why Steve spend so much time listening to Loki – it was captivating. Also a spy made a note of his abilities and what she found out did not disappoint – a team would benefit having Loki with them. Rodgers sat between Loki and Tony, Clint completed the circle. Thor usually sat with Bruce across from Loki, but now he was absent.

 

No one knew when it stopped being awkward or uncomfortable that Loki spend more time with them. It just kind of happened. And Loki himself – along with Avengers - must have forgotten his words about _this whole thing_ being only business and nothing more. No one had a problem with this though.

 

Strangely enough it became a habit of Steve making Loki food _(‘I would make for you too, Tony, but you don’t ask, so…_ ’). Rodgers himself haven’t seen it coming but it happened and Steve accepted it – the thought that Loki could manipulate Earth’s technology better than Steve was inessential. The incredulous face of Stark made Steve snort every time (heavens above, Loki _did_ corrupt Rogers after all, were engineer’s heavy thoughts). And a famous cup of tea. It seemed Loki discovered a strong liking to this particular drink and tried its many sorts (Stark had them plenty to choose from because he was rich and bored).

 

In the time Loki and Steve were meeting Thor and Jane, Tony with the help of Banner was able to finish with the detector using instructions god gave him and had already connected it to Jarvis. Later Loki has approved and even complimented Stark on his good job. Well… Sort of.

 

(“Finished?”

“Yes! I did it. I am-“

“Good.”

“Wha- Wait! Where are you- Uh… That’s it? You could at least say _thank you, Tony_. You know? _You are a genius_.”

“I could.” Loki winked and smiled that infuriating wide smile and left with such regality in his step that Stark mused if they teach them that in royal schools or something.)

 

Tony decided to see it like a compliment at least. Nonetheless, there was a point on a map indicating their aliens. Still in Japan.

 

However, not for long.

 

After a dinner when everyone sat around the living room in groups (Barton with Romanoff, Stark with Banner and Loki with Captain) there was a calm environment. Calm but still with traces of uneasiness – they waited for other shoe to drop. Aliens and their freaking unknown plans.

 

Then Thor marched in.  

 

“Loki.”

 

It looked like Thor was there specifically for him. Not feeling like a polite person Loki stood and went to put his cup in the sink, almost dismissing the other god. Humans professionally pretended to not listen. Not _openly_ at least. When Thor and Loki ‘talked’ they seemed to forget others presence completely, what sneaky humans shamelessly used for their own benefit. Because well – gods with their fantastic lives, mythology-live if you want. Useful information too.

 

“What is it you want, Odinsson?” Loki asked after a while standing with his hands on his chest, his side to Thor.

 

“Can we speak?” Thunderer walked closer. Loki instantly tensed but made himself relax.

 

“ _Oh sure_. It’s all we are doing nowadays anyway. _Speak_. I can’t stop you. Oh, wait-” Younger god’s hand rose to his mouth. 

 

“Loki, please. This is important.” Thor sighed resigned. I was hard for him and Loki did not realize it yet.

 

“Is it?” Loki turned to meet his gaze straight on. This sudden intensity somewhat faltered Thor’s confidence.

 

“Y-yes. I wanted to speak to you for a long time now.”

 

“Admirable of you,” Loki muttered. “Once you would never have lowered yourself to such tasks.”

 

“I have learned much.” Thor’s eyes tried to catch Loki’s, and the pleading there made a younger god feel vaguely nauseous. “As have you, I think,” he added, after a moment. Loki stood up and turned his back.

 

“Did your lady leave? I humbly beg your pardon if my person scared her away back to her little desert.” Loki’s mocking voice did nothing to provoke Thor to leave Loki alone.

 

“Yes. Jane left. I… it is questionable if she would come back. But please. Can we speak?”

 

“Well then. Speak your mind.” Finally Loki gave him his full attention.

 

Thor sighed deeply. Looking around as if only now noticing five pairs of eyes that were professionally avoiding his, but not caring, blond god visibly gathered himself and just blurted without preamble.

 

“I am sorry-“

 

Thor’s words were interrupted by Jarvis’s urgent voice.

 

“Apologies, Mr Odinsson but there is important information that came in sight. If you would all go to the conference room, please.”

 

Tony Stark put his face in one of his hands, trying to conceal his barely contained amusement about the situation. Never would it be said that Tony didn’t like a good joke. But _oh god_ – Jarvis was beautiful. Stark was so proud of his baby. To dupe Thor so – it was a talent. Of course, he was sorry for a big guy – there was a great speech there somewhere. It was as if Loki himself punk’d his bro but Tony knew for sure Loki had no business hacking Jarvis. _But Thor, buddy, it seems you just can’t get a break._

 

Others looked at each other in suspense and trepidation at the news and silently headed to appointed place.

 

Thor’s resolve faltered and now he stood at the center of the room with his big blue eyes confused. Loki rolled his own at the stupid situation and followed after the others, addressing Thor on his way.

 

“Save the thought how sorry you are, Thor. You could say nothing more though, I think I would just waste my time anyway. But you can hope.” Loki gave him a smile all teeth as he sidestepped the Thunderer.

 

“Loki!” Always jokes and smiles! Thor was trying to talk seriously!

 

“Sorry, something more important than your bubbling I have already had the misfortune to hear before, jumped out. You brought me here to help with alien intruders after all, not talk about our _tender, sweet,_ _sensual_ , _loving_ relationship. Aliens showed their… noses. Now let’s go.”

 

Thor shot him an annoyed look full of sarcasm and as matching smile that only made Loki’s mocking smirk grow wider. Thor sighed and walked in front of Loki, purposely leaving the younger god behind. Loki widened his eyes and put a hand on his heart dramatically as if Thor’s show of superiority shocked him. Humans were already seated and waited only for them.

 

“Okay, honey. What do you have for us?” Tony asked his best creation.

 

“It would be better if you see for yourself, sir.”

 

Those little bugs Clint implanted on the military base gave them up all surveillance and data. It was Stark’s newest project – if you don’t know what are you looking for you will never see them. Handy stuff, as Clint phrased. Steve remembering the war could only be stunned at the developments of the future and it’s many wonders.

 

Jarvis provided the projection above conference table full with maps and inhabitants. Loki’s eyes darted on the red blinking marker – a person appearing from the basements. Jarvis zoomed without being asked on the said individual.

 

“All sensors show no known form of life or known technology the entity carries. The energy the entity provides is similar to the one Mr Loki searched and used as prototype. Downloading results.”

 

Avengers and Loki waited for the unknown to step in camera’s vicinity. There he was. _Oh…_

 

“Well… I guess it’s our… man.” Tony swallowed hard. Oh, how he already _hated_ that guy.

 

It was a sorrowful day when Tony Stark got jealous of the suit of armor.

 

The team watched an alien walked on the platform that lead to basements. In the contrast with massive Number 1, this one was of entirely different use. Number 2 seemed light and fluid, no matter the heavy armor that encompassed him whole. The armor was made from some form of metal, craftily constructed that made Stark do a double take - it was light grey with bright blue energy leaking as if from the inside. The color unpleasantly reminded Loki of Teseract. The surface was smooth, every part of the body enclosed in highly mobile plates, whole with thrusters, hidden weapons and god knows what else. The helmet was complicated piece of work, solid and oblong with some kind of indicators in the middle that changed colors. Stark felt his heart gave a jolt at the sight - it was _much_ better that he himself ever dreamed for his Iron Man suits. This kind of technology progressed way too far than Earth ever would in the future. This made him feel small in the galaxy, insignificant and tiny. 

 

Natasha would have made a fighter of him. Number 1 was heavy and strong, meant as close guard. This one was a spy, a scout, an agent. What Iron Man could offer the Number 2 was similarly able to deliver. Only... better. 

 

They still did not see the leader. The Number 2 appeared beside the first alien to ‘exchange words’ but what was strange there was no sound. The first was silent when the second showed different colors on the helmet indicators.

 

“Maybe some kind of waves...” the Avengers heard Bruce mutter distractedly. Then more loudly. “They don’t talk.”

 

“What?” Steve turned to Banner.

 

“They don’t talk. At all. Aloud that is. How do they communicate? Are they giving orders telepathically? Can they be spoken to? Do those colors mean something? If so, it would be very useful if we fight them. I wish to know.”

 

Tony snorted.

 

“Excellent. I could go and grab you a magic ball and you could ask all you want from it, buddy. We still have zero info about them. Nicht. Nada.”

 

“Time is slipping.” Bruce leaned back distraught.

 

No one had anything to say to that truthful statement.

 

Loki was disappointed by this. It was not like he hoped he would understand their speech - Silvertongue knew any languages within the Nine Realms and a handful of others like the language of Kree or Scrulls. Chitauri. But this seemingly mental communication with the addition of that armor thing was... difficult to interpreter. Not impossible but it would make too much time to understand. Time they did not have. 

 

And it was the truth. Aliens were now in Japan. Only that their little involuntary helpers turned mind-slaves have moved already. Those humans who were under the influence gave up the similar energy marker only much much weaker. Moreover, if the information of the detector Loki and Stark created was accurate then it was bad. Many of them moved around the world. 

 

“Jarvis! How the hell do they move?” Stark saw dozens of signals slowly making their way out of Japan.

 

“Most likely by underground, sir. I lack the data to answer you yet.” Jarvis said in his calm voice with British accent.

 

Jarvis calculated all possible routes and trends and showed possible end points. USA straightforward. No, wait. Some group moved to India. Why? Weapons as Natasha answered drily. Asia was the most developed exporter of weapons. When Bruce pondered if aliens coming to America was not suspicious much, Loki quietly asked him if it was not better. Banner fidgeted a little not liking the look in Loki’s eyes and dropped the issue.

 

“Now I will ask a question.” Clint glared at the screen as if it offended him personally. “How on Earth did they even arrived here? I mean, we never thought of it.”

 

“Ship, most likely.” Loki suggested.

 

“Or magic”, Thor countered with a little smile.

 

On Loki’s scoff, (‘Unlikely’) Thor paraphrased “Alien magic from another universe, not known here?”

 

Loki did not say anything to that. Jotunheim would thaw before Loki agrees that there were some brains in that blond head. But this was not that day.

 

When boys were discussing this, the only woman in their group was quickly typing something on her phone. Banner coughed quietly to get her attention. Raising her head, Natasha saw everyone looking at her.

 

“I got a message from SHIELD”, Natasha leaned forward and plucked a flash drive that was connected to her phone a moment ago into the nearest port. Instantly new videos opened up and played. “They work fast.”

 

Even if SHIELD ‘refused’ to be near officially untouchable with king-status one God of Mischief, Natasha notified them that no matter what – the organization started to prepare soldiers on bases all around the world. Soldiers, weapons, crafts. Not that they did not believe in Avengers. Better safe than sorry, they said.

 

“Agent Hill contacted me and notified that their agents captured one of the scientists from the military base who was influenced. They keep information for now, not ready to give any satisfactory results, but SHIELD’s own research team tries to understand what has been done and figure out if it possible to reverse the process.”

 

“Good.” Captain Rogers said in his soldier voice. “If that is possible then the lives could still be saved.”

 

The conversation was continuing quietly until Tony rashly held up his hand to make a shushing gesture.

 

“Wait. Wait! What the hell is this? Do you guys see it? Jarvis!” Tony jumped from his seat to get closer to the projection. Big wave of signals overloaded within the little space near the door Number 2 stayed guard for the last half an hour.

 

“Do you think it’s him?” Bruce asked cautiously.

 

“It is their leader. Astart.” Loki spoke slowly. He along with everyone waited for him to appear on screens. “He contains the… peculiar amount of different energies, too big for one being. It is him.”

 

Everyone waited with baited breaths. Natasha sat relaxed but even she wanted her answers. Clint put all his weight on his elbows as he leaned forward.

 

The moment doors opened all feed from cameras, the sound, the pictures trembled, gone static and then abruptly got cut off. Before Stark could open his mouth to rage on the impossibility of his stuff’s going off, everything they got near that room switched off as if it got vicious virus that destroyed every data. The only thing they have left was Loki’s detector readings, showing albeit with interference their now two aliens.

 

“I knew it was too good to be truth. That bastard messes with technology just by being in neighborhood!” Clint drawled.

 

“If we are to see him then only face to face.” Natasha looked at everyone.

 

It – this whole situation, the dangers, the possible war - suddenly felt not so far away, as they first thought. Give it time and the alien bastards would be on their doorsteps, not lightly knocking but banging with holy mother of unknown weapons. So it was time to abandon jokes and start to make plans. Astart and his buddies did not waste time so Avengers should not too.

 

Thor realized that this time like no other was suitable to put away all their bad memories away and start - really start - work together. As a team.

 

“If you think what I think, then we have some stuff to design.” Tony wiggled his brows at Loki.

 

A god shifted his eyes on Stark silently. Loki sat mostly quietly at this meeting, not visibly but he could confess to himself that he was moping – Loki had to admit that he didn’t like how everything was running so fast and so out of control. His control. He did not believe the situation to be simple – when Thor could smash the foe and he to wave his magic and then the battle is over and they go celebrate – no. Something was telling him that that Astart had some big aces up his sleeves. Already Loki would have to modify some of their weapons – like Iron Man suit – so Jarvis would not accidentally turn off. That second guard was… interesting to say the least. If what Loki thought would happen, they could wait for spies in the Tower in the near future.

 

Loki’s stomach twisted painfully at the thought of how ready he would be to be back at battle. Even though his magic flew smoothly and familiarly through his veins, Loki still felt insecure when using magic for big spells. These last couple of days he reread his own journals that he never dared leaving in the open in Asgard so that’s why he stored them in his dimension pocket (least someone would find out and whisper to Odin – many of his studies were foreign in nature, gathered from the best mages of Alfheim, Vanaheim and even from Dark Elves. And not all this magic was legal, mind you.) Of course he had his Jotun magic as well but Loki never used it before in a fight. And training is not a real fighting after all. And there was a matter of allies should potential ‘army’ Thor mentioned in the beginning attack Midgard. And if they can’t protect it or it would be difficult – how to provide it with help say from Asgard? If worst happens, Loki would be ready to bring his own men.

 

Resurfacing from his deep thoughts and remembering that Stark asked him a question about modifications, Loki just nodded, not saying anything. Stark nodded in return, already working on his tablet. Absentmindedly Tony tossed the other tablet to Loki across the table who took it no questions asked. Bruce reluctantly took his own from the place inside the table – there were already flickering projects ready to be puzzle out.

 

“I don’t get one thing.” Steve said with the faraway look at his eyes.

 

“What’s that, Capsule?” Tony inquired not raising his head from his calculations.

 

Not even getting mad with inventor anymore because of his stupid nicknames, Steve leaned forward and put his head in his hands.

 

“Thor said the witnesses swear that Astart and his men destroyed planets. How? You said-“

 

“I said they had an army.” Thor finished for Steve.

 

“Right. As we see humans could be turned on their side but – it’s still so small a number. Where would they get an army? And army of what? Of who? Who would we fight if things go very bad?”

 

Everyone fell silent, digesting this bit of information. Loki sighed. He had already thought about all of this.

 

“I think… the leader is our answer. He is the most protected. He must be responsible… for the forces or potential army. There are many ways to summon legions: they could use ships, armadas from outer space, then portals, also I heard of entirely exotic matters used in other galaxies. Until we see leader – we could only guess.”

 

“I hate waiting.” Clint rose from his seat and receiving a nod from Cap walked out of the conference room. It was a sign for everyone to leave as well.

 

They came back to the living room and just like before Jarvis interfered Thor approached Loki, hoping that nothing would interrupt him again. And given that God of Mischief rarely allowed Thor to be alone with him, Thunderer had to speak with auditory. Thor did not mind – he cared that _Loki_ would hear him out. Others opinions he seeked not.

 

The meeting wearied Thor for many reasons. One was that the situations run too fast and time they have left too little. If Thor won’t make Loki trust in him again, Thor feared for what will happen in the field. Loki always had Thor’s back, just like Thor always watched Loki’s. If his brother did not trust him or did not care – it was potentially dangerous call that will lead to drastic results, confrontations and fights between his teammates. Thor did not wish it on Loki who became more and more friendly with humans. And it will be Thor’s fault entirely. Thor did not wish it.

 

And the other reason – Thor wanted… he _hoped_ to have Loki stand beside him once more because _Loki_ wished it. If they are destined to be separate forever, let Thor have this little moment with his brother in peace. No ignoring, no indifference, no hatred. Just peace. Just for a little while.

 

“Loki?”

 

Said god sighed and then looked at Thor with expression Thor couldn’t read after what shifted his gaze aside. He crossed his arms on his chest and inclined his head a little as a sign that he was listening.

 

Thor saw that Loki’s previous light mood disappeared as did his own. It was preferable because Thor was nervous enough and speaking with Loki when his brother was joking was impossible and underproductive. Thor wished for Loki to _hear_ him and believe him. Therefore, he started speaking without unneeded pleasantries. He hoped his pleads would be heard.

 

“I am sorry for how the things are now between us. I never wanted this. I realize that… that what I want is not something I deserve. But I want to change that.”

 

Loki who was silently looking at the engraved circle on Thunderer’s chest plate slowly turned to look at Thor’s face. They had already had this conversation. What else is there to add?

 

“Go on.”

 

Thor took a breath. “You were right. I am not ready. Not ready for the responsibility. I have to learn much.

 

“I, uh… I wanted to say that you are wrong about Jane - she is of great mind. And what we had - as much as I regret saying that our relationship wouldn't work - it was true. Even if for so short a time”.

 

 _Like he cared,_ Loki though bitterly.

 

“I know you are a king, Loki. But so am I. You are used to everyone listening to your command. Like never before we stand like equals. You are more experienced, I give you that. So you have a right to judge my actions. But I say it for another reason. From the moment we started to be comrades I... I cannot ask you anything - Norns know it is not my place. But...”

_Look at that_ , Loki thought. _He truly has learned a lesson._

But the little voice in his head whispered hatefully. _Like you need it – recognition of your worth, being equals -_ now _of all times. Yeah, too late for that!_

 

“But I… I would like to… if I cannot be your brother I ask you to give me a chance to at least be my friend. And if it also… if it is much still… then let me be someone worthy of your time”. 

 

There is that sort of silence when everything just stills. Humans watched Thor and Loki silently. Loki looked positively startled. He looked lost but most of all confused.

 

 _Thor and his sentimental heart_. Loki shortly looked up, then his eyes scurried from side to side searching for some kind of answer for why Thor was being so forward and so… sincere.  In a moment Loki realized how vulnerable he looked and felt his face close off so no one could read him more.

 

So now he looked blank and indifferent but… there was something in his eyes that betrayed his uncaring. Was it hope? Longing? Humans guessed, they will never know. 

 

Best defense is offense after all.

 

“You have never held much regard for my opinions, my counsel… or my abilities. Or anything else, as I see it. Why do you think I should torture myself with you again? Do you think I hadn’t had enough? Should I trust myself with you once again to be hurt? I am not that lonely and desperate boy anymore, Odinsson!”

 

Thor stepped closer and lifted his hand as if to sooth but thought better of it. He did not let Loki’s words sway his determination. He spoke from heart and hoped Loki saw it.

 

“It may be… it is true that I took you for granted. True that I had not required your help or your wise counsel. I know it now.” Thor looked so beat up it hurt to watch. "If I could take that back, I would—"

 

"But you can't," Loki interrupted suddenly, "Neither of us can change what has already transpired."

 

“I know. But what I know also that no matter what, I could always count on you in the past. I knew you stood beside me and I was grateful… There was never a full picture without you in it, Loki. So now I… I ask you only to _stay_ in my life if only as a stranger but nothing will give me more happiness if you will acknowledge me as a friend.”

 

Loki turned away, his face a mess of rage and pain. _What was that? Why can’t he just stop it? Stop Thor and his stupid words. Why can’t Thor just shut up?!_

 

He controlled his breathing, to not give himself away completely, before speaking.

 

“I… I _was_. I _was_ your friend, Thor. I was your _shadow_ , constantly following you. I-“

 

Memories flooded him so suddenly he gasped.

 

**_‘Is this your brother? You better off without him’._ **

**_‘Maybe you are right. Loki! You should leave!’…_ **

 

 

**_‘Name your most cherished comrades, my son. Those who you trust with your life. You and them will bring glory to Asgard and make her proud for eons ahead. Whom choose you?’_ **

**_‘Of course my great friends and brothers! Warriors Three! And… Yes! Who else? The Lady Sif!’…_ **

****

****

**_‘Loki. What are you doing here?’_ **

**_‘I-‘_ **

**_‘No matter. Have you seen Thor?’_ **

**_‘He- he is in his room, Father.’_ **

**_Odin just nodded and was gone._ **

****

****

**_‘Will you… will you come? It-it means so much to me and I would like you to share it with me...I know you don’t like my magic-’_ **

**_‘Of course, brother. I would love to come. You can’t expect me to miss it, do you?’_ **

**_‘Thank you. I… thank you.’_ **

**_Thor never came…_ **

****

****

**_‘Why now? Please, you clearly could see that he is-‘_ **

**_‘What? Are you so eager to take his place? Is that what you want? Does your jealousy have no bounds?!’_ **

**_‘It is not- I try to-‘_ **

**_‘Silence! You will not come to sully your brother’s name again, Loki. Know your place and accept that Thor will be king. We are done.’…_ **

****

****

**_‘You…’_ **

**_‘Did you really think I’d want to be friends with the likes of you? Please. You were useful, I made it work for me. Besides, you were so eager – it was easy really. So now excuse me, I’m looking for Thor.’_ **

Thousand other examples but then – you only ever remember the bad ones, struggling to recall happier ones. All Loki’s good memories about Thor – there _were_ and plenty! Loki loved Thor more than anything in the Nine Realms! Thor was his _everything_ … – got harshly pushed aside in regards to memories of Odin’s so well guarded secret, his lies, his schemes, Thor’s following in Odin’s steps like a mindless puppet, worshipping that cold tyrant, believing Odin to be the great king and even more greatest father, Thor’s broken oaths and too little too late maturing when the damage has already been done. Not after so many mistakes from both sides.

 

But…

 

**_‘I can’t believe you just said that to their faces. Do you wish to die, brother?’_ **

**_‘Don’t tell me you didn’t have fun. And I am king. I do what I want.’_ **

**_‘Brilliant, brother.’_ **

****

****

**_‘This place is so… plain. Awful. Unacceptable. Call for designers. I want other colors, for goodness’ sake.’_ **

**_‘… More blue, brother dear?’_ **

**_‘Oh, shut up.’_ **

****

****

**_‘Master?’_ **

**_‘Yes, dear?’_ **

**_‘Are there really more types of magic other than healing and ice-combat?’_ **

**_‘Yes! Magic is limitless, unbound and flowing. It could be used for any kind of things. Be it for every day using, for tricks and fun, for gaining ancient knowledge or foresight, for defense or… for creating beautiful things…’_ **

**_‘Will you teach us?’_ **

**_‘Please?’_ **

**_‘More, Master Loki!’_ **

**_‘Of course. How can I say no?’_ **

****

****

**_‘Are you- Hey! Are you alright? Loki!’_ **

**_‘It-it’s nothing... Old pains.’_ **

**_‘It is NOT nothing! Come here… It is your seidr, isn’t it? Because it’s gone?’_ **

**_‘… A-among other things.’_ **

**_‘Come. I will see you to our healers. They will soothe the pain.’_ **

**_‘I…‘_ **

**_‘You don’t have to tell me. It’s alright. Come.’_ **

**_‘… Thank you.’_ **

****

****

Loki seemed to hold his breath for a little while because then he sighed, shoulders lowering and all his stance seemed to sag with exhaustion. Slowly shaking his head Loki turned to the window looking up at the clear sky.

 

Thor blinked fast where he stood, not believing it to be Loki’s answer. Silence? Indifference? He just spoke from his heart… His brother could rage and shout, even hit him at times, hiss lowly to get away from him if he was angry. Even his silence was directed right back at Thor. Loki always answered. Won’t Loki even acknowledge his words?

 

Thunderer bitterly realized that Loki would not allow Thor back into his confidence. It seemed no matter what he did, he could not earn his brother's forgiveness. Everything he said was wrong and only riled Loki to anger.

When Thor was ready to either walk away or cry for Loki to look at him, there was an answer. Short curt answer that brought a quiet gasp and a happy watery smile on Thor’s face.

 

“We’ll see.”

 

~o~0~o~

 

Late at night when Loki sat tucked fully at the big chair looking at nightlife of New Yorkers, Jotun King contemplated about what he actually got himself into.

 

What did it matter if Thor wanted to be friends with him? On one hand, Thor should suffer the consequences of his actions, whether he meant them or not. What the god hated the most was ignorance. Thor was a champion in the field. In addition, Loki was not one to forgive lightly and certainly not one to forget the past.

 

But on the other… Loki already has a brother, who loves and cares for him. Loki has everything he wished for. His life was full. Thor or no Thor – it won’t change the fact that Loki will be welcome home, Loki won’t suffer loneliness anymore because he has friends in many other realms (not wait for Thor to invite him in _Thor’s_ company of friends).

 

So what does it matter? Yes, Loki is cruel, he is spiteful and full of hate. He is envious and harsh and selfish. This is who he is. But… he **is** trying to findhis place in Midgard, build peace, he is making friends who see him for who he is and not for what Thor makes of him. Is it worth it to have these exhausting feelings or is it better to calm down and shut that door forever?

 

And Thor… That oaf… Could Loki really sit back and watch his life-long companion (even if it was not so now) crumble under burdens and responsibilities life threw his way? Could he let Thor struggle with problems alone without sound advice when Loki _could_ offer help? Thor is an idiot, but his heart is in right place, he only lacks someone who would guide him until he could act for himself. And it is not even Thor’s fault, it is Odin’s…

 

So should Loki punish him so when the idiot seems truly regretting his mistakes? Is Loki that wicked?

 

 _Ah_. Well. Loki has already made his decision.

 

He could always say no after all.

 

~o~0~o~

 

Really long A/N (you don’t have to read, just my thoughts needed a way out):

 

When I started to think about this story, I had no intentions to make Loki friends with anyone beyond strictly business-like. Especially not with Steve (who is not really my fav character or overly familiar but it rather changed thanks to CA: TWS). I did not intend to make Steve one of the main characters but suddenly it happened and my hands themselves started to write more scenes with him. Really! It’s not my fault, it was an accident! :)))

I never realized I will get to like Jotuns, for in canon they are not good no matter how you look at them, their realm would not change for the better with the Casket. Maybe, but… They became hardened and cruel living the life Odin left them, so it is less likely.

Also I love Thor&Loki bromance _so much_! Seems like _here_ it should lose a degree BECAUSE no matter how much love we truly see in movies – Thor IS a thoughtless, arrogant, Odin-brainwashed and Asgard-corrupted brute, whose affections for Loki never helped but only mocked Loki’s pain. In TDW Thor still spend minutes grieving for a brother who (supposedly) sacrificed his life for him, and would embrace a man who was happy Loki died (I was just really pissed at Selvig there, sorry – not to a sibling, you stupid man, could have walked out of the room and confetti’ed, but LATER); will be friendly and caring to those he knew for some days, than open his eyes to the constant hurt and carelessness his actions inflicted on a man who stood by him for millennia, quietly following.

Asgard is truly an awful place where everyone is so righteous and if you are different, they will bully you until you go mad. Odin is still an old, cruel, manipulating big-shit tyrant with blood of many races on his hands who goes unpunished for it, is looked at in awe and respect, is greedy and arrogant and uncaring about anything but his goddamn control over everyone and everything. So wise as to teach hi son that Aesir are way better than anyone else and like: _drop it, son, come sit and rule Asgard already, stop playing with those mortals, it is beneath you, your future Asgardian wife waits for you, hear me?– no mortal wenches!_ Odin who brushes lives aside like annoying dirt on his boots – and is not even sorry for destroying the one who put his loyalties, pride and life for non-existent prize. Odin is free to kill Jotuns slowly and be called a wise ruler, genocide that Bor wreaked is a fine victory worthy of songs. But Looooki! (Who is portrayed as a smart person and suddenly has a plan that totally sucks, who gathers the best of the best to beat him, gets all the attention on himself deliberately, annoying people by references to war in Germany, Loki just _begs_ Avengers to stop him, god) Loki, no! HYPOCRICY OF IT ALL, MY GOD!

Some Avengers are still murderers even worse than Loki but are deserving of second chances. SHIELD methods are disgusting most of the time, its agents – liars and killers. But they are proclaimed heroes.

About Loki… Unfairness, the tragedy of it in my opinion that completely destroying Loki’s life, fighting him in his pain and rage, Thor figured some of his mistakes out, started to behave better to others and therefore came out on top to be a good man and good king, previous mistakes _brushed off_ and _forgotten_ … leaving Loki in darkness because he himself _called everything on himself_. At the expense of one’s life was destroyed another and it’s all right because no one really cares for Loki, so it’s okay. And there will never be justice for Loki’s sake! No one will face justice for wrongs done _to_ Loki. That’s what heartbreaking.

I am sorry for my rumblings. Just wanted to share my thoughts.

Thanks again for reading! Hope you liked it and share with me of what you think :)

(If you are interested from what I got my inspiration for N2 find the picture on pinterest – not mine! - [.com / pin / 291185932129814116 /](http://www.pinterest.com/pin/291185932129814116/))

 


	24. Chapter 24

 

Hello, dears! Sorry for the lateness. There is a tricky situation with my story and I’ll have to decide what to do next. And writer’s block. And me. And life. I hope you’ll forgive me? 0.0

 

Anyway, I KNOW you hate inaction but I’m not even sorry. It is a filler chapter full of POVs – Thor’s, Loki’s, Steve’s, others. I needed to finally let Thor’s and Loki’s thoughts to calm down – won’t say I didn’t intend it for a time now. So here we have it. I don’t know how I managed to write the chapter so long…

 

Of course. It’s Loki’s fault.

 

It’s funny that in the beginning the shortest chapter I wrote had 722 words, and now I write over 7000 C:

 

_Saramagician_ , you inspire me :D Thank you, dear!

 

Anyway I see it that very soon there would be plot-related stirring and ACTION! Oh and my mistakes and stuff, don’t forget them.

 

Until then… Enjoy!

 

~o~0~o~

 

The change that came after Thor’s offering a hand of friendship and Loki reluctantly accepting it was slow in motion. At first, Loki mostly stayed away from Thor to blond’s great disappointment and resignation.

 

The God of Mischief avoided any possible interactions with Thunder God exactly for the fear of repeating their history. Thor did not take it well as Loki told him repeatedly that he found it useless to indulge Thor in something he was always blind for.

 

But it was becoming impossible when they made plans and researches as a team – Loki couldn’t hide anymore or turn to Rogers or Stark or even Romanoff so not to stay with Thor alone. So instances when the two of them stayed together in each other’s company occurred more and more frequently. Thor was glad.

 

It was a long-awaited start.

 

~o~THOR~o~

 

Even if Thor secretly hoped that he and Loki would fall in same routine after some major fight in the past - when Loki would brood for a time, avoiding his brother like a plague, Thor would laugh it off trying to make Loki see that he didn’t mean it and then come to take him for a hunt or something else like nothing ever happened and Loki begrudgingly would have to agree because Frigga always said brothers should be a united front – he realized that it would  not be so this time and Thor subconsciously knew it all along. Many things were different as well as whom two brothers have become – two more opposite persons was hard to imagine. They were not who they were before – before everything revealed to be not what it seemed. That Thor understood perfectly well.

 

It was time for a change. Looking back would not help Thor win his brother back. Thor was sure his past actions were the reason Loki was so reluctant to indulge him now. It was true the older God did not see what pushed Loki over the edge living in Asgard then - for Thor everything was faring good and happy. But it was not so for the other, younger God. As Thor found out for Loki it was hell.

 

Thor never truly apologized for his many shortcomings before… But so didn’t Loki. They were both stubborn like that.

 

Loki may think him foolish but Thor did learn from his mistakes. He was no longer ignorant to some of his traits that most of the time left Thor abashed with shame and regret. Living on Midgard put many restrictions on his behavior as well as the way he was thinking. At first it shocked Thunderer – who dared to teach a prince and a future king of Asgard how to behave? Later though he was glad to follow mortals guidance. Humility did Thor well.

 

Thor was ready to admit that many things he took for granted with time raised the questions of the rightness of it. Thor started to see more perspectives of the same action when in the past he took as right only one way – his own. There was a time not so long ago when Thor questioned everything he ever knew – it was an awful experience that left him empty and tired. Even Loki’s past actions and behavior became something entirely different as if there was always only **one way** to look at Loki (the way everyone ever looked at him in Asgard), when in reality there were thousands.

 

And then there was a very specific problem. Thor did not know even a half of things he must about his brother! Looking back, Thor couldn’t remember even if his life depended on it: what his brother was interested in, what he studied all the time, did he fancy anyone, where did he go when he was alone and not with Thor or their friends, what books did he love, who was he comfortable with, what was it that he did best… Thor tried to justify himself that he honestly tried to put an effort to know those things and maybe even if he was not always successful but try as he might – Loki was so hard to please or understand what was going in that head of his!

 

It sounded pathetic even in his own mind.

 

But the thought that Loki might be better off without him was mayhap true but unacceptable. For Thor was not better off without Loki. It was selfish, low and unworthy desire and not fair to Loki if his brother wanted nothing more than to stay away from him.

 

_(But not was this friendship important to Thor only. Asgard needed the alliance with Jotunheim – what if not Thor and Loki’s efforts could bring the long-awaited permanent peace? There would be no war, their people would be safe. A new era could be achieved with both of them kings – maybe even better that it was with Odin? A worthy goal)._

 

But alas there was no magic spell that could be waved or special words that could be said that would restore the happy idyllic days of their youth… It was an incredibly sad prospect.

 

But… Even though Thor knew he did not have any right to push, that it was just the means to feed his ego, Thor promised he would do things differently, do them better, make Loki’s time with him worth it.

 

It was no Asgard here. It was no Jotunheim. It was Midgard. And they were only two men set on the new path.

 

Thor was ready to fail time and again – everyone made mistakes. It was inevitable. But Thor Odinson was ready to not give up as well – surrender was not in his nature. He promised himself to bring Loki’s trust and attention back no matter what. It was no challenge but Thor was ready to fight like it truly was. Thor would fight for Loki, for his brother, for his friend.

 

He will be there to help him, to comfort him, to laugh with him, to understand him, to listen to his every word and just be there to tell him he loved him because just maybe they can complete each other, and slowly day by day build each other up anew. With what Thor found out how powerful Loki was as king, how intelligent – even if he always knew it, how caring and wise… and how hurtful it was not to be on the receiving end of Loki’s affections after a lifetime of it – Thor would show like he never did before that Loki was worth everything.

 

Loki may have just accepted the first big step to something _new_ between them, a bond that wasn’t twisted by their past decisions. Thor was desperate enough to make it _work_.

 

~o~LOKI~o~

 

Not many things in his life surprised Loki anymore - the last one was his unexpected mind-blowing coronation. But what Loki was not expecting was a true change that overcame the golden son. _Thor_ , who was an epitome of constancy and unwillingness to change! Loki knew that like no other, trying and failing to instigate a change in Thor’s behavior throughout the centuries.

 

This new Thor actually stunned him a little. Older god sincerely tried to respect Loki’s wishes and preferences? It was… strange. What more Thor did not boast nor demand attention for himself. And surprisingly Loki heard nothing about Asgard except that one time.

 

That one time Thor hinted about Asgard and her future gratitude to Loki, Thunderer never tried to speak of it again. 

 

~oOo~

 

“Asgard will show you gratitude you deserve for your help, Loki.” Thor declared as they sat together in the room – Loki with his face in internet, Thor with a cup of coffee after his coming from training in gym.

 

Yes, well, that was exactly what Loki did not want to hear.

 

"You still believe I care." Loki replied with amused scowl. They spoke civilly for a time now, both not wishing to waste energy and their peace of minds on exhausting scandals. Both were tired of them.

 

“I know this is all strange, and much has changed. But even with all the changes you don’t have to leave! Asgard is your home when Jotunheim is your… your purpose. Yes. You proved to be a good king and leader. Surely our people will see it -” Thor’s speech was interrupted rather quickly by Loki’s muttered words as if he truly considered them.

 

"I would let Asgard burn, I said it already. If it does not cross one of my plans, that is."

 

"I... But-" Thor still was so blind, Loki thought. The disappointment in blue eyes did not move him anymore though.

 

"Maybe I will spare a handful of people but as a whole Asgard is a lost in its own self-importance wretched place worth of nothing.”

 

Turning to look at how his words were received, Loki saw how Thor stared at him with his eyes wide and shocked. There was justified anger there somewhere too but most of all shock. Flash news, dumbass!

 

“There, do with my opinion as a king of the neighbor realm what you wish."

 

Then Loki stood and left Thor alone not sparing him even a glance. What thoughts flew in Thor's mind, Loki would never know. He didn't care either. For far too long Loki tried to open Thor's eyes on Asgard's imperfection, her stagnant futureless state, her forceful superiority over any other Realm and arrogant selfish ways, her people… For centuries! Time for Thor to deal with Asgard on his own. If he did not before, then Thor will see what happens behind closed doors, what is whispered for special ears and done for the good of Asgard. Politics were an ugly thing and after Odin's too long reign it would be hard for Thor to make changes in accordance with his big trusting heart. 

 

If Thor won’t change his ways and becomes the second Odin, Loki WILL act, he will make Jotunheim strong and unbreakable. Loki will never let Jotunheim relive the same fate Odin brought on them. If Thor changes his ways, wakes up from Asgard’s brainwashing – there will be no need for Loki to create long-term plans, some of which he already put in motion. Loki will bury his anger and hate forever.

 

~oOo~

 

Afterwards Thor kept away the topic of Asgard. Instead he got hesitant but meaningful inquires about life in Jotunheim. Thor seemed surprisingly eager to hear more about Loki’s new kingdom and people (a big damn change if you remember him starting a bloody fight in there for a petty insult!). Thor asked about positions in court, the actual reign and diplomacy – only little and very careful questions, thing that made Loki answer him in the first place. Demand Thor answers like he used to – Loki would have none of it. There were questions worthy of lessons in foreign politics Thor always skipped in his youth.  What Loki noticed the subject Thor was interested in was dropped almost instantly if somehow it concerned Helblindi, king’s Chief advisor and Viceroy. It was plain as day what that meant. The first thing Loki would have done a week ago would have been the exact opposite of what he decided to do now – he would have sang praises to his brother, mockingly and bitterly pointing out everything that Thor was not. But now… Seeing how sincerely Thor tried, Loki calmly avoided speaking on special topics. At least for a time being. For both their sakes.

 

So for now Loki supplied Thor with little pieces of Jotunheim life and history – just crumbs, mind you – Loki was not stupid to assume that Thor instantly was imbued with love and understanding for Jotuns. As was Loki not a weak-minded idiot to not at least think that giving up information about another Realm to the king of his archenemies (even if it was Thor for goodness sake) was a good strategic move. If Thor wanted to learn – books were Loki’s answer… what was slightly shortsighted of Loki as he bitterly realized later and remembered that Asgard held only stories of how monstrous Frost Giants were and how mightily Aesir slaughtered them and pushed who was left on their knees.

 

( _Spending all his time with Jotuns, living side by side with them, speaking with them, caring and_ loving _them – Loki felt nothing but disgust for Asgard’s prejudices and fear turned into hatred taught to everyone from childhood, and shame remembering him believing it all without a doubt. Loki naively believed everything adults were telling him then. What a fool_ ).

 

Seeing as it was one of the topics that did not touch Thor and his shared past but on the contrary – something new and unfounded, not risking to develop into fights – was a good start… vaguely reminiscent something like the beginning of friendship.

 

Because it was NOT like Loki rushed eagerly back at being brothers! It was nothing like that. A younger god still was not ready to let Thor inside.

 

Yes, they have known each other all their lives. They spend an eternity being at each other sides. That is their history. But just the same Loki could name Sif for example or other people Loki spend an enormous amount of time together.

 

It wasn’t what was important.

 

Brother does not mean that Thor has any right to put his nose in his matters when he knows nothing of Loki's life. Brother is someone you confide in, someone you put your dreams with, fears and doubts with not being afraid to be ridiculed for them. Brother is someone you could share a secret with knowing it would stay a secret.

 

Thor knows nothing of Loki's life, he knows nothing of Loki's dreams or fears or doubts. Thor never cared to find out and Loki once made a mistake sharing something precious with him, only then being mocked for months by hurtful jibes from friends of Thor as well as Thor himself. Thor was not someone who could offer you a shoulder when there were so many others that wanted the same.

 

And Loki became one of many.

 

That is not what brother does - a brother puts you above everyone else, always. Loki had Thor above all others. Thor did not. All the difference.

 

Never did Thor listen to him, thinking it beneath him because the mighty Thor knows better. Wasn’t it so - with Odin’s support and Asgard’s adoration? Why would he need to listen to Loki? That’s right – he didn’t.

 

And now there was no 'brothers' between them - there was only a history of two men who spend their lives together tied to be near each other forever as a token. Nothing more.

 

Trust was something Loki kept _close_ to himself always wary and reluctant to give it up. Long time ago Loki gave all his trust to Odin (the very first person he had ever _seen_ ) - Loki took it back rather quickly as the time flew and he became older, more observant, more cautious and smarter. (Loki though was not smart enough to stop trying to impress that man and make him proud).

 

Loki gave his trust to Frigga - he gave it up fully, wholeheartedly and gratefully. Only… losing it completely after finding out the lie about himself. Of course, Loki stayed true in his affections and even love to his mother – he _loved_ her as he ever did, would never stop even if by actions he gave the expression of opposite - but trust was lost and was unlikely to come back. How can you trust the one who deceived you for so long? Who was the one who shouldn’t ever have to lie to you in the first place? Parents should never seek to deceive and use the child of theirs, now should they? You will always doubt if they were sincere with you, because you fell for their tricks before and was none the wiser. You love but love is _not enough_.

 

And at last Thor - Loki did not trust Thor at all. The only thing Loki trusted Thor was to cover his back in battle (what also put up with complications when blind rage enveloped Thunderer and he knew nothing but his own hunger that could only be sated with blood of his enemies). Loki never trusted Thor to stand up against Odin for his sake, never trusted Thor to defend him against whispers and stares of Aesir, never trusted Thor with his dreams or discoveries - because magic was shameful and unbecoming of a son of Odin, never Loki trusted Thor to choose him above all others. It was too much to ask for in the ocean of swooning people.

 

Because honestly, what exactly is the point of trying to open up to people when they're too ignorant and they'll damage you at every single turn you happen to take simply because they're too insensitive and thoughtless to take the time to think on the matter, to find out the details, to notice how many scars they've left on you or realize that they've made a mistake? It was a job too hard for him. Too hurtful. Loki was hurt enough.

 

That was why Loki was done pleasing other people. Really, really done.

 

Thor was too self-centered, too narrow-minded and arrogant to notice the feelings of other people beside his own, and now that he has grown to be the one he needed to be after everything that happened in Midgard, Loki no longer was actually able to give him back what he wanted. Nor did he want to. For a long time now Loki learned to live without Thor. And he accepted this. 

 

There was nothing a little Jotun runt had to prove, here in Midgard amongst humans, no one the god of mischief had to live up to, no one to compare him to someone else.

 

Loki was free. And in his own private little world he was quietly happy. 

 

Until Thor came and snapped him away from it. 

 

And everything Loki tried to leave in the past, rushed back. Only that... Loki changed and changed a lot living in Jotunheim. He was still the same as he has always been – and all that it entailed, the darkness in him still coated every bit of his being. His priorities have changed however and there was a shift - a very important shift - in his viewing things and life around him.

 

It was like arriving in entirely new place where everything you ever knew and believed and expected was just the fraction of life you could have had. Asgard treated Loki one way and suddenly he found out that he could be treated differently. What he believed he deserved suddenly was not right in the minds of the closest people Loki now had in his life. The word ‘family’ opened up the flood of new unexplored feelings and experiences he was shown and showed in turn - hidden parts of himself he never had the opportunity to reveal living in Asgard. Suddenly he tasted what it was to have a family he could only dream about.

 

The simple example of strict difference Loki observed when his mind once again wandered in abstract places and needed something of an outlet - the difference in the behavior Thor and Helblindi preserved in front of him. Especially in the show of care. Loki himself would only very rarely initiate contact… (but he always responded with ready enthusiasm once it was offered). It was before. His estrangement rather disappeared recently.

 

Thor - big, muscled and joyful - always preferred to give everyone his bear crushing suffocating hugs and if the situation was not appropriate Thor just smacked his hand on one's shoulder so it would hurt for quite a while if you are not... a proper _Aesir_ warrior. Even offering affection Thor always always (if unconsciously) showed his superiority and strength, he crushed you, took your breath away and left laughing if you started to cry out from discomfort. This... habit of his was one of the reasons why Loki preferred their neck-thing - it held no violence (even if everyone would scream that it is a _show of love_ ). Loki always thought that it was another way for Thor to show off. Thor never was one to be gentle or delicate, even the choice of a weapon - a dull, big and heavy hammer - spoke of thunderer's disinterest of nicety and caution. 

 

On the other hand Helblindi was all considerateness and advertence in everything he did. His ice blades were the works of art, his chambers full of little touches that showed his inner self, his friends’ ambience deliberate and loyal, his treating people like they were the most important thing - so you would feel comfortable and at ease. Helblindi would never smack you at the back so you would almost fall - he would stay close but not intruding and if you were the person he cherishes, he would never hurt you by the show of affections. He was too attentive for that. 

 

The frost giants at general were a very affectionate and attentive people. Especially to siblings and loved once. It revealed the bonds that words and expressions might not be able to. The astonishing fact about someone regarded as monsters.

 

Loki was not ashamed to admit to himself late at nights when sleep wouldn’t come that Helblindi's attention and the way he was so careful with Loki, afraid to hurt him because of their stature and other differences, listened to him and asked questions rather than dismissed or ignored him, made Loki shed silent tears many times. And not always they were happy tears. The simple comparison between this brother and the brother he had often left him weeping. That brought memories, and memories brought the clear reality of his position in Asgard, of what he could possibly have had and was denied. 

 

Not understanding that Loki was not like his other friends, that he needed different approach, something less strong and ‘mighty’ but instead more fitted for Loki’s slight construction, preferences and needs – put Loki at odds everywhere he was with Thor.

 

Helblindi knew that and put this knowledge in use. For thousand years Thor and Loki knew each other, the big oaf never took notice that something was wrong. He never needed that. Typical Thor syndrome that all of Asgard caught as an illness – if you don’t agree with something Thor does, then there is something definitely horribly wrong with you. Thor is perfect. How could you cross him? Strange, odd one, freak.

 

Even Thor’s handling him sickened Loki to no end. Loki will forever remember how Thor grabbed him in the jet the first time they saw each other after his fall, pushed him and then dropped unceremoniously on the hard ground – who cares that it was painful like hell and his back almost broke? No one, because Thor did it what means he did right. Loki never thought himself fragile seeing as he grew up and lived in Asgard but he was outright fed up with this attitude towards himself. He was done. No one was allowed to treat him as something worthless. If he is so imperfect then who’s to say others are not?

 

Loki always somewhat pitied himself for seeing unbearable hypocrisy all around being unable to change a thing. Not to make situations worse he often had to keep silent and endure it.

 

But _gods_ was Loki sick of it.

 

New experiences were crashing on him and at first Loki was confused and disbelieving, then he became curios and only then he couldn't help but be genuinely afraid - afraid to lose it. No matter what Helblindi told him that if he was family, it was enough to love, cherish and protect him because it was the simplest and most important law of life in Jotunheim - Loki had many examples from life in his own previous family confirming the fact that being family did not mean you will be loved and respected and you won't be hurt.

 

After all family is the one who hurts you worse than any stranger. 

 

Nonetheless… Thor’s quiet determination was winning little by little as days passed. Loki could almost imagine that nothing changed and both of them just quarreled on something stupid and after a week’s pouting (in this case years already) came back to one another as if nothing happened. That happened for years non-stop.

 

Almost.

 

It could never be. Would never be.  Not exactly at least. 

 

So it was a question of letting Thor back into his life or not. Allow himself to be possibly hurt in the future, to be let down like so many times before... or to be included with mortals AND Thor, to once again feel the warmth of Thor's affections, his friendship... Those damned, blue eyes that still hoped to mend their relationship...

 

No. Loki was not desperate anymore. And he was not a fool. He will never be Thor's brother again. He protected a golden prince long enough from his own foolishness and dangerous action. Now Thor Odinson would do it for himself. Midgard was just a step. Humans came and went; Loki did not particularly care for them. Yes, maybe they were unique and talented but Loki met more worthy men and women to be overly affected if they were to part ways. For now at least (his humiliation at their hands still stung a little – but it was nothing compared at what he endured in Asgard). Loki gave them a chance, now did he? And he still hasn’t regretted it.    
  
Let Thor be near him, let him remember the past until he finally understood that he was dealing with new Loki, not the long lost Prince Loki Odinson of Asgard but King Loki Laufeyson of Jotunheim and decide if he could master the change. Then Loki'd see. 

 

If Thor was not able then good riddance. No more bullshit for Loki to suffer.

 

And if Thor could... Only time would show. After all they have a potential to be… amazing friends.

 

~o~STEVE~o~

 

One morning Loki, inspirited by a sudden idea, clicked his fingers at Stark and pointed behind him. Then Loki walked to the elevator like he owned the place. Tony looked for a second longer blinking, then grabbed bewildered Bruce and they were gone, shut in the labs, doing whatever the lesser minds would never understand.

 

On his way to the workshop, Tony shouted to Steve.

 

“If anybody needs me in the next six hours, tell them to get over it.”

 

The remaining Avengers haven’t seen them all day, left to their own devices. And the day after that. Knowing that three nerds would create something productive, Clint went to sharpen his skills in gym. Rogers stayed with Natasha to contact SHIELD and update the situation, Thor went to his room.

 

When it was lunch time and everyone gathered in the kitchen, the mood was great. Small banter here and there about anything and everything.

 

Steve sighed when Jarvis notified them that Mr Stark, Mr Banner and Mr Loki would not emerge from the workshop in near hours no matter how Jarvis tried to encourage them for their health’s sakes.

 

“What are they doing, Jarvis?” Steve asked preparing the dining table, Thor helping him. More or less Steve and Thor put their _kitchen argument_ behind them and did not return to it. Steve understood Thor’s fears as well as asgardian’s somewhat dual attitude towards Loki, even if it outright displeased him ( _to swear you love your brother and in next breath discredit his very being and spew how he can’t be trusted and should be kept away from everyone_ ). Steve let it be, hoping Thor would finally figure out what he feels for himself.

 

“Mr Loki tries to straighten sir’s suit as well as myself to prevent the disaster that occurred with sir’s technology back in Japan. I may share the fact that work went with some difficulties in the beginning – that with Mr Banner and sir’s difficulties with understanding magic or seidr how Mr Loki calls it. But recently Mr Loki had a breakthrough of sorts that pushed the dead point far behind, continuing on the work. Sir also has made special modifications for each of the Avengers that he will represent soon, with warnings from sir that ‘ _Don’t trust magic, it can’t be real! But why the hell it’s working? It’s around me!  I don’t get it but it’s working, I may regret it but alright Loki_ ’. Now Mr Loki is back to his research about his inability to catch Astart’s life energy, because unlike changed humans and even his guards he does not emit nor gamma-radiation, nor any known Yggdrasil related energies, for that he might be found and trekked through the branches even if it would take a big amount of time and skill. Mr Banner trying to work with SHIELD’s notes and uses his laboratory to find an answers and invent a possible cure for lost humans. The blood samples give up the marker-“

 

“Uh, y-yeah, um. Thank you, Jarvis! It’s enough. It was… educational. _I did not understand a thing_ …” Steve miserably muttered in the end barely heard by others. He wouldn’t say that he was as lost in modern world now as he was say a year ago – he highly improved his knowledge about nowadays life, relived a culture shock, saw hundreds of movies, TV shows and read books that let him know everything he wanted, to understand a place he lived in now – but still some things were far far away with no hope of figuring out. Like Tony’s work.

 

So he didn’t go there. That’s all.

 

Clint snorted, grabbing a fork and digging into food. “If Jarvis wasn’t here, I am sure those three would die from hunger, thirst and sleep deprivation.” Clint slowed a little, frowning in thought. “Um… Two. I’m not talking about Loki at all, he’s fucking impossible. If I didn’t know Thor I’d believe in real aliens. And after that _Joterdam_ I’d not be surprised if he could survive _without air_ too, like why the hell not-”

 

Barton stopped chewing his food when he remembered how Thor told them once about Loki’s fall, that there was nothing in the Void – no sound, no light, no up and down, _nothing at all_. And no air. And Loki fucking survived it. Archer’s shoulders slumped in resignation. “Shit.” Natasha just gave him a pitying look.

 

“You are right, Clint.” Captain came back to the fridge loading three portions of the meal on it, then drinks and some fruit for Loki. Thinking a bit Steve put pop-tarts, dried blueberries and other unhealthy finger-food on a plate. At least they won’t die of hunger with food before their eyes, because they forgot they had to eat from time to time.

 

Turning as if to go, Steve barely avoided the crash with Thor, who stood there waiting patiently.

 

“Boy, Thor. Not so sneaky. I almost dropped this.” He said lifting his jaw to pint on all the food.

 

“I am sorry, Captain. But if you please – may I give it to our friends?”

 

Steve opened his mouth to say that he got it and did not mind – after all it was his part-time job to go see if Tony was alive in his workshop. But even if Thor wasn’t looking at him, Steve understood that a god wanted to do this because of Loki and him alone. Loki was his reason. And Steve could not find it in himself to refuse. Thor really tried these days and Steve very much so appreciated how Thor acted. He did not push. And these little gestures were another thing to reunite two brothers. It was a good idea of Thor. Steve would be glad if they got along. About time.

 

“Sure thing, buddy. Here, don’t drop it. I actually needed to be somewhere. You’ll tell us how they are, yeah?” Steve smiled, positioning a full plate in asgardian’s big hands.

 

“I will make sure they are fine, friend Steve.” With that Thor left.

 

Returning to his place at the table Steve caught Natasha’s narrowed eyes and tiny smirk on her face. Steve gave his own crooked smile and shrugged. They continued eating in comfortable silence.

 

~o~THOR~o~

 

Thor went down to the workshop but before he could enter, the doors opened and Stark’s robot – Dum-E if Thor remembered correctly – whirled in the direction of Banner’s labs.

 

“And don’t forget the coffee!” Was heard Man of Iron’s excited voice.

 

The sight that greeted Thor was most unexpected but in some way highly familiar. Sheer chaos. There were metal moving pieces everywhere, cars and motorcycles lining in a row, Iron Man suits standing on display. Looking closely Thor noticed some devices smoking. In the middle of the room, Stark was bouncing excitedly near a table with parts of his suit on it. Bruce Banner stood with his back to him, bended over something delicate looking. There also was a table with some kind of formulas floating above it, data that seemed to show points they knew about Astart and his men, locations and models of weapons. But Loki wasn't at the table with humans as he thought, even though Jarvis said he was working on Astart.

 

Instead he found Loki lying on top of the wide half-circled desk full of computers, with a pillow (the only soft object in here as it turned out) under his black-haired head surrounded by floating blue-prints and his own magic runes, scrutinizing them, deeply engrossed in work, not reacting anyhow at Thor’s entering.

 

Loki forgone his sharp wear and was dressed only in his black leather pants, long-sleeved navy shirt (strange color on Loki, Thor mulled over, not very pleased with where it hinted even if color… suited him) that reminded Aesir of t-shirts Tony wore but from materials more finer, silkier and obviously _otherworldly_ that could not be found in Midgard, and ankle high boots. Looking at Stark, Thor was not so surprised to see his friend wearing a white dress shirt (that must have cost much money) with rolled up sleeves, dirtied and stained with oil, some black ooze and paint. Banner’s shirt was clean but so wrinkled that was not so surprising knowing that none of them slept or even if they did it was nowhere near real beds. The only couch present was littered with tools, some metal parts, coffee machine (long empty of any coffee), and Iron Man suit’s leg. Thor sighed. He wouldn’t dare to judge.

 

Thor was still standing there looking at them as they worked not seeing him, when he was nearly shoved to the ground when Dum-E came into the room carrying a coffee cup, chirping all the time. And even then no one reacted to his presence. Thor decided to take maters in his own hands.

 

“Hello.” The other occupants of the room looked up at hearing Thor's not so quiet call. No one was startled surprisingly. Thor assumed they were way too tired for that. But no matter how over exhausted Man of Iron could be – it did not affect his tongue. Never.

 

“Oi! Thor! Point Break! Hammer Time! Long time to see! “

 

“Oh. Thor.” Bruce blinked as if awakening. “Strange seeing you here.” He was the only one who went to sort of greet a god, seeing as Tony and Loki kept doing whatever they were doing, not minding Thor at all. 

 

“Yes, well. I-“Thor awkwardly showed the plate full of various kinds of food, being interrupted by Tony’s shout.

 

“IS THAT FOOD?”

 

“Er...that's for us, Thor?” Bruce eyed the plate hungrily, hand already reaching after some packs.

 

“Yes. Good Captain was kind enough to-“

 

Stark run to him and grabbed a pack of dried fruits, opening it and stuffing almost the whole contents into his mouth. Pleased he picked chips and moved to where Loki was lying. Tony looked at trickster upside down holding a snack above a pale face, shaking it.

 

“Food, buddy.” He said simply.

 

Like a lightening a hand rose and snatched it away, like a snake. Tony was left standing there looking at his hand stunned as if after not sleeping for so long he was not sure he _did_ bring it to Loki. Tearing sound snatched his attention back to present, seeing Loki stuff his face out with whatever was in the bag. Tony nodded and not missing a bit gone to get a can of soda and threw it at Loki too. If he wanted to surprise a god and smack him, he was only mildly disappointed. Godly reactions, god damnit. Tony felt like a lagging snail – he needed to _sleep_...

 

Bruce and Tony spent most of their time trying to understand a way to understand the basic characteristics of the alien readings, but barely did any progress at all. What Loki gave them as a prototype based on his own magic was also a trouble that needed more time and knowledge – which resulted in sleepless nights and more mind-sharpening. It was fascinating what Loki talked to them about, but still not everything was easy to believe in, understand and use, as they thought in the beginning. Mortals were not gods after all.

 

Thor slowly made his way to Loki, leaning on the desk near his brother’s head and crossing his hands on his chest, watching Loki work, just being near. After a while, Loki turned his head and looked at Thor with questioning eyes. Thor furrowed his brows in mild concern when he noticed his brother’s bright eyes red-rimmed and tired. Of course they would be red, for days constantly looking at that blue flickering lights in dimly lit room. Shaking his head a little Thor turned and pulled a simple golden cloth from his pants pocket and handed it to Loki. Thor rarely used it, but today he felt it would be needed.

 

At first sight it was a simple handkerchief but any Aesir knew it was not. It was a woven cloth full of protective, calming spells that could unhurriedly restore lost energy if keep it near. Frigga weaved it for him. (Thor knew Frigga had similar cloth for Loki too but was never able to deliver it to him). It was one of Thor’s but he was glad to share it with Loki as his brother did not have anything like that. Sadly Thor realized that Loki did not have anything from Asgard like that – only his own things. Of course Loki could do such a cloth with magic but at the time Loki did not have his seidr… And a cloth worked better if someone else made it for you. Loki needed it – visible exhaustion suited Loki ill, it always did. Especially in younger years when Loki practically lived in Halls of Knowledge. When needed God of Mischief masked his emaciated look with magic, but more often than not Loki let Thor see him like that so that a blonde knew when to leave him alone to rest rather than drag him away at the adventure.

 

Loki looked at the golden cloth in surprise, wonder and strong doubt. Lifting his gaze at Thor and seeing nothing but serenity with hints of uncertainty or maybe fear of rejection as well as familiar stubbornness when Thor was displeased Loki again neglected himself, Loki made up his mind and hesitantly took the clothand squeezed it in his free hand. Thor only nodded silently, seeing Loki wrap the charmed soft fabric that helped Thor many times after the battles around his thin fingers, continuing to watch Loki work, but inside he was smiling in momentary happiness. It was no big deal of Loki accepting Thor’s gift but… It was nice.

 

Thor pretended he did not see how Loki’s gaze flickered at him from time to time when Thor stayed near him in silence, green eyes swimming with some complicated emotions within. So when Loki wordlessly asked him to hold one blue-print until he sat to conjure another, Thor was glad to obey. His mood only improved when he shamelessly grabbed a handful of Loki’s food and ate it. Loki froze for a second before he turned his head to narrow his eyes in a death glare, his lips in tight line. But when Thor only blinked at him innocently, keeping chewing, thunderer knew he won Loki over because that glare faltered and lips trembled, fighting against a smile. Huffing Loki lay back down at the desk, conjuring another rune. But when Thor’s hand reached for another portion of food, Loki’s one slapped his after what deliberately slowly trickster ate his chips and every time Thor wanted to make a grab Loki was there a second faster. _Loki was always faster than he was._ Thor only laughed in amusement, liking Loki’s exasperated and annoyed expression nonetheless full of mischief. Their little childish war softened Loki’s tired face and relaxed his stiff posture at least a little.

 

Exactly what Thor wanted.

 

They were engrossed in their work when suddenly the lights flickered.

 

“JARVIS, what's going on?” Asked Tony with an irritated tone. The power he applied on the piece of armor disconnected as well. It was the fucking Stark Tower! And things like energy failures never happened here! It was blasphemy!

 

“I'm sorry, Sir. It seems that some external interference was the reason behind the momentary power loss.” Jarvis said notes of confusion in his vocal sensors.

 

“External interference?” asked Tony. He already pulled all the records from the cameras all around his tower. Loki rose from his seat and now stood near Thor watching Tony scroll the information. His right hand fidgeted rubbing his left as he looked like he was trying to hear something while his eyes searched the same as Tony’s. Thor also stood on high alert realizing it was atypical situation. Bruce abandoned what he was doing and silently joined them.

 

“Yes, someone or something also interfering with transfer of power from its source to the tower. I cannot detect the culprit though, sir.”

 

“Jarvis?  You mean someone is poking around in the Arc Reactor? My _big_ Arc Reactor powering the tower? Without _me_ noticing whatever the hell it is coming here?” Stark mused as his Iron Man suit swallowed him in its safety, ready for battle. Thor already had Mjolnir in his hand. Loki and Bruce stayed the same. Jarvis’ calm voice filled them all with dread.

 

“It seems that way, sir.”

 

“Well, shit.”

 

A/N: You don’t know how I wish to get on with this plot and come writing stuff I really wish. So I ask you to be patient with me ‘cause I have so many things planned! : )

 

I _love_ to read your comments! Every single one you sent me keeps me warm and fuzzy C: Thank everyone who is leaving a review – I love you, guys! (*sobbing*)


	25. Chapter 25

~o~0~o~

 

Hey! Surprise? I don’t know how I did it but I haven’t spent a month writing a chapter. Cool, right? I guess I didn’t want to keep you all waiting, so I _made_ myself do it as quickly as possible. Surprised myself as well :P

 

So here you go! C:

 

I noticed a long time ago that people in this fandom use ‘Oh my Gods’ rather than usual ‘Oh my God’. Don’t know about you, but I find it rather awesome XD Our love for our Norse Gods changed our world views! For me at least it did. It’s just a little detail but it’s so cool :)

 

Here you go! Don’t mind mistakes, guilty. A long-awaited _action_! … Don’t know how good I handled it – remember me telling you I am not an expert in such things? - it’s for you to judge :D 

 

Please enjoy!

 

~o~0~o~

 

Clint was the first to open his eyes. Dazed he rolled on his side panting. Sudden harsh cough took his breath away – thick dust was everywhere in the air, making it hard not only to breath but to see as well. Quickly looking down to check himself for any injuries, archer sighed in relief. It seemed everything was intact. If only his ears did not ring and his head did not feel like it was going to burst - Barton found himself okay. It took him some time to remember what happened…

 

_Earlier…_

 

After Jarvis alerted everyone that there was an enemy in the Tower, Avengers and Loki did not waste any time - in less than five minutes, they were equipped and dressed in their uniforms ready to fight what was coming.

 

Steve quickly organized everyone’s positions, making sure that they would surround their target and cut out every exit. If they could, they would take him alive. If not – they’d kill it. But only if it was the last resort.

 

When they entered the wide-open space, Iron Man and Thor quickly moved ahead, assassins stood on ready in distance, Banner quietly walked to the panel that controlled reactor from the other side of the room – he wasn’t sure he could do anything but still he wanted to be useful, and Loki stayed aside not coming closer as Rogers did. On the contrary, Loki chose to watch from afar. His help was not needed so far - humans and Thor could have fun as long as they wanted. _He_ would observe for a time.

 

For the first time humans and gods finally saw what that was all about – there was the culprit of all this mess. Astart. And he was... Not what they thought. 

 

Even if there was a little time to gawk at him (all of them would do it later and in great detail) they saw their enemy number one to be a tall white-gray creature with… strangely handsome features for being an alien from another galaxy. He resembled a human in appearance for the most part. He had human nose, mouth, his eyes though were two endless pools of black with no eyelashes and no eyebrows. There was no hair at all. _Then_ there begun huge differences: such as surgically implanted parts of headgear – two short horns sticking horizontally from the temples, coiled with wires and glowing cords leading right to the brain. The back of the head had many ports and joints of different size and diameter, the remaining skin scarred and burned. Metal pieces covered the midsection with special opening for something resembling a collar. It was a huge heavy thing with complicated vessel of orange energy swirling inside – but what was strange it barely moved even when Astart was moving a lot. The skin (if you could call it a skin – it resembled the hard smooth leather with little patterns) was mostly uncovered if not for the hanging chains, as well as crossed metal wires all around that glowed blue when he touched reactor. Astart had vembraces, gloves and black armor solidly covering and protecting him from under his ribs and to his feet. There was only a gun on him holstered at his back. Other than that, he was unarmed.

 

With so much metal on him, alien should have been heavy and clumsy but no. He seemed light and weightless, moving like fluid. Creature’s best tactic was avoiding. Tony would find that out firsthand.

 

Astart stood with his back to them touching reactor when Avengers rushed in. Stark, who was the most pissed off – it was _his_ baby born from blood and desperation - flew head-first, lifting his armored hand to attack their intruding guest. Steve quickly commanded others to take their positions and on his command attack Astart. Or... at least try to.

 

Jarvis worked amazingly as well as Iron Man suit - Tony fixed them with Loki’s help immediately after Japan’s grand fiasco. Nevertheless, it was good they were all together in basement without actual need to communicate through comms. Then they would have a problem. 

  
Tony’s repulsor hit. Astart turned to face him and simply _avoided_ the shot. There were some impressive reflexes. Or maybe the little screen that appeared before his black eyes helped. Either way it was not good.

  
Bruce did not want to risk everyone's safety, keeping Hulk inside for now. Clint didn't think much. He wanted that thing dead after what he saw back in the dark sealed room full of bodies. Natasha took her guns and shot. Simple as that.   


The mini missile Iron man fired at him, Astart raised its hand and touched a ‘necklace’ – the orange thing looking alive like lava pulsating inside the transparent container. Some kind of black hole appeared and instantly absorbed it.

 

Humans were gaping in instant disbelief. Not a good turn. Thor saw them stall and lifted Mjolnir trying to meet his foe hand to hand.

 

Before he could do it, Loki blasted Astart with his magic. Loki lifted his hand that to the astonishment of humans was rapidly enveloping in bright fire with green and gold flames. When Loki released it at alien, the _actual_ fire was in its place. Fire tongues slid along the floor directly at enemy from all sides as if alive. It actually drove the enemy back, again that thing absorbing the fire. Loki’s logic whispered to him that the creature avoided any danger, but if it was driven in the corner, it used that fascinating liquid power to protect himself. His conclusion confirmed, now they should blast him until it could protect himself no longer, distract him and then take him from behind.

 

While Steve watched at Loki in amazement, not being prepared to witness something like firewall released at will, Astart moved like a wild cat turning on scent of magic. Maybe it was foreign and unknown to their guest unlike simple tech Astart and his fellas might have seen so far, who knows. 

  
But Loki did not like that special attention on himself – secretly Loki knew that he had not the energy to fight for long and stay strong. As did Stark inside his suit. Timing was truly _awful_. How in the Nine Astart came here so fast? _And Loki’ll be damned if he lets himself become the target to that thing!_

  
Readying another magic blast Loki saw Thor lifting his hammer up to summon lightning. Lining it up, he shot it in alien. Humans saw it and highly expected it to work, to slow down the white menace. Natasha still aimed Astart with her guns (bullets annoyingly ricocheted from him) waiting what would happen. Clint was ready to shoot his special arrow that would blow up just after Thor released his power. 

  
Loki exhaled raggedy when the white energy made contact but instead of penetrating their foe it gathered around him like a cocoon, more and more, his armor lighting up the pale blue, until Thor stopped and then Loki had only a fraction of second to create a dome of his strongest magic field to protect everyone from razor sharp lightening that flew right back at them. Charge seemed to triple after being near Astart and if Loki had not acted, there would have been three smoking bodies of Romanoff, Barton and Rogers lying on the floor. Banner would have probably survived, Thor too. But Stark may have withstood Thor’s attack when fighting with him on a cliff years ago, but not this. Definitely not this much of charge. 

  
While humans wide eyed looked around them seeing the thick rune patterned field of magic that took away harsh attacks of electricity from them, Loki fell on one knee, his hands straining to keep that powerful and consuming defensive shield intact. Loki clenched his teeth in annoyance. For days, he constantly used his seidr, explaining it to Stark and Banner, experimenting on it, using it on big spells as to understand their enemy and find the ways to counteract his strange offending aura. He was a fool to use so much. No one was ready for Astart to come here NOW and alone. Moreover, him to have so much power. 

  
Blissfully the attack finally ended - the bright lights disappeared so they could see how Astart stepped away from arc reactor and moved to where... where Loki was now slowly standing rom his knees. The dome trembled and crumbled like a broken glass, giving Barton his opportunity to finally shot his special arrow. Agent swore as it flew inches from the bastard, hitting the wall and exploding. What was unexpected, Astart did not even blink. Not wasting a moment, he pulled a fucking gun from his back and aimed at Loki. Stark shouted something from above but Loki only watched already half a step to vanishing himself. 

  
Blink and a gun fired. Orange - alien coloring apparently - energy charge shot at Loki. However, before he could react a shield flew before his eyes and reflected the shot masterfully. Loki's eyes flickered to Steve with his hands still raised in a throw and then back at Astart. There was a displeased animal growl from somewhere in his throat. Stark took that moment to fly around and bang 'alien shit' as he called him in the back. Astart saw the attack and run to the side avoiding again. Stark hovered above assassins waiting for the next move, Jarvis precisely monitoring everything what was happening. 

  
But it seemed the fight has come to an abrupt end. Loki and Steve both twitched quickly forward when their enemy jumped back to the reactor and before they could react there was a low hissing sound quickly becoming louder and louder until blue reactor energy enveloped Astart from head to toe and he... disappeared! Not having a second to understand how the hell it happened, a sudden explosion threw everyone back blinding and deafening them all.

 

~o~0~o~

 

_Now…_

 

Another plus in his situation was that he and Natasha were the furthest from the epicenter - benefits ranged.   
Looking in his partner’s way Barton saw Natasha stirring. She was unharmed either from the looks of it. Only a couple of scrapes on her forehead.

  
That could not be said about others. Steve and Loki were the closest to the bastard when he disappeared and then made his goodbye present in a bomb shaped package.

 

Loki was lying on his side unconscious. Steve was only a few feet away from him eagle spread on his back, also knocked out. Those two must have had it bad if a god who was shot in the face and only was annoyed from that fact and a super soldier that could fall from a building and walk away as if nothing happened, actually lost consciousness - well, tough shit.   


Thor was thrown to the far wall and was already using his hammer to help him stand. Thunderer was not affected much from the looks of it, Clint could bet he was knocked like that all the time training in Asgard. Bruce was the only one reasonable and careful from all of them - even if such a blow wouldn't have affected him in any way - a good doctor hid behind a metal unmovable table. Therefore, he was all right - not even a shock wave touched him.   


Clint saw Loki rolling on his front with a grunt. Almost lazily, if not for the obvious discomfort a god moved his hands under his body to slowly raise himself up. Black hairs were out of its always-perfect style and now fell in disarray hiding Loki's face. After a little struggle, Loki was finally standing almost straight. If not for somewhat wobbling knees, pressed hand on his temples, tightly shut eyes and overall falling from exhaustion sight Loki looked fine.

 

Tony looked drunk. Meaning he was swaying from side to side, mumbling incoherent things. Archer noticed that his suit had small dents in torso area – his training helped him to figure out that Stark possibly had bruised ribs. And bruised ego.

 

In the end, Stark found some box and heavily sat on it, hiding his face in shaking hands. All of this – in his suit.

 

Clint knew that those two - Stark and Loki - were the most exhausted aside from everyone else - even when he run here and first saw them he agreed that they looked like shit. Especially Stark with his gaunt face and red eyes before it hid under his Iron Man helmet. So why not add an explosion? A perfect solution to the problem so those two would finally drop from exhaustion.

 

Bruce had already joined Natasha and helped her stand up. Steve was sitting on the dirty floor looking at the aftermath of their battle with furrowed brows and displeased turn of his mouth. Thor pushed some big chunks of concrete to make his way to his friends. Clint watched everyone around him.

 

All in all… Shitty outcome.

 

~o~0~o~

 

“Son of a bitch! He can teleport now?”

 

Tony was raging, nursing a frozen pack near his temple - where it hurt the most - he found it in miraculously survived mini refrigerator. Stark took off his suit a while ago and without its steading force, he felt as old as Steve.

  
“Sir there is a huge loss of energy from arc reactor. Over 30%. “ Jarvis mechanically said.

  
“Asshole.” Tony muttered. He was too exhausted to say more.

 

Steve approached silently, observing everyone for the damage. There were only minor wounds – scratches, cuts, bruises. He himself held his left shoulder where he fell on it earlier.

  
“Everyone all right?” There were nods all around. Bruce took it on himself to treat those wounds with first aid kit that was recently delivered by Stark’s robots. All in all everyone was indeed fine – Avengers were used to this kind of situations. They were lucky – the fight could have ended much _much_ worse than it did.

  
“Strange that he could disappear like that. I was not expecting that.” Natasha murmured.

  
“Only because of the gotten energy. Yeah.” Tony remarked. That alien shit stole his energy! He would get back on him for that.

  
“I don't like him.” Loki said to the surprise of everyone around. Loki was always cool and mostly indifferent. Now he didn't like that guy? 

 

Thor agreed wholeheartedly. From what he had witnessed, that creature turned its interest his brother’s way, most probably because of his magic. That was unacceptable. If that beast would target his brother then Thor would do anything to protect him.

 

Because if something happens to Loki, Thor would know that it was _he,_ who gave Loki his magic back, it was _he_ who dragged him in Midgard, _he…_ who would never forgive himself if the worst happens.

 

Loki was silent until now. Steve was sure he was overtired. That field that he made with his magic and put around them must have took a lot of energy judging by god’s sunken eyes and slight grayness to his skin. Angry cuts on his forehead and cheekbone didn’t help either.

  
“Why?” Bruce asked. When others battled, Hulk inside him actually recoiled from Astart’s very presence. It wouldn’t stop Bruce from fighting in the future, just… it was an unpleasant feeling. Could Loki feel the same?

  
“He is... a leech.”   


Not saying anything else, Loki ever so slowly went to sit down on the overturned piece of… something. There he just slumped down and closed his eyes. Avengers looked after him in surprise, worry and confusion.

 

“How did he know to come here?” Clint asked what all of them thought.

 

At this, Tony jumped wincing when it hurt his ribs and went determinedly to the exit avoiding big pieces of concrete.    


“We should dig in-”

 

 _Yeah_ , Steve thought, in a couple of steps catching up with Tony and grabbing his shoulder. _Not happening_.

  
“Absolutely not. Listen, you should just look at yourself, Tony. You barely stand on your feet! Now. Three of you go and rest, sleep for a day or so if you want. We got this.” Steve pointed at doctor, Stark and Loki.

 

As was to be expected Stark was against it.

  
“ _Sleep_? Cap, did you see what that asshole did? I will not-“

  
“Yes you will. Go. It’s an order. Loki?” Steve touched god’s shoulder lightly to what Loki raised his head as if it weighted a ton.

  
“What?” Loki was really not in the mood – his magic felt uncomfortably stretched, his head hurt after being thrown across the room by that explosion and what pissed him the most was that he probably sprained his right wrist when he landed and had no strength to fix it with his healing magic until he rests. So yes. He was not in the mood.

 

Also he turned any sound off – Avengers’ loud talkie-talkie was aggravating his ears. And if anyone would start ordering him around when he did not want to move, they would regret it.   


“You should rest too.” 

  
 _Hm_. Rest? Very well. He could do it. However, before Loki could open his mouth to say anything Thor appeared behind Steve and added in serious tone. 

  
“Loki. You are tired. Please.”  


Loki looked at Thor’s hand pointedly when it appeared on his arm as if it personally offended him. Thor reluctantly pulled it away, but still stayed standing frustratingly near.

 

Loki rolled his eyes in disdain thinking that the blond idiot thought he was going to act like Stark. No, thank you. He loved himself a bit more than it would seem from the side. Muttering something in unknown language that made Thor cringe, he pushed his legs on the floor and finally stood. Giving Rogers a nod, he left a room. To rest.

 

Tony and Bruce half-heartedly followed right behind him. 

 

~o~0~o~

 

Loki felt that if he will not find some surface to lie on he would simply lie on the floor. His eyes were slipping shut without his consent. Wandering aimlessly, Loki thanked the Norns when he saw a couch in the living room. _Yes_ , it was wide, soft, and amazing. So when he almost fell on it, it was the matter of lying on his side and lifting his feet off the floor that did it - in a moment he was asleep. 

  
When others strolled in the living room some time later, they were surprised to find Loki out cold on a couch. Well duh - as if anyone ever saw a god not on alert or at least _wide-awake_ while with others.

 

Loki lied on his side one hand close to his face, the other limply hanging from the edge of the couch. A curled mess of black hair contrasted with creamed colored leather couch that made Loki's pale skin look white. 

  
It was strange that Loki let himself be seen in such vulnerable state but looking back at what happened no one blamed him. Steve even contemplated the idea to go lie down himself seeing as he got a shockwaves in the face but refrained. HE slept all right this night, he ate healthy food and even relaxed for a couple of hours. So instead, he optioned to help Thor clean up Tony’s destroyed space. They had already started but paused for a little break.

 

That have resulted in finding the younger god there on a couch.

  
Loki was deeply asleep, so when Bruce tried to move closer to him to offer examination after the couple of hours have passed, Thor – who was standing near doors with a bottle of water keeping watch over Loki - carefully grabbed doctor’s arm not wishing anyone to disturb his brother. They tried to be silent but still made many sounds that could have woken any other. But Loki was thankfully out cold and didn’t wake. 

 

So what if he looked so peaceful and calm in his sleep that any Avenger that came to the room felt guilty even considering the thought of disturbing him? 

  
They left him to his sleep even if they always gathered in this exact room to relax. Guess they could share when needed.

 

~o~0~o~

 

Lieutenant Colonel of the U. S. Army Navy Force James Rhodes was thanking whoever listened for the day off. In fact, he was still on duty but when visiting Tony Stark it was very simple to forget it. Besides, they did not see each other lately. If the matter with the Reactor was _Tony’s_ doing then all was fine. But if what they found out was not and it somehow was connected to data hacking about Iron Patriot… Well. Then Rhodey is in the right place.

 

Jarvis let him in as usual. Not wasting time knowing that Tony was almost certainly drinking in the living room because he had already checked that he was not in his workshop, James stepped inside, called ‘Tony!’ and looked quickly around.

 

That was when his eyes landed on the person on a couch.

 

A distantly familiar person.

 

A person who should not be here, especially looking like it might have been fighting - with little cuts across the face. And alone.

  
“What... How- You?” He whispered. And then it clicked. “Oh Jesus! TONY!”

 

A wide range of horrible possibilities flashed inside soldier’s mind as to what happened with Tony. And holy shit, where were the Avengers?! And Jarvis was silent! Shit!

 

“ _Rhodey_! What's up?” Tony materialized behind him in cheerful mood.   


Gaping at smiling Stark in utter disbelief and confusion James turned to see Loki raising on his feet and slowly making his way to them. Oh, dammit, he woke him up! Having been trained and served in the military for years, his hand instinctively flew to his gun. It was hovering above his weapon itching to shoot, but seeing Tony’s relaxed attitude Rhodes hesitated. What the hell was going on here?

  
Lieutenant Colonel’s mouth opened in dread when he saw a shimmering golden light and then Loki God of Mischief was standing before him in all his glory and helmet on. James saw info on him in secret SHIELD files - courtesy of Tony – and now this war criminal was looking at him with wide evil smirk.

   
Downright disturbed - because who would he be if he panicked like a coward? - James looked back at Tony who was calm as a turtle and not reacting to the sheer craziness that stood in his living room!

  
“Tones! Do you see him?!” Because if Tony was okay and not even looking at a god, then he was the one odd here. James Rhodes was a professional. But… _what if there was no one there_?

 

He must be sure he was not going crazy.

  
Stark turned his head to face Loki who at the same time was smiling like a devil and completely occupying Rhodes' attention lifted a long finger to his lips and whispered ‘ _Shhh’_ then looked at carefully neutral Tony and with a wink vanished. 

  
“Um. Who?” Stark asked innocently with a trace of concern. 

  
“Fucking hell Tony! I think you are in deep shit, buddy. Where are the others? My god are you okay? Look at me, _in the eyes_ Tony! Are you yourself?”

  
“Rhodey, calm down man. I think you are tired. Let me pour you a drink. “ Tony tried to move but Rhodey grabbed him on the shoulders.   


“No, you don't _understand_. I saw _Loki_! Right now! In your tower!” Stark blinked.

  
“Loki ? Hm. Are you sure?”

  
“Yes! I think he is the reason of why I came here. Do you know about your reactor? Did Jarvis alert you? Why are you so calm, dammit?” James was screaming in his friend’s face so Stark freed himself and walked to his bar, pouring a tumbler with scotch.

  
“Pshh easy here. Here drink it. “

 

His offer fell on deaf ears when Rhodey finally snapped.   


“TONY!” 

  
“Loki Shmoki. Really? You think it's him? Nah, I don't believe it.” Stark was standing with his back to him, so Rhodey couldn’t see the expression on his face.

   
“Tony... He was right. _Here_! Where is Cap? You need protection.” James switched in his soldier mode. Enough with Tony’s childishness.

   
“From who?” _Stark was really not paying enough attention_ , a man stressed internally.  

  
“ _Loki_ God fucking dammit! Do you even listen to me?!” James saw how Stark tilted his head down, shaking it a little, then straightened up and turned to finally face him with a deep sigh.

   
“Its fine Rhodey. Cap sees Loki too. Its fine. You are not the only one.” Tony declared as if it was not a big deal.

 

“What do you mean?” James' heart plummeted to his feet.   


“Its alright. Don't worry buddy. I think it's curable.” Tony looked into his glass with furrowed brows. Quickly drinking contents Tony looked up back at Rhodes and James was baffled to see pity there.   


“Wha –“

 

Before James could press his ‘dear fucking friend’ to tell him what was fucking going on in his fucking crazy tower, when doors slid open interrupted them.

  
“Oh! Stevie! We've just talked about you.” Captain walked in the room with ... _shit…_ Loki on his heels. Relatively normal Loki in black dress shirt, black trousers and shoes. No armor, no horns.

  
“Tony.” Steve nodded at Stark. Then he turned all his attention on Rhodey. “You must be Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes. Nice to meet you. I heard a lot about you.”

   
Seeing as Rhodes only looked behind him with gritted teeth and a hand slowly moving to his… gun?, Captain turned and blinked at _Loki the Innocent_ \- he looked exactly like that with his head slightly bent and hands behind his back. 

  
“Ah. I think you were never introduced.”

   
“See?” Stark whispered in the ear of bewildered James. “Cap here must have imagining Norse gods too – too many years in the ice could do that to you. At least Loki is awesome. I bet you prefer Thor.”

   
Cap meanwhile awkwardly stepped away to introduce a trickster.   


“Um. Its Loki. He is living with us for now. Loki, this is Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes. He's Tony’s friend.   


“I'm telling ya. _Psycho_.”    


Loki had a little grin on his face watching Steve being a polite gentleman, then his grin stretched from ear to ear looking at barely keeping it together Stark and then he was all teeth as he offered his hand for a shake to a shaken Rhodes. 

  
“I-I... Okay. I’m fucking DONE! What the hell is going on here?!”  


Avoiding looking at laughing God, seeing confused Steve Rogers and then turning to look at his friend when he heard him squeak, James exhaled lengthy and closed his eyes. Then he said what he thought about Tony Stark’s jokes.

 

“Fuck you very much Tony. I hate you. I almost shitted my pants. Thanks a lot.”

   
Stark finally burst out laughing.   


“Anytime buddy!”

 

“What- is going on?” Steve asked. Tony lost it again. Loki bit his lip and then smoothed his face leaving himself look like he did on his council meetings and negotiations. But he could not erase the spark of mischief from his eyes though.  

  
While Steve moved to Tony who doubled in half, James finally shook Loki's hand if only a little cautious.   


“So ... You are Loki?” When said Loki gave him a little bow Rhodey remembered that he was standing in front of alien royalty. Who was he again? A Prince?

  
“King Loki Laufeyson of Jotunheim. Pleasure.” _Need an update_ , James thought despairingly.

   
“Right. The Trickster God. Um... Nice to meet you. So… it wasn't _you_ then.” When did Avengers allied themselves with a criminal… king? Was he a criminal still? And James thought he was from Asgard? Do they work together then? Against who?  


Loki furrowed his brows in mild confusion.

 

“I beg your pardon?” He asked politely.

  
“It’s why I came here.” Seeing everyone's attention back on him, Rhodes started to explain.

 

“Military observes your tower Tony. After Stane the reactor is an important construct. Hours ago we noticed power slip and okay, guys thought you wanted to play a little because you are Tony Stark, but then it reached a high level, we started to worry. I came here as fast as I could to find out what happened and I see you have everything under control, right?” Rhodes turned to look at everyone.   


“You know what? Call back to yours and tell them that we've got this. And I suggest you protect your info. Like… really protect it. They are after stuff like that.” Tony said.

 

“Who’s _they_?”

 

Stark sighed dramatically. What a day. “I guess we need to chit-chat. See you later, Cap, Loki.”

 

Stark and Rhodes left to Tony’s floor to catch up with each other.

 

Rogers turned to look at the remaining person in the room. It became peaceful quickly without Tony here. More quietly.

 

“What was that?” Steve inquired about what happened in amusement.  

 

Loki smiled a little. “Just a bit of fun.”

 

Steve saw that smile on god’s face disappearing and replacing itself with a little yawn, immediately hidden behind a hand.

 

“Are you all right now? Did you rest well?”

 

Loki flicked his eyes from where they looked tiredly through the windows to Steve’s overall calm demeanor if not for a mild worry in his blue eyes. Loki thought that it must have been stressful for him as a leader of a team to see his friends getting hurt even if everything ended fine.

 

“I slept. But I’m still tired.” Loki sighed. “That was a funny interruption but I think I’ll go back to my chambers now.”

 

Steve nodded in understanding. “Well, you do that. But I think you and I should go eat something first. I don’t believe you had your fill these last days. Good meal and then good nap, yeah? What do you say?” Steve smiled. Loki noticed he was exhausted too and that shoulder needed some treating. Pity he could not do it yet.

 

“I say… it is a good idea. But before we go I would like to thank you.”

 

“Thank me? For what?” Steve led them both to the kitchen.

 

“For protecting me from that shot. I won’t say that I wouldn’t have vanished in time or that I was helpless, but… Still. Your aim was perfect and possibly, _but not likely,_ saved me from that gunshot. Thank you.”

 

“You are welcome, Loki.” Steve whispered. He already forgot about that. It was instinctual for him to protect his teammate. It was truth, Loki most likely would have avoided that shot in so many ways. And a god knew that and still thanked him. It was… nice. “But, Loki? You don’t have to thank me. Besides, it’s _we_ who should. I understand that if you haven’t made that shield, things would have ended… bad. So thank you as well.”

 

For a moment, Steve imagined the burnt bodies of his friends and shuddered from the thought of what would have happened be Loki not there…

 

Maybe Steve Rogers was used to protect his friends and comrades, but so was Loki. It might have been years and not really ‘friends’ but it was all the same. And Steve was… a friend.

 

“You are welcome.” Loki repeated Steve’s sentiment.

 

Captain smiled as they entered the kitchen and he pronounced, “I really don’t care what I would eat right now but let’s get started. I’m starving.” Steve said opening a fridge.

 

Loki tiredly sat at barstool leaning his head on his hand and watched Captain cook. “Let’s.”

 

~o~0~o~

 

A/N: Tell me what you think? Thanks for reading! X)

 

 

 

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

~o~0~o~

 

Hello! I thank you greatly for your patience, my dears. By the way! With that entire plot minding I completely forgot! Check the beautiful art by SETO-KAIBA-LIFE who drew it for my story! It’s amazingly awesomely done! (dela-art tumblr com/post/97141803585/an-art-comm-for-the-amazing-story-king-by or on my tumblr if you could navigate in that chaos).

 

Here is another chapter. So sorry for the lateness again. My mind was elsewhere occupied.

 

Special thanks for Saramagician for her help :D

 

Enjoy!

 

~o~0~o~

 

After events of security breach and explosion, Tony became slightly paranoid. He was afraid that his inventions, his Iron Man suits were in grave danger. As was Jarvis. And to lose _them_ was to lose himself. So he monitored _everything_. Every camera Clint installed in Japan, every new data Rhodey gave him access to, every bit Jarvis showed him. He set up every kind of sensor he could get his hands on in the room arc reactor was kept and his workshop. He also took a habit to check his suits once per day for interference.

 

It was only a couple of years now that Avengers lived together, so other’s habits were a common knowledge. As well as their _bad_ habits. For example - narcissistic tendencies that led to annoyance with everyone else and being a complete ass - Tony Stark for you. Therefore, it was no wonder Romanoff and Barton kept away from billionaire as soon as he entered a room in one of those days, Steve tried to reassure that everything was not so drastic but in vain. Thor wasn’t avoiding anyone, so when Tony would back-talk at god out of the blue, Thor never got angry. If anything, he knew how to deal with hot tempers: remembering his experiences with drunken warriors and angry maidens. Norns, _Loki_ was a nuisance and pain in his soul when he was not in the mood. Therefore, Thor was immune. Bruce tried to take Tony’s mind away from looking on screens every hour in fear of aliens coming. Predictably, he failed. So instead, a doctor stayed in his own laboratory alone, telling Tony that his research had nothing interesting to catch Stark’s attention - so that Tony would not join him and possibly make him angry. 

 

Even Loki abandoned Stark. His last words to Stark were that he couldn’t stand near him anymore and to not come to him for anything until he quit being childish and stop feeling sorry for himself, before he left the workshop. Even if Tony wanted to tell Loki everything he thought about him, he lost his opportunity because Loki walked out on him.

 

After days passed everything calmed down more or less. A big plus that came from Tony’s tantrums was high quality security improvement – first in the world, Jarvis was monitoring even the smallest disturbing. Paranoia can be very exhausting but sometimes with paranoid geniuses, it had their merits.

 

What Tony Stark had a lot were resources. In just one day the hired a group of people to clear any evidence that Stark Tower was under attack. No ruins, no burn marks, no damage. Nothing. Like it was never there.

 

Bruises that came from the attack have been treated and almost everyone's health was back to normal. Almost, because it was the first time on Avengers’ memory when Steve and Loki argued.

 

The reason was so silly it was more sad than funny. Like an old couple really.

 

~o~0~o~

 

Rested and restored to his full strength after good meal and good sleep, Loki wasted no time getting rid of little cuts and bruises on his face and neck. It took seconds to bring back his flawless skin. His wrist took some more time, but the result was the same – everything back to normal.

 

With that done, Loki reminded himself that he wished to help Steven out with his bruised shoulder. Not that he had something immediate in his schedule to do or places to be. So why not.

 

It was first time Loki visited Rogers in his personal room – until now they met on common grounds. Loki understood what it was to be in someone’s home. So he at least could be respectful.

 

Knocking twice on the doors, Loki entered when he heard Steve’s ‘Come in’. As he observed the space where Captain America lived, Loki was not surprised to see the room designed quite simple. It was neat and clean, nothing out of place. There wasn’t many objects in the room, just necessary stuff, but strangely enough it didn’t seem impersonal. On the contrary, the arrangement of furniture, little touches here and there made it quite cozy and homey. There were a few photographs on the nightstand; except two of them the rest were black and white. The colored pictures were of Avengers and some SHIELD agents with Steve among them. The black and white photographs caught Loki’s eyes. Some were obviously from Steve’s time in military, but one of them was a picture of a woman.

 

“Oh, Loki. You are not busy? I thought you would be with Tony.” Steve asked.

 

“I'm tired of his presence.” Loki said disinterestedly as he lifted a photo that stood on nightstand of Steve wearing a different set of his Captain America uniform and unknown dark-haired man wearing what could be considering now old-fashioned soldier uniform embracing and laughing at each other, after what carefully put it back.

 

“Woah! Really? I mean... Oh, okay. I think it took you that long.”

 

“I guess. Now.” Loki turned his full attention on soldier. “Show me your shoulder.”

 

“What? Why? There is no need. I'm- I mean _it’_ s fine.”

 

Loki lifted an unimpressed brow. “Captain.”

 

“I don't need any treating, it’s just on its way-“

 

“Steve.”

 

“I don’t really like doctors, I never did. Besides my new physiology is much better than when I was – you know – small and weak – so I…”

 

"Steve. _Steve_. Sit. _Down_." Loki put a hand on a duvet on a bed near himself to emphasize.

 

"No, I don't need that. Loki, thank you of course, but my shoulder would heal on its own. I have this thing called super serum. Guess it comes in handy. So save your magic. It is better-" Steve backed away unsurely. Having been ill all possible illnesses has left its mark. But it was Loki who wanted to help, with magic, so maybe it wouldn’t be so bad…

 

"It is better for me to decide when and how I wish to use it. Now, before my pleasant personality still lives – please _sit_."

 

On last word Steve finally got that Loki was a step away from actually using force.

 

" _Fine_! But I-"

 

"Am a fool. I know. Now do as I say or we will do it the way you won't appreciate. Insufferable mortal." Loki replied with a smirk.

 

"Thanks. And… Wait - what way?"

 

“You really don't even realize what I am capable of, good soldier.” God of Mischief didn’t even try to hide enjoyment in reminding the human about his hidden powers.

 

“Sounds menacing. And all of this because of my shoulder?” Steve inquired with amusement.

 

Loki blinked. Suddenly he remembered what was it that brought him here. Loki looked Rogers straight in the eyes with his lips pressed tight. Seeing Steve's questioning gaze his eyes fell on the floor and shoulders slumped a little. All Loki’s good humor all but vanished.

 

“You know why.”

 

Yes. Steve knew what Loki felt. But now was not the time to wallow in made decisions. Steve sighed and seeking Loki's eyes smiled a little.

 

“Fine. Only because I wanted to witness your healing magic. However, know that ‘witness’ doesn’t mean _be_ a test subject, okay?”

 

The roll of green eyes was his answer. Steve stood from the bed where they sat and pulled his t-shirt off, grimacing barely visible when he had to lift his arm. Hearing a smirk at his back made him blush. So what if Loki was right and his shoulder _was_ in need of some healing? Whatever. Sitting back, Steve looked back at god.

 

Loki meanwhile seemed so casual in inspecting Steve's darkened shoulder - like he did it all his life. Thinking for a moment - being in training with Thor since they were boys, fighting in countless battles, studying healing arts in many realms... Captain got it.

 

Loki probed the place with a finger and Steve hissed when god’s finger pointed _right there_. Loki nodded absentmindedly and sat straighter. Then he lifted his arms and put one on Steve’s front and one on the back of his hurt shoulder. Not knowing what was he supposed to expect, Steve gasped in surprise when he felt something shift inside him around the bruise quite unpleasantly. However, before he could even make a sound he felt like something nicely cold willingly pressed at the whole area making it numb. Looking down Steve noticed the green mist with flowing golden threads fading in nothing. He wasn’t aware of it appearing and felt bad to see it gone. It was beautiful.

 

It took less than a minute and when Loki put the hands away, Steve was surprised to see the smooth skin without swelling or discoloration or any indication that anything was wrong at all.

 

Touching the area himself Steve ogled the result with a smile. It really was amazing and for a second Captain wondered what would it be if Earth had people like Loki for doctors. Living in this bizarre time Steve didn’t doubt that maybe there already were people like that – only that not many knew about their existence, and if they did, than some government facilities already utilized them.

 

Loki slapped Steve's hand away and with quick familiar moves examined his work himself. Looking up at Rogers’ smiling face Loki only raised his brows as if to say ‘I told you so’. Steve only laughed.

 

~o~0~o~

 

Clint didn’t want to come. Really, he didn’t. Asking Jarvis where their resident god was and cursing that Loki was in Cap’s company Clint decided to end with it as quickly and painlessly as possible. Like ripping a plaster.

 

When he walked on them, he did not expect to witness the bizarre scene. Barton thought that that lightening has got to reach him somehow because his mind just got short-circuit. Nope. He was good without such pictures drilled into his memory forever. Loki with his hands on Steve's bare chest. Steve sitting on the bed, with a goofy smile looking for all to see like he got the time of his life.

 

“I see I caught you at a bad time. “ He finally blurted.

 

Steve's eyes shot up in alarm - magic for a moment dulled his sense of surroundings somewhat - and realizing how everything looked, he blushed deep crimson. Oh dear, _how on earth_ had he kept putting himself in these ridiculous situations?! First, he made himself a fool in front of Loki speaking without a thought about god’s personal business and love life, then that fiasco with Rhodes when he played right into Loki's game. And now this - Loki and him in a bed and...

 

Not that Steve never used sarcasm, but… _Apparently it must have something to do with Loki_. 

 

Said Loki who only rolled his eyes (it was all he did nowadays), stood from the bed. Picking up captain’s white shirt, he threw it at soldier’s face thus hiding his pitiful blush from eyes of all present people. A quick glance at apparently traumatized for life archer only confirmed Loki’s personal belief that mortals were fools. _Imbeciles, all of them._

 

Though remembering how many awkward situations he designed for others – intentionally or by accident - through all his life for fun and giggles put a wistful smile on his face. Those were good times.

 

Job – thus being the healing - well done, Loki tried to leave but the miracle must have happened when Barton awoke from his stupor and blocked his way. Raising an impatient eyebrow, Loki waved his hand as if for Barton to finally get to the point.

 

( _Sometimes it annoyed him greatly how caged he felt when he wanted to go somewhere or do something in peace and quiet, there was always someone there disturbing him or Norns forbid wanting to make a small talk. Constantly living with six other people around made it difficult to stay alone. He didn’t need mortals presence if he himself didn’t initiate it. Most of the time at least_ ).

 

Clint cleared his throat.

 

“Um. About earlier.”

 

And… That was it. Silence. Barton was looking somewhere above his shoulder, while his hands were stiff and motionless at his sides. Loki closed his eyes for a bit, steeling his nerves. With who you _could_ be patient was _not_ with Barton, when he was stubbornly refusing to talk. So Loki chose another approach.

 

If you look someone in the eyes without blinking also adding some serious jaw clench - it seems to make a person uncomfortable.

 

When you make a step closer - a person starts to fidget and look for the way out.

 

When you cross your hands on your chest and menacingly loom above a person (and Loki once again thanked Norns for at least his height if not existence of Thor-like muscles, because Barton didn’t have much in him) - it results in freak out and finally spitting whatever they wished to say. Child’s play. 

 

Clint Barton was a spy and was a professional assassin and marksman - he lived so not break under pressure. But it was _Loki_ there with him. Therefore, it didn’t count at all.

 

“I just wanted to say thank you for keeping that shit out so we won't burn to a crisp. Here. The end.”

 

With it, Barton glared at Loki as if what he said pissed him off and that it was all Loki's damn fault for making him do it.

 

A slow blink was his answer.

 

“Must be Romanoff’s doing.” Loki muttered thoroughly after some long seconds.

 

Steve laughed at the insinuation that Natasha _made_ Clint go and say ‘Thank you’ to _Loki_ , who Clint was happy to riddle with arrows and if that wouldn’t work, then better cut his own tongue than _say_ it. Everyone knew that Clint never did what he truly didn’t want and there should be something Natasha threatened archer with to make him overstep his own principles.

 

But sometimes even redheaded assassin was not immune for Barton’s demands. So it must have been Barton himself that was half-not opposed to thank a god for his saving them. Well, and Natasha’s factor of course.

 

However, it was funny that Loki guessed right and even Barton chuckled though it was involuntary. Loki sighed, then turned on his heels and lifting a hand in a half-hearted wave exited the room leaving two Avengers alone.

 

~o~0~o~

 

In a moment a new mark appeared on Loki-Stark detector, everyone who lived in a tower was on high alert. More and more dots continued to appear, indicating that alien influence got bigger and extended, taking more and more human lives as hostages and unwilling participants that needed necessary rescue. But humans were one thing. Aliens or their tech was another. And it seemed they would meet their enemy this time. A meeting was gathered quickly where Jarvis replayed what he knew about the location of supposed subject. The red mark shone as bright as Astart's guards’ did. Could there be more of them they didn't know about? It was all rather depressive.

 

No matter how much they wished sometimes to take Thor’s advice and blow up any place their enemies appeared in, they needed to know more. For now everything they knew was so little and difficult to work with. So it meant they should spy again. Regrettably it was all they could do for now.

 

This time they were going to Canada.

 

"Who's going?" Tony was the first to ask.

 

Before anyone could stare at each other and spend minutes silently debating, Loki cleared his throat.

 

"My abilities seem to... exceed all yours." Loki pointed oh so modest. "So I'm going. Besides I'm curious."

 

Thor found himself eager to join Loki this time. They were steadily coming along with each other, they stopped arguing or dismissing one another. It was the perfect chance to straighten out their newfound bond in action. With Loki beside him, Thor was sure he would fare well – together nothing could stop them. Thor was sick from sitting useless and doing nothing – it was not who he was. Thor ached to swing his hammer, to lead the way, to explore new mysteries. He longed to be a part of something other than domesticated routine. That constant stillness and monotony he had enough in the throne room in Asgard with his council giving him advises what to do, with hordes of people that always asked for one thing or another and with guards that never let him escape his duties.

 

That was what Thor told himself was a main reason. But in the deepest corners of his heart… he wished Loki would see that Thor attempted to do better by both of them, that he understood where he lacked sense or came short, to impress Loki, by doing everything right. He would make all the effort.

 

Before Thor opened his mouth to offer his candidature Steve – _friend_ _Steve_ – beat him to it.

 

"Then I’ll go with you, Loki, to keep you company. I am curios too. I hope we will do as well as you did with Nat and Clint. You don’t mind?" Steve asked with a smile.

 

Loki hummed in agreement. He was fine with Steve. Besides Rogers’ shield was a fine weapon and Loki wouldn’t have to protect him if need arises. Turning to look at others Loki did not imagine the hurt expression on Thor’s golden face. Hurt and fiery disappointment. Though he quickly put his expression back to neutral. _Well_ , would you look at that?

 

Being on sidelines never suited Thor Odinsson well. He was always first in everything, always more important in everyone's eyes, never left out to go behind anyone. And this worthlessness must be killing him now. What a pity.

 

How was that? King should go first, lead his people, guiding them? _(Thor should insist if he so wants_.) Or he should put his people's wellbeing before his own? _(Thor would be a good friend)._

 

It didn't matter, for with Thor you never know where starts selflessness and where continues self-righteousness and hypocrisy.

 

( _Loki almost gagged when he suddenly caught himself feeling as some damsel waiting to be courted and for men to fight for her attention. And she was being a cold-hearted prude and touch-me-not bitch. Bleh.)_

 

What a disgusting way to use ones imagination. It only left the rotten taste in his mouth. Thor and his jealousy. At least Loki learned to hide his. Even more he became the master of masks and hidden meanings.

 

Well, at least Loki made something useful out from his experiences and misery. Read: don't even try to lie to a master, Thor. You will fail anyway.

 

 

~o~0~o~

 

“Sir. Director Fury is here.”

 

“Fury? Surprise visit? Let him up.”    


Tony scoffed as Fury and two his agents entered with not so much as hello as if _they_ owned this building. Good thing that Fury’s obedient dogs had no more means to hack Jarvis. After system improving not even the best of the best could overcome Stark’s genius. State of art security system. And most importantly – bomb proof.    


Steve went to greet Director. Fury alongside with SHIELD agents with compact medicine fridges entered the hall and came to the living room where all of the Avengers and Loki comfortably sat around. 

 

It was the first time they saw each other since that disastrous meeting in Loki’s first day on Earth after coming from Asgard. That meeting left an expression and questions that had to be answered.

Some very important papers miraculously appeared on Fury’s desk one morning and after reading them, Nickolas thanked his self-control so not to tear these vital documents in shreds. They described the legality of King Loki Laufeyson reign, the laws of both Jotunheim and Asgard and an agreement concerted with Asgard and its king, and what it ensured. Also there was a special paragraph regarding said god’s relationship with a group called Avengers and mutual consent regarding business being investigated these days as most important and vital. Fury’s eye twitched when he read about Thor’s high position as Asgard’s king and thought what it could mean to Earth. Apparently, alliance with _Jotunheim_ would be considered complicated or outright impossible if Loki will continue to rule there and be its king. For Fury not in a world, the Trickster would be reliable and trustworthy ally – not after what he did in Manhattan. Still, Avengers were still alive as he last heard.

 

Not wasting time, Fury called his best lawyers to find any possible loopholes in Loki’s standing position and give him something to put him in a cell deeply underground where _His Majesty_ wouldn’t see the sunlight for long time to come. King? Yeah, sure. If he could find one, just one little hole to exploit, he will show Loki who is king.

All research, all efforts were unsurprisingly in vain. Fury fumed and raged but was at a loss. All legal. All by the law. Motherfucking great.

 

Studying documents SHIELD gathered information their blond Avenger god didn’t think to share. For example, an interesting thing was that all Realms ticked in their own time space. Asgard and Earth stood on one line and thanks to Bifrost the difference in time were days most. Jotunheim though stood so far away from other realms that time passed quickly. That was why Jotuns lived longer than Aesir even if both their life spans were thousands of years. Jotuns were more close to Vanir and Elves who were immortals. That left Asgard relatively young and proud nation, but they were closer to mortals than any other race.

 

So supposedly, Loki ruled for years now and his people – society of blue-skinned giants with ice all around them – were satisfied (if you believe Thor’s word and Avengers’ observations). And again – what a great amount of bullshit that all was when their beloved ruler tried to wipe out his own realm?! Furthermore, no one – no fucking one – would ever hint or peep about what this all shit was about!

 

 No sane man would ever understand those damn pagan gods! And Fury decided not to trouble himself until he would be sure said gods needed missiles blown in their faces.

 

When Loki called to him (how the HELL he knew that number?! Did he use Jarvis? Who the hell allowed him to use Jarvis?!) in three in the morning and casually ‘asked’ to send people to Japan to trace suspects, giving location and enough data to understand what was going on, Fury was incredulous at Loki’s blatant obvious threats in obliterating SHIELD and hiding all traces of their previous existence. It pissed him most of all that all that was said offhandedly and… not really serious if you’ll think about it. Avengers and Loki were _seven people_. Of course Stark could hire the country to work for him if needed, but it was not the point. SHIELD provided everything what was required (most of the time and if it did not go against some special orders). So Loki bluffed and hadn’t even cared because what he said was _true_. The bastard just showed off his stand and power in situation and knew it worked. But the threat had its truth to it and Fury had no choice but to comply. Problems it would create were not worth the effort if they both worked in Earth safety interests.

 

No matter. Fury would get back at Loki for that. Later. If a motherfucker wouldn’t get off his planet as soon as he was ought.

  
Looking at present people Fury quickly assessed everyone’s state. Tony sat alone brooding at ' fucking aliens that damage a piece of art’ and ‘uninvited spies as if he didn’t have in his home enough’. Bruce sat nearby throwing comforting words Stark's side from time to time but mostly was buried in a tablet. Captain America was on the front, ready to hear him out. His agents Romanoff and Barton were professional as always, standing too. Thor was coming from the kitchen with a bottle of water – he came back from gym not long ago. Thor’s crazy brother was standing at far wall – and as Fury assessed them, Loki assessed him and his men in return.

 

“To what do we owe a debatable pleasure?” Steve’s accusing stares were officially not working on anyone anymore. Tony smirked.

  
“To what? Just thought I would come around, catch good coffee, congratulate you on a big fucking failure with your reactor, see for myself that you still are all breathing.  Oh _I'm sorry_!” He suddenly turned to where Thor joined Loki. “Should I bow or kneel, seeing as we have two ass kings here?” Fury sniped at gods. A man seemed in relatively good mood but those who were not spies could fall for the act. Natasha here was not fooled though. She noticed how tense were Fury’s shoulders and how his hand twitched almost undetectably for his gun under his long leather coat.

 

_Perhaps for the want to shot them all in the heads._

 

Thor furrowed his brows at obvious mockery of one-eyed man. Such disrespect was a punishable case in all civilized courts. Especially quips thrown to a king. In history of Asgard it was a known fact how his grandfather Bor killed a respected guest on a feast in a fit of rage because a fool dared to snap at the king. Bloody case it was. Odin was better in his temper, seeing as Loki was still alive – and his brother was _unbearable_ if he wanted to demean some poor council member for his stupidity and inadequacy.  Not everyone was as smart as his brother after all. And not that Thor trusted this spy man even for a bit. But in the end it was _this_ human’s land. And he should get over it. Even if Thor helped to keep an order here, it was not his birth realm and he didn’t have authority here. Snapping back would have no point. Therefore, Thor stayed silent, but his brows stayed furrowed.

   
Loki just smiled charmingly. 

  
“You can bow, Director. Your minions though could wipe the floor.” In the end no one was pulling Fury by his tongue.

 

At Fury’s icy glare and agents’ clenched jaws Loki picked some magazine and sitting down on a couch near uneasy Banner (who never liked SHIELD and started to fidget every time they came near in a fear that they have finally came after _him_ ) started to browse through pathetic human gossips and the solutions for senseless problems. If only they knew how meaningless their little issues were with there being worlds around them and dangers they would better never see in person, it would definitely give them thoughts for something more useful to do with their time than gossip of what hair color is popular this week and how make your boyfriend pay more attention to you.

  
“I'd have liked to see it but I find myself disinterested.” Loki continued. “You by all means mean little. Oh... _There_ is that one eyed twitch!” A god looked above open magazine with a smirk. “I must confess I missed it. And not only on _your_ one-eyed face. Thank you, Director.” Loki smiled in delight as Avengers sputtered and chocked. Credit should be given – Fury kept his composure perfectly. Turning to address the person on Loki’s left, he said.

   
“I'm here for doctor Banner.”

 

Bruce froze. Loki felt great fear unfolding inside Banner. Subconsciously he shifted a little himself. He had nothing against Banner personally (unlike his alter ego) but as he found out, SHIELD was watching a doctor incessantly. He didn’t like it. This constant observation didn’t help anyone, instead making things worse. And no one liked to be treated like an animal. He would know.

 

Bruce straightened his spine, looking nervously at everyone but in the same time at no one. He wasn’t calm, but his meditation and breathing exercises helped.    


“Me?”

   
“Yes. We received results from our people in Japan. They hope you'll help them find a cure.” Fury said.

   
“Oh. Interesting. Why me? Don't you have better resources?” Banner asked skeptically. He didn’t relax.

   
“We do. But you're an expert in biology and thanks to Stark have the best laboratory and newest gadgets. We think you'll be more successful.” Fury stated matter-of-factly. But his eyes were unyielding. Bruce could have said no, and _would_ have if he didn’t want to work on this case. But he did and already started his study in neurobiology and neuropsychology. So Fury or not the answer would have been the same.

   
“Fine.” He nodded once.

 

“Good. In a few days you would meet with my scientists in SHIELD facility. They would appreciate your input.”

   
When faceless agents started to bring equipment and everything from frozen samples to flash drives, Fury stood with his hands behind his back, observing everyone silently. Captain stepped forward when job was done.

 

“Is that all, sir?” Steve replied. Fury spared him a glance.  

  
“No. Romanoff, Barton. I want everything you know on hostiles. Your personal observation too.”

   
“Yes, sir.” Both assassins gave their consent. Now Fury stared at Steve longer.

   
“Rogers. You would have to come with –“ He was interrupted by Captain who looked not even a little apologetic.   


“I'm sorry, sir. We have a mission soon.” As of late Steve’s relationship with SHIELD became strained at best. Many things the organization did stood against soldier’s beliefs and moral principles. And even when he had to step over them for ‘the greater good’, some things were simply _wrong_ no matter how you look at them. That was where Steve started to decline carrying out his duty. He may have been born ‘in’ SHIELD but he was no longer their property. If Fury needed his help, Steve would think dozen times before agreeing to provide it.   


“Yeah? And what's that?” Fury asked in fake amusement.

  
“I and Loki will check the new found energy spike that our detector showed in Canada.” Steve answered calmly.

  
“ _You_ and _Loki_. How nice.” Fury gritted.   


Loki quipped. “You think? I'm so glad you approve. But don’t cry later when I steal him away.” Tony laughed in his hand as Thor looked suspiciously at his brother. Loki was not serious, was he?

 

Fury rolled his eyes and spun on his heels that his coat dramatically waved, walking away, motioning his agents to follow.

  
“I'm done here. Do whatever the fuck you want. Barton, Romanoff. With me!”

 

Dr. Bruce Banner was in a corner, readying the medical equipment he was given to be moved in his labs for the survivors that they would (hopefully) rescue. He flinched mildly when Loki joined him a few minutes later, standing on his side, looking out from the windows noiselessly. Whatever Steve and Tony told him, Bruce was still highly unnerved by Loki’s presence. It was not even personal – Bruce,  surprising even himself felt some kind of familiarity or kinship to black-haired god about shared monsters, quiet fascination of his intelligence and amazing skills. Damnit, he even defended Loki in Asgard even if back then he felt nothing but distaste for defeated godling. Now Loki was a little closer to being a friend. Not that Bruce had many. Loki had a potential of becoming one.

 

It was just… It was mostly because of Hulk. Hulk didn’t fear anyone, not really. Hulk made others fear. Bruce was afraid to find out what side Hulk would take regarding Loki – would he listen to Bruce and agree that Loki was an ally, a friend to the both of them? Or would he attack, hurt and seriously injure Loki for the sake of past feelings? This question tormented a doctor a lot. He wouldn’t know until it happens and Hulk would come out.

 

So when Loki by the little wave of his hand removed everything he needed to take in his labs, Bruce just nodded humbly in thanks, walking to elevator to start working. Green eyes watching him leave in silence.

 

~o~Loki’s POV~o~

 

Loki became highly interested in Astart. Especially in that necklace. That trick with lightning was extraordinary and quite powerful for someone who - as Thor firstly said - had no interest in anything besides knowledge keeping. Although to be helpless and be depended from only your guards seemed kind of anticlimactic. 

  
Loki already had a few ideas what he would do to find out more about such energy. Vanaheim was the first to produce the most powerful and talented mages from all of realms. A long time ago Vanaheim stood above many, above even Asgard no matter how unbelievable it seemed now. It would be most productive to make a visit there. Especially to the Elders of Vanaheim Seidr Hall.   


That ‘thing’ could not have no analogies. Besides Loki remembered reading of something similar back in his youth when he studied magic. 

  
So when he’ll finish with the mission with Rogers he would leave. 

  
(It would have been wonderful to visit home... but Loki believed they could go on without him a little longer. And Helblindi should fare well too. Loki missed them, he missed them greatly. What was happening in Jotunheim? Was there any attack? Did Asgard notice anything? Was all calm? How were constructions proceeding?

 

He should wait. There was no other way - he promised Avengers help so his own needs would _have_ to wait. No matter how it pained him to be away from the only home he made for himself. It will make his comeback all the more sweeter). 

 

~o~0~o~

 

Just like the first time they send Loki, Barton and Natasha on a mission, this one was similar. This time though Avengers were more prepared. They will have communication no matter what could interfere with it, Steve and Loki were both full of energy and purpose. The mark was shining steadily on north. They took a jet because Loki remarked he was not amused in using his magic as free transport – he said he would _think about_ returning them back but for now, they’ll take a jet. Steve for a second felt like he was back at war with his Commandos as they came breaching enemy’s borders. Looking at his left he saw Loki instead of his long-gone passed friends. But Loki… he could just as well replace their vacant place.

 

When Tony was equipping them with comms and eye-cameras for Jarvis to watch for them, Natasha and Clint were already gone, Bruce was taking a minute to see Captain and Loki off before returning to his work. Stark finished quickly and professionally, patting their backs when done and walked first to helipad where a jet waited for them. Steve nodded and waved to Bruce who waved awkwardly back. Thor came closer and took Rogers’ forearm in a warrior shake, wishing him luck. When he turned to Loki, he saw him walking slowly after Steve, but Thor noticed a quick glance in his way. Not wanting for Loki to go without his goodbye, Thor stopped before Loki blocking his way. 

 

"Be careful." Thor said softly.

 

Loki’s eyes widened a little seeing Thor’s concern. Much time has passed since the last time Thor wished him a safe journey.Loki eyed him weirdly, his head bent a little before he slowly begrudgingly replied "I will."

 

Thor nodded and disappeared in the hall. Loki blinked and not wasting time anymore left as well.

 

:::::

 

It was strange sneaking around in military place where by now were only humans on their way. One would think if there was an alien invasion, so there should be hordes of _aliens_. Until now Avengers knew of only three of them. And really – if Astart thinks to use humans against humans he would be disappointed. SHIELD and Bruce would find a cure soon and those who were ‘possessed’ would be free. Where would that leave Astart’s plan?

 

Turning another corner Steve looked down on his detector. Tony made one for each one in their team to carry at all times. Loki – who made them from his magic - didn’t need one so he walked empty handed. Loki and Steve wandered these halls for a while now, trying not to be seen – the base was full of life. Sometimes they had to walk straight forward between soldiers, but it was done thanks for Loki distraction spell. They were there for all to see but no one paid attention. Handy again if a little disturbing.

 

It was just a flight of stairs ahead and then there would be it.

 

Surprisingly Loki gave up his right to lead to Steve, saying Rogers was a Captain and Avenger’s leader. This mission was his. Loki was there only for observation and to help if need arises.

 

After a short time, unfortunately having to confront a couple of aggressive residents who appeared from nowhere, a couple of invaders got to the looked-for place. 

 

It was both a lab and a medical area, if the equipment was any indication. It was dark inside, light coming only from numerous large computer monitors adorning the walls that silently scrolled through data.

 

Steve’s hope about enemy’s potentially failed plans regarding army of humans got mercilessly crushed under the boot of reality. When Loki and Steve found a capsule with something within they could only guess what lay inside.

 

So with gods help opening it… Revelation made the ground disappear from under Steve’s feet.

 

Humanoid figure having a standard set of limbs, namely, two arms and two legs. Having watched enough modern sci-fi and fantastic movies about robots and killing machines (Tony was very eager to show them to Steve to make a point of how advanced today’s technology was and will be). So Steve Rogers described the thing he was looking at as lightweight ‘robot android’ designed to kill humans.

 

“Loki…”

 

A god knew well what Rogers had meant by that word.

 

The entire body was covered with hard armor for use in space and extreme climatic conditions, incredibly useful helmet with homely systems, weapons. At the head was a microprocessor and various sensors and detectors. On machine’s hip was extra battery for heavy weapons apparently. And the weapon… Weapon had exceptionally high quality alien workmanship, precision and power.

 

Loki took a cautious look at a weapon, quickly assessing it with a scholar eye. Gun with a strong radiation level, which was capable of generating an electrical impulse at close range. Pulse could cause damage to multiple enemies. A very... useful and excellent choice.

 

Not that Steve or Loki cared for Stark’s loud swearing on the other side of the com-link – they were still a little winded from discovery. Absentmindedly Captain America listened how Iron Man started to estimate all advantages and weaknesses of a machine. The good enough thing was that if you concentrate on its head, it could be quickly destroyed. The bad thing – it would hardly let you do this, being able to predict your every move.

 

They were ‘switched off’ for now but not any of Avengers knew what activated them. Loki had an idea but he would have to think more on it.

 

Somewhat numbly Loki walked to the far wall of the room and with a flick of a finger shoved away remaining metal blocks above boxes. And exhaled. Dozens of identical machines stored and ready to be used. 

 

They witnessed apparently only a little fraction of who ever knew how many Astart had. If there would be an army of those… Earth was doomed.

 

~o~0~o~

 

Bruce watched the sample drown in solution. He spend hours on his feet, he was exhausted. It was his second day at SHIELD base with three hours ride to it from the tower. Taking off his glasses, Bruce rubbed his tired eyes.

Some workers have gone home. There was nothing really productive a doctor could have done in Avengers Tower alone so he was not eager to go back there. He hoped that here he would bring more benefit.

 

He worked quietly away from two remained people – short blond mid-aged woman Helen who had brilliant knowledge in biotechnology and tall black-haired young man Christopher. Bruce heard he was some kind of prodigy in Harvard. A very nice young man. Bruce promised to talk more with him after work because surprisingly Chris was a big fan of Hulk.

 

Sudden light change made Banner turn in alarm. Imagined? Helen and Chris were working as if nothing happened. Must be exhaustion. Banner worked for two days straight after all.

 

But all his thoughts were cut short when something heavy struck him in the back of the head and he fell in blackness.

 

~o~0~o~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! I have like 300 Favs and 400 Follows and I’m over the moon here, seriously! Guys, you are the best people I could dream of, you! Thanks again for everyone who’s reading and leaving comments X)
> 
> A/Nx2: Another un-beta’d chapter! (Who wants to help me out – hello? I’ll be happy to have a reliable beta who won’t dump me! Thanks!)
> 
> A/Nx3: So that you won’t attack me in the future – this story is written for FUN, my chapters may be not hurried and most of the time kind of full of thoughts with no action, but I write what I want to show at the moment. I kinda started it for the sheer crave of studying characters and plot is secondary.   
> So I’m sorry, so sorry if everyone's here are experts of how to write stories, ‘cause I am not and I don’t hide it. I never wrote anything serious and this fic is a huge novelty for me. Thank you. 
> 
> A/Nx4: You do not need to read it just wanted to share.  
> (((Sorry for this but… Omfg! Did anyone read Lester Del Rey’s ‘Day of the Giants’? Thank you God for Marvel! I literally sputtered on my drink reading some of that stuff. Like WTF Asgard? Are you for real? Some chick was a virgin for 50000 years? Eh? Thor is smashing everyone like some maniac and has black beard! I died… Odin is old fool (nothing new but here it is worse) who can decide nothing by himself! Frigga is cold angry bitch who wants her two other evil sons (?) to destroy the world? If you know Loki - you are dead to me. Aaahh! Heimdall is some arrogant narcissistic pain in the ass polishing his nails. Dwarves make checks for grenades by their teeth!!! They are all crazy there! Oh my god Loki is the only normal person there (most of the time at least, he’s still so a little shit) but gets in so much trouble because Asgard, seriously?! I just asdfghjkl!!! Read it, it’s hilarious to compare Marvel and this:)))


	27. Chapter 27

Hello everyone. Long time to see, right? I know and I'm _so_ sorry for making you all wait. I had a _colossal_ writer’s block with 'King' but hey, here is my longest chapter ever for you as an apology.

 

Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows! They keep me going <3The fact that you wait for the next chapter is inspiring! Big thanks to _krystal lazuli_  for betaing this thing and helping out.

 

Please enjoy and I hope you like it and let me know how I did it after such an awful delay!

 

~o~0~o~

 

Steve raised his head when he heard Loki swear in an unknown language and watched with his mouth hanging open as a lean thin god pushed a robot unceremoniously on the ground. The sound of metal scraping the ground made him cringe. Only when Loki pushed Steve slightly away did Steve find his voice.

 

“Loki? Loki, what are you doing?” He whispered.

 

Loki didn’t spare Captain a moment of consideration before crouching above the metal head, inspecting it for a short while, turning here and there, The trickster, in one motion broke a part from the back of it. The opening revealed a complicated processor with blinking lights. Quickly examining the piece, Loki put it away, then he rose on his feet and with a rolling hands motion a robot disappeared before Steve’s eyes.

 

“Where is it?” Rogers didn’t know Loki was able to do that. He thought Loki hid only _small_ objects. Steve was apparently wrong, seeing as almost seven feet of machine dissolved into nothing.

 

“I hid it for later examination and analysis. _This_ though” Loki picked up the piece of robot’s ‘brain’” seems to be more interesting. But we don’t have much time. Here. Break the same piece off the rest of these.” Loki stalked to another robot.

 

“Do you think it’s the thing that makes them run?” Steve asked as he struggled to break off the part. Loki smirked.

 

“No idea. But it wouldn’t hurt to be safe, would it?”

 

“Yes.” Captain America gritted through his teeth as another part was dislodged.

 

When the work was done, Loki and Steve stood in front of the pile of destroyed pieces of alien machinery, bitterly realizing that the work they have done in disarming these killing machines was simply a drop in the ocean. Funny, how it could discourage you to go on.

 

~o~0~o~

 

“Hey! Anybody heard from Bruce?” Tony almost whined. Bruce was not here, Rock of Ages was not here. Spangles who Stark delighted in putting in awkward situations was also absent. Barton didn’t care about anything but sitting in his corner. Natasha wandered somewhere. And Thor? Thor was brooding. That guy should cut the crap and wake up from all that brotherly love/hate he has going with Loki and let his little brother live a little _without_ him or… collar Loki and have him near all the time forcefully. Or better yet, Thor should find someone to distract him- _Oh_. Loki got rid of Jane. Well, too bad. But seriously, Loki got over it, why couldn’t Thor?

 

All in all - no fun at all!

 

“I heard he went to SHIELD somewhere in Staten Island.” Clint muttered, scrutinizing his bow. There was a bloody scratch on it from that explosion!

 

“Yeah, but that was _yesterday_ and still no call, no letter.” Tony sat on a couch with a cup of coffee, because sleep was just a ridiculous notion. Who needs it anyway?

 

He was actually aware where Bruce was; only that Banner indeed _did_ _not_ call or text in six hours. Of course the good doctor could forget himself, but not with Tony. So even if an engineer was looking carefree on the outside, some unquiet part inside of him was pacing in worry.

 

“Maybe he just got tired of you, Tony. Or found more sane genius people elsewhere.” Clint joked. Tony didn’t smile. Bruce was his friend – he didn’t have many, and Bruce Banner was special – so he wouldn’t be calm until he knows everything.

 

Tony nurtured his coffee for a while in silence, deep in thought. Loki and Captain would be back soon – he was eager to take that piece of alien technology apart. And Tony would rather do it with Bruce near.

 

So when he brought a cup to his lips and found it empty, Tony knew he’d had enough.

 

“You know what, Jarvis? Check up everything you know on the location and people who are in Bruce’s team. Let’s see who Fury found.”

 

While Tony read about the scientific team, Natasha came in the room holding a phone in a hand. She has just hung up, and ignored confused stares thrown her way. She had some news to share. And it was bad.

 

“The research facility was destroyed yesterday. Bruce was taken.”

 

She calmly pocketed her phone and walked out of the room, not wanting to see the expressions on her teammates’ faces. She knew how they felt.

 

~o~0~o~

Captain America pressed his lips together so not to let Loki know how sometimes the god disturbed him. Loki has only just destroyed the huge pile of lying robots they had both lined up on the floor with one spell. Loki insisted that they could not leave them like that – not only could they be found out and traced to who broke these robots, but also they could be ‘fixed’ to be used in the future against Avengers.

 

Steve looked dubious because Loki was no Thor who could summon lightening and destroy anything. But seeing how Loki, after some preparation created a spell and in the next second the pile was no longer a pile of metal but dust put Steve on edge.

 

On instinct, Steve reached out to catch the god as Loki’s knees suddenly gave up under him and he fell. Steve carefully had to hold the trickster as the god started to gasp and choke, a trembling hand reaching for leather-clad chest.

 

“Loki? Loki! Are you okay?” There was no apparent injury, but god knows what could happen with magic involved. Steve was painfully inadequate here. And it absolutely angered him.

 

“Fine.” Loki smiled fondly as he squeezed Rogers’ arm, acting like half-lying on the floor was an everyday occurrence. He was still breathing with haste, but slowly the color returned to his face.  

 

“ _What happened_?” Steve demanded. Loki raised an unimpressed brow and Captain’s too harsh question when it was obvious Steve was more worried than angry. Steve Rogers just couldn’t lie properly. Not to him. It was… nice?

 

“Nothing, I just… refrain from using such difficult spells if I have a choice. It is… dangerous and awfully draining.” Loki sighed unhappily.

 

“You don’t say.” Steve snapped, but mostly for show. It was not his place to tell Loki what to do, but still. “How dangerous you are talking about?”

 

Loki smirked but it was weary. He still was out of breath and still on the floor. Just another minute and he was up to go.

 

“If used incorrectly, or say with not enough power coursing through the body of the sorcerer… it could lead to death." Loki finished with an air of no concern. He was no weakling and knew his limits. But he also knew some sorcerers lived to perform _only_ such kind of spells and nothing more because it was a special seidr route accomplished by a few. Elves practiced these spells centuries before Loki was born, then the knowledge was taken to Vanaheim and from there Loki learned it. The first time he was able to use it was in a battle against the group of criminals from Muspelheim when after casting it Loki had fallen unconscious for two weeks. No one knew what happened, only that he was critically drained from his magic and needed a long recovery period. But later Loki found out that his spell destroyed an entire squandron of Muspels. Not that anyone remembered his contribution in destroying almost every leading figure in that enemy army. Of course not. He was remembered as the one who fell on the field with no apparent wound whatsoever. Others called it shameful, but Loki felt pride in what he was able to accomplish at first try. Years later he could perform the spell without needing weeks of recovery, and for the first time Loki started using staffs to direct the flow of magic.

 

The only minus, aside from exhaustion in using this spell, was a _splitting_ headache, that was why Loki refrained from performing it much, preferring something pain-free. A god didn’t know the reason for the ache – even his most complicated spells were painless to his person, but not this. Loki never knew why – only recently, he had an assumption that the spell constructed on incandescent matter collided with his Jotun core, thus the result. Hm. A thing to think about later.

 

But Steve didn’t need to know that.

 

“W-what?! Are you insane?”

 

Loki cringed, too caught up in memories to remember that Steve asked a question. And when he remembered, Loki felt slightly affronted.

 

“Do not think me unskilled in my art, Captain. I am fully aware of what I can and cannot do. Besides, it was necessary. Nothing rest couldn’t fix.” Loki replied.

 

Steve huffed in displeasure. Switching to the voice he used to give commands, Steve said.

 

“Next time I don’t want you to-“ Loki suddenly patted him on the head.

 

“Stop it, Steve. You’ll make me blush. Now help me stand before we drown in your overprotective sentiments.”

 

Steve gaped at this… insufferable God of Mischief.

 

“… Idiot.”

 

“I beg to differ.” Loki laughed at Steve’s angry scowl.

 

“Then you are a… a reckless-“ Rogers needed to make Loki see what Steve found so wrong in this situation. But the god interrupted him.

 

“ _How_ am I reckless when I prevented any possibility of these machines to attack us in the future? With no trace at all? With as little time as possible?” Loki smiled innocently. Captain gave up.

 

“Oh, shut up.” Steve pouted, honest to god _pouted_. Loki laughed again. Sweet.

 

Loki already felt better as his magic filled him anew. Practice makes perfect after all. Though, Steve still looked angry for him. Whatever was wrong with this mortal?

 

“Oh _fine_. I would use less dangerous spells if I can help it.” Rogers immediately brightened as if he wanted to hear it all along. “Does it satisfy you, dear Captain Righteousness?” Steve made a tiny noise.

 

“Please stop spending time with Tony, Loki. It is… _painful_.”

 

With Loki’s snickers following them when a god teleported them back in the Tower, they were faced with absolute uproar. Tony was talking on the phone, yelling on the one on the other side, Natasha was glaring at the mechanic in frustration – it was her phone, Barton giving Jarvis orders that the AI refused to fulfill, and Thor trying to reason with everyone to stay calm. Unsuccessful.

 

“Um.. guys?” Steve reluctantly let go of Loki’s arm and stepped closer to Stark who rushed to him to break the news. Steve feebly looked at Loki when Tony said.

 

“Bruce. He was taken.”

 

~o~0~o~

 

Loki withdrew from the conversation not wishing to engage in mortal sentiments.

 

Even if it was curiously fun to get to know them in the beginning, now he preferred his own lifestyle he was in harmony with. Mostly alone to _think_ in peace. Only Helblindi, who was always welcome to join him, because like no other Loki was comfortable with his brother’s reassuring presence, broke his habit. But he was not here, so alone was better. A thought slipped to Thor, but Loki quickly swatted it aside.

 

_With Thor, Loki was around but never close enough to be acknowledged. With Helblindi, Loki was first and foremost of everyone around. All the difference._

  
Now as the novelty of mortals diminished a bit, Loki took matters in his own hands. With his magic back he could do a lot, go wherever he wished and research details others could not.

 

Also he had to plan what to do next - Rogers would decide what his team was supposed to do by himself. 

 

After utilizing Jarvis to give him everything on Astart the last time he was here, Loki spend some time late at nights in front of Stark’s computers on exploration about what kind of power let Astart use it thrice more powerful against them. Making his own modification to Stark’s programming their owner would have to spend months to understand, to find out more about every movement done by their foe, Loki made an observation about apparently the only thing that was worthy to know about Astart – his strange necklace which held almost all his power. To prevent its use a god would need help with some kind of spell to counterattack it. No one wants the power of an Arc Reactor to be aimed against THEM. Especially increased threefold.

 

Of course, the mind of that unknown creature was another thing worthy of exploring, but seeing as they were fighting it, time for Loki’s scholar curiosity would have to wait. Maybe indefinitely.

 

The energy had his attention and Loki burned with the _need to learn_. Regrettably, Loki was not very adept in such arts of absorbing and modification live energy within a vessel that quickly – his own knowledge was limited in this exact topic. Most Loki could do was transfer the power (say Thor’s) through him to strike enemy. Also there was the use of a special magical object. As a spell caster himself Loki was highly interested - sometimes using magical staffs as well for similar purposes. And the most of all the God of Mischief was curious about liquid flowing inside such an object. What it could do, what was it made of, what purpose did it have? Questions, questions.

 

It would take some time for Loki to understand Astart’s way. Time Loki sadly didn’t have.

 

So he would leave to Vanaheim. He thought for days to do just that, but now was the perfect opportunity. Vanaheim was the heaven for magic users – as well as the worthless waste of land for any warrior. Loki thanked the Norns Asgard kept their noses away from the Green Realm because should they dictate their ways there, Loki would probably kill himself or better someone else - standing side by side with angry and wronged mage men and women of half of the universe. And angry mage was no ride in the park. Loki could confirm it any time.

 

But then there was this thing with the kidnapping. Very unfortunate. But if Loki knew anything, it was that Doctor Bruce Banner would be just fine.

 

~o~0~o~

 

Consciousness came slowly. Eyes irritated, a mouth full of sand, memory in tatters. Bruce couldn't remember feeling so disoriented before and that counted waking up after becoming Hulk. The doctor had to admire the drugs used on him – seeing as he couldn’t understand where he was, what happened the last time he was conscious and what the hell was going on. He knew only the way his body felt uncomfortable and his head hurt.

 

It was sad to admit but it was not the first time he woke up in one of the faceless facilities strapped to a table, his system still half full of whatever they had drugged him with and unable to quite focus on anything around him.

 

Bruce had opened his eyes half a dozen times before his mind caught up with what was going on. And oh god, he was better at not knowing.

 

Obviously, his instincts prevailed before his sound mind because Bruce felt utter helplessness as something monstrous stirred from inside him, threatening to swallow him whole. Because waking up like this what do you feel?

 

Panic. Fear. Anxiety. Terror.

 

And it always leads to Hulk.

 

Begging his own body to listen to him worked one time of the three – Bruce had improved his indicators in recent years, but still it was not enough. And now - truly _screaming_ inside his head - Bruce felt the green unbreakable force cloud his essence like a wave, absorbing him, swallowing him under so much rage.

 

Trying with his best to calm down, almost praying, after a crucial moment Banner incredulously felt his body relax, like his body took a deep breath, making the darkness retreat. For a moment Bruce almost couldn't believe his luck - it seemed impossible for Hulk to step away so easily. Something felt strange but doctor decided he would think on it later. Because for now being in control was what he _wanted_. He didn't become the Other Guy - _blessedly_ he didn't, so he would use this situation to its fullest potential.

 

Still feeling lightheaded with relief Bruce took a closer look at where he was.

 

The room was rather big and wide, full of medical equipment, some of which the doctor never even seen standing in the corners. Looking up Bruce saw some kind of translucent plate the size of his height. Scanner maybe? No windows, no paintings, no flowers, only one steel door. Lovely.

 

Bruce tried to shift away but was stopped by the pain in his arm. Like so many times in his life, Bruce had only pants on his person: his shirt, jacket, shoes were gone. Turning to look down at his body to find the source of the pain Bruce saw with a horror slowly taking over his mind a needle sticking out of his vein.

 

A needle. Taking his blood. His poisonous, dangerous _blood_.

 

Banner jumped as if burned. No… no… no. They - whoever they were - would not get it. Never.

 

Oh. _No_. Memories bombarded all at once. Helen. Christopher. That guy with the endless coffee. Where were they? What happened to them? Were they… Did his kidnappers get them too? Was he the target and they got in the way? Was it all because of him? His fault?

 

Suddenly a great bout of tiredness struck him. He needed to take out that damn needle when he woke, he sighed. After some time unmoving and feeling how his lids lowered without his consent, Bruce numbly mused what would await him next time he opened his eyes, _if_ he opened them. Would others be here in this place, with him only in different rooms? Would he be able to prevent others from utilizing his blood… It was all very uncertain.

 

But in all this suspense Bruce knew only one thing for sure.

 

He had to get away.

 

He slept.

 

~o~0~o~

 

Just as Stark tried to talk Thor into going back to Asgard to ask that big God of No Privacy so he would tell them immediately where Banner was, Loki strolled into the room with a reflective expression. Sitting on the couch Steve raised his head that a moment ago laid in his hands helplessly. Thor patted Tony on a shoulder, as always making Stark wince and scoff, and walked to Loki.

 

“Brother?” Thor furrowed his brows as he saw the younger god dressed in full battle armor. His Jotun armor. The only thing amiss was his blue skin. Maybe Loki left and they didn’t notice?

 

“Thor.”

 

“Did you find something? Anything?” Tony asked hurriedly.

 

Loki shook his head. “I wasn’t looking.” Iron Man gaped as if it was a crime to say it. Loki ignored him.

 

“Stark. I left a sample of alien machinery for you to study and find out everything you can about it. Weapons, armor density, communication, and all those things you lose your mind about. When I’m back I wish to know your opinion.” Loki said slowly, in the mind’s eye checking if he had everything needed in his pocket dimension for his travel.

 

“When you’ll be- No. Wait just a minute... You are _leaving_?” Stark stressed. Others came closer to find out what was going on.

 

“I came to notify you that I’ll be away for a short time, yes.” Loki replied, knowing what would happen next and distracting himself away from it.

 

The room exploded in noise. Everyone had something to say. _Gods, how tiring_ , Loki thought. Then Tony shouted to everyone that Bruce was _kidnapped,_ as if saying it again would change a thing. Loki said he would go anyway.

 

“What if we need your help?! You can’t go! And where the hell are you going?” Stark was louder than anyone. Loki didn’t need more complicationsfor his already raging headache.

 

“Vanaheim.”

 

“It’s Bruce we are talking about!”

 

“I am going, Stark. I am sure Doctor Banner will come back safely-”

 

“You just don’t care.” Barton snapped harshly.

 

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose. His rune to keep Hulk under control - if Banner _truly_ didn't want to become a beast he wouldn't - would work for a long enough time until Loki could recharge it. Besides Banner was _so_ not helpless as his friends believed him to be. Nor was he harmless. Loki knew Banner would come back soon, and concluded that whoever attacked the scientist was not a big fish. Their aliens did not light up near the SHIELD facility, so it must have been their turned mortal wards or some third side. In any case, Bruce Banner was safe to free himself and the Avengers simply overreacted because of suddenness and ignorance. Loki was positive that even if those aliens captured Hulk, the worst that could happen would be the beast destroying them. It was all nice and well, the Avengers stood for one another, so devoted, but sometimes they had to trust one another to look after themselves.

 

Be it Thor there, no one would doubt his victory. Romanoff would be insulted if others thought her incapable to take care of herself. Iron Man would like the onlookers to see his heroic deeds. Captain would not like others to worry or endanger others. Barton… Loki was too tired to give a _thought_ about the archer.

 

And more often than not Loki had to save himself on his own when some adventures in the past took a dangerous turn. Because… it was easy to overlook the absence of not important member of the group.

 

So it was ridiculous in Loki’s eyes for Avengers to not believe in their friend. And at this time, Loki would find out more useful information in Vanaheim other than sitting around being useless.

 

But Avengers could believe whatever they wanted of him – for him not caring, for him to abandon a man in need. He didn’t need their opinions nor did he care… much.

 

Ah. They were still fighting.

  
“So you just leave us here alone?! What if there is another attack? And again - _what about Bruce_?!” Loki could understand Stark’s protectiveness but it became tiresome to witness.

  
“Are you helpless without me? I thought I was amongst _Earth’s mightiest heroes_. Was I mistaken?” Tony flinched when Loki rounded on him.  

  
“No! Only that...”

  
“Then I don't see a problem, Stark.” Loki cut him. It was Thor’s turn to quietly address Loki.

 

“Brother… Are you sure? Do you want me to accompany you?”

 

“Of course… _not_ , Thor.” Loki almost snarled. At Thunderer’s hurt look, Loki turned away. “Just remember your atrocious attitude every time you see Vanir, and then recall all the things you’ve said about magic users and stop giving me that look, because what I say is true.”

 

Thor sighed.

 

“I am not that person anymore, Loki.”

 

Of course, he wasn’t, Loki thought bitterly. _He had become even_ _worse_.

 

“As if that absolves you of your past actions. I’m going to my friends, Thor. So you’ll have nothing to do there anyway.”

 

“Your… friends?” Thor faltered. Did Loki have friends in Vanaheim? He didn’t remember seeing them.

 

Loki narrowed his eyes, as if reading his mind.

 

“ _Yes_ , you oaf. And say nothing more, I don’t want to hear it.” Loki scoffed. Then a quiet murmur. “At least somewhere I have friends who are not _yours_ , Odinson. You have enough on your own.”

 

Tony stood from foot to foot nervously, watching brothers fight. Seeing as Loki finished with Thor, he piped up with a question that really honestly bothered him.

 

“Well I- How should we know that you’ll come back?“

 

_Ah_.

  
“You don’t believe me to stay true to my promise?” When Barton sneered at that from the corner of the room, Natasha’s eyes narrowed, Tony stayed silent. But not in distrust as a god would think. Loki’s mind caught up and slowly his mouth curled in a lazy smirk.

 

“Will you miss me?” Tony’s eyes widened comically.

  
“O-kay, get out.” He waved gleeful Loki away. It was definitely Steve groaning somewhere in the kitchen. But then. “Just so _you know_ … Don't be too long.” Tony fidgeted. He was running miles in his head in finding ways to get things right. And Steve was not helping staying quiet and melancholic. Maybe _he_ was overreacting? But _Bruce_ …

  
“Is that all?” Loki asked all present. Tony was the one to answer.

  
“Yeah.” 

  
“Excellent.” 

 

The God of Mischief went back to the elevator, glad to be away from all that noise and already anticipating the beautiful sight of Vanir Royal Palace gardens, its calming tranquility and unique sounds of wilderness so close to forests full of animals and beasts that would downright impress mortals if they would ever be lucky to visit them... Lost in daydreaming Loki did not immediately notice that he was not alone.

 

“Why are you following me?”

 

“I wanna see you poof.” Of course, it was Stark. Who else?

 

Too tired and unwilling to worsen his headache by jumping across the Realms on his own, Loki chose to open a portal, stopping his choice on the mirror in his room. It was big enough that he wouldn’t even need to crouch. Nice magic guide surface. Whispering a spell under his breath, Loki watched as his reflection _shifted_ and now instead of a mirror there was a pitch-black magical passage, leading to Loki’s desired destination.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Loki heard Stark mutter at his back. It was twice funny for Loki because not so long ago the Avengers sat around to watch some fairytale movie with witches, dwarves, and dragons – rather silly and simple by Loki’s standards - where characters used mirrors to go from place to place. Even if the god pitied mortals about their ignorance and mostly impossibility of having magic, he had to give it to them that in all their ridiculous interpretations of seidr; some things were truly good noticed. Like this one.

 

“Then why did you…” Loki was ready to step forth and disappear when Stark’s voice halted him. It sounded troubled and full of confusion.

 

“What?” He asked. Tony Stark looked him right in the eyes.

 

“Why did you have to build that ugly thing on top of my Tower if you are capable of… _this_?” Tony pointed a finger at the mirror. “Aaaand I _know_ you can _poof_ too… So why the hell-” Loki only sighed. He had no time for this. Or wish to discuss it. Ever.

  
Without further words, he vanished.

 

~o~0~o~

 

 

When he woke up again, the room he was in was not as empty as before. An unknown woman was checking his pulse. Bruce was silently watching as she leaned to the left and professionally took his blood, replacing the full vial with empty. So hot a touch... should think more about it. Later…

 

~o~0~o~

 

Loki took a short moment to think how he should visit Vanaheim – in his Jotun skin or not. Years spent as the second prince of Asgard left a special impression about him as a calm, knowledgeable respectful young man (the big difference from rash, loud and arrogant Aesir he was sometimes coming with). Loki could tell that after Alfheim – the peaceful elegant and rich place with people wise and beautiful - Vanaheim was his next to the most favorite places in the Nine Realms.

 

Its capital was surrounded by gentle hills, and the rest of the territory was occupied by meadows and pastures, separated by a small strip of forest. Along the coastline, stretched spacious beaches interspersed with rocky cliffs. Trees were covered with golden foliage and grew here higher here than anywhere else in the world. Perfection.

 

Not that Loki had any mind to compare Vanaheim and Jotunheim. After all – Jotunheim became the _home_ he never had. And always will be. But if the God of Mischief was honest with himself, if he had any choice whatsoever where he preferred he could have been born – it would be in Vanaheim.

 

A long time ago – centuries now – Loki maintained the strong friendship with Vanir royal family especially the young prince Keael and his little sister Sigyn. The fact that Asgard and Vanaheim were at each other’s throats even before Loki and Thor were born and the fact that now the next generation of the future rulers (in Vanir’s case at least) found common ground had only pleased King Odin and King Njord (who silently loathed each other hiding behind the masks of civility and politeness). If to think about it, Njord was always glad to see Loki in his home, the God of Mischief being friends with his children. His wife Skadi was more severe knowing Aesir and how they often overlooked Vanir particularly as warriors and disrespected them as magic-users. Of course, they did not have such an open belligerence, as in Aesir, preferring the delicate approach and preciseness, but in the art of war, they were no less experienced, and this should be remembered. The Queen did not tolerate simple-minded berserkers with short tempers and too much ego. Aside from official receptions, Vanir were not eager to receive Aesir in their home for many years.

 

That was until Loki – young and shy and so impressed with Vanir ways - managed to sneak through their defenses and find his way into their midst. And hasn’t left since.

 

That Loki was talented and used magic and didn’t stop even after Aesir disrespected him for this, was another feat that endeared him to the Royal Family. Queen Skadi was pleased.  

 

For many years, Keael, Sigyn and Loki were inseparable: traveling, studying magic, dreaming together, and when Loki was back in Asgard – writing each other letters and keeping in constant contact.

 

Regrettably, when time passed the children became young men and women and of course, there appeared new responsibilities related to the thrones. New views, new people.

 

Loki was no longer able to spend much time in Vanaheim, now having to spend more time in the court of Asgard, looking after Thor and his constant messes, accompany him to his dangerous endeavors more and more often, do everything Odin ordered and overall try to survive in Asgard. With Thor’s upcoming coronation, Loki’s life fell into a dark depressive pit.

 

Communication as well as relationships suffered severe impacts from both sides.

 

( _If Loki knew what everything would turn out to be, he would have better run away from Asgard and never came back_ ).

 

Loki didn’t hear from his Vanir friends in a very long time, though at first they showed a great concern for Loki’s state of mind and heart. But as Loki stupidly pulled further away, preferring to shoulder what life threw at him alone, siblings left him in peace.

 

Now Loki could clearly admit that in that time in his life he honestly started to doubt Vanir’s sincerity in their regard for him. Because how could they be so… _normal_ with him – that with such unbearable negativity thrown at him in Asgard, with all the whispers and disrespect he heard behind his back about his abilities-skills-looks, with Odin’s total neglect with occasional bouts of finally giving ‘ _attention’_ to his ‘ _son’_ – that being in the form of harsh ( _undeserved?_ ) punishments. Frigga’s non-interference, Thor’s and his friends’ dismissal and ridicule, his brother’s utter permissiveness and impunity, his arrogance and pride…

 

How could Loki trust in something good in the sea of so much bad? He couldn’t. And so he didn’t.

 

Looking back at what he had, Loki was not sure he would be welcome here as he was before. Rumors had to have reached far – all disgusting notions put on him in Asgard and traveled Realms as the reality. Besides, he was of Jotunheim and above it - their king… What a lovely picture he represented.

 

But he needed help. His feelings aside, he either would get it or he wouldn’t. In truth, Loki wasn’t certain his past friendship would be any help, but his words should assure King Njord that helping Loki was in both their interests. Seeing Keael and little Sigyn – well, not so little anymore, she would be a grown up maiden now, as beautiful as always, he was sure – was only a wish. Nothing he was in any position to ask.

 

As these melancholy thoughts lurked in his mind, guards greeted him silently nodding, leading him in the direction of the throne room. Loki mentally frowned. He was curious if they did not address him because they did not know what name he now carried. In the past, it was a soft ‘Prince Loki’. Now with his known heritage as the son of Laufey, he wore a new name. His status also was under question - giving up his kingship to his brother – even temporary… Yes, Loki smirked, he saw their predicament.

 

Arriving, Loki was left alone. Raising his eyes, Loki saw the empty throne. The young god immediately tensed in disquiet and a slight hurt, because maybe-perhaps- _surely_ he overestimated his welcome here. After all, rumors of his monstrosity could have surely reached here. It could be a sign of dismissal – to be led here and not greeted by the king. Vanir could stand without a freezing touch of Jotun King who apparently seized the throne forcefully after being disgracefully banished from Asgard’s court, and shamefully disowned from the House of Odin…

 

“Loki, my boy. What took you so long?”

 

Whirling around at the voice behind him and looking in the smiling ancient silver eyes of old Kind Njord, Loki was never as grateful to be welcomed as if nothing ever changed between them, than he was right now.  

 

~o~0~o~

 

“That was why other planets fell victims. They were caught off guard. Too quick, too efficient, too many. Before best minds could start to make plans of fighting enemies, they were already occupied and surrounded from all sides, waiting for inevitable death”.Njord slowly shook his head, walking to the balcony. Loki silently followed after him.

 

“Your Majesty, then… You _do_ know what happened to other worlds Astart and his men visited. How is it possible if it didn’t happen in this universe?” A young god asked in curiosity.

 

“Loki, Loki. We have bridges going from one universe to the other, with gods who are not known here. It is a very specific and rarely used kind of magic. For millennia’s we were not in any kind of contact.”

Loki’s eyes widened at the prospect of something entirely new – new gods, new places, universes! Njord only laughed, seeing the young prince trying to suppress his interest. He was never fooled with this lad.

 

“Be as it may, Loki, to be taught such magic will take you decades if not more. But it is not what is important right now.” Loki averted his eyes, caught. There was always something to ruin his fun. Like alien invasion. “We are not ignorant to what is going on. Tis not only Asgard decides the fate of the Realms. We too want to help.”

 

Loki was overwhelmed by king’s words. He thought he would be searching in the dark, but now Njord told him, that Vanir already had some information and were willing to help.

 

And Thor had always shamed them because Vanaheim was always under Asgard and called useless realm that needed protection - and here _dear Thor_ , _they are smarter and use the highest powers and knowledge and have answers where Asgard doesn't._ Take that, oaf.

 

“Tell me what answers you search.”

 

“Yes, My Lord. I, uh. Again, pardon for an unofficial visit. I hope there will be a time for us to speak more?” Njord silently inclined his head agreeing. Loki nodded and continued about the reason he came here. “Anyway. There is some kind of mixed suppressed magic put in a solitary object. It could absorb and multiply energy that used on it if attacked and released trice its fill. I am curious if there is explanation for such a power and if you witnessed a thing like that – how it could be battled with. There is also a suspicion from my side that this object could conjure solid entities. Many of them. But how are they connected to the source and what to do about it – I am at loss.”

 

“Hm.”

 

They spoke for some time, even touching the topic of mortal realm with all their stark residents Loki was staying with. The words about Thor were brief and soon both royals were back speaking of possible solutions to Loki’s problem. Njord stopped his walk to look thoroughly at Loki.

 

“If think about it - why won’t you stay here until mortals fight that threat? Vanaheim is ready to face them if they stand on our soil. Why help them?”

 

“I wonder as much…” Loki murmured. He realized he had not thought about leaving Avengers to their fate. Strange. He must have become soft. Indeed, Vanaheim would give a fight to aliens with all the seidr they possessed. Even Jotunheim could withstand – cold weather would help a lot surely. But a risk was there; risk to underestimate what their foe had upon their sleeves. They still knew so little.

 

Loki has been snatched from his thoughts by amused voice of the king. And what he said made no sense at all.

 

“Someone wished to see you, Loki. As soon as your magic was reborn and felt by others. Wished so much that it made them leave and travel to your new home but you were already gone.”

 

Loki opened his mouth to respond with an almost stricken expression, but hesitated. Njord took his arm and they walked halls in the direction of the libraries. Loki’s heart swelled as he remembered days and nights he spent here, happy days and nights.

 

“Forget I told you anything. You have business to attend. As I said, I know what you seek but I don’t have time to spare, my boy. So you’d be left in a care of someone who knows no less than I on the topic. I am sure she would be of help. No one would disturb you.”

 

Before Loki knew it, the doors of the library opened and before his eyes at the long table sat a promised expert, knowledgeable no less than king, his temporary teacher. One of his oldest childhood friends. Now a _beautiful_ woman. A stunning star.

 

Sigyn.

 

~o~0~o~

 

When it was the third time Bruce woke up, he was alone again. Seemed like whoever had him thought him not dangerous enough. Or the medication he was given should have lasted longer, perhaps? Whatever.

 

Bruce inhaled deeply and after a second, exhaled. Blinked. The constant rage was there but... Again it was bearable to contain it inside. Bruce gasped from sudden realization that he had a power to _control_ Hulk. This control was weaker; the force that let him get a hold of himself easily much thinner than yesterday but it was still there. Whatever it was Bruce was grateful. It truly was helpful in situations where Banner struggled to gain control in horrible scary situations. Of course, there was also anger that someone rummaged without his contest - but he would think on it later. Now he had to get the hell out of here.

 

He was not restrained - what was odd - but you don't look horse in the teeth. Quickly putting his legs over the bed, Bruce stood up on a cold floor and immediately swayed. Damn, he must have lost a lot of blood. Ripping the IV from his arm, he carefully packed that blood that was not yet taken somewhere and put it carefully in the sheet. He'd burn it as soon as he was able.

 

Stumbling to the door, Banner saw something at the edge of his vision that stopped him. Mirror on a wall. Hesitantly getting close to see what disturbed him, Bruce couldn't keep quiet anymore.

 

"Holy mother of god..."

 

From the reflection, Bruce watched himself with incredulous eyes full of anguish. Two little black bruises adorned his temples on each side of his grey skin. His lips were bloodless, his hair a messed up traces with dried blood on it. His eyes were green! Hulk green instead of brown. But he was in control and not even angry as of now, so why?

 

But those black dots were the scariest of all. He had no memory of receiving them, He didn't remember anything since working with...

 

Oh. There was his anger. Helen and Chris. What happened to them? Were they alive? He doubted it. Goddammit.

 

If 'they' put the same trick on him as they did on others before him, then it meant they knew about Hulk, about research, about... his team. Oh no. They also knew about Thor and Loki, Asgard and Jotunheim. Jesus.

 

But... Bruce felt all right. He didn't feel any different from normal. Assessing himself as a doctor, Banner clinically agreed that aside from green eyes he was the same as ever.

 

What did it mean? If he didn’t turn into one of their puppets, then it was possible they haven’t had their fill of info. Maybe they _thought_ it worked?

 

Thoughts for later. Now he had to run and run quickly. He didn't know how long he was here, so it was possible Avengers knew nothing about what happened.

 

It was possible his enemies were under impression that he will be out for some time and won't wake up. Bruce could use it to his advantage.

 

Underground.

 

Random guard at the doors. Bruce made him sleep applying pressure on special point on his neck. Taking a jacket to blend in and hide his bloodied shirt. Moreover, wearing a military mask.

 

Not trusting himself with a weapon Bruce went unarmed. He was _never_ helpless.

 

It was time to go home. But first, he would look around a little. For science.

 

~o~0~o~

 

Everything that could be done to trek Banner was put in motion. SHIELD was on it as well (Tony was rather vocal about _how it was all their goddamn fault_ ). Twelve hours passed since Natasha came and dropped a bomb of news on their heads. Now they waited for any sign, any call.

 

Thor unexpectedly found himself cornered by Natasha. They sat in the common room, talking. The woman assassin was rather _curious_ (if you could say it like that) about Vanaheim and what exactly Loki wanted to accomplish going there. Steve wandered in some time later but didn’t join them, preferring to use a kitchen to make some homemade food - as Thor spoke about the relationship the two realms had after the Vanir-Aesir war.

 

But somehow the history lesson turned to more personal matters, namely the Loki-Thor current war.

 

“Why do you keep following him around? You are not glued to each other. Are you going to be your own man, Thor? Without Loki.” Was Natasha’s blunt unsympathetic inquiry. Thor was at first startled by such cold description of his behavior, but he knew better than to lie to a woman who read him like an open book.

 

“I don’t wish to.”

 

“Why?” Thor looked at his feet. “Do you feel that you have not still forgiven him? Or he you? He has a life of his own now. You are not in it. Sorry.”

 

“Then what should I do with Loki, Lady Natasha? I see it now that no matter how much I try I can’t change my people’s mind about Loki and his worth. With my father’s opinion shared by all of Asgard – that Loki should be grateful for having a place in Asgard and that it was his own fault in betraying and abandoning his family… I am afraid that there is no place for Loki in our home.”

 

“I don’t think it was there at all.”

 

Thor turned to see Steve Rogers standing in the entrance. Natasha didn’t bat an eye – she should have noticed Cap’s arriving beforehand.

 

“What do you mean, friend Steve?”

 

Before Steve could answer, Natasha beat him to it.

 

“What Steve meant was that even if you believed that everything was okay in your lives before everything changed with Loki finding out the truth, then you are fooling yourself. There might have been happy moments shared between you, but Loki clearly was never at home in Asgard.”

 

Thor opened his mouth to disagree, when Romanoff’s next words rendered him silent.

 

“Not even in your family.”

 

"Whoa, okay. Lot of feels in the room today," Tony said, walking out of the room even if he has just entered it a second ago. Whatever this conversation was and where ever it was going, he needed coffee, now.

 

Looking back at Natasha when she touched his arm, Thor was surprising to see the woman staring right back in his eyes unblinkingly.

 

“Thor. Can I ask you something?” Full of confusion, Thor nodded. “How was it when you were young? I assume you were very privileged, weren't you? Any toy you demand, any weapon. As you grew it became people, their attention, and adoration. Women you fancied. You had a myriad of friends, all loyal and loving you for the man you were. Your parents clearly doted in their firstborn. I’m confident celebrations were a given.”

 

Thor swallowed uncomfortably. He didn’t like how she kept portraying him. Because like that he looked like selfish idler, self-centered having been daddy’s boy with everyone fawning over him. _The golden son_ , as Thor remembered Loki often bitterly called him.

   
“Got a picture? Now have another one. You are ready to _give all this up_ for someone who does not want you, who found you unworthy of his attention, who would not relent under your whims, refusing to become another _check_ in endless list of your desires, going against the rule that whatever you wish you’d get. Someone who found somebody else, someone better. And yes - it must _burn_. You want him to like you too, love you, but you can’t. But stop for a moment to think what you are sacrificing chasing that wish and decide if it’s worthy.” Thor’s eyes widened. Natasha kept going without any kind of empathy. “Because if your brother was you, he has already found his _Loki_. And he's happy. No one else is important. Loki has his _Asgard_ where he matters, his friends who are loyal and loving. Family.   
He will not give you the satisfaction to win once more. Think what you are losing. Maybe it’s time to stop?

 

“Maybe you should accept the roles lives gave you. To be kings of the worlds not meant to be close. Maybe it is time to accept that time allotted for you to spend with Loki came to an end and best years are left behind. No matter how much you want this not to be true. Accept change, Thor, and move on.”

 

Natasha nodded; her speech finished and stood to leave Thor alone. Steve looked the god in the eyes when he turned to him in astonishment – not agreeing, but not disagreeing also – and went back to the kitchen, his presence unneeded. He didn’t want to be a witness to this conversation, accidentally becoming one, but it happened and now there was no need to be Thor’s eyesore as he processed the hard truth Natasha must have nurtured for some time.

 

Thunderer sat alone for a long time reflecting on everything what was said this evening, remembering, dreaming, and regretting.

 

When night fell, Thor looked around himself, realizing that he had sat in the dark for hours thinking, others went to sleep long ago. Shaking his head, his gaze stumbled at open old book left on the nightstand near the chair right in front of the windows showing whole of New York at night. Loki must have forgotten it.

 

Walking closer Thor took it in hands, appreciating the careful preservation for such an old tome, the delicate cover design, the power held in ancient pages. Looking closer Thor saw Loki’s familiar perfect handwriting on the notes hid within the book, the passion with which the knowledge was studied.

 

Carefully closing the book, Thor held it closer to his chest, deciding to return it to its master’s chamber.

 

“No, my lady.” Thor smiled, reflecting on the advice his comrade gave him. “Not just yet.”

 

~o~0~o~

 

Loki was back in the afternoon the next day. Quiet, hiding something and strangely suppressing some emotion. Tony narrowed his eyes when Loki said they had work to do, giving Stark colorful words when he found out how little Tony worked on the machine he provided him _(“It was a day and a half, Your fucking Majesty and I was distracted a bit if you haven’t noticed – worrying for my friend and not about a piece of junk!”)_ , Loki huffed but left as it was to other’s incredulity that the fight hasn’t continued. Steve made a mental note to speak with the God of Mischief later. He seemed… refreshed? Perked? Joyous? Loki just pulled his notes and showed them in Stark’s hands. One glance at them and they were gone. Thor said Vanaheim had one of the best libraries in all the Nine Realms and there was a special sorcery to alert time to those sitting in them. Clint rolled his eyes _(“Nerds everywhere.”)._

 

But Loki was not the only one who returned.

 

Shockingly, so did _Bruce_.

 

“Hi, guys.”

 

Jarvis detected him as he was near the tower, keeping near dark alleys so people would not see his strange appearance, also away from any street camera – always careful.

 

“I have news! I guess I know where I should direct my research.” Look at Loki. “Cold.”

 

While the Avengers gaped at their friend, who only just came back from wherever he was kidnapped, Bruce awkwardly smiled and left to his floor, his head full of ideas and thoughts. He would share his observations about his captivity with them later, now he had a theory to test.

 

Of course, he should have known others wouldn’t let him alone for more than a few seconds. Bruce Banner smiled. It was good to be home.  

 

~o~0~o~

 

Bruce pressed his lips together tightly and threw on the coffee machine, quickly filling one mug as he fidgeted impatiently. He topped up the milk and carried it down the hall to Loki’s room.

 

~o~0~o~

 

“I suspect you know why I am here.”

 

It was a gamble to come here for answers. He could be wrong, but at least he would be sure.

 

The God of Mischief was currently sitting in his living room, at the wide table full of notes, open books and Tony’s tablets processing some data. Some strange symbols were literally flowing in the air and it were not Tony’s holograms. It was Loki’s magic. Loki didn’t acknowledge Bruce or his words for a few long minutes, seeming frozen in a motion – thin fingers holding on some golden ball of light, slowly picking through it. God’s eyes also seemed gold in deem lights. It was very silent here.

 

It was this concentration that irrationally made the doctor doubt his choice in coming here. Maybe he made a mistake. Loki could have nothing to do with Hulk – how could he anyway, right?

 

Or could he?

 

Finally, Loki straightened where he was leant over his workspace, vanishing his light with a hand gesture, and looked at Bruce, nervously standing in the middle of the room with a cup of sweet coffee in his hands, trying not to fidget too obviously. There were no traces on his person from his kidnapping aside from two black dots on his temples, which already started to fade. After Stark had insisted on full scan and vague _(“Don’t crowd him, Natasha! Geez, he’s just came back.”_ ) interrogation by Romanoff and Steve’s brief retelling of what happened in his absence, Bruce all but run from them, telling through Jarvis that he needed to calm down. Everyone backed down.

 

Still in complete silence, the god stood up from his chair and rounding his desk, unhurriedly shortened the distance between he and Bruce, and when they stood nose to nose, Loki pressed his hand and the rune lit up in green and blue design at the underside of Bruce’s arm.

 

Banner exhaled raggedly. He was a little intimidated by Loki – again irrationally ( _he had nothing to fear from the god, right?_ ) and looked down at the fading blue light on his skin. A symbol meant nothing to him, but somehow Bruce understood what it meant. Looking up at Loki’s calm and serene face, he swallowed the lump in his throat.

 

"Why... Why did you not say anything?"

 

Loki watched him for a moment with unreadable expression, after what clasping the hands behind his back, moved to stand a few feet away from the doctor, leaving Bruce to look at his back.

 

"Doctor Banner. Had I told you, you'd have refused. Don't take me wrong, I think your other self is highly useful in battle, but it is also an uncontrollable dangerous and mindless beast.” Here Loki turned to look Bruce in the eyes. “I will not be stupid enough to risk my safety even if your attitude towards me changed. I am not a fool. You may be... angry I acted in secret.” A little head tilt. “But I don't care. I did what I thought was right to ensure my safety... as well as everyone else's. And there is nothing else I have to say on this matter. Good day, doctor Banner."

 

Loki busied himself with folding his papers and shutting down his magic projections, but the doctor didn’t notice. Bruce was thinking about him waking up in unknown place with IV taking his blood and freaking out... That way he wouldn't have found out about his colleagues, wouldn't have observed possessed people by his own eyes. He would have just destroyed everything.

 

Loki was on his way to leave his room when Bruce woke up from his thoughts and blocked god’s way.

 

“Wait! You... You controlled the Hulk you... Uh. Thank you.”

 

And even if Loki pursued his own interests, Bruce wasn’t mad. No, it just confirmed his belief that Loki thought about everything and everyone, but most of all about himself and his own safety paramount.

 

And knowing their history, Bruce did not dare begrudge Loki that little act of caution. It was admirable even.

 

“Pardon?” Loki blinked.

 

“You kept everyone safe even if your reasons were selfish. I was always afraid I could... I... Thank you Loki. You will however take it away when I ask you... When you will be gone I don't think your magic could work over so big a distance but maybe... Maybe you'll teach me?”

 

“I'm afraid it impossible.” Loki looked neutrally at the doctor. Bruce only exhaled slowly. Loki didn’t have to know that inside Bruce Banner let out a scream of despair.

 

“But... “ Loki gave a little sincere smile. “I'll see what I can do.”

 

 Bruce watched Loki go in incredulity. Then he stumbled to sit on a coach and put his face in his hands.

 

~o~0~o~

 

Barton switched his laptop off, shutting it, not wanting to see Banner’s turmoil.

 

If Loki _took care_ about Hulk while they weren’t watching, what else has Loki done in secret?

 

~o~0~o~

 

A/N: Well, that was long : ) What do you think? Thank you for reading.

 


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Hi, guys! I know some of you hate it when I’m dragging, you want action, and I can assure you I’ll be back at seriousness pretty soon. It is a slightly shorter chapter compared to how long I made my last ones (Okay, 1K. 4K. 7K? _9K_?!! Can I please return to 1K? No? ‘kay) but it is what I wanted to write. And… Remember chapter 16? Yeah… Hope you like to read this just as I liked to write it :D

 

Once more, thank you krystal lazuli for you quick, amazing help in fixing my mistakes so you’d all could read it easily : )

 

Enjoy!

 

~o~0~o~

 

It was difficult to find a peaceful corner in Avengers Tower in recent days. Life was literally boiling with the latest events.

 

So it was rather surprising to see Loki sitting alone in a little studio Stark built for Steve so the Captain could fulfill his artistic streak. Steve had been rather busy for the last couple of months, so the room was always empty. Loki must have chosen it for this exact reason – so no one would disturb him.

 

After Bruce asked all of them to give him some time to test his theory about possessed humans, he said that he would rather write his experiences of his capture on the file so they all could read, also it would save him from repeating everything to SHIELD that they would want to be aware of the situation.

 

So while Bruce took his time, Loki and Stark finally got to examine a robot and its properties. Loki put Thor to a task of translating his notes he brought from Vanaheim in English so Stark would be able to work with them, because he had not the time on everything, as he said. Thor dutifully went to his room to do just that.

 

As had happened before, Clint and Natasha were frequently called to some kind of missions that were quick to finish and nearby, so they could always be back in the Tower should the need arise.

 

Steve noticed Loki’s subdued behavior as soon as he returned from his short travel. The god was working as always, but from time to time, his thoughts wandered to some faraway places. That rarely hadn’t happened before. Not to this degree at least, as Steve saw Loki often think of Jotunheim.

 

So. Something happened in Vanaheim. Something… special? Good? Because otherwise Loki wouldn’t be so calm.

 

Not that Steve had any idea if what Loki felt at the moment was not something he wanted others to see other than what was truly felt by him most of the time.

 

Mysterious and smug about it.

 

Steve could only sigh. _Technically_ he was younger than any other person in this building. So why, pray tell, did he have to act like a parent to them all?

 

“Hey.”

 

“Steve. “ Loki nodded in greeting. “I thought this place was deserted. I guess it is not so.”

 

“Yeah, it is my studio by the way.” The soldier stood facing Loki. The room was quite spacious and full of light, because of many large windows; in one corner, white walls were decorated with unfinished drafts, pieces of still life scattered around, tables full of paint, oils, pencils and brushes on them; canvases and easels with whatmans on them ready to be used stood lined up the wall. The other corner was used as a relaxing spot – with the comfortable couch Loki now lay upon, two large chairs to give anyone who would like to visit a seat, or for the models who were posing to take a break; a little kitchen with coffee-machine and snacks put on shelves. There was even a TV on the wall, but it was rarely used.

 

“So I am intruding. How preposterous of me. Whatever will happen now, I wonder.” Loki muttered obviously not serious at all.

 

Steve almost rolled his eyes.

 

“I wasn’t trying to get you out, _Loki_.”

 

“Oh, good. So then you can go away, can you not? I have only just found this little haven in this awful building. Don’t make me remove you by force, _Americaptain_.”

 

 _Now_ Steve rolled his eyes. Loki was clearly amusing himself, saying the opposite of what he wanted. Rogers sat on a little stool near the windows from which shone bright sunlight. Loki wasn’t even doing anything, just scrubbing a yellow pencil on the paper drawing some sort of pictures with directional arrows. Steve glanced once and turned away – there was nothing familiar in those doodles. Much like Tony’s.

 

“How was your trip?” Loki raised incredulous brow. Oh, Loki was in a dramatic mood. Oh, boy. But when else Steve could corner Loki to talk about what happened? Now was the perfect arrangement.

 

“It was… fine?”

 

“Fine? Eloquent for the guy who is a master of words.” Steve smirked. Loki gave him a flat look.

 

“Pleasant. Successful. Satisfying. Is this what you want to hear?”

 

“No. I want to hear what happened to make you so hush-hush on a matter.” And really, since Loki came back he took no time in going to the labs, experimenting with some kind of crystals he brought with him, not telling anyone what exactly he found out and from whom. Captain knew for sure Bruce and Tony would be interested to listen about the most magically advanced realm.

 

Loki opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. Instead, he put away his pencil and neatly folded the papers he worked on, until hiding them in his trouser pocket. He was obviously stalling, but Steve believed that if he were to wait, he would get his answer.

 

“Something happened.” Loki said softly, his mouth curving as if in a pout.

 

Success.

 

“What?” Steve asked calm, but inside he was excited. Captain America also plays in poker, thank you.

 

“I don’t know.” Loki sighed and turned away, leaving Steve dumb with such an answer.

 

“Er…” _How could he not_ know _?_ “Something… good?”

 

“Can’t tell.” _Is he serious?_

 

“Why not?” Steve was a patient man. That Loki played hard to get, meant nothing. Steve was on the war, he knew how things worked.

 

“You… wouldn’t understand.”

 

“Why NOT?” Steve repeated his question once more.

 

“…”

 

“Is it connected to Vanaheim?” Why not ask the obvious, right?

 

Loki sat, blinking at him innocently.

 

“It seems to be. Yeah, all right. Anyway. How was Vanaheim?”

 

“Delightful as ever.” Cryptic as ever. Steve was starting to fear for his control. If this was some sort of game, Loki was on a roll, because the war hero was feeling his muscles cringe in a wish to strangle Loki’s long pale neck. 

 

“Don’t make me squeeze information from you forcefully, Loki. _What happened_?” Last words were spoken kind and friendly, so Loki may see how Steve cared. Because _now_ he still cared, but if Loki continued to bullshit him, this care would transform into something completely opposite.

 

“What do you mean?” _Damn it!_

 

“Loki.”

 

“Nothing happened.” _But he has just said…_

 

“You are impossible.” _Need he do this? Yes, because Loki acted strangely subdued lately and Steve had to make sure he was fine. For all their sakes._

Because Steve Rogers could call Loki ‘friend’ all he wanted, but in truth he still knew naught about the god. Nothing about Loki could be taken for sure.

 

“Oh, I’m quite possible. You are the one who is too stressed. Settle down, drink some water.” Loki even pushed a water bottle his way by one finger. Staring at it for a long moment and unclenching his fists, Rogers tranquilly took offered water and took a sip. All right then.

 

“Thank you. Fine. How are your friends?” Loki pulled a face.

 

“Your interrogation skills are awe-inspiring, you know.” _Patience_.

 

“So?”

 

“Healthy.” _Fuck it!_

 

“LOKI!”

 

“What, dear Steven?” _The bastard was using him for his own amusement! The bastard!_

 

“Don’t be difficult!”

 

 _‘But it is much more fun!’_ was written on Loki’s smiling face.

 

“Let’s begin again.” Why was he doing it, again? Oh, yeah. Because Loki was his friend and teammate. Steve Rogers looked out for others. Period. “Have you met your friends? Who are they by the way?”

 

At least this Loki could tell him without a problem. Thank goodness.

 

“Prince Keael and Princess Sigyn. Their father King Njord met me. I didn’t see his son.” Something at least. Wait…

 

“And his daughter?”

 

“I… met her later.”

 

“How was it?”

 

“…”

 

“Loki?”

 

“Yes?”

 

_Aghhhhh!_

“Could you please tell me of your meeting with king’s daughter?” _Please, please, please don’t piss me off, Loki._

 

“You are no help anyway!” Loki suddenly exclaimed. _Excuse me?_

 

 _“Why_?”

 

“Because I know you were never with a woman! How could you help me if-“

 

“Wait! Wait. A woman? So it is a princess! She is the one you are so wound up about?”

 

“… maybe? It doesn’t matter.” The god quickly shook his head.

 

“It does! Loki, it is… wonderful. How did you-”

 

“Her brother.” _Why was the wall so far away? Why couldn’t it be near his head so Steve could bash it against the white plain surface?_

 

“What?”

 

“You’ll like him.” _God help him._

 

“Me? How am _I_ in any of this?”

 

“I can get you both together.” Loki gave him a little smile, full of innocence. And mischief.

 

“ _Whatever for_? Ah, _Loki_! Are you trying to distract me again?”

 

“Am I? From what?”

 

_“From you and Sigyn!”_

 

Suddenly Loki seemed all defensive and wary, making the Captain even lean back a little. Steve’s brows hid in his hairline when Loki burned his eyes into Steve’s. There was some protective anger in those green ones. _Wait, what did he say again?_

 

“What of me and Sigyn, _Steven_? Is something wrong? You don’t approve? _Of course_ , you don’t approve. You think me unsuitable for the fair maiden? You think me horrible, that’s right! Or are you afraid I would leave _you_? Are you _jealous_?” and on, and on, and on…

 

Oh, it… what a little shit… just…

 

“MY GOD! Loki, just _SHUT UP_!” Steve exploded finally. His roar was so loud; one would think the glass was trembling in the windows. Loki’s absurd rambling was endless and so embarrassing to Steve – he just wanted Loki to stop make him so uncomfortable. That sudden flow of complaints – ridiculous ones – was… _Ah_! He knew Loki was shamelessly teasing him, but-but-but – NO ONE HAS A RIGHT TO MAKE HIM BLUSH! Yes, well…  

 

Loki meanwhile clicked his mouth shut. He looked fairly disappointed and even slightly hurt. He quietly put his legs on the ground so he could sit straight. Next he put a pillow from his lap on the couch’s armrest. 

 

“… I knew it.” He whispered accusingly, not looking at Steve.

 

“ _What_ now? Did you invent another way to annoy- Hey! Where do you think you are going? Come back here! Loki!” Steve jumped at his feet at the same time as the god stood abruptly and headed to the door.

 

“You are just like them. I tried to talk to you about something pure and innocent, maybe I wanted to confess-“ Steve mentally ripped his hair from his head. God of Mischief, goddamn it!

 

“ _DID_ YOU NOW? Cause all I have tortured from you was-“ Loki whirled on him, poking a finger in his chest.

 

“Here! You see? Unsophisticated, crude peasant – _it is who you are_ , Steven Rogers. I can’t even talk to you normally. I hope you are pleased with yourself.”

 

What he- what did just – _seriously_? Oh for the love of-

 

“LOKI! Get back here, you little-“ Loki growled.

 

“Little _what_?”

 

“Are you doing it again?” Steve gritted, shaking his head. Why were they screaming at each other like children in the first place?! How the situation became this _ridiculous_?!

 

“Doing what?”

 

“ _Being an ass!”_

 

Loki gaped at him incredulously. Steve blinked when Loki’s face scrunched sorrowfully and he looked away to hide it. Steve opened his mouth to say something (“Goodness, is he going to _cry_? No-no-no! I will _not_ fall for that! You piece of dramatic shit!”)

 

“But… _language_ , Steve. How c-could you? I thought you were not like that. Not like _them_.” Sniff. “I thought you understood. I guess I was wrong. We can’t be friends any longer. Good bye.”

 

Loki walked to the doors while Steve only blinked in complete shock that Loki had said that. How was it even real? The bastard squeezed all juices from him and then made it seem like Steve was in fault all along? And not only Captain didn’t find out anything, but Loki had the time to subtly point out his inexperience with women, let him spectacularly lose his temper and then accuse him of swearing? _Captain America?_ What a sneaky, tricky, devious, horrible-

 

Hearing a suppressed sneaker was the last straw.

 

“ _LOKI_!”

 

Bruce just shook his head on the floor below. Steve’s problems.

 

~o~0~o~

 

The sky lite up in rainbow colors. Everyone in the common room, thus being Natasha, Clint, Thor and Tony jumped from their seats and ran to the balcony just as Jarvis warned them about the arrival of a new guest. They saw the person raising from a crouch and cautiously looking around, freezing as Jarvis activated protective shields and a couple of weapons casually aimed at them. Thor saw who it was first and quickly waved to hold fire after what opened the transparent doors to let them in.

 

“Sif! What are you doing here?”

 

And it was indeed Thor’s friend from Asgard, wearing her silver-red armor, sword, and shield. Just as she saw their group, Sif straightened and stepped to them until she was in front of Thor.

 

“My King.” The warrior woman took a knee and saluted. Her actions were determined, but her face was just a little bit too neutral. “I came here on the behalf of your mother, the Queen. She tasked me with a message that you would know of Asgard’s standing in matters after Alfheim-Asgard negotiations that took place three days ago.” Then Sif raised from the floor and warily looked at present humans, who gave her identical glances back.

 

Tony couldn’t hold his snort. Even if that woman was a bitch, she was hot and listening her speak like that was hot. _Ugh! He wouldn’t check out prison women, now would he? No, Tony! You are not so desperate!_ Besides, there were too many sadistic tendencies in that exhibit, with that almost brutal sense of righteousness, which was kinda… not hot.

 

As Sif was speaking about what resulted in talks with elves, Thor listening closely, time from time asking how was his mother, their friends, or if there were some troubles that needed his presence (so far there were none) smiling Loki and pissed off Steve Rogers came to the common room, thus halting the somewhat peaceful atmosphere. Sif tensed almost comically with her jaw jumping around, Thor only smiled at the sight of his brother. Tony hid his eyebrows in the hairline bewildered seeing Captain America boiling. Most strange. It was ought to be fun. Clint and Natasha subtly watched Thor’s friend, almost expecting her to take her sword.

 

But alas Sif only gritted her teeth, exhaled and turned to look pointedly at Thor, ignoring Loki.

 

Loki looked around, noticed Sif, and decided not to be ignored.

 

“Ah, Sif! _Joy_. What brings you to Midgard? I hope not another treason.” Loki shook his head disappointed. “What would your mother say – you can’t afford another mark in your criminal case.”

 

Then Loki hit himself on the forehead. “Oh, dear, I forgot! You are not criminals. You all have free pass to do whatever you wish without consequences. _Whew_. I was only worried.” He walked to sit near an amused Tony. “And you are free from prison! Congratulations. Did you like it there? Found a soul mate?”

 

“LOKI!” Steve shouted from the doors.

 

Thor quickly stood between the couch and the enraged woman, who looked fed up with everything like… yesterday. Just as Sif slowly tightened her hand on her weapon, Thor stepped closer to his old friend and ordered.

 

“Sif, desist. He’s teasing you.” Then quieter. “My mother freed you?” A curt nod. “I’m sorry, I left.”

 

Sif nodded again, not speaking. Her eyes caught a tall broad blonde-haired person who was making some food in some strange machine in total frustration. He kept glaring at where Loki was sitting whispering with a short dark haired man, the Man of Iron. It was obvious that traitor had done something bad.

 

Everyone settled down, finding something to do while Thor and Sif chatted. Captain resurfaced from the kitchen, carrying a cup of coffee and the plate of cookies. He set the cookies on the coffee table but the coffee he gallantly offered to a bemused Sif, before coming to stand at the wall, so he would be able to see everyone in the room.

 

“Has he done you harm?” She asked aloud after Thor more or less stopped with questions and was now reading the letter his mother sent him along with a usual cloth woven with protection spells.   

 

It took some time for Steve to realize Sif was actually talking to him.

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

The warrior woman pointed a finger at Loki, not even looking at the trickster.

 

“Did he upset you in any way?”

 

Steve discreetly rolled his eyes. Not that it was any of Aesir woman’s business, but she asked. And it was childish but maybe Loki would hear how exactly he was ‘displeased’ with him right now. They were friends, and Steve just wanted Loki to share more with him, not afraid that the information would be misused. And… Steve in no way wanted another accident like with the story about the servant girl.

 

“Yes. Loki and I can’t even have a proper conversation without him being…” Steve somewhat raised his voice and pointed his glare at Loki so he would _get it_ that the god should cut the teasing. Loki, who only slowly blinked at him, his bright eyes sly and knowing. Insufferable. ”Yes. I am mad at Loki. He’s just… _offended_ me.” Steve replied annoyingly but still with a secret smile. Natasha gave him a dubious yet amused look. Those two.

 

“Did he?” Sif tilted her head, looking thoughtful. Loki turned to the woman.

 

“Yes. I hurt him. Hurt his feelings. And I… I am not even _sorry_.” Loki put on a devious smile. Steve groaned at the back of the room. The god only smirked. He knew Captain well and knew Steve was more amused than offended.

 

_Loki himself had not figured out what was going on in his head, more over in his heart, so until Loki would thoroughly think it up, dear Steve would have to wait for him to offer any explanations regarding Vanaheim and… and Sigyn._

 

Stark was looking suspicious at Cap’s profile then at Loki, a slow smile lighting up his face. Barton sat as if in a trance, with his eyes closed, making sure nothing could disturb his rest after running and fighting the whole day yesterday with SHIELD operation – he was tired and the nest he made from the pillows was comfortable. Natasha looked actually curious at Steve’s strong reactions – it seemed Loki got him again. Bruce, being aware of their quarrel was unconcerned. Steve’s problems. But he could offer one calmative if need be. Thor was cool as a wall, he also heard Captain’s frustrated shouts. But even so, it should serve him right. Being Loki’s friend was sometimes tiresome. If Loki found a target in Steve, dear Steve would have to ‘suck it up’, as Darcy once told him. Who, if not Thor would know?

 

“Incredible.” Sif stared at everyone. “These people shelter your ungrateful hide, give you friendship you don’t deserve and the opportunity to show off your useless tricks and all you repay them with is pain? Well… a true monster.” Sif said, deathly calm.

 

Thor froze with his hand raised to touch Sif’s shoulder. It has happened again. There would _never_ be any kind of civility between Sif and Loki. If his brother would take offence now, it would be his fault. Even his closest subject was unable to obey orders given her repeatedly.

 

The Avengers stilled. Thor’s girlfriend was doing it again – every one of them forgot the fact that Loki could simply vanish and bump them. In any moment, promise or not. They silently dreaded when Loki left to Vanaheim, but he _came back_. If Loki leaves now, how could they be sure he would be back this time?

 

Steve looked shocked. He wasn’t expecting the little payback at Loki’s joking escalating into this. Because Sif had just hurt _Loki’s_ feelings. With a ‘monster’ word involved.

 

Loki slowly stood from his seat. Tony’s hand shot to grab onto Loki’s black shirt but refrained, instead curling hands into fists. Shit. Shit. Shit. There was gonna be a bloodbath and he has only just installed a new TV. Double shit. Why can’t people keep their mouths shut? Well… _he_ knew why, but still – Sif was too cruel for no reason, quick to throw accusations by her own assumptions without proof or much thinking, with the only purpose to hurt and watch other’s reaction with satisfaction, thus putting herself above everyone else.

 

The God of Mischief calmly smoothed his shirt and trousers, and made his way out of the room, to the great satisfaction of Sif. But wait, no, Loki was walking to Steve, who was shaking his head, trying to say something to Loki but no words escaped him, too overwhelmed with this turn of events.

 

Loki was too emotionless, too serious, as he looked Steve in the eyes. Captain could only imagine the blame and hurt he hid behind his mask.

 

Suddenly Loki’s right hand shot out from nowhere and grabbed muscular neck and before Steve knew it, Loki smacked his lips in the chastest kiss he ever had. Blue eyes almost fell from his head from utter surprise and _Holy Mary, Loki did what?_ Too soon for Rogers - to react - the god released him and stepped away. Looking up with wide eyes Steve saw the young god was smiling like a cat that had finally caught its mouse.

 

“Are we good, Steven?” Loki spoke with too sweet voice.

 

“Y-yes, yes. We g-good.” Rogers sputtered inarticulately. Color exploded on Steve’s handsome face, his cheeks burning unbearably – that was how he was blushing. He desperately hid it in his hands, but everyone has already seen it.

 

Thor stood rigid with his jaw hanging open, Sif – her satisfied smirk slid down to blankness then horror. Aesir only watched how Loki grabbed Captain’s shoulder to search his face with a little smile. After Steve got over his embarrassment, he sighed and shaking his head gave Loki a crooked smile that quickly developed into full-blown laughter because dear God Loki _got him_ _again_. The bastard. Loki’s grin grew even wider and like an evil man he was, the god patted him on the head. Steve was fed up with Loki patting him as if he was some pet! Continuously, as if he was a dog or something. But all right, he deserved it. As the saying goes, kiss and make up.

 

They looked up when they didn’t hear a sound from the room full of people. It was Clint who broke the silence.

 

“Oh my god, this is disgusting!” Clint was gagging rather animatedly.

 

And that was it.

 

Even Natasha cracked and laughed from the looks on everyone’s faces. Tony was already buried in a pillow helplessly dying from giggling. Barton raised his hands as if he was afraid to touch or say anything least Loki would go after him.

 

Steve, still burning red, walked to Clint when the archer suddenly looked faint saying that he would never insult Loki again if that were a payback. Loki returned to his spot on the couch, fake worried for Tony’s health when the engineer lay convulsing. Shaking thumbs up put Loki’s mind to rest as he turned to look at Aesir.

 

Lady Sif was pursing her lips – she clearly miscalculated the relationship Loki had with these mortals. But not only this situation disgusted her but once again she felt as if she was alone free from Loki’s vile influence. Even Thor…

 

Pursing her lips, Sif stood taller. She remembered that she had another message to give. Now that was going to be unpleasant, because the message was for Loki. The Queen made it extremely clear that Sif maintained her honorable composure, not failing her once again. The Queen Frigga said - another hint at harming Loki, and there would be consequences worse than prison. Sif was on probation after all.

 

“Loki.”

 

Said god only raised a brow, not indulging her, instead reaching to take a cookie. Sif gritted her teeth in annoyance.

 

“King Loki, my Queen gave me a mission to replay a message to you from our Alfheim allies. They said it was unfortunate that they missed your presence in Asgard and that… Uh, people, some sort of… Circle or Unity of Seidr Hall is gathered. They are… for _you_ to use.” Sif was clearly irked with what she had to say. Because she didn’t understand what it meant.

 

Humans have already calmed down and now picked on more serious things Aesir goddess was talking about. They looked at each other in confusion. “Elves are ready, they said. That if you would go to them, in Alfheim, they could start.” Sif finished. Glaring at Loki who was nodding to himself and smiling, she barked. “Want to explain what that means?”

 

A chuckle.

 

“Wouldn’t you want to know?” Sif took a step closer to Loki, a clear warning.

 

“If this is one of your tricks to ally yourself against innocent men-“ Loki groaned at the ceiling.

 

“How boring, boring, boring. Are you not fed up with the same words you repeat every time, Sif? Or are they the only ones you know? War, battle, warrior, honor, Thor, tricks, monster, innocents… Think deeply, read a book, I don’t know. My affairs are not your concern. Go back to Asgard and leave me to take care of my business.” Loki finished with an edge to his tone. Sif though was nonplussed.

 

“If your schemes endanger Asgard-“

 

“Asgard could _fuck off_.” Thor chocked at the same time as Stark whistled. Loki smiled grimly - Sif’s hateful remarks and the mention of Asgard gritted on his nerves. “Not everything is about _Asgard_. So to say, you would be the last to know of this arrangement I have with other realms. So shut up and… do whatever you are doing when not showing off of how strong and independent a man you are.”

 

“Know, Liesmith, that I will stop at nothing to put you in your proper place. In Hel!” Sif yelled.

 

“Oh, _be_ a bit creative-”

 

“ENOUGH!” Thor roared. Gods above, he was _sick_ of it. Would being civil kill them? More distrust, more suspicion, more secrets. Sif should have relied a message and backed off. It was not her place to demand answers, it was not Asgard and they were no longer children. And Loki – always ready to cut others back with his sharp words, only worsening the situation. Now two his oldest friends were angry and at each other’s throats. Yes, he was sick of it.

 

Humans watched between three aliens silently, contemplating sudden shift in conversation and emotions following it. Now Alfheim? Whatever Loki was even doing? They didn’t know anymore.

 

“Loki, would you tell us?” Steve asked what Avengers wanted to know most. Loki smiled at him.

 

“Of course, Captain. As soon as Lady Sif leaves.”

 

“I have a right to know-“ Sif demanded, but was interrupted again.

 

“ _Who dared to lie to you that you do_?!” Loki asked in horror. “Liars, liars everywhere.”

 

“Loki,” Thor started, not for the first time trying to play mediator. “I trust Sif with my life-“

 

“But I don’t.” All bravado was gone in an instant like it was never there, leaving Loki serious and collected. “Not even with _your_ life, seeing as she recklessly went with your stupid plans that always endangered our group. She has no will on her own and even if she is smart, she doesn’t like to utilize her mind, choosing to please you in the cost of common sense. And she is no friend of mine, never was, she didn’t even pretend for you when we were young. So I want her uninvolved. On _so_ many levels, you don’t even know.”

 

“Loki, maybe should you just-“ Thor tried, but alas.

 

“And _why_ should I, Thor, hm? Who is she to command me? Who is she to command _you_? It has always astounded me that your friends in a curious way became your council in things they know nothing about. How they could pull you away from your responsibilities and be praised for it. Is it any wonder you grew up… ignorant and half-witted in things you were born to be professional at? You didn’t study, didn’t have an interest in ruling, didn’t make an effort to have the basics of the king you were meant to be.” Loki sighed. “Instead you listened to your dear friends when they dragged you in adventures, letting you drown in ‘glory of battle’, went along with your pride and thus were comfortable in being on the top of Asgard. With you as their leader, you’d surely have had destroyed the Asgard others kept going for you for millennia’s. And when I asked you to learn your lessons, choose someone wiser and not a reckless youth to guide you, remember what you’ve told me?” He bitterly smirked. “Exactly.

 

“So no, Thor. Sif may be the Goddess of War, but schemer or strategist she is not. Her skill in killing enemies is nothing to me, because Natasha here doesn’t need to swing a big sword yelling ‘For glory!’ to defeat her enemy. And madly laugh as blood leaks down her face. Natasha here could use a needle and be done. But I understand Asgard raises warriors to serve and not think, but enough of this.”

 

Natasha where she joined Steve in his corner raised a brow hearing Loki compliment her. But maybe in Loki’s case it was not a compliment at all, who knew. Still, it was nice to be acknowledged on her skills. Especially before another woman of her skillset.

 

The King of Asgard wisely decided to keep silent. Loki’s words left a mark in his mind, once more pointing on things he never paid attention before. And in more ways than not, Loki was right, again. He was indeed reckless most of his life and his friends had always gone along with his behavior. Back then, Thor was happy to have such good and loyal friends by his side. But looking back, what profit did it give, what use in ruling the kingdom other than making him popular? He was the one to think, as Loki said, as a leader, and others to serve. Only he didn’t think. Loki did for him. For them all.

 

Sif watched as her friend considered snake’s words in alarm. She was right – it was one of Loki’s schemes, most likely aimed against Asgard, because why the secrecy? Jotuns allied themselves with elves – absurd! And what the trickster said about her and Warriors Three – filthy lies! But Thor _listened_ to him! She had to save him.

 

“No, Thor. Why are you letting him command you? You are the king of Asgard, the God of Thunder! When have you become so _weak_?” Oh. Maybe she shouldn’t have called Thor weak… Damnit. Thor stared at her hard, but she didn’t let anything show on her face. But Sif knew she lost him.

 

“Not everything is about getting what you want, Sif. Loki wants his secrecy? All right. Let him have it. I am not weak if I choose to listen to others. And if it _is_ Loki, then maybe there is something you don’t know what I know. Leave me my choices, my friend. And I will live with consequences if they would reveal to be wrong.”

 

Loki dramatically wiped away a tear. “How deep…”

 

“SHUT UP, LOKI!” Said god laughed.

 

“Here you go. I thought I lost you for a moment. Thought you grew up or something.”

 

“Can you not-“ Thunderer nearly moaned. Loki abruptly turned to Rogers who was silently leaving back to the kitchen.

 

“Steve? Is there hot cocoa? I want hot cocoa.” Loki whined childishly, trailing after the amused Avenger.

 

“I will go back, Thor.” Sif declared seeing as nothing was working to open the eyes of Thor’s friends and Thor himself to the danger they exposed themselves while being in _Jotun’s_ presence.

 

“Yeah. Let’s pretend it was entirely your own idea, and not because everyone want you out, dear Sif.” The woman was on her way to the exit when Loki said it, then she whirled around and shouted.

 

“ _I hate you_!”

 

“I think I’ll live. Thanks, Stevie.”

 

~o~0~o~

 

Loki did not forget. Even if he was sure the gates would be closed for several decades, maybe even centuries, Loki did not leave it stand. That is why in his many negotiations with other Realms Loki wrote a specific case of alliance should some big entity threaten Yggdrasil. Loki made bargains with many people through many people (sitting in Jotunheim immobile that is), ensuring that when the _particular enemy_ comes, Loki would be ready. 

 

Asgard threw away any possibility of receiving alluring information Loki was willing (even desperate) to share should his former people let him speak about it. But alas... It was Loki's dark and spiteful secret. He left Asgard out. Loki let Aesir be blind and deaf for the danger that breached Nine's borders. They were so proud, so arrogant showing up their strength, their fear of nothing...

 

Realms allied with Jotunheim knew about Mad Titan Thanos’ try to enter Nine Realms. They knew the unimaginable danger _his_ coming would lead to. Knew that without each other’s help there would be nothing to protect them from Titan and his goals at eliminating all life. They knew that from the one person who met him face to face…

 

It was all long-term plans and strategies, Loki and his fellow rulers who heed his words and took them in wholeheartedly, agreed on meetings every couple of years. For immortal gods and beings this time interval was nothing, but that's how it was. 

 

If Thor would consider not being Odin’s doppelganger with his tyrannical rule over everyone and providing immediate repression for anyone who would oppose Asgard's highly stand, then Loki would think to invite him along. 

 

But… it was not likely…

 

Loki would see how things were going to unfold, with mortals. When all this case with current threat would be dealt with, the King of Jotunheim would think of negotiating Midgard with all other realms regarding their future enemy, Thanos The Mad Titan. Mortals deserved to know at least. There _would_ be time to speak more specific. Until that time comes, Loki would give only basics, not even revealing his role nor sharing the information about how he knew it.

 

No need to scare them ahead of time, right?

 

~o~0~o~

 

A/N: We can clearly see that Clint is obviously Lokiphobic, but that is no surprise *-*

 

I was in a good mood when I wrote it, so don’t judge me harsh, oki?

 

And so you know, Sigyn would not become a main character. I think it’s the most we would see of her, but worry not. She would have her future role.

 

Thank you for reading!

 


	29. Chapter 29

~o~0~o~

 

A/N: Hello, my dear readers. Just wanted to quickly thank everyone who is still reading my fic, leaves kudos, comments and just enjoys this story – you don’t know how much your support is appreciative.

 

Anyway, here is the next chapter. To my beta _krystal lazuli -_ great many thanks!

 

As always, please enjoy!

 

~o~0~o~

 

 _Helen was dragged in the center of the room. Bruce clenched his fists as he was struggling to keep himself in check - he_ had _to hide and so could only watch. Rage swallowed him seeing some man coming before Helen, putting some kind of construct on Helen's forehead and pressing. The woman he worked with screamed in abandon agony and Bruce knew nothing but his anger. Feeling his skin becoming tight and changing to the green color was welcome because Banner wanted to hurt, tear and destroy. It would be enough to break that man in half and see him bleed for what he has done._

_But then in the last moment Bruce caught himself and realized that even if he attacks now, he had no means to help Helen, no assurance that he would lead her safely from here, no means to keep her safe. And he wouldn’t find out more about this ‘turning’ and see it in action. So he clenched his fists and watched._

_But he promised to find a way to avenge Helen and others. He promised._

 

~o~0~o~

 

Last days found the team of heroes among with their intergalactic ally quite busy: Bruce was constantly hidden in his labs experimenting over and over again on materials provided to him by SHIELD seeing as they came into possession of human exhibit containing alien technology. Until he finally came out at an Avengers meeting to share his findings.

 

Bruce stiffly spoke about what he witnessed while in the midst of enemies and kidnappers. The most vivid thing the doctor could remember was the action that left Bruce with two black dots on his temples. Though, more like a feeling. It was unbearable heat, burning, hot. On this basis, Bruce constructed his theory of using the extreme cold temperatures to reduce the impact of alien technology. And who knows, maybe it would save lives.

 

(Once earlier, when no one was around, Bruce cornered Loki when he was alone to ask the god about his Jotun abilities and everything they entailed as well as Jotun magic. Also the doctor couldn’t refrain from asking about that spell which prevented Bruce from turning into Hulk. Loki said that he would find the time to indulge Banner’s curiosity later, because he was busy. Bruce was disappointed but nodded and left. Therefore, it was quite a surprise when that night he found a folder put under his door. Opening it, the doctor was astonished to find the descriptions of Jotun physiology, the inborn abilities and skills connected to the cold environment as well as some spells used in healing. Even if Bruce Banner would not be able to perform using this data in his entire life, the information was priceless to say the least. He could continue his experiments having Loki in mind. Sadly, there was nothing on ‘binding spell’ for Hulk, because Loki made a little remark on his own busyness. Nevertheless, even with what he had, Bruce found his spirits pulling up and so he was headfirst back at work).

 

Stark had finally taken a look at the robot Loki dropped him after his mission with Rogers, not having emotional distraction with Banned safe at the tower.

 

Speaking of Stark, this was what _he_ found out and shared with others.

 

“From my precious cameras we’ve got a picture of Astart. Thanks to Skywalker here,” Said god scowled at Stark, “now we have readings which would help us in opposing some of that guy’s tech. A-and this something is a piece of energy. Please, lady and gentlemen, take a look at this asshole’s neck. That orange jewelry is not for him looking fabulous. No-no. This thing is a fucking power source that could create wormholes and pull from there whatever the hell he wants. Like a fucking endless army. How’s that for you, huh?”

 

“Shitty.” Barton expressed everyone’s opinion.

 

Loki similarly provided information understandable not only for geniuses but for not-science educated members of the group as well. 

 

As he found the documents stored in Vanaheim’s sacred libraries, a drop of orange liquid is a special reactive that creates the wormhole, on the other side of which could be contained the vast variety of things, starting from tiny vessels and ending with an army of killer machines. Loki said that he saw many things in his travels in Realms and beyond, in the Void, but he has never heard of something that… _bloody_ _useful_ and dangerous. (Loki’s own pocket dimension seemed lame in comparison).

 

The talk then resumed about Stark analyzing the members of that exact army.

 

“This kind of robots is ‘bare’ if I could say so. It is as a newborn baby – ready to conquer the world. I guess the boss supplies these fellas with more weapons that are prodigal because there are pieces missing. It is no good news by the way. What Thor translated for me gave me some thoughts about what could be used as a counter-strike to their metal shields and with Loki we could create some kind of… er, I’d say covers on our arrows, hammers, thrusters, guns or whatever – that would increase efficiency of a hit. Without that trick our weapons would be a little help.”

 

“I’m sorry, guys, but I can’t get it.” Steve interrupted with a confused frown on his face. “Back to the…”, Captain pointed at the machine. “They _exist_ somewhere already? So that means…”

 

Loki answered. “It means the thing that controls them just brings these metal things from one point of the universe to another. They are stored, waiting to be used. Probably switched off, and then activated when needed and becoming… quite the formidable force.” Loki shook his head bemused. “The technique is not quite different from my own storage. Only in _quite_ larger scale.”

 

“And instead of using your own seidr, the foe uses the object in his neckwear.” Thor finished after Loki.

 

“So!” Clint clapped his hands. “The goal is in removing the object?” He asked. “Could _we_ turn everything off if we get it?”

 

“I don’t think you’ll be able to use it. I don’t think anyone would be able to use it to summon this army or otherwise. I suspect it was built for his exact species or for him personally.” Loki mused.

 

The topic then moved to the results from working with Sigyn (her name was not even said at first until Steve deliberately focused on it, gaining himself a withering look from the god, that was discarded lightly in the face of everyone’s curiosity and resulting wave of questions – Loki kept going without answering any) – the protection by the spells modified to work against Astart along with the use of crystals made of magic. As Loki explained, the plan was to create a shield, which would protect the arc reactor as well as Mjolnir, which wouldn’t let Astart steal other’s energy. In addition, the combination of the material with spell work gave the opportunity to withstand the hits coming from Astart, after it contacted the orange energy source. Therefore – given time, Loki would be able to create a thin invisible defense created from crystal powder and special spells to cover Avengers’ weapons and suits. Like with opposite poles the energy won’t hold onto Astart, leaving him without extra force.

 

Then there was also a gun Astart had, but Loki was sure it was an average weapon to destroy but he had a thought of its ability to paralyze victims. _‘He had to work on them first, does he not?’_ as Loki said flatly.

 

~o~0~o~

 

_“Loki?”_

_“Hm?”_

_“Enough studying for now.”_

_“Pardon?”_

_“I… we have time to come back to this business. I wished… to say…”_

_“I have… I missed you too, Sigyn.”_

_The young woman shot her eyes to Loki’s, astonished, but immediately the smile blossomed on her almost white skin. She laughed once, until looking down at her hands, trying to hide her faint blush._

_Loki sat there quietly mesmerized by her. They were apart for years,_ decades _. But seeing her again – right now – felt like they were back in those younger days of knowing each other’s moves, smiles, secrets. It was as if they didn’t age, didn’t change from their separation. It was with the same easiness they could talk, they could look at each other, could share their feelings._

_It was like Loki never changed himself – never was in depression, never struggled to wake up in the mornings, to face those who saw him as nothing but useless, weak and unwanted spare. It was as if Loki never doubted his place in the world. Loki was the same young man, laughing with his friends in sunny days, full of warmth and calm, too far away from duties, responsibilities, and interactions with other people. And it felt so nice._

_“When will you go back?”Sigyn asked._

_“As soon as we finish, I think.”_

_“Oh.”_

_Strange was that with all this familiarity to be once more close to his dear friend there was… little difference now. Little to the unknowing eye maybe. But… Back_ then _they were friends. Now Loki could not exactly hide the adoration to the lovely maiden, all grown up and confident, strong and intelligent. Sigyn could not hide the warmth in her look when looking at Loki, like the fact that he was back was the most important thing in her life._

_They were not children anymore. That childish affection now meant something entirely different._

_Both tried to make it look like nothing changed. Why should it – they have_ only _just met?_

_They both failed miserably._

_Loki forgot to live by the impulses. Being king, and back at what he has gone through – be it his failed try at killing himself, be it his growing up in exile seeing things he still had nightmares of, be it his fall into the hands of monsters more terrifying that he could imagine, be it his role as an intergalactic villain bereft of any moral code – all that cooled his head and made Loki calculating and precise in his actions._

_Kind of._

_Because when Loki saw Sigyn sitting there crushed everything – his every rule to not act on impulses._

_(Meeting the person who you feel is the one - it is like coming home)._

_All this sentimental garbage Loki was loath to see from others, rounded on him and bit him viciously back._ _Because Sigyn who could have dismissed their history because Loki particularly cut her and her brother from his life, she stood up and ran to him, embracing him tightly for her delicate stature and holding._

_Sigyn’s hugs always reminded him of his mother’s. So Loki has always treasured them, knowing that Frigga was mostly busy and her son was too grown up for such a show of affection. Mother never knew Loki craved them like the sun in rainy days, cut out from the warmth of human’s contact for the sake of Asgardian perfect image of royal family. All had to be ideal, standing straight and perfect, untouched and higher than everyone else. His mother would not break the protocol to take Loki’s hand in hers aside from when standing before the All Father, like it was on the coronation._

_Then Sigyn flinched. Loki looked down confused when he saw her take a step back and – by Valhalla! – curtseying to him. It brought a smirk on his face._

_“What are you doing?” He asked in pure curiosity._

_“Well, uh. Father told me you are the king, Loki – I mean, Your Majesty. It is proper for me to-“_

_“Oh, dear. Please stop this folly, Sigyn and forget that I am king. I am just Loki. If… if I can still call you my friend?” All mirth fled Loki when sudden insecurity overwhelmed him. He assumed that they were friends, but what if…_

_“Now who is a fool now, my king?” Sigyn laughed. “Of course, you… you are my friend, you… silly, stupid…”_

_Loki watched as from the delighted person, Sigyn became tear-eyed and sad girl, turning her face away from him. Silly and stupid? Did he miss something?_

_“Sig?”_

_“I heard you died… I thought,_ we all _thought we have lost you forever. So sudden… There was a ceremony – small because the news was short and clipped – but we mourned you. Our family most of all. Those months were awful, I couldn’t stop myself from feeling that maybe I could have done more for you, be there when you needed someone… If only I saw this through your letters-“_

_“Stop it!” Sigyn jerked as if slapped from Loki’s harsh tone._

_“It is in no way your fault.” Loki gritted curtly. “Everything that happened to me happened because of me and those from Asgard. You have done nothing to take a blame for any of my actions, do you understand?”_

_“I am so glad you are alive.” Was the only thing she whispered in return._

_All the tension left Loki from those sincere simple words. Taking a step forward Loki was now the one who hugged her, just enjoying the contact without excitement and rush that were there in Sigyn’s embrace._

_“… and I am not stupid.” He murmured in her shoulder, pouting. Sigyn laughed, slapping his arm._

_“Of course you are, you idiot.” Loki hissed as if her blow was physical, which made her laugh even more. “You were an idiot in not seeking our help, my and Keael’s.”_

_“I had… other things on my mind at the time.” Loki chose to say, instead of trying to explain how in no way he could have had involved them in any of his schemes or secrets. It would have drowned them and Loki would never bring the siblings in so much darkness._

_“_ Jotun _king, huh? Quite the turn of events.”Sigyn stated._

_Loki froze. Looking at Sigyn’s kind face, he saw that his belonging to the Jotun race made her… curious? Excited? That was it? No disgust, shame, or repulsion? Could he be so fortunate?_

_Apparently, yes, Loki thought in painful relief._

_“Did you really try to find me in Jotunheim? Woman, are you mad?” Loki smiled crookedly trying to change the topic so they would discuss all the mess of Loki’s finding out the truth of his heritage and what happened next some other time. If ever._

_“You forgot to tell me how dangerous it was and what awful things could have happened to me. Tsk-tsk, Loki.” Sigyn added sarcastically._

_“’Mad’ describes all these and more.” The princess then abruptly rounded on him._

_“So how are_ you _not mad at going to Midgard, where last I heard you made quite an impression?” Loki blinked._

_“I knew all obstacles and prepared for any situation in the case things would go down. You?” Loki said with a blank face._

_“… I took a warm coat?”_

_Loki sighed._

_“Oh, come now! I am not incompetent. I was ready to flee; I had dozens of spells ready to defend myself. Only that…”_

_“What?”_

_“Your, your brother sent after me some guards. Peacefully. I still don’t know how he knew I was there-“_

_“It is my doing. A spell.” Loki replied dazedly, trying to distract himself from imagining all possible outcomes if wrong people had met her first. Loki thanked the Norns that he put that damned spell (performed by one magically gifted youth) for Helblindi to use for any uninvited guests in their realm to monitor._

_“Right. Of course. So… we spoke. Seriously, Loki, it was the first time I was amongst Jotun people. It_ _was… terrifying.” Sigyn shuddered dramatically._

_Loki looked down to hide his face, so she wouldn’t notice how her simple words… hurt him._

_“Why?” He asked softly. Vanir were ‘cousins’ of Aesir – so why shouldn’t they think Jotuns as monsters also?_

_“Why?_ Loki _, it was your_ blood brother _! Do you know how nervous I was realizing who was before me? I thought I would panic and vanish – that was no Thor, transparent and simple. Lord Helblindi was an enigma to me… like you were when we first met. Too many layers. But I wanted to know about you, see you. Instead I’ve got to meet your brother – he is rather nice, suspicious as Hel, but nice. After I told him that I was your friend, he got the exact impression you wore a moments ago – as if I was crazy!”_

_“You are-“Loki tried to joke, all the while feeling an enormous burden fall from his soul. Be he anyone else he would have shed a tear._

_“Hush! But when he asked who I really was – tis princess of Vanaheim – he laughed at me! I don’t know why.” The young Vanir princess pouted childishly._

_Loki imagined the picture Helblindi must have had in his head – a lonely princess of Vanaheim, sneaking in the unforgiving weather with ice and snow, looking for her friend Loki, because she heard he was here. Alone, unprotected, like it was all right to come to Jotunheim looking for lost friends. She, a delicate royal, though ready to fight if needed, without escort or any notifying message came there like a next-street girl in your neighborhood._

_It was ridiculous, no wonder Helblindi laughed at her actions. Loki was amazed himself._

_If someone from Asgard heard about that, they would pale and faint – for a young beautiful maiden to wander to Jotunheim, the adobe of monsters and ugly beasts, to meet_ Loki _of all people… They’d get heart attacks._

_“Now you are laughing at me. What’s so funny?”_

_“No, no. It’s just, you… You are… adorable.” Loki chose not to go further on her risky actions._

_Sigyn scowled, suspecting Loki meant something else entirely with his endearment, but quickly remembered what she wanted to know._

_“Oh! Before I forget!”_

_“What?”_

_“I saw you have some white wolf-things sneaking around near the palace.”_

_“Yes?” Loki breathed, remembering his first introduction to one of those rare wolves. If not trained they could easily tear your head off, they were fast and if you meet one… Loki shuddered. Wild ones were rare and extremely dangerous. Trained ones were used as companions, loyal and fierce, but still you have to treat them_ extremely _carefully. Helblindi had one such a wolf – Lykaon – and it – like Stark would say - scared the shit out of Loki that he slept poorly for weeks, it frightened him so much. More than Hulk at the time. Helblindi said that it was necessary they had to be introduced first, and that if Helblindi said Loki was family or important, Lykaon would protect him as he did his brother. Very intelligent creatures they are. Because Loki met the wolf accidentally – thus the poor first meeting. Now Loki adored Lykaon, near masters it behaved like a giant puppy. Still, he was afraid of that thing – no matter how shamefully it was to admit it. That was why Loki decided to raise one for himself from the cub. Then it would be truly his wolf and no one else’s. His companion._

_“Can I get one?” Loki sighed again._

 

~o~0~o~

 

There was a talk at the table where everyone brought up suggestions on immediate actions. One was that if they wished to stop the spreading of the plague that was creation of humans’ marionettes, then the police, the armies of the attacked countries had to arrest and keep in secure facilities those who were ‘turned’ until there would be a cure. There should be no trouble in finding them and keeping those unfortunate smart fellas safe. The suggestion was met with everyone’s approval.

 

“Sir. There is a breach in system.” Jarvis announced sharply and unexpected. Heads instinctually turned up.

 

“Who is it, Jarvis?”

 

“Director Fury, sir. And he is not playing anymore.”

 

Puzzled as to what Jarvis meant, the mortals and gods heard a distant noise – a familiar black Quinjets appeared, flying most likely to the tower. Clint jumped from the couch and in three steps was staring out the windows – he counted four SHIELD’s best vessels, surrounding the building as well as two helicopters hovering around. Everyone turned when without preamble, the screen rolled up above the conference table and Fury’s angry but confident face was watching present in the room. Stark crouched above the panel to see from where was coming a signal and why was Jarvis overridden. The engineer was none too pleased with this invasion, by SHIELD no less. It should have been obvious that they don’t interfere with works of each other, nor get in the way. Now what? Quinjets ready to fire? No way Tony Stark was gonna put up with this bullshit.

 

“What do you think you are doing, Fury?” Stark asked pleasantly while quietly turning some of the defense systems on. One glance up - Rogers stepped closer to the screen. Yes, distract big papa.

 

“Sir, what is the meaning of this?”

 

“Have you missed us so-“ Tony started but was brutally interrupted by a furious bark.

 

“Shut your mouth, Stark! I ain’t gonna listen to your shit! You know what I see? I see you fucking up! I see you endangering the world by letting those motherfuckers get the most god damn dangerous blood in existence! I see SHIELD’s secrets exposed to our enemies! I see you compromised and unqualified to do your _fucking job_! Hulk in the hands of our enemies and you are playing in robots. I say fuck this. SHIELD would take care about the operation from now on. You are dismissed. All your research would be taken in consideration but you would be called when needed. Understood?”

 

His lone eye then turned to Loki.

 

“Now you. You coming here is conditional. You can think that humans think you a normal person but you'd be surprised at how much you’d be wrong. You could be king and command the planet but here no one still do not. Trust. You. With your invasion you are stained. Perhaps forever. If that was your crazy streak playing, if your blue giants love you for it - we know better. Got it?

 

“Now here what we’ll do. You’ll all move the fuck away from the table and go to the windows while my agents gather everything you have on the target. As they pack, you will stay down, thinking how much you put the world in danger by relying on terrorists and madmen. After my agents leave, you will sit still and quiet, waiting for my call when it would be time to fight the bastards. If we have questions, you will answer them. When needed you _will do your job_! SHIELD’s workings and Hulk blood was a top of failure. I’m done.”

 

The Avengers stood stunned. It took some time for them to start thinking again after such a bomb exploded in their faces. Rationally they knew the problem with aliens getting Bruce’s blood was a risk, but it was not their fault it happened. Seriously, if pointing fingers, it was _SHIELD_ that took Bruce on a mission, the organization that arranged everything that resulted in their friend being kidnapped and leading scientists harmed.

 

Moreover, to drop all their work and give it up to those in SHIELD never meant anything good. It was theirs – the Avengers’ job – and they didn’t _fuck up_ things, it was an unfortunate accident!

 

But Fury wouldn’t give a shit about it.

 

“Well… I guess my help ends here.”

 

Natasha and Clint tensed, Tony whirled around in haste, Bruce got his glasses off and hastily moved to the windows, away from everyone. Steve and Thor flinched at Loki’s flat words. They looked at Loki who stood there in casual clothes, hair tied so not to get in a way when working. The god walked and dropped Tony’s gadgets on the table, then lowered his sleeves of his dress shirt where they were rolled up earlier. Everyone blinked when instead of mortal clothes Loki now stood in his armor.

 

Ready to go.

 

Shit.

 

On the one hand, they _could_ fight without him if pressed. They could even win. It would be hard and full of failures and waste of precious time, but they could possibly find the cure for those people, using something other than Jotun healing magic given freely on a silver platter. They would find some other sorcerer to try work the spells to protect the Avengers if they are to fight, which would inevitably was going to happen seeing as the number of machines only increased. They could try.

 

But on the other… Loki's magic was an undeniable invaluable help, giving a great advantage to their little team of superheroes. The knowledge Loki possessed would vitally help in fighting Astart and his goons. Besides, Loki was on their side on his own free will, seemed to be actually worried for them, cared for the victorious result. _Not to say they were in the middle of a work!_ So how could they lose the opportunity to use Loki's skills as well as losing the…um, the _ally_ forever? _(Friend? Duh.)_ So much could be accomplished with Loki – better, faster, superiorly. It would be simply foolish to discard him!  


( _What speaks clearly about Asgard and the level of their people's_ _wits_ , Tony thought).

 

“Very well. I think I will take my invitation to come back to Vanaheim, King Njord was rather insisting in his wish for my help. He even asked why I bother with you mortals at all, but well. Seeing, as I am not needed anymore, I’ll be on my way. I really have some business to attend.”

 

Loki went to the special container size of the Casket humans saw before in Jotunheim he brought from Vanaheim. It contained crystal powder to protect all their suits. Loki held both his hands either side of it, then moved them in opposite directions and the container vanished from sight. After that he dusted his hands and waved them at Tony’s astonished, lost and slightly hurt look.

 

Fury slightly shifted on the screen, a little aborted jerk. All the same, he sneered at Loki. 

 

“If that means you get the hell outta my planet, then good riddance. We’ll figure out things ourselves. And don’t forget to close the door after yourself, _Your Highness_.”

 

Tony’s fists clenched at his sides, his lips a thin angry line. Steve was breathing deeply, trying to look after everyone in this tense silence. Thor quietly without attracting attention shifted closer to the doors from where should the SHIELD agents come soon. When Loki took his jacket that hang on the back of the stool, Tony whirled around to yell at Fury.

 

“Are you nuts-!” Stark was silenced when Fury instantly growled at him and Natasha put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing painfully. Barton tsked and walked to sit on top of the table.

 

Bruce meanwhile was in the corner with his eyes closed. Fury accused him of being the victim of abduction and absolutely 100% wanted to lock him away. ‘ _For protection’_. It was not the first time SHIELD tried to shut him in some faceless facility not only that no one would be able to find him, like they wanted – no one would be able to use him. Aside from SHIELD of course. This horrifying perspective was his nightmare coming true. And if think realistically, if Loki leaves, the chance to withstand against their foes drastically dropped. Since Loki came here (the second visit, of course), he has done a great deal to help them. God’s mind was an endless ocean of information. If they would lose such an asset, they would have to work twice as hard when the simply could ask and Loki would do what is needed. And he and Loki didn’t get to find out more about the rune Loki gifted him. Loki _said, he said_ he could find some way for Bruce to control Hulk on a whim – it was Bruce’s chance! Maybe the only one in his life! Damn it! _(Breathe, Bruce…)_

 

“Loki-“ Thor’s voice hitched in his throat. He knew not what to say. The Thunder God for all his strength felt cornered. He felt crushed, absolutely devastated. It couldn’t be that the time afforded to them ended and so abruptly. They had so much to catch up still. It couldn’t end like this! _If only he could think of something to change that…_

 

Steve walked forward in a futile attempt to block Loki’s way but he knew it was useless. If Loki wished to leave, he would. Only that… No. It was wrong. Fury was wrong.

 

They were _not finished_.

 

And no one should dictate them what to do!

 

“No, Loki. Wait a minute. You- Director Fury, with all due respect, but you have no right to do this. Yes, the situation got out of hand, but it is not someone’s fault. It was an accident. More than that, if Bruce stayed in the Tower as he requested, he would not have been put in such a dangerous situation. And no, sir. Losing Loki could possibly lead to failure-“

 

“It is not discursive, soldier. All of you are going to play nice. As for Loki - we got wonderfully without him, or did you forget who won the last fight? Against your new little friend over there, Rogers!” Fury barked.

 

Loki hummed quietly from where he stood, facing the windows. Stark noticed and narrowed his eyes but averted them when Steve replied.

 

“There is no proof that you would be able to find a solution without our help – Bruce’s in the process of finding a cure, Stark’s in building countermeasures against potential army, Loki’s – in trekking our enemies and sharing with how to stop Astart. Not to say we have many things already in the process, to halt that would be outright _misspend_.” Steve spoke clearly frustrated, but trying to keep himself in check. Then cold as an Arctic ice he said.  

 

“And excuse me, but the last battle against Loki _we_ had won, not SHIELD that was infiltrated and compromised… Powerless enough as to let millions of people be possibly destroyed. So do not be so sure that without us you could win – who said that with such treatment you could still control us? And with your actions you could possibly doom us all once again. Do you want to take this risk?”

 

Fury tilted his head slowly. “Are you fucking blackmailing me, Rogers?”

 

“No, sir.” Steve said evenly. “I am only trying to show you how stupid it is for the sake of your pride and wish of absolute control to lose the help that is given freely and is truly beneficial in all matters that count. If you fight for the same good as we are, you will back off and let us do our job. Sir.”

 

Stark exhaled slowly, closing his eyes. That was the hero of his childhood, in the flesh. The good soldier, who didn’t bend under some asshole’s orders, if he thought them wrong. Tony raised his head to look at Steve, who stood as a rock for them to cling on. If that didn’t convince Fury, nothing would.

 

“Frankly I don’t give a fuck about his help. Beneficial or not, we are far from helpless. You, Captain don’t know even a fraction of resources we possess. You’ll be surprised. Now. If you think that I will go on about your little threats-“

 

Or would.

 

The tension could be cut with a knife. Everyone started at the sound of helicopters landing on the top of the tower and soon the sound of running feet could be heard from the dynamics Tony turned on. The screen on the wall from the surveillance cameras on the roof showed a great number of agents – armed – moving to the elevators. And Jarvis was not blocking them because Fury still held a hold on AI (Stark counted minutes – soon his system would be back in his control… He just didn’t think he should have to protect himself from ‘friendly forces’, damn them).

 

Suddenly there was a sharp _whoosh_ and from the corner of the room Mjolnir flew right in Thunderer’s waiting hand.

 

“Odinsson…” Fury shook his head as if disappointed Thor chose to fight his agents. But Thor instead of taking a fighting stance just regarded Director with a calm face, after what he just as calmly fastened the hammer on his belt. Looking at everyone and nodding at Loki, who quirked a curious brow, Thor stated, regret evident in his voice.

 

“If Loki leaves to Vanaheim, it is well known that they are beings full of magic - they could fight this foe and most likely _will_ win. With Loki’s wit, Astart and his men wouldn’t even know about Jotunheim, much less reach it. Asgard is not protected if after Midgard they take a route to _my_ realm. Aesir would fight for we are the warrior’s race and faced many a battle. But I would have to leave and prepare my men. After all, we have much more to keep safe, especially in the Vaults of the palace… You of Midgard are divided and still far away from the means to fight with such an enemy. If Loki leaves – no matter how much it would pain me – I… I would leave to my home. You will be on your own. I am sorry.”

 

The humans stared at Thor in shock. There was hurt in some faces, betrayal in a couple of them and cold wariness in others. Though in one’s impression was pure delight.

 

Fury’s face has gone blank.

 

“Are you leaving us already, Odinsson?” He gritted, not giving his emotions show. Well, aside from suppressed anger of course. Thor sighed.

 

“Yes. I don’t see why I should help mortals who would gladly step on a road of destroying themselves instead of uniting and fighting together. As I say, it would pain me, but better cut the ties now than witness your inevitable defeat. My realm also waits for her king. You are… but mortals after all.”

 

Fury could as easily have been made of stone. Maybe he really never dreamed of losing Asgard’s protection.

 

“Let us go, Loki.” Thor murmured sadly.

 

As Banner stood and took a shaken step in Avengers’ direction, clear shock on his face from Thor’s announcement, Stark gaped not caring how ridiculously he looked right then. Rogers watched Thor and Loki leaving and felt as if the team was a living being, the two main organs would have been ripped from its body – right hand and mind perhaps. And what is a body you without them?

 

Clint was considering Thor his friend, his buddy – aside from Natasha (in his case) Thor was the easiest to come along with. Stark had issues he didn’t want himself involved with, with Cap Barton had difficulties starting from behavior and sometimes moral code, and ending with cultural ignorance. And shit, Thor was their strength – his hammer was vital! Thor’s help would render them weak and pathetic.

 

And Loki… They could work together. Work well. Personal feelings aside, Loki was good at what he did. Clint was an agent and he saw advantage. Therefore, without Thor _and_ Loki… they were simply _fucked_.

 

Natasha Romanoff on silent feet moved to stand before the screen. She did nothing aside from looking Fury in the eyes. Her face was unreadable, but her green eyes were sharp. Fury took one unimpressed glance at her after what he slowly pinned everyone with his lone eye, lingering on Thor. Stark blinked when he felt a single vibration in his pocket, meaning his programming was over and Jarvis was online. Unnoticed he hid behind Steve and activated the protocol, which deleted any data Stark gathered, saving it only on his secret server – no living being on Earth could hack that thing because Stark created his own technical language to operate it (‘Should have saved everything earlier’, he thought).

 

“Director.” Steve stated. There was no question in his tone. Only waiting.

 

After what felt like eons, Fury finally turned his head away to call his agent back (who were temporary stuck in elevator, thanks to Jarvis) and to order the aircrafts to withdraw. ‘Yes, sir’ was heard in dynamics, as Fury glared at Avengers. He gave them one last nasty smile and closed the connection, his face disappearing replaced by black screen.

 

No one moved until the sound of Quinjets and helicopters disappeared completely. When it happened, the tension broke and everyone exhaled in varying degrees of relief.

 

Stimulatory humans turned to look at Thor. Thor, who casually put Mjolnir carefully on the table and took his seat, as if nothing happened. Loki suddenly snorted, startling everyone.  

 

“I’m impressed. You are finally getting it what is it to lie, Thor. Bravo.” Loki clapped thrice, before falling in a chair beside Thor. His smile only widened from the looks on mortals’ faces.

 

“What?” Stark asked dumb.

 

“You lied?” Bruce hurriedly questioned. Thor laughed heartily.

 

“Of course, my friends. I would not leave you in your dire times. I thought - you knew it?” Thor raised his brow in question but with a hint of danger.

 

“Well, shit, buddy. What he said.” Stark pointed a finger at Loki. “I’m impressed.”

 

Clint swore which gained him the glare from Steve, but Cap himself laughed a little, shaking his head. Natasha smiled, nodding. No one would be surprised if she knew from the beginning about Thor’s trick.

 

“Your Director needed to realize that we are the united force, which stands for each other. Aren’t we?” Thor said softly, looking at Loki.

 

The younger god bit the inside of his cheek at the sheer soppiness pouring everywhere around. But the corners of his mouth lifted involuntarily. _Thor, you complete oaf_.

 

“Oh, dear. It really seems so.” Thor beamed like a sun. “Though…” Everyone tensed when Loki furrowed his brow. “I could still leave. What I said was true so-“

 

“Loki!” Both Thor and Steve shouted at Loki in annoyance.

 

“Oh, I’m merely jesting. Where is your sense of humor?” Loki laughed.

 

“Got sucked by a dementor from the screen.” Tony muttered, but he was smiling.

 

“Still. Keep it in mind.” Loki warned them. But just for his own amusement. He _did_ need some entertainment in his life and what better than mess with mortals? It was fun.

 

“We will.” Steve proclaimed with confidence. (He would not fail for Loki’s game; he knew Loki would not leave now. Or before he was sure danger was all but gone. Maybe he said it mainly for Thor, then let him think he got what he wanted).  

 

“Now, Bruce. Do you need my help in anything? Are you all right?”

 

Bruce nodded and threw a glance at Loki.

 

“Then I’ll take the Doctor to his labs.” Loki walked to the door, imploring Bruce to follow him. Loki knew Banner was on the edge and the talk about the rune Loki created would surely distract him.

 

Gods, he has become soft. 

 

“Right. Tony, then I am with you to your labs. If it is all right?” Steve asked. They could discuss some tactics in fighting robots.

 

Tony pursed his lips. “Well… Eh, what the heck. Let’s go, gonna be my loader. Thor? Are those notes ready?”

 

“I am almost done, friend Tony. Should finish tonight.” Thor conceded.

 

“Cool. Gimme what you have and we’ll be going.”

 

“Nat? Clint?” Steve asked after assassins. Cap got an icy glare back.

 

“Well, thanks to you we gotta go to SHIELD and be Fury’s punching bags for a few hours. Thanks a lot, guys!” Clint exclaimed exasperated, pocketing his phone where the message just lit.

 

“We’ll be fine. Don’t wait on us.” Romanoff took Barton at the elbow and dragged him to the exit.

 

With the last glance at each other, everyone has gone their ways.

 

~o~0~o~

 

_“Promise you’ll be back?”_

_“We cannot know for sure what the future is preparing for us, Sig. You know that. But… I also know that I… I would like to see you again.”_

_“Well I… then I’ll be waiting for you, Loki.”_

 

~o~0~o~

 

A/N: Originally, I split a one _huge_ chapter. As soon as I finish editing the second part, I’ll post it asap.

 

[Btw, who reads ‘Comeback’ - one of the last two chapters is almost done, I promise to not take long :D]

 

Thank you for reading!


	30. Chapter 30

 

~o~0~o~

 

A/N: Okay, here we go, the next chapter! Hope you like it :D

 

I recently reread my previous chapters and I was sitting there quietly like… _Wow_. Lol, I’ve grown O.o

 

And guys... 500 reviews... *sniff* Thank you.

 

My dears, please enjoy!

 

~o~0~o~

 

Watching on outskirts of the building they were ready to blow up, Clint was reporting what he was seeing, his arrows meanwhile constantly hitting their marks. And what he was seeing were two-dozen of already well-known robots occupying the perimeter and destroying any armed targets heading their way.

 

While Avengers and SHIELD were fighting about Bruce’s problem, there came a message about the attack of unknown forces in one of newly built US Army facilities, located on a distant object surrounded by water, connected to the land by one bridge. The base contained the newest equipment in warfare, as well as experimental weapons that were yet to be tested (but of course, it was a secret information). Also there were leading scientists with famous names, who worked in the sphere of biotechnology. The Avengers were called there a day later by Fury (who acted as if yesterday never happened) when it became obvious that the military was being easily overpowered and killed.

 

Loki detected the presence of Number 2, until strangely a short time later the signal disappeared. As far as the Avengers knew, the alien machines aimed to destroy everything they saw. It meant armored vehicles, ships, hardware, weapons. Well, and territorial army too.  

 

The discussion was heated, but in the end, Rogers made a hard decision to blow up the base to drown it alongside their enemies. To fight them meant too many obstacles where matters could go bad too quickly. No one survived from the military staff, only ruins remained.

 

Before the time was up and the missile would fire, the Avengers and Loki shortly engaged with their foes to see them in action. Those discovered by Steve and Loki were indeed ‘bare’ because these ones were armed quite seriously. They were smart, they maneuvered, they were hard to kill. Their shields withstood and endured strong hits – only Stark’s full out blasts left holes in them (but well, Stark’s power was not unlimited after all). To severe one’s head was quite difficult a fit to achieve but proved productive in Thor’s way – it meant machines’ immediate downfall.

 

Thor shoot lightening, swung, rotated and pulled his hammer in as many robots he saw, not shying from fighting with bare hands, legs or head. Steve's shield never stayed in his hands, ready to pierce, tear apart, and break their enemies. Iron Man covered everyone from the air, Jarvis locating the targets and destroying them.

 

Loki stayed close to Steve but didn’t fight much, staying at the back, more learning than fighting because it was irrational to spend all of his magic when it became clear only complicated and energy draining spells would work. Waste, however you look at it. So there was no need to join them. They were more than capable of hitting things without his help.

 

[ _He needed his stuff_ , Loki thought longingly. It sadly stayed in Jotunheim’s Treasure Hall. It was forged and gifted by the family of the best smiths the realm had to offer and Loki received it for his third anniversary of ruling. It was a deadly weapon as well as magical in nature to help conduct seidr – other mages were involved in testing it and gave their approval. There were no words to convey how much Loki loved the weapon from the first glance – it was a _beautiful_ powerful thing the King would be proud to carry, even more than Gungnir… but still couldn’t help feeling the bitter _resentment_ and disappointment in knowing that it was just a useless stick because Loki didn’t have his magic anymore, his essence. (Just the close circle knew about the fact – other mages and common folk thought if Loki knew so much about magic and taught it to others, then of course he had it). Loki graciously accepted the stuff but more often than not hid it in the treasuries, not wishing to give himself grief, later leaving it there for all time. In time Loki forgot about it completely and when Thor came and all this mess happened, he had no time to think about it then. Only now.]

 

Clint’s arrows showed themselves mostly useless, if not for blowing up concrete walls so they would fall on their foes thus preventing their further movements (Loki assured that when they would finally use his spell work the arrows _would_ penetrate shields). Natasha also stayed at the back, commissioned to make observations and later report her conclusions. Iron Man, Loki, Captain America, and Thor were the ones who outright fought. Bruce stayed away because if the facility was going to drown, Hulk was not going to be carried by Thor – Iron Man and Loki would disappear easily enough. Loki warily suggested his assistance in teleporting Hulk, but the doctor truly had no idea if that would end well. Loki only shrugged, saying nothing.

 

~o~0~o~

 

There was going to be one goddamn unpleasant dispute when everyone would be back home. And it concerned arc reactor repulsors, used as weaponry in their enemies’ hands.

 

The first time Clint Barton noticed Stark’s technology it was like this.

“I see them.” Clint said calmly, detecting the couple of alien machines. “It’s… THAT SON OF A-“

 

“What’s going on?” Steve quickly interrupted.

 

“Stark, you feeling good?” Tony snorted, Jarvis experimentally firing at first robot. _Eh, should use something stronger._

 

“Well duh. Obviously.”

 

“From what I see, on every single fucking robot there is wearing something like your Iron Man repulsor. It is your freaking weapons, Stark! Everything we were trying to hide! Iron Man in all his glory, damnit!” Clint finished very enraged. Others on coms stilled.

 

“W-what?” Stark asked hesitantly, so unlike himself.

 

“You heard me. They already have Hulk, now Iron Man! What – is Mjolnir next?”

 

“Focus!” Steve ordered. They had no time for this. They were soon finishing with a mission.

 

When everyone was safely out of base, they drowned the facility under water.

 

~o~0~o~

 

After several hours of flight and safely back at the Tower, first what has been done was Loki putting Jarvis to find any trace of Number 2, because it was too suspicious to overlook his brief appearance then disappearance back at the military base. Remembering that that one was scout, what did he find in that place? And should they be worried? Barton’s words must have really touched Thor, because he asked Loki to put a short-term protective spell on his hammer, to which the younger god if first reluctantly, but granted Thor’s wish in the end.

 

Stark snapped at everyone who tried to talk to him, so others left him alone for a time. _They would better_ , Stark though grimly, because Tony suspected that he couldn’t afford a panic attack, not in the middle of this mess. _His_ weapons used on things killing innocents. Again. No. _Just…_ no.

 

Humans and gods were out of their uniforms, had some time for themselves to shower, eat, and rest, until it was time to talk business.

 

What happened next was what one would call only a disaster…

 

~o~0~o~

 

“Now I want to know how they got their hands on my Iron Man technology!” Stark stated without preamble. The team of Avengers and Loki gathered around the circle table that displayed the various videos Jarvis had retrieved from hours ago.

 

“Must have stolen more than your energy from Big Reactor while visiting.” Bruce said tentatively. Natasha nodded at him.

 

They took some time talking about strategies in fighting robots, according to everyone’s experience from the fight. But inevitably Stark resumed the topic of stealing tech. The man was all nerves from the moment he came back from the mission.

 

“All is well and good, but that returns us to the question of how exactly Astart had an idea to come in my tower essentially.” Stark replied restless.

 

No one answered, but Clint turned to whisper to his partner, sharing his suspicions with Natasha.

 

“Care to share with the class, Legolas?”

 

Natasha turned to look at Clint as well - clearly, they were not quick enough to discuss the thing. So the archer faced the team and took a breath before he started.

 

“Some things made me think lately. If everything was so smooth and rolling around here. If someone was working for the team or… _against_ it.” Clint chuckled humorlessly. He slowly looked at Loki, who didn’t bat an eye. Steve noticed it and stepped forward.

 

“Barton?” Clint smirked.

 

“Well guess what? Some curious thing came out from that first time we went on a mission – me, Nat and _Loki_. I knew something was cheesy back then. And I checked the recordings Jarvis gave me.”

 

“Cut the dramatics, bird boy!” Tony barked impatient.

 

“Okay, so I don’t have proof, but hear me out. I don’t think the com Loki had was broken. I don’t think it was a coincidence Astart came here next. I don’t think-“

 

“You think so much.” Loki said every word slowly, his green eyed stare icy on the archer. Clint huffed angrily and shouted at everyone.  

 

“Yeah, I do! And not only that! Did you know he could control _Hulk_?!”

 

From the reactions he got, no, no they didn’t know. The collective attention snapped to Bruce, who unconsciously backed away a step.

 

“Hey, It’s alright, guys. I’m fine with it. Actually I’m grateful for what Loki did. Can we talk about this later? Okay?” the doctor quickly assured everyone. He got some confused stares in turn, but if Bruce said so then it must be true.

 

Steve said that everyone needed to take a moment to calm down before the situation got out of control. Clint shook his head vehemently and stared at Iron Man.

 

“Loki dropped some hint, so the bastards could come to _you_ , Stark! I’m sure of it-”

 

“Wait! WAIT! Everyone just _shut up_! I don’t fucking understand anything. What- I mean _what_?” Stark was looking at Loki in confusion and a hint of irritation. Barton peeped in before Loki could.

 

“They came to your Reactor _specifically_ , Stark, that’s what! Loki fucking sold you, that’s what! How’s that for you, huh? Still best friends with him?”

 

Steve put a hand on his forehead, shaking his head. Loki put his lips in hard line noticing Natasha’s scrutinizing stare on him. Bruce muttered something quietly, placing a hand at Tony’s shoulder to calm him. 

 

“Is it true?” Thor breathed incredulous. Even quiet his voice suppressed all others until there was silence.

 

Loki looked at everyone present, every face eager and waiting for his answer. It was a simple yes or no question.

 

So he had said. _Yes_. 

 

Natasha’s reaction was the least expressive aside from slight widening of her eyes. Clint bumped a fist at his other hand, as if saying ‘ _I knew it_.’ Rogers exhaled deeply and closed his eyes, involuntarily and quite strongly grabbing Thor’s arm when the Aesir took a menacing step at Loki. The God of Mischief meanwhile was patiently waiting for everyone to calm down, which was rather unlikely with all impulsive accusations and condemnations flying around.

 

“Stark tech was not for their attention, shit! Loki gave up one of our best weapons. I’m gonna kill him...” Clint fidgeted his hands on his sides, wishing his bow with him.

 

“Avengers!” Steve shouted but still, it was too intense for everyone to listen to their leader.

 

“Cap, _shut it_!” Stark yelled impatiently, taking a lead in ‘discussion’. “Loki, you fucking… Do you have something to say?” Loki looked at him back evenly, slightly furrowing his brows. He sighed.

   
“It was unfortunate.” Stark’s eyes widened comically. He sputtered.

 

 _“What?_ Unfortunate?What are you talking about?! _”_ Loki for the first time looked a little bit regretful. 

 

“Astart shouldn’t have even come close to your reactor. Originally, I aimed on his possible fixation on my magic but-“

 

“Whoa!” Bruce uncharacteristically exclaimed. But Tony was more expressive in his astonishment. 

  
“Shut up everyone! I want to fucking get it. We _just_ said to Fury that everything is under our control and now… you tell me… that you LURED THOSE FUCKERS IN MY HOME?!” He screamed as loud as possible. Loki winced visibly.

  
“Listen-“

  
“No _you_ listen! Why ever would you - okay, we are enemies, grudges die hard - but what the actual fuck Loki? Remembered your villainous tricks? Nostalgic much? YOU POSSIBLY GAVE HIM MY REACTOR, you bastard!” Stark continued in his anger. Loki was starting to get annoyed at all the insults thrown his way. They had no right to degrade him as if he was nothing, judging him without hearing him out. It was not _Asgard_!

  
“It was never my intention-“

  
“Fuck you!”

  
“Tony, calm down _immediately_!” Steve shouted. He was on the edge of his patience, fingers trembling. Another foul word thrown and he would snap. ****  
  
“Aww, our protector of _poor and crying_! Did you know your buddy schemes against your fucking team, Captain? After we did everything to make him welcome! Do you regret to let him-“ Now it was Thor who talked.

  
“Loki how could you? I thought you changed but you still seem to go by your nature - lying and tricking for your own gain. I can’t believe you to be the _traitor_ to those who trusted you…“ Thor was shaking his head slowly, disappointment evident on his face. The spark of hope that Loki could change was dimming, replaced by inevitable bitterness and resignation.

 

Loki has gone still seeing that familiar expression. It was unbearable for him to see it, over and over _again_ … And taking in account everything flying around, no one shutting up, so before he would hear anything more, Loki with all his force shouted, his emotions for all to see be damned.

  
“SHUT UP!”

 

With Steve accompanying him.

  
“I KNEW!”

 

There was a collective flinch from that double scream, full of frustration and anger, as well as from the sound of wood cracking – apparently, Steve squeezed the chair under his hand so much it cracked. No small feat to accomplish, mind you. Those who were so eager to make a noise now found themselves speechless, because the sight of the good Captain ready to tear everyone he saw in shreds was uncharacteristic and _frightening_. However, Rogers quickly took a hold of his temper, choosing to carefully put the remains of the chair on the table and the other hand put on Loki’s rigid shoulder, which was trembling in rage. One glance at god’s face showed that Loki was ready to follow Captain in ripping mortals’ throats out. But Steve’s soothing touch quieted god’s posture, letting him breathe more deeply.

 

“Um… What?” Bruce asked softly when he got that no one would dare breach the silence. Steve shot him a tired sigh.

  
“I said I knew. And if you let Loki explain I'm sure you'll understand that originally _no one_ betrayed _anyone_.” He stated, sending Barton a glare.

 

“What is there to explain? Loki gave us up!” He got from the archer. Steve shook his head upset.

 

“Exactly.”

 

As it soon became known, the idea was to lure aliens _to_ Avengers, instead of getting Astart continue to harm civilians. The heroes on the line instead of others. 

 

Loki released a magical impulse – his magic would for a time lean nearby searching for the strongest host. If Astart finds the impulse, he would be lured to what Loki needed him to find. Astart could recognize that magic was a highly desirable assessment to his collection, where whence lied a trick. And so, Loki switched the com Stark provided him off and copied it to have an identical one. Veiling his copy in magic, the god dropped it to be found later. If magic would intrigue Astart, then Stark’s tech would lead him right to the Avengers.

 

“I waited for him to come. But yes. I made a miscalculation. I did not guess the right time – Astart revealed himself to move too quickly. So as a result I was not prepared. For that I apologize.” Was Loki’s terse answer.

 

At Stark’s disbelieving snort and Barton’s scoff Loki gritted, still trying for civility.

 

“I wanted to end this mess as soon as possible. If we were to press the matter, then most of the... damage could be prevented. Lives of your mortals protected. Nothing dangerous released. And I would come back to where I am needed, especially with the heart of Jotunheim back home. _Is that so bad?_ ” The god let his displeasure show. Some heroes they were. Was the tactic unknown to them? Or were they just pissed it was _Loki_ who brought it on?

 

“Are you…! What if his trick with the bomb worked?! We would all have died!” Barton yelled, remembering all that mess.

 

“But it didn't. No reason to think about what if.” Tony was shaking his head unstopping. His mind was still on _his_ weapons in the hands of killers. _All over again_.

 

“You are fucking crazy!” Tony recoiled from god in something resembling disgust.

 

Loki blinked to hide his surprise. Stark who was closer to him than any other aside from Steve was shrieking at him as if they did not develop the successful and mutually respectful business relationship but just finished a battle years ago. As if everything Loki has done _for them_ was simply annulled and forgotten.

 

“Oh. _Do tell_.” It was… actually not that unexpected that working with these mortals side by side – they still harbored nothing but distrust and disgust for him. Then _why_ was he even surprised? Life taught Loki _better_.

 

Iron Man did not know what thoughts attacked Loki’s mind so he continued his heated denunciations, but mostly to calm himself, because shouting at someone didn’t leave the time to feel fear. Or feel _guilt_.

 

“For you it's so simple. But things could have ended much worse. And it would have been your fault! You only proved that you can't be trusted!”

 

 _All over again. No more._ Loki has had enough of this.

 

“Can't be trusted... Nevertheless, I _did_ save your lives, you wretched mortals, when I didn't _have_ _to_. I may have risked your safety, your precious _comfort_ but if I am not mistaken it is in your job that you yourself chose - to protect innocent lives at the cost of _your own_.” The god smiled cruelly. “Either you suddenly became arrogant or you are just angry that someone chose for you. Strange that you react like this - I thought you were all eager to follow commands like good obedient sheep. _Oh_ but if it's coming from _Loki_ , then it is unforgivable insult and treachery of trust.” Loki took a step and harshly jabbed Stark in his reactor making a man stumble back in surprise. Loki advanced further. He was angry but mostly disappointed. These mortals were no better than Aesir – jumping to assumptions and accusing him of every evil not even listening to the reasons behind his actions. _Because Loki was always up to no good_.  Loki was sick of it.

 

“You put your trust in me when you came after me, when you dragged me from my home from people to do your bidding. Now choose either to follow my command when the situation calls for it or I would just turn around and disappear, your lives be damned. For _I couldn’t be trusted_.My realm could withstand the threat for they know when to follow their ruler without doubt and with nothing but loyalty... Could you do it?” Loki asked seriously.

 

“We are not your people.” Stark said, but the heat of his resolve lessened severely, leaving him feel hollow.

 

“Yes, but I am a leader. And have more insight than most of you, years of practicing similar situations. The choice is yours. Call me when you decide.”

 

Loki was backing away, when the next question stopped him for a moment.

 

“What about _Bruce_?!” Tony was grasping for last straws. Loki cocked his head.

 

“Banner got you needed information to finish the cure, which plays one of the key roles in this entire mission… All won.”

  
Loki wished to capture Astart in a magical net, but everything happened too quickly and unpredictable - there was no time to react. It was a bait to finish the leader before he could make some drastic unknown harm. Loki posing himself as bait. To feel magic and come after him.

 

A gambit, which sadly failed.

 

Astart was more dangerous than expected. No one got hurt if they remembered, aside from Loki and Steve. Ironic, is it not.    
  
Waiting a moment for someone to respond, which no one did preferring to stay silent, Natasha just nodded to Loki and Steve and left the room for the sake of the kitchen, muttering 'good thinking, pity it didn't work'. Barton looked quashed by it, but after a moment, his face pinched and he swore quietly. Loki didn't meet the archer’s somewhat humbled glance, choosing to ignore him, preferably forever. Steve only heaved a sigh. 

 

~o~0~o~

 

“Steve! What the hell? Couldn’t you just tell us?” Tony fell back in his chair. Talks like these were tiresome. “Or did Loki corrupt your pure heart?” He said trying to lighten the mood. Natasha was already back with five drinks. Barton fucked up royally, endangering the whole quest, so he was being punished. Stark overreacted as well, but she could be lenient from time to time – weapons in the wrong hands were the primary issue of his. Thor was deprived because _really Thor?_ Back on stepping on the same rakes.

 

“No.” Steve looked like he walked on a thin line between calming down and losing it over again. All of this because Loki was clearly upset and once again hid behind his mask, shutting out everyone, even him. Thor’s guilty look was only aggravating his nerves. Clint’s behavior ticked him off the most. _They were supposed to be a team. And they didn’t even listen to him, too full of anger to see sense or heed another’s argument._ Now they needed to make up, but right now Steve wanted to do nothing but.

 

What a mess.

 

“Were you talking about this when you two spoke earlier alone?” Bruce eased near Tony. As it became often, he stayed mostly on a neutral side.

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you just _went_ with it?” Clint asked bewildered.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Captain?” Natasha was the only one in there who remained calm. Listening to boy’s conversation, she couldn’t make herself appreciate Captain’s clipped answers. It seemed Steve was mad at them. And maybe he was right. Boys overreacted, Natasha thought to herself, were too insulting. She stayed silent because she didn’t see what all the fuss was about. She recognized strategy quickly enough and… why not? It was a good plan. The only thing everyone was so pissed about now was because of their hurt pride and a bit of shame that they did not get it eventually themselves. Another thing was how they treated Loki. But it was their own fault. Loki would forget it for their sake or they would pay. They would see what Loki decided soon enough.

 

Natasha went after Rogers’ orders. Most of the time at least. He said they should listen to Loki, so she did. No harm done after all.

  
Bruce fidgeted until he said. "Guys, um. It's alright. I would not have told others too, cause... We are all crazy here, quick to...” A glance at Thor who averted his eyes. “Dramatize. It's fine, Steve. Loki? It won't be... bad if you start being more open. Though... I understand why you are not. I'll... Right. It was a long day. I’ll go to my labs. Bye." Jarvis silently opened the doors of elevator, already waiting to bring Banner to his floor.

 

Natasha finished her drink in one go and grabbing archer’s arm – painfully – dragged him away following Bruce. She acknowledged everyone in the room for the last time and wishing good night, the assassins were gone.

  
That left Loki and Steve facing only Tony and Thor. 

  
It was understandable and quite reasonable for Tony to be pissed, Steve considered. Only just, the situation was similar to Bruce’s - it was an _accident_. No one knew Astart could appear from thin air right in the tower, no one expected him to have powers to blow them up with an explosion, to be able to steal energy. True, Loki miscalculated but he meant well. They all made mistakes.

 

And well – Steve was no less responsible for this than Loki was.   


Now seeing as Stark was nervously fidgeting with his hands and Thor not knowing where to look, but clearly wishing to say something, Steve gave his full attention to Loki. The god was too quiet and distant for Captain’s tastes. Steve much preferred more emotional Loki, not the one when you don’t know what in his head.

 

When no one said anything, Loki quietly sighed, coldly addressing everyone left in the room.

 

“Want to scorn – do so. But not to my face, I’m not interested. Nor do I care much. Your pitiful opinions of myself won’t make me feel bad – you are not those whose opinions matter to me on the level of starting to hurt my feelings. After all… You still are just a bunch of little mortals who crawled behind Thor for my help. Don’t like it – deal with it.”

 

Unnoticed to anyone else on the way to exit Loki looked briefly at Steve with something distantly looking like apology. And Steve, still somewhat upset, nodded once. He realized how scathing and hurtful were some of team’s words and Loki had every right to pay back.

 

It seemed Loki needed nothing more from Steve than that understanding in those eyes. Head held high, he made his way to leave but after a couple of steps vanished in thin air, leaving Avengers in silence looking at the place he was last.

 

~o~0~o~

 

Like the first time Steve saw Loki that day in Jotunheim Loki stood at the edge of the platform, weather crashed around him. Steve had to hold on the railings – otherwise wind would knock him away. And okay there was a high possibility Captain would survive but to test it Steve had no intentions. Not today anyway.

 

Once more Loki seemed to find peace in chaos, find beauty in disarray. It was early fall but Loki summoned snow that whirled around him in circles.

 

Loki must have easily detected Rogers’ presence because the little makeshift tornado was gone immediately. Steve went to join the god on the patio and sat near him on the couch. Two men sat in silence for nearly half an hour, watching the sights on the ground, the life running under their feet, the stars shining in black sky.

 

Loki was the one who spoke first. He seemed deep in thoughts, memories.

 

“For so long we tried to make the land fertile, but Jotunheim’s soil was drastically abated ever since the Casket was taken from the realm. Attempts at reviving the fields were scanty, but we tried anyway, year after year. And I speak of only the length of time of my reign. Jotunheim no matter my involvement in knowing some spells to improve prolificacy light elves shared with other realms, or Vanir experience in animal breeding – the things I _shouldn’t even had to know_ but thank the Fates I did - the realm was dying for centuries... And there was nothing I could do to stop it. Only… barely postpone the inevitable.” Loki sighed as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. “This problem was one of the cruelest I had to face as a king – the inability to feed your people.”

 

Steve was watching Loki’s face the whole time the god was speaking, involuntarily trying to conjure the picture of Jotunheim and centuries of famine and realizing that he couldn’t. In his time, when the war was raging, people went hungry too. It was… horrible. But the scale Loki was talking about – centuries, the generations of people – it was too hard to imagine.

 

“But you have the Casket back now.” Steve said softly. Loki’s face, gloom and sad a moment ago, lit up as he smiled genially.

 

“Yes. We have it back now.”

 

Steve mildly bumped a knee to Loki’s, relieved with the change of mood, because with what happened hours ago, he was glad to see Loki smiling. Steve hadn’t wanted to go to sleep so he asked Jarvis where Loki was. As it was, Loki was on the roof, playing with weather. Steve didn’t hesitate to join him, if only to stay silent together.

 

Absentmindedly shaking off the snowflakes from his jacket, Steve asked what the deal with this weather thing was. But he wished he hadn’t because Loki’s content mood instantaneously soured, giving away to the quiet anger but mostly resignation.

 

“I do this thing to meditate, to quiet myself. It became a habit. I… I found out that in this state I… didn’t feel the… the results of removing my magic much.” Loki finished aversely.

 

Steve furrowed his brows – he didn’t know it was painful after the deed. Guess he was wrong.

 

Loki continued with a crooked smile.

 

“And then you came. Like snow on the head.” They both smiled at the pun. “You remember how amused I was at your interruption, do you?”

 

“Yeeeeaaah.” Steve whispered sheepishly.

 

“That brute just waltzed there with his familiarity that I _hate_ and…” Loki shook his head, looking in the distance. “It doesn’t matter. If you have negotiated anything besides my magic, I would have refused. I have lost all hope in gaining it back. The opportunity was most welcome. If not for it I even thought to let you freeze to death waiting for my refusal.” The god laughed.

 

“Geez, thanks.” Rodgers turned away exasperated.

 

Loki looked down and smirked at Steve’s pouting face.

 

“Can you blame me? Imagine my situation – I sit at home, don’t touch anyone, work hard. Then some misfits step on my land without invitation – and not just anyone, no – those little humans who humiliated me and _so_ righteously threw away from their precious Midgard, smirking in my face, that I-”

 

“You deserved it.” Steve interrupted, looking Loki right in the eyes, voice hard.

 

Loki’s soft lines disappeared instantly from his face and he just turned to watch Steve silently, not reacting in any way. More Steve looked, more he noticed almost unnoticeable traces of… cruelty in the curve of Loki’s mouth. _Hatred_ , he realized, making Steve recoil inwardly.

 

“ _Did I_?” A whisper in the air, a breath. A little maniacal laugh, soundless and broken. _Madness_.

 

There...

 

And gone.

 

Then Loki blinked, inhaled deeply, and exhaled with an easy smile as if nothing happened, turning away.

                                                                                                                                                       

“Anyway, I had my hands full without dear Thor once more demanding attention to his problems and inability to take care of them himself. Like I signed on to babysit him forever, the oaf. If not for the Casket… I would have left him fall and wouldn’t have been sorry. He deserved it in my eyes.”

 

Steve looked at Loki sideways, trying to forget what he just witnessed, and sighed. Those two, really. Such complicated relationship he has never seen before.

 

“And now…” Steve muttered. Loki though was non-pulsed. A god was sitting with no care in the world – as if it did not matter how everyone have just slighted him showing that no matter what they _did not_ trust him.

 

“What are you gonna do?” Steve asked.

 

“Me? I. Want… to have a ball. Dancing back at home. You?”

 

Steve startled at Loki’s words. Loki’s eyes were sparkling. “Pardon?”

 

“Do you dance, Captain?”

 

“…You changed the subject smoothly, Loki. Okay. No, I do not dance. You don’t want to talk, right?” Loki huffed.

 

“What is there to talk about? I knew what they would do and predicted everyone’s reactions. Have no fear, Captain, I am not upset. I won’t do anything drastic, if his is what you fear. Tis nothing new after all.”

 

Before Steve could answer, the doors slid open, and Natasha Romanoff came inside.

 

“Whatcha boys doing here?”

 

Loki didn't look at her arriving, choosing the sight of stars above his head. Steve on the other head stood to greet her. Nodding at Steve, Natasha shot a look at the god.

 

“What, not a gentleman, Loki?” She teased.

 

“No more than you are a lady, miss Romanoff.” Loki retorted smoothly.

 

“Rude.”

 

“And you manipulative.”

 

“Touché.”

 

Games of those two, really, Rogers thought, waiting for Natasha to sit on the edge of the couch with Loki on the other, and sat in the middle. He was still not sure what would happen if he left the two alone. The Great War or proclamation of eternal friendship?

 

Natasha wasn’t showing any sign of being bored even if all they did was sitting on the couch staring at things.

 

“You are disappointed.” The woman threw at Loki. She was sitting with elbows on her knees, looking the god in the face over Steve. Shame, it was void of anything compromising.

 

“Not really, my lady.”

 

“You waited for this result.” Loki chuckled.

 

“It was predictable.”

 

“Even about me?” She acted confused. Loki rolled his eyes discreetly, but Natasha saw it anyway.

 

“My, yes. Or did you really think yourself so cryptic and closed off so no one would ever guess what is your play?”

 

Natasha gave Loki half a smile. What she said next made Rogers stiffen. _Interesting_.

 

“I fooled you once.”

 

But instead of getting angry as humans anticipated, Loki just laughed. He awwed looking at her for a moment, after what leaned back and straightened his long legs before himself.

 

“Yes, you did. Fooled. But not me.”

 

The confidence in Romanoff’s eyes faltered for a millisecond, until the fact it happened was buried under the mask. Now she didn’t act confused. She really was.

 

“Why is that?”

 

“Guys, are you sure it's time to-“ Steve started because there was enough collisions for one evening.

 

“Be quiet a moment, will you, Steve?” Natasha asked tenderly, not breaking an eye contact with smiling God of Mischief. Steve shut up immediately.

 

“Loki.” Who only smiled wider, not answering. Natasha's fingers on right hand jerked in annoyance.

 

“Loki.”

 

With a dramatic sigh the god turned away from the woman's piercing stare.

 

“I'm curious if I don't answer will you let it be or strangle me?” He asked playfully. He already knew the answer.

 

“Strangle you.”

 

Steve coughed from shock, and while Loki graciously was patting him at the broad back, Loki leaned closer - the move repeated by Natasha so both their faces were an inch from each other. And right in Steve's personal space, that didn't help Captain’s redness from the previous lack of air.

 

“Hulk was never in the equation.” Loki smiled.

 

“He was.” Natasha protested.

 

“Maybe. But just as a bonus.”

 

“You...” She stopped. “You didn't know he was there.” Natasha suddenly realized. _Why had she never thought of that?_

 

“Oh, I saw him later, when my escort graciously led me by the laboratories.”

 

“But you hoped to release the Hulk on us.” She stated. Steve raised his hands, making two tricksters lean back a little so not to collide with those fists.  

 

“Look, guys. I'm not comfortable to discuss this now of all-“ Loki looked at him sternly.

 

“Hush, Stevie. Parents are talking.”

 

Natasha didn't bat an eye, as she grabbed Steve's hand when it was ready to punch Loki's arm. The assassin twisted it interestingly that way so Rogers was pinned to his place on the couch by Natasha. He could have freed himself but it would have meant fully lifting the woman but soon changed his mind. These two needed to clear their history. Fun pocked at him he would bear with honor.

 

The discussion soon resumed.

 

“You released Hulk on yourselves. Particularly, you Romanoff.”

 

Natasha was staring at Loki but her eyes were in her memories and little details Loki said she missed. Thoughts flying with great speed, the spy tried to find the answer in her supposedly hard won victory or supposedly childish failure for Loki's trick.

 

She knew which the answer was, judging from satisfaction lighting up on the god's face. Natasha didn't dare move as Loki started to coo at her quietly. Not cruelly as she might have expected from him, but rather like a father would mildly scold his favorite daughter.

 

“And you ran away. You left me alone. You forgot about me. You forgot about the interrogation. You distracted your friends. You pushed and distressed the poor doctor. You saw nothing more. You forgot to think. That was why you didn't look for Barton when he arrived. That was why you failed, Romanoff. You mixed the monsters.” Loki finished softly.

 

Natasha blinked, thinking everything through. Loki could be lying, seeing as the deed was made and forgotten, but it was pathetic or… Still he could be not, meaning he wanted her knowing. And the latest meant…

 

She smiled the little but honest smile.

 

“Ай яй яй. Ну надо же...”, (“ _Ay_ _yay_ _yay_ _._ _Well, dear me_.”) The spy shook her head, but sobered. “Аты хорош.” (“ _You are good.”)_ She really appreciated the revelation. And somehow she wasn’t even a slightly surprised that Loki understood her. Silvertongue after all.

 

“Да, ятакой.” (“ _Yes, I am.”)_ Loki answered cockily. Natasha smirked.

 

“And you call Thor arrogant.”

 

“Tis not arrogance when it is truth. Isn't it?” He purred slyly. Natasha huffed but smiled. But she asked.

 

“You could have stayed silent. However, you pointed out my mistake. Why?”

 

“Are not gods benevolent?” Loki asked with such a false purity and innocent smile, even going as far as putting a hand on his heart that Natasha cracked.

 

“Ты? Не смеши меня.” _(“_ _You_ _?_ _Don’t make me laugh.”)_

 

“Trickster gods are, my dear. Think of it as a lesson from the one who spent all his life playing with lies to present it as nothing less than a complete absolute truth.” Well, this she could believe.

 

“Thank you.” Loki bowed a little.

 

“Pleasure, my lady.”

 

“Now you are chivalrous.” She teased. The assassin has already let Steve’s hand go and stood to leave.

 

“I can be. On occasion.” Loki waved at her, the talk finished. Natasha nodded.

 

“Get some sleep, boys.”

 

“You too, Nat. Good night.” Steve called at her retreating back.

 

The woman left.

 

Steve leaned back defeated, looking at Loki. They spent the rest of the evening discussing the possibility of a real ball in Jotunheim, about Jotuns in blindingly white furs, guests from other Realms and other similar stuff.

 

Steve did not mind. Loki’s mood lightened tremendously speaking of his home and all possible developments and improvements Helblindi could have done with the Casket. Steve suddenly felt a terrible longing to his little house in Brooklyn, hearing the god speak. Maybe it was a needed distraction from the situation as a whole – war, people dying, team’s mistrust, and quarrels – and if it was, it was working.

 

~o~0~o~

 

Next morning, when Loki entered the living room he was greeted with Doctor Banner who became very alert with Loki’s coming. The doctor was pushing a whining haggard Tony Stark his way. Steve was at the kitchen, already in the process of preparing breakfast.

 

Loki avoided looking at anyone, going straight after his morning meal. Stark was whispering something harshly to his science buddy, but soon surrendered and reluctantly joined the god near the counter. 

  
When Loki didn’t react in any way for additional presence, Stark silently bumped the shoulder to Loki’s who almost dropped the spoon at the sudden movement. 

 

Loki sighed, putting the spoon down and as gallantly as he could.

 

“Yes?” Tony took a lot of air in his lungs and spit sentences in a hurry.   


"Okay, fine. I thought everything through. Bruce helped me, but it’s mostly myself who got it… I sucked. Overreacted. Was an ass. Loki for the win. Blah blah. Sorry. Bla bla. You suck too, but it was an accident. We are good. Don’t do it again. Let’s go for the labs. I have something to show you. There."

 

Loki looked like he tasted something foul. He murmured.

  
"What's that?"

 

“What?” Tony was blinking rapidly. Loki turned to look at him with wide eyes.

 

“ _S-o-r-r-y_?” Tony let out a tiny whimper.

 

“Don’t push it, huh? Yes, I’m s-o-r-r-y, but c’mon, stand a little in my shoes. I know you know enough about me to make _some_ conclusions.” He finished sourly, averting his eyes. Loki watched the human silently, contemplating forgiveness. Raising his head to look at nervous Banner and Steve, Loki looked back at Tony, feeling his lips twitch in the corners.

 

“I find your lack of faith disturbing.” The god said in uncharacteristically deep voice, after what he was back at helping himself with the cup of tea already handed to him by Steve.

 

Tony’s whole body froze when earlier his fingers were fidgeting, and only his eyes moved to look at Loki’s serene profile. Steve looked questioningly at Bruce not getting why Tony was acting like that, but Bruce was blinking himself. For another couple of seconds Tony was staring stupidly at the god’s blank face, when realization of what Loki did dropped on him like tsunami wave. Only then to Steve’s great astonishment and concern Stark was frantically pointing a finger at Loki, his eyes full of horror the Captain couldn’t comprehend.

 

Loki just neatly sipped his tea.

 

“ _NO_. No, no, no, no. You… You did _not_ watch that without me! _Not without my comments!_ Tell me you just heard it somewhere! _LOKI!_ …” Tony miserably leaned on the dinner table as if all the strength left him, staring pleadingly at Loki.

 

Who just smiled in his cup. And Tony saw it.

 

“ _NOOOOOOOOOO!_ ”

 

“What is going on?” Rogers hurriedly asked Bruce who was laughing quietly at Tony’s childish antics.

 

“Um. You had Star Wars in your list of what to know about nowadays culture, right?” Banner asked him. Steve nodded, still not understanding what that had to do with Tony and his crying.

 

“What episode are you on?”

 

“The third.” Bruce raised his eyebrows.

 

“You watched from the IV, right?”

 

“Uh. _No_? Why would I do that? You watch from the first, it is reasonable. So why would I watch from the IV?” Steve asked dumbfounded. Bruce gave him a little smile. Steve faltered when he noticed it was pitying. _Not again…_

 

“No reason.” And the doctor left. Steve’s shoulders sagged and he sighed deeply, closing his eyes in defeat. Why should future be so complicated?

 

At least he wouldn’t have to worry about Loki and Tony. They seemed to have cleared up their differences. No matter in how weird a way.

 

~o~0~o~

 

The only two persons, who didn’t speak yet, were the gods. And the conversation had not kept itself waiting.

 

Thor waited for Loki to come to his room sometime after the midday, asking Jarvis to be sure, so they would speak in private. Thunderer wasn’t sure their talk wouldn’t escalate to dangerous levels, or that Loki wouldn’t just shut the door in his face or throw a spell at him. Thor was prepared for cruel rejection but the words still should be said between them.

 

 _Thor_ needed it.

 

"Loki?" He lightly knocked at the open door. He found his brother sitting at his desk, lazily playing with crystal masses flying in the air, but it was clear he was mostly thinking than truly working. Loki startled, hearing his name, the masses falling on the desk surface. He raised his head and finally noticed Thor.

 

Thor didn’t sleep all night, berating himself for his thoughtless words, for his jumping into assumptions. Still, Loki didn’t make it easier to trust him, always going behind everyone’s backs. He and Steven shouldn’t have kept it secret. Of course, not knowing his brother’s intentions and looking at the situation as a whole - it called for inevitable conclusions.

 

But yes. He should have heard Loki first.

  
"Take yourself," Loki muttered tiredly, "from my sight."

 

He wouldn’t push, Thor decided. Loki didn’t want to speak, but he was not mad. Only weary. But before he would go, Thor would apologize.

  
"As you wish...  Nevertheless, I will say what I must.” Loki stared at Thor for a long moment but then nodded once. It was Thor’s permission to continue.

 

“I'm sorry. What happened only speaks of my shortcomings and my thoughtless nature and quick to judge character. I didn't think and so was a fool, who betrayed _you_. I failed you again. And I am sorry... Norns be witnesses, that you'll be the greatest man if you'll give me another chance to right my wrongs. I can only hope for it. I am slow to break habits, Loki - shameful habits - of presuming the worse, when one hides his intentions and acts in secret.” Here Thor’s voice hardened. “But you also made a mistake, not sharing your intentions nor seeking another’s counsel, doing everything by yourself. Again. We both are stubborn and act as we are used to…” Thor swallowed. Loki didn’t move. “I will make mistakes again, I know it. You have a right to doubt me, not trust me, and condemn me. But I swear... I love you Loki. Always. In this you shall have no doubt.” 

 

Loki sighed and looked down at his hands. Thor knew his apology was not enough. His brother didn’t believe him.

 

“If you wish for recompense, just tell me and I-“ Loki shook his head mildly, reacting at Thor’s presence for the first time. He looked tired, but there wasn’t anything wrathful in his attitude, which baffled Thor. He could never predict Loki.

 

“I don’t need anything, Thor. You might be surprised, but I’m not angry at you. I’m not even upset. I’m not anything. You are right, you’ve gone with a habit. You have gone with a crowd, as always, not being willing or interested enough to listen to what I have to say. You _always_ do that, Thor. So why should I be angry if it is typical _you_?” Loki asked with raised brows.

 

“I’m sorry.” Thor was shocked watching as his younger brother was only slightly annoyed at him. He wasn’t expecting this softly speaking Loki. He…

 

Thor didn’t want _this_.

  
(And Loki… Instead of relief knowing Thor was sorry, Loki felt only sting. _What good are apologies, when nothing really changes?_ He thought miserably and not for the first hundred times. And Loki really wasn’t upset with Thor. After he slept on it, it made sense Thor would react like that. Loki was just _disappointed_.)

 

“It’s fine. Forget it.”

 

“Loki…” Thor said dejectedly. His brother’s acceptance was even worse than his anger. Thor felt worse because of it. But Loki has already finished speaking with him as it seemed.

 

“We have much to do, Thor. No time on these useless sentiments.” Loki waved him off with a little smile and went back to work. Thor watched the younger god absorbed in his spell, then miserably looked around the room and getting that he was not wanted quietly shut the door after himself.

 

Loki might have meant it well, he clearly meant it as if he forgave Thor his rashness, just brushed it like nothing special. After all, he forgave everyone else – Stark too, and the human was much too harsh in his words. However, not yet Barton – but they never liked each other.

 

But somehow, Thor took his words as the harshest of blames. He heard something else. And maybe he imagined it, maybe he twisted Loki’s meaning. But… In Thor’s mind, Loki didn’t mean to waste his time on sentiments anymore. All he knew was that Loki felt regarding Thor was…

 

_He wasn’t anything._

 

And it was the worst thing Loki could’ve said.

 

~o~0~o~

 

Soon the search gave its results thanks to the detector when Jarvis announced the whereabouts of Number 2. This time it was not anything specific like a military base or research center. Now it was an abandoned warehouse on the outer edges of Washington DC. But as it was widely known, not all businesses were legitimate or say transparent. There could just as likely reside a criminal lair.

 

When the team came to investigate, the silence was the only thing that greeted them. They quickly scanned the perimeter, but what they found was the fact that they were late. Having no choice but to come inside the multistory building with labyrinth like hallways, they saw floors littered with bodies.

 

“Mafia.” Stark muttered absentmindedly. He and Loki were carefully trekking the point on the detector revealing Number 2. Bruce stayed by the jet, seeing as his help was not required yet, and Natasha and Thor stayed by the exits.

 

Clint was positioned to find the exact place, as he was the best in detecting the targets from any kind of buildings, so they would corner and attack the alien. Waiting for Barton’s report and further directions, the Avengers checked if anyone was still alive. So far no one was.

 

“Is it only Number 2’s work? He did all that?” Steve asked numbly. Yes, they were criminals but they were also human beings. And they were slaughtered like livestock.

 

“Jarvis has already called the police. They would be here as soon as we finish.” Iron Man told him wanting to distract Steve.

 

Thor watched as Loki paced nervously. Something clearly bothered him, as his fingers tried to sense something in the air. But he let it slide. Maybe it was nothing if Loki didn’t tell them yet.

 

Finally, Hawkeye answered.

 

“I found the place. Guys, you should hurry. Number 2, with him two civilians, walking freely. They turn left… Oh, shit, I don’t see, wait a sec. All right, here they are. Moving to… Oh fuck!”

 

“What is it, Clint?” Captain demanded sternly. They have already moved on.

 

“Astart is here!” Was the archer’s unexpected reply.

 

“What is he doing?” Loki asked, ahead of all others. Thor realized Loki suspected the leader of their enemies to be here. Loki meanwhile couldn’t stop thinking that if Astart could teleport, then their mission was all for nothing. “Can you shoot him?”

 

“No. Too many barriers.” Hawkeye said bitterly. “But I can shoot nearby and the arrow would blow-“

 

“No! Stand down. It will harm civilians! Find another way.” Captain ordered. Then quickly looked at everyone and made a decision. “Loki, Widow, You go. Barton, lead them.”

 

“Okay, guys. Three stores up and then immediately left. The door at the end… Hurry.” The last word was said needlessly, but they all understood the urgency.

 

The two broke in the run, only Loki quickly outraced Romanoff, choosing to take teleportation jumps in the spaces he was aware of (not jumping blind, so he would not make a mistake in his hurry).

 

Ever since Loki came here, he felt strange. The presence. He was not sure it _was_ Astart, because his magic felt the differences - slightly changed aura. But as he thought about it, the only conclusion Loki could make was that with every new piece of information or power of whatever Astart changed. That was why Loki could never detect him – the readings always changed.  

 

“Okay, I’m in place.” Iron Man reported – he was right above the place they surrounded. Thor and Cap were covering from the store down.

 

Loki stopped before the exact doors Barton pointed at and turned back to look at Natasha who only just ran and now was at the end of the long hall. She saw Loki and nodded to him. Loki didn’t wait. The possibility of aliens gone was too high, and then everything would start from the beginning. Only that the team of heroes would lose advantage every time Astart and his men gained something more. He was tired of this game of hide and seek.

 

Magic ready and deadly at his fingers, Loki whispered in his com that he was going in. Getting confirmation, he threw the doors open and…

 

 _How could he forget_! Before Loki could see what was happening inside, all the lights everywhere went out, stalling the god for just a second from the disorientation and suddenness. But that second was crucial because during it Astart, Number 2, and two mortals disappeared, leaving the Avengers with nothing. More than that, the lights didn’t return afterwards, making everyone roam in complete darkness. The green light Loki sent in the center of the room was unnecessary to confirm the disappearance of their targets because Loki felt it – the alien aura was gone.

 

Loki’s frustration was short lived but grandiose. The litany of curses everyone was hearing – even in unknown language – was colorful. Thor’s winces and cringes were the clear clarification.

 

“Fucking…” Stark was ready to follow Loki in his speeches, but Steve put an end to it quickly, upset himself but not wishing to hear anything. Barton has already put an invaluable contribution in English language, it was quite enough. 

 

“Natasha, Clint, Loki. Come back. We are finished. Clean up is on its way.”

 

~o~0~o~

 

“Stark I know your suit is working. I need eyes. Tell me where to go. And tell me if… if there is anyone here.” Loki said quietly. His own detector was dead, but Stark’s wasn’t. He was glad that he and Tony modified the suit just for such a situation, because it seemed all the electricity burned out irreparably. First time they met Astart it was soon back to normal. Now, not so. His magic could lead him, but it would be quicker if he knew directions. Then, it would be easy.

 

As for someone being there, the god was not sure. Some kind of foreboding tickled Loki’s skin. He knew something was wrong the moment he stepped out of the room in _this_ exact hallway.

 

“ _Okay wait. Don't jump, I see no one_.”

 

Stark said it was safe and nothing was there and that Loki should just keep going forward until he meets Natasha. But Loki still wasn’t sure…

 

“Jarvis, confirm.” Loki asked.

 

“ _Hey_!”

 

Nothing was out of order.

 

“My sensors do not see anything amiss, Master Loki.”

 

The Mischief god always listened to his gut. And now it was screaming at him to get the hell away from here. Sure, there was nothing, the place was empty and silent. But… Something cold stirred down his back. Wait…

 

 _He was never cold_.

 

To hell with what Romanoff or Barton would say – it was not important to him after all. And they could all come here some other time to check this strangeness, right? So he would just leave. Preferably now.

 

 Better safe than sorry.

 

“I see. Stark, where next do I-”

 

As Loki turned to go to the supposed meeting place, he rather felt than saw the door at his right side - that was _not_ there a second before! - slide up to reveal no other than the creature they all looked for. Astart.

 

_Wait! How?_

The aura was gone. Not two of them. Only one! _Oh_ …

 

Loki raised his startled eyes to see a glint in enemy's black ones. If looks could talk then this one would be whispering ‘ _Got you_.’

 

Loki didn’t have time to do _anything_ before one ugly grey-clawed hand whipped out to touch him. No, he should fight, he would not let it…

 

The moment it made contact, everything in him – from feet to head - lighted up in white-hot _agony_ that tore through him like burning knife, leaving him feeling completely hollow of life itself, his soul detached from his body, feeling only pain.

 

 _Dear_ _gods_ … His _magic_ …

 

The feeling as if Mjolnir’s power of lightening surged through his body unceasingly, fire in his veins spread, pressure in his head _unbearable_... His magic was _howling_ from this shattering and agonizing onslaught trying to heal all the damages he knew he got but couldn’t even comprehend. But Loki numbly recognized that that was _exactly_ what Astart waited for. Sharp tugging inside him - Astart's doing - took Loki's breath away and then...

 

And then it was over.

 

It felt like eternity. In reality, it were mere _seconds_ …

 

Vaguely as if in fog Loki felt something keenly snap inside his head and let loose. Something wet on his face. Pain burned past all bearing and before he realized, he was falling like a poor puppet whose strings were cut off. The fog was real, because his eyes were unseeing anymore. It was so hot. His body felt foreign, so _hollow,_ aching… Everything felt wrong…  

 

It was a blessing when his world became black instead of red and he knew no more.

 

~o~0~o~

 

-[Detecting the target]-

…

-[…setting…]-

…

-[ ** _Taste_** ]-

…

-[health status: *internal bleeding *intracranial hematoma *temperature rise *broken eyes vessels *severe concussion *weakness *energy loss *loss of …’magic’/’seidr’/’life force’ (unknown) *arrhythmia … ***]-

…

-[Report: new entity]-

…

-[…setting…]-

…

-[result obtained]-

…

-[Estimation?...]-

…

-[ ** _Delicious_** ]-.

 

~o~0~o~

 

A/N: Ehehehe)))

 

Once again (and I’ll do it every time) thanks to _krystal lazuli for her help._

 

Idk if you heard it but the intro in potential ball I wished would start with OST from FMA Michiru Oshima “Butou”. I love it.

 

Thank you for reading! What do you think?)

 

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: No words to say how sorry I am for making you all wait, but I sadly temporary lost my inspiration somewhere along the way, as well as time at writing my stories because of too much work. And life. _So sorry_!

 

Also, no words to say how grateful I am to those who is reading and especial THANK YOU for some beautiful reviews I got about my work! You are amazing people, I love you all!

 

(Wanted to say it long ago so here it is: I much prefer some simple AU to what we have in canon nowadays. Just saying).

 

The sad thing I found out that many stories I read and adored have got abandoned and it just left me miserable, cause I wanted to know what would happen next. But alas that’s real life. I myself can only say that I wish to see this story, my first multi-chaptered baby at the end of the line. I hope you too :D

 

Anyway, my evilness is over and please have the next chapter!

 

Enjoy!

 

~o~0~o~

 

Unexpected blindness was surprising and Natasha froze when she suddenly lost sight on the hall, on Loki and on everything in general. The electricity went out and now she had to go blind. Just wonderful.

 

Loki’s voice in his talk with Stark cut out on half a word, which made Natasha furrow her brows in displeasure. From Stark’s side there was drawn-out white noise before there could be heard the famous Tony Stark language. Thor and Captain were gathering everyone out, while Bruce was inquiring when they would leave from this place.

 

Natasha prepared to act when she heard the sound somewhere behind her…a hatch falling on the ground from the ceiling. She relaxed. It must be Clint coming her way. Okay, she needed to know about the last person from their band who was still here. _Damnit, how dark!_

 

“Loki?” She called.

 

Nothing. She wouldn’t be surprised if he had left by now, not waiting for them to catch up. Or something failed in Stark’s technology and the god wandered away in the wrong direction. Either way she was annoyed. Mostly because the targets were gone and it was zero visibility. The woman had no problems with darkness, but now it mostly resembled a horror movie. At least they were alone, all potential danger gone.

 

Huffing a little at the circumstances they all were in (Astart and his guard outstripped them, tricked them, just nice), Natasha carefully moved to where she last saw Loki. It was a lengthy corridor and Natasha used the blue lights of her suit to light the way so she would see where to go.

 

Personally she didn’t believe Loki was gone. Maybe he had found something? It was silent here and her experience as a professional assassin made her suspect a trap. But Stark reassured them that Jarvis saw nothing out of order. Still…

 

Wait.

 

What was that sound? Must be Loki, who else? She carefully walked several steps touching the wall, then she stopped. She heard a _whoosh_ noise followed by the sound of steps. What was it? The door? Natasha blinked when she heard a bang of it opening. _What_?

 

Running ahead, not minding the dark but trusting her instincts Natasha Romanoff moved until she felt more than saw the shadow falling before her. Looking right ahead revealed it.

 

Astart – _where the HELL did he come from_? – was the shadow she had felt moving. Natasha froze – moving, reacting, even breathing for a moment was too much – while her eyes clinically observed as the alien stalked forward and grabbed Loki’s face who _was_ still there in the corridor, startled just as much as she was by Astart’s appearing. Natasha did not have time to even shout for Clint or anyone’s help when Loki’s eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the floor as if something took the ground beneath his feet. Astart then stepped away, disappearing in the dark hall as if he was never there in the first place.

 

Some invisible hand squeezed something inside Natasha’s stomach as she stood there frozen and waited for something to happen.

 

Everything happened so fast.  

 

 _‘No point at following the target. Astart is gone’._ This thought only vaguely registered in woman’s mind.

 

Not only was Astart here after he was presumed gone, but it seemed he had stopped to wait for something, hid his presence. _Wanted_ something.

 

Something he apparently got.

 

Natasha touched her ear-comm with a trembling hand and reported with a voice devoid of any emotion, her eyes not leaving the fallen person, lying on the hard floor without moving. After all, she was one of the best to hide what she truly felt.

 

“Loki is down. I repeat Loki is down.”

 

The agent didn’t want to hear Thor’s panicked shout or Steve’s worried hastened questions so she switched her communicator off. Natasha inhaled deeply before turning to face the person, the light from her suit falling strangely hypnotic on the planes of the face and torso of the man.

 

No, not man. God.

 

Cautiously coming closer but making her steps quick, Natasha watched Loki lying on his back in the middle of the corridor, still and silent. A flicker of blue light and Natasha saw… something dark and glistering surrounding Loki’s head. Swallowing thickly, the spy closed her eyes and counted to three. Her pulse just stopped but it has only faltered for a second until erratically beating again. But in that exact moment of _nothing_ thousands of thoughts crossed Nat’s mind. About how easy it was to overpower Loki, was he alive, what would they do without his help, why it was possible, how would Thor react, how would other Avengers react, how would they explain it in Jotunheim, would it be possible to win? But blessedly her heart begun to beat again steadily and Natalia let out one shuddering breath before calming herself.

 

Loki was bleeding. His nose, his ears, his _eyes_ – all his face was smeared with his own blood, leaking on the floor under his head. Breaking out from her minute numbness, Natasha rushed to kneel beside the god. Quickly checking for his pulse (highly accelerated) it felt like some invisible burden had fallen from her shoulders. _Alive_. But still Natasha felt chilled and tense. Gods should not bleed so…

 

For one scary moment, Natasha Romanoff truly thought Loki was dead. But no. Loki made it out alive. Now it was important to help him. Wake him. She tried and…

 

No such luck.

 

It was gruesome, horrible. Internal bleeding. And Natasha felt herself mildly panicking because she was way out of her league. Natasha knew nothing about how to help the Trickster, let alone treat such a wound. She had never seen Loki so hurt and like she it or not – Loki was her teammate (no matter that it was only temporary), but also someone she took responsibility to watch his back.

 

Right now she realized she had failed spectacularly.

 

Clint jumped from somewhere behind her wearing wide-ranged flashlight gloves. He heard what his partner said, but there were no further actions from her, no words. So when his eyes landed on the body on the floor he involuntarily choked. That sound was what broke a spell of stillness for Natasha. She chastised herself for being distracted and – _yes_ – affected. Quickly and methodically, she carefully lifted Loki’s head, turned it on the side, starting to wipe the blood, the little pool already getting bigger.

 

_(The spy flinched a little when her fingers first touched Loki’s skin – it was too cold. Cold like…)_

 

Natasha lifted her own head when she heard her partner nearing them.

 

“Fuck… Is he dead? What the fuck has happened to him?” Clint felt uneasy as he kneeled beside Natasha. He tried not to look but Loki’s state unnerved him. The archer involuntarily remembered that dark room in Japan, where the green light illuminated all the dead bodies of unlucky scientists. And damn him if he didn’t feel a pang of worry seeing Loki looking just like them.

 

_(Suddenly the god’s sarcastic remarks and jabs became harmless and Clint’s reactions to them childish. Because the person they had all gotten to know, lay on the ground at the puddle of his own blood, too quiet and still)._

 

“I don’t know. Their leader did something and then Loki fell. It doesn’t matter right now. Help me lift him up,-” Nat ordered stiffly.

 

Helping Romanoff lift the unresponsive god’s body, Clint found himself wishing for Loki to just once again fuck with them, to snap his fingers so all the blood would be gone and the Trickster would laugh at their faces. It was better than watching someone who was supposed to be all powerful, like-hell-you-would-best-me god with freaking magic that made him do whatever he wished, to lie limply in their hands, unconscious and bleeding out from _his fucking head_. Just because that fucker – what – _touched_ him? Then what fate awaited _them_?

 

When they were out in the open, the others looked ready to pounce from anxiety. Thor was the first to approach. With a look of horror he took Loki in his arms and went to where Bruce was already waiting near the jet.

 

Steve stood to one side, just watching. When he saw the gods and then realized Loki’s state… It was all the same tune. He was supposed to be the Captain! So why does he let it happen to those he should watch out for and protect? At least he could thank God Loki was not dead… It was so sudden. The enemy was unpredictable; he got them unaware and struck. And succeeded. Once again.

 

Steve felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Tony, who was looking where Loki was being wheeled inside the jet. Earlier Loki begrudgingly said that he would bring them all home. Later Tony asked Jarvis to send for a jet – their magical friend was broken… Seeing Loki like that… For once Tony had nothing to say, not even something to lift the mood.

 

It was going to be a long night.

 

~o~0~o~

 

The flight home was unnerving and tense for the Avengers. The silence was unsettling but no one wanted to talk much, if at all. Clint flew as fast as he could, Natasha sitting right beside him in pilot’s cabin. Steve and Tony stood inside the jet over Thor who was cradling senseless Loki in his lap, the huge god not minding Banner’s continuous remarks of letting him see to the younger god. Thor said he wouldn’t let Loki from his arms, period. That irked Bruce horribly, but he could only wait for them to arrive home. The faster the better.

 

Finally after quickly rushing to the floor where the Avengers had a medic bay, Banner barked for everyone to get out. Thor unsurprisingly was adamant to stay near Loki. Bruce was on the verge of becoming Hulk, and only because of that, Thor relented – he wished not to endanger his brother while in such vulnerable state. Bruce calmed down a little but was still annoyed at everyone stalling him. They didn’t know if Loki’s condition was life threatening or not, and thus was the urgency.

 

Bruce spent hours in the infirmary with Loki. Jarvis was silent – the AI notified the Avengers at one point, that Doctor Banner had nothing to say just yet and asked them to let him work in peace.

 

Bruce took utmost care in examining the unconscious god, trying to be careful but also quick for Loki’s life could be at risk. He was using every available tests and scans, trying to get Loki out of the danger zone. And even if ethically it was wrong, Bruce was disappointed when Loki had not so much as twitched every time he was probed and pricked with needles. Loki was out too deeply. Too far gone.

 

When finally Banner emerged from the med bay to the bunch of nervous people, the first thing he asked was for Thor to take Loki to his room (it was clear Bruce was at first reluctant and looking more at Steve than at the Thunder God but in the end he changed his mind). Thor just silently rose from the uncomfortable chair and went to do just what he was asked. When the doors opened, the Avengers witnessed a glimpse of Loki lying unconscious on the metal table before Thor scooped him up gently in his muscular arms positioning the black haired head on wide shoulder, he left the room.

 

When Thor with his precious burden passed by humans they could see, that Loki looked worse than before. There was no more blood on his face, but it seemed with it gone it stole all the color from god’s already pale features. Damn, if Loki was blue it would have been more reassuring than this horrible grey color Loki’s skin has adopted.

 

He looked like a corpse.

 

Silently, and even without thinking much of it, all of them followed Thor. No one spoke on their way to Loki’s floor. It dawned on the humans that they had never seen Loki that hurt. Sure, he took some blows and scratches in the battle in New York but he was awake and rocking, not… limp and dead looking. Unmoving. Disturbing did not even begin to describe this whole thing.

 

~o~0~o~

 

Leaving Thor to get Loki in bed, the humans gathered in the common room to discuss what happened. Stark started without preamble.   


“Okay, what happened? Just what the hell happened there?!” Tony barked, nervously swinging the glass of whisky he already had in his hand.

  
“Would you stop yelling, Tony? And maybe I will tell you.” Natasha snapped. Stark was just plain annoying these last days and she was not going to indulge his irritating behavior. She realized that first it was his Reactor, then Bruce, now Loki – it was much to take in all at once seeing as everything was falling apart without them able to do a thing about it. But everyone was on the edge, not only him. But somehow they could take a hold on themselves _without pissing each other off_.

  
“Calm down, Stark. Natasha? Please.” Steve nodded at her. Since he had returned, he was mostly silent and saddened. Tired. He just wanted to go lie down and sleep for a while. But first they had to know what to expect from the current situation they found themselves in.   


Natasha stared at Tony until the engineer averted his gaze sheepishly, then she turned to face everyone, lowering her eyes, remembering.

 

“I wasn't close enough to get the details, not to mention that it was dark - like in a cave. But standing at the end of the hall I saw Astart... appearing from the wall-“

   
“Excuse me, what?” Natasha sighed at Tony’s immediate question.

   
“There could have been a secret door hidden. So... Yes. Astart appeared. Loki was taken off guard. He turned but was too late to do anything. Astart… _touched_ him. Then disappeared in the dark. Loki fell. That is... all.”

 

What Romanoff said was blunt and curt, only facts. And maybe it was better. No one wanted to think much on what transpired; only that it did and now they had to face the consequences.

 

“Fury called but I had Jarvis answer. Director dear didn’t get what he wanted; Jarvis said nothing, not about the mission, nor about our horned friend. For now we are free from his sneaking,-” Tony said after a moment when his teammates were mulling over Romanoff’s report.   


Clint was perched on the top of the table; he found a drumstick and was playing with it. He did not join in the discussion because he had seen enough. He stayed to find out about the bastard and then he would go. This day sucked and he wished for it to end. During a lull, the archer whistled. Bruce turned to look at him, as did Steve and Tony. Barton lifted his brows as if to say ‘C’mon. We are waiting.’

 

Steve looked around, not wishing to start without everyone present. “Where is-“

  
“I am here my friends.” Thor entered the room, taking his place near the doctor. “Loki is resting. But I should go back soon. Please Doctor Banner.” The god turned entirely to Bruce, prompting him. “Tell us what befell Loki.”

 

Bruce Banner was clearly did not like being the center of attention. Not even in his times of being a physicist, so long ago. Even knowing that people around him were the closest he could call friends, it still didn’t give him enough confidence. But they wished to hear him, so he would speak about what he was best among them nowadays. In treating wounded.

  
“You all... know that I studied some of Loki's magic. I wanted to understand it. Tony and I, thanks to Jarvis, were able to recognize Loki's personal signature and watch it. I don't know if Loki's aware of it, but until now we could detect Loki on our scanners, him having the unique bright aura - Thor, you also have it, but only thanks to your hammer. I think that's because it's kind of magical as well, right?”

  
“Aye.” Bruce nodded a little and continued.

  
“Right. So. When Loki was in the infirmary, I made some scans. It showed Loki's state as... highly depleted. His magic was weakened, barely there - no more of that bright light. Though, thank god it is slowly increasing. So I guess what Astart did was cutting Loki's magic from him in some way, taking it to himself maybe, quick and efficient... Uh. Maybe it resembles what Thor's father did, I have no idea.” Bruce finished giving up an exhausted sigh.

  
Reactions were various upon hearing the details. Most of all, the news hit the Thunderer the most – the god paled hearing Bruce. Loki suffered when his magic was cut out from his body. 

 

 _It shouldn’t have happened again! More still, it was essential that Loki still had his magic! Loki couldn’t go through the agony of losing it again!_  


“But he still has it? Tell me!” Everyone flinched from Thor’s loud exclamation, hearing great distress in god’s voice. 

  
“ _Yes_ , Thor. Calm down. And don't worry. I think it's not permanent. Loki will recover.” Bruce tried to talk without a doubt in his words (even if he himself felt it), hoping that Thor would cease to be so upset.

  
“But what did Astart do _exactly_?” Natasha asked. These talks about magic were strange but she did her best to understand them.

 

Here Bruce hesitated. He didn’t know how to phrase Loki’s condition correctly so as to not frighten Thor. There was a pause until Tony, scrolling through Bruce's files answered for Bruce, something that chilled present people inside.

  
“Fried him."   


“ _What_?” Clint choked from where he sat behind the Avengers, but quickly took hold of himself. Natasha also became nervous. Loki's mind was his main asset, right after his magic.   


“Explain.” Steve quietly ordered, trying not to look at Thor. And hey, his own voice didn't even waver, though the worry for Loki blocked any other thought in his mind. He had no right to show weakness.   


“What Tony said was... accurate. I am no expert; it is more Thor's domain than anyone else’s. But... It is the same pattern what we saw in Japan. Astart used his trick with gaining power/knowledge/memories. On Loki he didn't hold back. No restrictions. He, as if to say, _scanned_ him. I think if Loki wasn't an alien, then he would have died.” Bruce chose not to notice Thor freezing, nor others varying reactions to his statement. “But getting the injuries Astart induced on him, his magic tried to save Loki and in the process - what I think was the point - our guy took Loki's signature when it came to the surface healing Loki.”

   
“But he is... Loki is still injured. He didn't heal.” Steve remarked on what disturbed him most. Loki’s still not waking up. Seeing as the god lay without movement and not reacting, was still an unusually scary sight for someone as quick as light.

  
“All in theory, guys, I warned you. But I think like with the reactor, Astart simply 'took' Loki's magic as a power source. Depleted it and Loki was left there... magic almost completely gone, hurt. Healing wouldn't start until Loki rested and... gathered his strength back. So we can only wait.” Bruce took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly. “I stopped the bleeding, but it is still a heavy trauma to the body. Loki’s state is… grave. It would get worse without his magic healing him, so we should watch him carefully. It’s not pretty.” Bruce went silent; he had nothing else to say.

 

Tony finished his glass in one go, threw it on the couch to the great annoyance of Steve (though he was glad Tony didn’t throw it in the wall) before he called for his AI.

  
“Jarvis? Current status.”

  
The screen lowered and showed Loki's room. The god was lying still motionless in the middle of the bed, the blanket pulled to his waist. Thor must have changed him after he carried Loki there, and clothed him in the simple plain shirt and pants he must have found in the closet. The simple golden cloth – Thor’s Asgardian one - lightly rested on god’s face covering Loki’s eyes. Aside from that Loki looked uninjured but they all knew the wounds were internal, which was even worse. They couldn't crawl into Loki's head after all. They could only wait for Loki to help himself heal. 

 

Loki was out like a light, deeply unconscious. The humans didn't know how else they could help aside from what Bruce already done. So they were left only to wait. 

 

Others started to get worried about Thor as well. During the time the information about Loki’s condition was being revealed, the Thunderer became agitated, even if he tried to look calm. When Natasha inquired about how long Loki could be like that, Thor became even sadder, murmuring that it could be a day or it could be weeks. When there was a question about what could happen if magic wouldn't kick in Loki's body (they had to be ready for anything), Thor became too upset and left the room. The only thing they should know, as the Thunderer told them stalling at the doors, was that Loki would make it, no matter how much time it took. Loki was nothing but strong.

 

:::::

 

“Well... If it isn't the perfect example of karma, huh”- Clint huffed humorlessly, thinking of how Loki endangered the Avengers first, but instead got hurt himself. 

  
“Not now, Barton!” Steve snapped at Clint’s attempt at making a joke. Then looked at the ground, sighing. He should keep his temper down. He should also apologize, but chose not to. Not now at least.

 

Without any more words, Steve left after Thor. Everyone who was left in the room, looked at Cap’s back in silence. 

  
Natasha shook her head at Clint. She knew Barton was not glad it all happened to Loki, but he tried to protect himself, showing his indifference through humor. But she saw he was not indifferent. They all worried.

 

So it was better to just stay silent for a while. Until some good news were in sight.

 

~o~0~o~

 

The whole night passed without changes, Loki slept - lying unmoving and silent in his too big bed, only magic perhaps on its way healing Loki. Nothing else happened.

 

~o~0~o~

 

Being in his brother's room was weird, if a little uncomfortable – their relationship was strained at best, apathetic at worse (Thor was no longer sure he was welcome anywhere near Loki’s things).

 

In their younger years Thor could unashamedly burst into Loki’s chambers as if they were his own and spend however much time he wanted. Loki would probably only purse his lips in mild displeasure that his space was invaded and his peace interrupted, but then he would continue to sit comfortably in his enormous chair with a book under his nose. It happened often in their youth right until Thor was introduced to the wonders of the training fields and the wilds of nature full of danger and excitement. Loki’s rooms continued to remain his sanctuary for many years to come, unchanged.

 

Just until Loki has no longer welcomed Asgard, nor the Realm him.

 

Thor had no idea what his brother’s chambers looked like now, in the _Jotunheim_ palace. It was still leaving a bitter taste in his mouth, imagining Loki in those cold dark places, where no light was getting thru, no warmth to comfort, nothing elegant or _civilized_ like in Asgard.

 

(Though, to be honest, Thor chose not to notice anything worthy in Jotunheim because he knew for a fact that there wasn’t. Not long ago Thor sincerely believed in it. Now…)

 

But still. Had they retained Loki’s taste in things, were they completely different just as Loki became different, did he miss…? _Stop it, Thor. Pointless pondering. No time for this._

 

Now Thor had a brother to care for.

 

Slowly walking to the bed in the silence of this place, Thor carefully sat on the edge trying to take in Loki’s miserable state. Without rich clothes to hug his lithe frame, without the tidiness in the black silky hair, without the smirk on his pointed face, without the energy to open his eyes, Loki looked like a simple man, tired, exhausted, and sick. The paleness was unhealthy, the dark circles under the eyes too dark.

 

Thor checked that nothing stood in the way of Loki’s comfort. Smoothing the sheets and pulling the warm blanket higher, Thor lingered his hand at Loki’s tired face. The god sighed, hating seeing his brother so down. Caressing black strands the Aesir suddenly caught onto something freezing.

 

Peering closely Thor saw what gave the Aesir discomfort – it was Loki's necklace. Thor carefully pulled it out from out the shirt and for the first time saw what exactly did his brother wear constantly, never taking it off. It was a heavy chain of unknown material with a green stone surrounded by black spiral crisscrossing lines making the stone shine from within. Greatly surprised at seeing such delicate craftsmanship and finesse, Thor carefully took it from his brother's neck. It was heavy in his hands and much too cold to hold for long. Thor wondered what the point in this thing was - surely it was... _pretty_ (Loki liked such things, bright and small and especially with some history there, he had collected them back in Asgard from every place he visited in the Nine Realms) but uncomfortable seeing as it was so cold.

 

Maybe some personal meaning was there, he had no idea.   


Thor cautiously put it on the nightstand before it blackened his hand from frostbite. _What an odd thing._  Certainly Loki didn’t need it on his person while healing. It could be harmful.   


Thor had no choice in forgetting about the thing because as soon as he took it from Loki, it started to shine. The green was getting brighter. Thor eyed the necklace warily. In the dimness of the room it started to hurt his eyes. And surely Loki wouldn't appreciate it hurting his - Loki's eyes were too vulnerable as of now.   


Thor decided to take the stone away. Holding it by the chain, Thor walked to the cupboard and put it in the furthest corner of the lowest chest. Now it won't disturb anyone.

 

Returning to the bed, Thor turned the lamp standing on the nightstand off and sat by Loki’s legs. He would stay a little. Just near.

 

~o~0~o~

 

In the deserted warehouses at the outskirts of a big city, the gathered group of scientists was on its way to make preparations to create something only nature was able to before now. Or more precisely, the accident. Brilliant minds were put to work of creating something that could render the enemies powerless and without a chance of winning. Scientists were going to create the new Hulk.

 

~o~0~o~

 

No one slept well. Somehow the fact that the one of them has fallen in the enemy's hands (figuratively saying of course) kept them from any decent sleep.

  
Loki was brought back to the tower at the night two days ago and there were still no changes. It was worrying to say the least.

 

It was an early morning and the Avengers appeared in the kitchen one by one. 

  
The first one was Clint Barton, having arrived before anyone else. The archer had his head upon the table with his hands covering it as if to hide from the lights, sounds, or just plain everything. Clint had slept poorly. He was tired, but the archer couldn't make himself go back to bed.

 

It seemed like he should be content - his hated enemy brought so low - but in reality it was bullshit. Nightmares didn't let him rest all night, each one worse than the other. Before, when his nightmares were connected to Astart, they had poor Japanese dead on the floor in the dark room, now there was a modification in scenario. Now it was not some abandoned science centre, no. It was their Tower. Barton was looking for his teammates, searching but seeing no one. It was frightening by itself - to be left alone. And after sneaking in every room to find anyone, Clint _did_. He found Loki, laying on the floor before the set of windows. As Clint reached the god, it became horribly clear that Loki was already dead... looking unseeing up at the ceiling with his empty bloodied eyes. Barton didn't find out what happened to others, because he awakened with a cry, the sight still too distressing even after he realized it was just a dream. 

  
When coming down here to drink some water, the avenger made sure to walk past every door he knew his friends slept in. It was still too early for anyone to be awake and indeed - poking his head in every door he calmed his conscience that everyone was safe in the tower. He didn't find Thor, but after several minutes of searching, Clint found Thor on the couch outside Loki's bedroom, sleeping with his head buried under the pillow. A brief glance at the younger of the gods told him enough - with his perfect eyes of a hawk… oh, _whatever_. Loki looked like shit, just like he did yesterday. Maybe some color had returned to his white face, but nothing more. Closing the door, Clint thus found himself at the kitchen, more tired but at least with the inner reassurance that everyone was still alive. Only slightly relieved, now he wanted to distract himself, so brewing a lot of coffee it was. And maybe a little nap later. 

 

The next to come get her breakfast was Natasha, wearing a simple top and shorts. The woman long had made herself comfortable in male presence, not minding them seeing her underdressed. They were a team after all. Loki was another question, but seeing as he was indisposed, eased her mind.

 

Besides, she wondered if the god hadn’t found that one person yet – judging by Steve’s pitiable inquiries many days ago made Nat think that maybe Loki actually _had_. The thought put a little smile on her lips. Well, that unknown person or _Steve_ , she laughed internally. Though, it was amusing to see Loki tease Steve, Natasha somehow knew that if Loki chose the person he would love, it would be serious and pure feeling, it wouldn’t be fleeting nor fickle. She believed Loki would love deeply or wouldn’t love at all.

 

Seeing Barton down here wasn’t surprising – Natasha Romanoff knew Barton too well to guess what troubled him. That was why she just squeezed his shoulder as she passed him and continued her way to make breakfast. Clint grunted something unintelligible and returned to napping.

 

Tony and Bruce appeared next coming together, obviously not having slept at all. Tony’s eyes lit up when he saw coffee already brewed and ready to be consumed and happily hurried to get some. Bruce walked to the refrigerator and took out his salad, only healthy food for him.

 

Surprising was the fact that Steve was not the first the Avengers saw up. When he came in, they had noticed that Captain was not in his best shape – he looked like he hadn’t slept well, nor was he full of his usual energy. Natasha went to him after all ‘good morning’s’ were said and gave him a cup of tea and her smile. Steve smiled in turn even if it was tired.

 

Thor came the last, calm and composed, though tired as well. Natasha gave him his cup with coffee, to which Thor laughed and kissed her hand in thanks. Nat winked at the god and joined Clint, pinching his arm so the archer jumped awake, annoyed – but at least he no longer slept at the table.

 

The talking was trivial, but the mood was more or less good. That was until Tony asked a question that put a dark cloud above everyone’s heads.

 

“How’s Reindeer today?”

 

“Who cares…” Clint muttered. Steve shot him a pointed glance and Natasha hit him under the table with a leg.

 

“I left Loki in the morning. I didn’t wish to… intrude.” Thor said absentmindedly. He fooled no one though. The god was just not sure how Loki would react if he woke up and saw Thor there. Their last fight was rather telling.

 

“I’ll check on him later,-” Steve said subdued. With that, the topic changed, not lingering on Loki’s condition.

 

“I’m going to SHIELD,-” Natasha said out of nowhere. Being met with incredulous faces, the woman lifted her brows.

 

“What? If you didn’t get it, we failed the last mission. We need more force to fight with in the future if the case would blow up to be a war. I hope Asgard won’t leave us hanging if it comes to that, will it?”Thor curtly nodded, his face serious. “So, without really telling much I will start preparation of gathering the forces. We need Fury’s connections anyway.”

 

“ _Fine_.” Tony dragged out ‘i’. “The pirate could come aboard. But… you know.” Stark looked pointedly at Natasha. “No need to tell him _everything_.”

 

“Who do you take me for, Stark?” Romanoff huffed with a hint of anger in her expression. Tony lifted his hands in surrender, but didn’t avoid her eyes. They looked at each other until Nat nodded. She wasn’t surprised – Tony was too invested in Loki to lose the opportunity to get as much as he could from the god until he returned to Jotunheim. And Bruce as he told once was right. Loki grew on you. (Even on her. A little. _Oh, please_ ).

 

“Sir? I believe you should know about this.” Jarvis chose the moment when everyone was silent to deliver the message. Tony knew only about one person that Jarvis could be talking about.

 

“What’s up, J? Is it Loki?” Tony.

 

“What’s wrong?” Steve

 

“Is Loki okay?” Thor.

 

“What now?” Clint.

 

If Jarvis was a human being, he would have surely rolled his eyes at these humans that were talking all at once. But because Jarvis wasn’t, the AI only calmly answered, but with a hint of worry nevertheless.

 

“No improvement, sir. But I suggest someone attend Master Loki soon. His body temperature is steadily increasing. Taking into account that his actual temperature is lower than a human's, it is a worrying sign. Please consider taking action.”

 

“Goddamnit.” Was all Stark said.

 

~o~0~o~

 

“Thor? Are you sure you don’t need help with Loki?” Steve hovered at the entrance of Loki’s bedroom, but did not enter. Thor sat on the stool near the head of the bed, a water basin on the little table before him.

 

Previously Thor spent some time examining Loki’s armor (it would take time to get rid of blood stains, Thor thought sourly). That little light the room had from the windows showed Loki’s still colorless clammy skin. That whole ordeal resulted in a fever. Loki had not awakened yet.

 

“No, captain. I have done this before many times. I will be fine.” The god answered with a little smile.

 

“Okay. Call if you need anything.” Steve hesitated for another moment, but then quietly closed the door after himself. He almost didn’t hear whispered words. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

The King of Asgard reached for the basin filled with cold water, gathering up the cloth floating in it, ringing it out before tenderly bringing it to rest upon Loki's burning forehead and neck. One look at Loki's white face showed to anyone who looked that Loki was suffering. Thor felt his own throat tighten in dismay.   


It was never good when Loki had a fever. Back in their shared history Loki suffered so when enemy’s magic hit him or the poison most dangerous caught him. To add to that, Loki was a Jotun… The situation was so disheartening.

 

After an hour of this, the unexpected happened as Loki finally stirred and moaned quietly. Thor was instantly at Loki’s side, laying a hand on the warm cheek.

 

“Shh… It’s alright, brother.” He whispered trying to calm Loki as the younger god was shifting from too hot sheets.

 

Loki blindly reached for familiar hand, eyes still shut in whatever feverish dream he was engrossed. “Thor…”

 

There was a heavy pause accompanied with the sharp hitch in breathing, after what there were soothing words uttered by the god.

 

“I am here, little brother. I am here.”

 

Thor did not let his voice waver in the anguish and distress he was currently feeling, he forced the tightness of his throat away, clenching his jaw. He must be strong, strong for his little brother, so that Loki could find strength in Thor’s. But his thoughts were only on one thing now.

 

“H-hurts, _Thor_ …”

 

Swallowing with difficulty Thor continued to make cold compresses, trying to easy Loki’s suffering and himself stop feeling miserable and useless. Not didn’t want to feel like his heart was silently ripping in two. Because…

 

Because Loki was _needing_ him. The moment Thor heard what Loki said, he swore his heart stopped beating. If Loki’s unconscious calling for _Thor_ , seeking _his_ comfort like it was in their shared past was not an illusion, then… then it showed that his brother didn’t forget, he didn’t, didn’t, _didn’t_! Then maybe _maybe,_ no matter what Loki was saying and doing now – somewhere deep inside Loki still considered Thor his brother. It _must_ be! Please…

 

But his feelings were not important right now. Now what _was_ important was to get Loki better. His own heart will wait.

 

“I know, brother. But… but you are strong, so very strong. You will get better, I know it.”

 

“T-Thor…” Loki whispered gasping.

 

Thor wished more than anything for the pain on Loki’s face to be gone. For Loki to wake up and let Thor embrace him. To make Loki let him in. For Thor to apologize sincerely and for Loki to finally believe him…

 

“I’m here brother. Try to sleep, little one. And maybe… when you will wake up next… the pain will be gone.”

 

Loki whimpered and weakly squeezed Thor’s hand, to what Thor let out a silent sob. Thunderer took Loki’s pale hand in his two and held tightly. Loki seemed to hear him and soon his breathing evened and he fell asleep, a hand still in Thor’s.

 

~o~0~o~

 

The consciousness came back to Loki slowly. Oh, how he hated to wake up this way - when the first thing you realize is that your head is _killing_ you. His skull was literally splitting in half, the pain relentless. Not quite daring to open his eyes yet, Loki just lay there _(where he wondered?)_ and tried not to throw up. Every move _(like breathing)_ sent a wave of tiredness through him. After some time the sharp pain decreased, but the dull ache remained and seemed to not go anywhere anytime soon.

 

Finally, making himself open his eyes (they _hurt_ as well but were more sore than anything else, and dry) Loki blinked at the sunlight on his face that had waked him up. _Oh… damn. No, no, damnit, no..._

His magic _howled_ inside him. Gods, how terrible. _That scum of the universe_ , he thought as he remembered what happened before his world became pain. Loki would need to meditate soon so that he would soothe his magic after how horribly it was used. Everything inside Loki felt not in the right places, so wrong. But he already felt how slowly everything was starting to readjust. _Thank the Norns._ He just needed rest. His magic thrashed inside him when he was unconscious – now that it felt her master back to his senses, it started to calm.

 

He was sluggish still, his mind only barely registering the fact that he was in his own chambers _(Stark Tower)_ and it was a few moments more before he realized that he was strangely comfortable, warm, and peaceful. It was so… what was the word?

 

… familiar?

 

 

In a fraction of a second Loki’s body stiffened and just as quickly relaxed. _Deep slow breathing._ So as not to let Thor know that he was awake. His bro-… uh… Thor was a heavy sleeper, but at Loki’s bedside - any sound or twitching of a muscle would wake Thor instantly. That much Loki had gathered from centuries of knowing each other. So Loki lay relaxed, trying to comprehend the situation.

 

Thor was here…

 

_Thor was here!_

 

It was _Thor_. Thor, caring for him when he was out cold and feverish. _Oh gods!_ It was _Thor_ he spoke deliriously to! Flashes ran in Loki’s memory about last night. Loki bit his lip hard, closing his eyes shut.

 

Loki felt lost.

 

He knew nothing about how he should react. It would have been better if his mind didn’t recall last night’s words or actions _(why, brain?)_ and simply woke up not remembering. Because the current events left him too confused.

 

How easy it would be to snap his hand from Thor’s and shove him on the floor. How easy when Thor would wake, to hiss in his face angrily to get out and not dare to be near him ever again. How easy…

 

_“It’s all right, brother.”_

 

But…

 

_“I’m here, little one.”_

 

But…

 

_“I am here.”_

 

But.

 

It was still very early. He should rest some more.

 

~o~0~o~

 

The next time Loki awoke, Steve was the one who greeted him. And if Loki panicked not seeing long-haired blond head – it was nothing. Just some long forgotten instinct, nothing else.

 

“How are you feeling, Loki?”

 

And if the tears welled in Loki’s eyes, and one escaped, Steve assured him it was fine. Bruce said it meant Loki’s eyes were healing.

 

~o~0~o~

 

After a couple of bedridden days Loki was back on his feet. Of course, be it some story Loki would have gotten over the illness pretty quick and would have been back as new. However it wasn’t a story. It was the real life. And Loki was feeling far from good. The system shock his body had received was too draining, the strain on his body too slow to overcome. It wasn’t even so hard to notice how constant headaches attacked the Trickster, how unsteady he was on his feet. Once he swayed right out of the blue and it was only thanks to Steve’s quick reflexes that didn’t let Loki fall face down on the hard floor.

 

(Who would have thought that so many Avengers were such mother-hens?)

 

And only after Bruce and later Tony asked him continuously what happened, after Thor drilled him by his gaze, not taking ‘fine’ about his condition for an answer, and Steve literally didn’t let him pass freely from room to room, did Loki begrudgingly sit and talk.

 

He told the Avengers that his magic was pulled away forcibly, scanned and put back highly sapped all in a millisecond, without adjusting the body to such a dangerous experiment. So Loki’s body and mind just shut down from the shock to the system. His mind was also scanned, but long ago the god put spells of protection so no one would be able to meddle with his mind. The spell resisted but only barely withstood – with body failing, the spell was weakened but it endured. Such strain, which resulted in blood loss, was too much for one second so Loki’s body protected itself. By shutting down. It was dangerous of course, but Loki was lucky. He endured it.

 

When Banner swarmed him with questions, Loki shut him down quite quickly and said that he would talk of it no more. Others winced realizing that for Loki, it was still too raw a wound and the god too needed time to get on better terms with it. Loki’s mood was grim and depressing due to the constant aches attacking his head. But the god was stoic and at the end of day two after he woke up, he told them that his magic had begun healing the damage and soon everything would be back to normal.

 

Loki chose to avoid everyone at first (Natasha herself thought that in Loki’s place she wouldn’t have left her room so others wouldn’t see her weak) but soon enough Loki chose to climb out from his hole and join the others. Either he didn’t want to stay alone, wanted to distract himself from gloomy thoughts _(that Astart now had the knowledge about magic was heart freezing, even if the fact that not any creature but a chosen few could wield it and that the magic was the most powerful in the Nine Realms and not beyond gave the team hope)_ or was bored or craved much needed comfort and attention after being so sick – either way the God of Mischief would come to the kitchen or the living room and just silently sit with others, letting the mundane conversations wash over him, himself not participating in anything.

 

After all the stress and nerves the Avengers team managed to get through the past couple of days - Rogers consulted Tony as to what could loosen up everyone for the evening. Stark smirked and said ‘Getting drunk’, to which Steve only rolled his eyes. Relenting, the inventor threw in an idea of gathering together to watch something. It was actually a really good idea – even, if say Loki would just come and sit with them minding his own business.

 

So it thus happened that in the enormous living room sat seven people, everyone in the most comfortable positions they could think of and looking at the big TV that now showed the second movie.

 

Not many of them really were all too interested in what was showing on the screen, only that it was peaceful and relaxing after days of constant nervous tension.

 

Tony was nursing the third tumbler of scotch, glad that Steve let him have this evening (after pleading for half an hour respectfully). Surprisingly Natasha joined Stark. She was lying on the couch and savored what was in her glass, not watching the TV at all. Clint sat in front of her on the floor, absolutely absorbed in the movie – action scenes were his favorite.

 

Steve was sitting at the table, more interested in reading the book on the tablet Tony had given him. The Captain had no mood for explosions or shooting. Bruce sat near Steve and skeptically watched the movie, sometimes smirking at some comment from Clint or Tony.

 

Loki was huddled in the biggest throne-like black chair with golden embroidery (Stark didn’t remember having buying something like that _ever,_ but he didn’t ask where Loki had found it) with his legs under him, looking sleepily at what was showing, one hand put under his chin. Thor, who was sitting at the couch the closest to Loki, shot worrying glances at his little brother every so often – a little more and Loki would fall asleep (so Thor was ready to jump and take Loki back to his bedroom in an instant).

 

Somehow, in the middle of some tedious scene, Stark and Barton started to argue about current technologies and how far away science fiction was from reaching humankind. Clint was trying to make a point that even with Tony’s brain, some things were too difficult to create for a genius. Tony naturally disagreed.

 

“All this sci-fi nonsense is nothing compared to this baby here,-” Tony smugly declared and proudly patted himself on the chest. Barton only huffed, turning his back to Stark, muttering about narcissistic tendencies of too arrogant assholes. Tony only smirked, lying back down on the couch and putting his glass on his stomach, switching his attention to Bruce.

 

No one noticed at first how the God of Mischief slowly moved his hand from his face, narrowing his eyes. How he started to blink in confusion after hearing Stark talk. And how suddenly, as if some realization struck him, Loki straightened in his seat, hurriedly patting his chest near his heart. His movements were hurried at first until they became outright frantic. He was clearly looking for something and _not_ finding it.

 

Bruce was the first to notice Loki’s distress and made a shushing motion towards Tony, who also turned to look at what was going on. Natasha raised her eyebrows at Clint who just shrugged.

 

“Loki? Are you okay?” Banner asked in mild worry. Loki was absorbed absolutely in his search, barely reacting at Bruce’s question.

 

“Where is it? Where IS it?” Loki whispered, looking strangely vulnerable, lost eyes now searching the room.

  
“Loki? Did you lose something?” Steve leaned closer to Loki; he didn’t like his expression at all. The god stopped and looked at Steve, lost.

   
“Y-yes. My...” He cleared his throat. “I had a chain. I need it- need it back.”

 

Ah, yes. His necklace. The Avengers remembered Loki had the heavy chain on him all the time. Surprising sentiment for someone like Loki.   
  
“I'm sorry. Someone must have taken it off you when you were unconscious. I'm sure it will be found soon.” Steve tried to calm the young god, looking at everyone questioningly but was met with uncomprehending faces. His try clearly failed because Loki was slowly getting angry. He whirled on his chair to look at everyone before stopping at the doctor. Rising, he advanced at him menacingly. The humans tensed at once.  

   
“Who- Banner!” Bruce swallowed.

   
“Yeah?” Loki scowled at him, but there was something pleading in his eyes beneath all the anger and frustration.

  
“My... My necklace. _Where is it?_ ”

 

Just as Bruce was trying to gather his wits to answer, Thor rose from his chair and lifted a hand, preventing Loki from moving further around the room.

   
“I have it.” The Trickster blinked. Then his shoulders fell in relief. But just as soon as it was clear Loki calmed down because of knowing where his thing was, he just as quickly took an agitated stance looking at Thor with restrained tenseness.

  
“Thor. Where?”

 

As if misreading all signs, as Natasha thought looking at the unfolding situation, or intentionally pestering Loki in his state, Thor put his arms on his chest and asked softly.

  
“Why? What is so important about it?” This had bothered Thor for some time now. But…

 

Oh look! Here goes Loki’s temper.

   
“Not your bloody business! Give it back!”

  
“Tell me and I will.” Thor lightly teased Loki, knowing this game since childhood. Thor always gave back Loki's things - a book, a sweet, a knife. But he would tease until Loki would surrender. His brother needed to calm down, he was too tense, maybe it would work, Thor thought with hope.   
  
Only that he wasn't prepared to the wild enraged look that adorned Loki's face. No playfulness. Just a bitter anger. 

  
“What?! What right have you for this? None! This is my alone. It is _personal_! And you have nothing to do with it!” Thor took a step back.

   
“Loki...”

   
“Give it back.  _Now_!” Thor clenched his jaw trying not to say something he would regret. But then he stopped and saw something broken in those green eyes and realized that maybe he greatly misjudged the importance of one little item.   


“Of course. I'll be right back. I'm sorry.” The last part was said honestly because he truly was sorry. He hadn’t realized Loki would react like this. He didn’t want Loki to worry so, not after everything that had befallen him.

 

Only the younger god didn’t appreciate Thor’s sentiment in the least as of right now.

   
“Spare me, I don't care. Just return it.” Loki said stiffly, his shoulders rigid.

 

When Thor returned from Loki’s room with a necklace held tightly in his hand and reluctantly returning it in Jotun’s possession, Loki hastily put the chain on his neck and as if by magic all the strength left him. Tony noticed as Loki’s brow lifted in utter relief, how the Trickster hid the stone under his shirt and pressed it to his chest – like some part of him was returned to its proper place. Thor was looking away from Loki, feeling bad for making Loki so nervous and anxious. Only Loki felt something similar, remembering Thor caring for him selflessly, staying with him when he was so low. Thor cared for him. And maybe the Thunderer had no right to hide Loki’s possession, Loki realized he might have overreacted.

 

“Excuse me.” Thor left the room. He didn’t see the saddened look on Loki’s face that followed him until his back disappeared from sight.

 

~o~0~o~

 

Loki sat in the lounge room and stared at the wall all morning. Clint wandered in one time to grab some stuff he forgot the other day and awkwardly stopped when he saw the god. It was really unnecessary and Loki could see it as mocking but Barton truly wished to know if Loki was okay. The agent rocked from foot to foot and debated how to ask and not look like a dick or on the contrary like mother hen (that was Steve’s job) when he realized Loki didn’t even see him. He just sat unmoving and doing nothing. Turning to where the god was watching something important Barton only saw the wall. It became more awkward really fast for Clint. If not for the gamut of emotions playing on god’s face as well as the hands twisting and relaxing on the chair handles every five seconds, Clint was ready to call Bruce. But alas… He decided to leave Loki alone. But when he was at the door ready to disappear, a quiet voice called for him.

 

“Agent Barton.”

 

“Y-yeah?”

 

“Call Thor. If you please.”

 

Oh.

 

It made sense.

 

“Sure.”

 

His stuff would wait for later.

 

~o~0~o~

 

Thor walked in the room composed and somewhat sad. He looked right in front of him. It wouldn’t be surprising if Loki would scold him or worse. He readied himself.

 

Loki was silent. For a long time he just looked at Thor.

 

Thor fidgeted not knowing what Loki’s silence meant. He started to talk, but was greatly surprised when Loki chose that moment to say something as well.

 

“Loki, I didn’t mean-“

 

“I’m sorry I…”

 

They stared at each other in astonishment. Loki was the first to react and it was to laugh. A little genuine laugh at the absurdness of the situation. Thor looked at green shining eyes and saw his little brother that he thought he had lost. The same crease in his brow, the same line of his smile that should be joyful but there was always a sad curve to it. The same look that gave him hope.

 

“Um…” Was Thor’s intelligent choice at words. Loki smirked at it, averting his eyes to look at his hands lying in his lap. But then the younger god inhaled deeply and turned to face Thor head on.

 

“I am sorry for… earlier. I overreacted. There was nothing wrong with your curiosity, but that item was very dear to me. I panicked when it was gone.”

 

“ _I_ am sorry. I had no idea. I am glad that it is all right now.”

 

Loki nodded, biting his lip. Thor, his heart a ton lighter than before, hesitantly turned to look at the door, not being sure if the conversation was over. He wanted to say something, but thought better of it. He decided that it would wait. But when he was at the doors, Loki suddenly jumped from his seat. The Thunderer quickly returned as if to make sure nothing was wrong. But Loki only looked at the floor. Thor was once again amazed at how actually young Loki still was.

 

“Thor, I… thank you.” _For caring._

 

“… Anytime.”

 

A promise.

 

~o~0~o~

 

The next days were light and easy concerning the two once brothers, now two careful friends. When there appeared to be danger, the one helped the other without asking. Thor and Loki had finally found the special way of speaking to each other after so many tries and failings.

 

That was until one day everything went to hell because of just one person.

 

~o~0~o~

 

A/N: Guess who? X)

 

By the way! There will be posted a related short story tomorrow just for this chapter by the author _Saramagician_  (on FF.net). Go and read it! Called ‘Nightmare’.

 

Anyway, this chapter was hard to write (well, _duh_ – the longest I’ve ever written), tell me if I managed. Thank you for reading!

 


	32. Chapter 32

~o~0~o~

 

Hi! Sorry that it had been such a while D: Three months… Geez. I am sorry. (But! I had finished Comeback and wow – my first multi-chaptered story is complete! Yay! I promised a sequel but I reeeeeealllly need to come back to King because I have missed it so!) Besides, this chapter and the next were going to be my favorites when I planned this story and one of them is finally here! Only recently I had an awesome rush of inspiration writing King and so I hope you like it :D Aaaaaaaaaaand…

 

SPECIAL GUEST STARRING!!!

 

Lol, just kidding :D

 

Enjoy!

 

~o~0~o~

 

People for all intents and purposes are a curious folk, even if it would bring them harm. So it was inevitable that many had started to investigate no matter how SHIELD tried to hide any evidence or even mention of the new invasion. The reporters, hired detectives, cops discovered more and more information about strange things happening, then comparing them to those in other countries and inevitably finding out the resemblance. The silent panic was quietly but steadily spreading around the world.

 

That was until SHIELD put its hands on the matter. Fake experts were involved, misleading data, deceptive TV programs, lying eyewitnesses etc. And while people began to slowly calm down, Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division started to gather another, actual Intel and unite forces all around the country (as they were politely asked weeks ago).

 

The Avengers made it their main mission to investigate every piece of earth where the primary culprits left a trail. Having only just come from that unfortunate mission where they lost Astart, his bodyguard, and two criminal scientists, they were called on the new point - the new mark on a map where the new base of operation was built. Same base undetected by magicless detectors, full of alien tech and robots. Always more robots.

 

It was not because they became lazy or unprofessional, or that some of the team’s moves became sloppy and aimless. After all they were not perfect. Tony and Bruce worked non-stop, having to deal with Loki’s temporary absence in the lab to create improved weapons against the robot’s shields but still it was difficult. Natasha and Clint when not on the missions that no one released them from visited SHIELD facilities to build a strategy of situating the groups of soldiers to protect the residences of most importance. Steve was involved with the on-line reassurance of citizens; giving the impression that there was no danger that the team of the Avengers would not be ready to stand up against, and that the people were safe under their care (even Steve didn’t believe his own sugar words, but alas as the symbol of America he had no choice but to do the job).

 

The stress of having Loki sick and unresponsive for days made Thor weary and exhausted, but determined to be there when his brother would wake. The Thunderer gave up his rest to care for Loki. And then - their fights following by subsequent reunitings would drain any person, god or no god.

 

So when the time came to be on high alert, because there is no place for distractions in war, the Avengers… gave up the slack.

 

In the end they got their victory, but causalities nevertheless took place.

 

~o~0~o~

 

Standing on the roof of the building, Loki observed the field. Barton was giving everyone his insight of where was who – friend or foe – and putting his arrows to use. Hulk made an appearance and the battle progressed with his presence. Loki would say that he was greatly impressed when Stark presented everyone his project ‘Veronica’ that had many impressive functions including one which was capable of stopping the Hulk should the beast go berserk. It was surely a very useful project… had Loki not already made sure Banner would contain Hulk with the help of his rune. Stark was stunned to say the least when Bruce told him what Loki had done, and then little disheartened, because he was far from understanding (much less using it himself) such simple but much more advanced tech. Magic. Whatever.

 

Trying to be helpful if there was a need, Loki kept on watching. His health improved greatly, almost fully well, even his magic was restored and ready to be used at the end of his fingertips - if not for the vicious headaches, but they too appeared less and less as the days passed.

 

Surprisingly, the Avengers insisted he be left in the Tower when the call came, but seeing Loki’s death glare they relented. Somewhat. They told him to protect their backs rather than go on facing head on. Because, well, injured and stuff. Loki only rolled his eyes but complied – and wasn’t it even more absurd? He, the King, listened to the puny humans and did as they wanted. Why? Go ask.

 

Though for those who knew Loki, they wouldn’t be surprised by his choice. Loki’s chosen role in all the adventures first and foremost was keeping everyone safe. It didn’t mean he didn’t fight, but he fought only then when his help was most needed. Always was it his job to keep Thor from being killed. Him and his brother’s friends, because Loki knew perfectly well how sad but mostly furious Thor would be should anything happen to his shield brothers. Not to say who Thor would choose to blame in the end. Himself? Or maybe his useless brother, who never did anything worthy but be a burden?

 

Long it was as Loki stopped caring for Thor’s feelings regarding his friends, and… in a way about Thor himself. It was not his place, nor his duty. Not anymore.

 

Though no matter how Loki would convince himself, fate would laugh at him anyway. For when there was a glimpse of Thor being in danger, Loki _still_ could not stay still. _Why do I do it to myself?_ Loki thought in quiet despair.

 

And these mortals. Why was he feeling his responsibility over them? Was he destined to go protect anyone, while rarely anyone cared to protect him?

 

 

He needed to spend more time away from these people. Because he was becoming dangerously involved.

 

~o~0~o~

 

“How in the Hell!” Iron Man was not prepared to be hit, he was… distracted! (Sleep sleep sleep, Tony). His suit took the blow and crashed into asphalt from ten meters up at high speed. The sound the metal made was soul cringing. The groaning in the comms was just as painful to hear.

 

Captain America rushed to help Tony, and destroyed masterfully three machines that were the closest to attacking Iron Man while he lay vulnerable. His vibranium shield was flying right in the targets, the best course of action by beheading robots, though if missed it only dented their armors. But rarely did Steve’s weapon damage their enemies enough to bring them down. They stood right back up and continued. And it was hard to fight when the beams of light fired by the alien’s weapons blinded the heroes. That was a new weapon – comparing it with others, earlier used in the fights with Astart’s army.

 

That was a reason why Captain Rogers was not able to get his shield back in time, when two separate beams shot at him from two separate directions. One released head on blinded him when he defended himself, but the second did reach him. Steve was shot with a strange electromagnetic impulse that left him feel as if he was electrocuted and then numbed to the point of paralysis. It was not deadly, nor was it too dangerous to be hit with this once – his super serum took care to withstand such attacks mostly unscathed – but he felt that if his body experienced something like that too much it would have dire consequences.

 

Help wearing Loki’s face appeared before him, and Steve was quickly hauled back to his feet. They both nodded to each other, before the deafening sound made them simultaneously look for the source.

 

Thor didn’t see the weapon shoot – not at him, but _around_ him - and thus the god in no time was buried under the tons of debris and stone when the building behind him collapsed.

 

Loki was running before he even realized what he was doing, digging with his bare hands trying to find Thor. After a short stunned silence, mortals jumped into action, with more vigor trying to end the battle, to win. Seeing as even his superior strength was not enough, through slight pain and discomfort that stayed with him after his ordeal with Astart, using his magic Loki raised his hands and harshly removed the upper layer of rubble from above the King of Asgard.

 

Thor seemed fine enough aside from few scrapes and bruises. His armor was worse to wear, and there was blood on his tanned face, but who if not the God of Thunder could stand after anything the enemy would throw at him? Gripping Loki’s arm, Thor stumbled away from the ruins and smiled. Thor’s relieved and grateful look sent in Loki’s way didn’t go unseen. Such emotions for the help and his brother’s obvious ( _Losing your grip, Loki_ ) worry.

 

“Are you well?” Loki asked uncomfortably. Thor was looking at him too earnestly. It was… too familiar. And because of it, unnerving. A Jotun had no business worrying over Aesir.

 

_(But a brother over brother did)._

 

But they were not brothers… So it was ridiculous.

 

Thor opened his mouth to answer, but thought better of it and only nodded, patting Loki’s shoulder gratefully. He was already looking for his new opponent.

 

Not staying too long (afraid his mind would betray him again for sentiment) Loki teleported to help Barton with his attack from air to protect Romanoff on the ground where she was cornered. Her nod of appreciation was enough – she would take care of things from there.

 

Some lucky drone was even able to tear a chunk out of Stark’s suit on its leg which was down right astonishing - for Stark most of all. Losing a piece had ruined Iron Man’s stability. The repairs needed time and Jarvis was already on it, but Rogers and Loki coming in time saved his hide. _Again_. Stark was pissed.

 

Too many failures for one fight.

 

All in all, it was a disaster. Even if they won in the end.

 

As only a handful of robots remained but still a _good_ number, seeing as everyone was exhausted and almost everyone had sustained some kind of injury, Thor shouted for his friends to get away as he was going to bring lightning. Sure, it wasn’t enough to destroy them, but one look at Loki and already they stood side by side. Thor summoned the storm and struck at every remaining foe. As the electricity was surging, raising the temperature to impossible heights inside the robots, Loki stood with his hands rapidly turning blue as if cradling a ball near his heart, and after a moment ice magic flew as if from inside his very being, thin fingers only directing the blows. This extreme temperature difference between fire and ice brought the needed result where every operating system was burned to ash and androids fell on the ground, finished.

 

Thor was there to catch Loki when his legs betrayed him and the younger god swayed, his energy too drained to do anything but try to walk slowly to the jet with Thor’s hand holding him upright. Loki knew Thor was tired too – his lightning always took much out of him – and to add that a ton of stone fell on his head was also telling about his condition. But it seemed Thor would never dare to show that he was hurt when there were people who needed to rely on him.

 

To be a strong elder brother when a little brother needed him.

 

Loki didn’t think they would have been able to go on, should there have been more enemies to strike – Loki surely would have fallen into coma from magical collapse and who knows if he would be lucky enough to wake up from it; and Thor was also not invincible – his power over storms has too high a cost.

 

But well, even if now they looked like drunken invalids, two gods were able to join their teammates, who were waiting just for them.  

 

This fight was over.

 

~o~0~o~

 

At the end of the day, Thor was treated with the minor flesh wounds, Barton received the worse injury – landing on the ground and hurting his ankle, but luckily not having it broken. Stark though had a concussion when he fell to the ground, and, he had to repair his suit. Natasha was fine but her face had an ugly scrape on one side. Steve was feeling kinda twitchy – his muscles were still tingling from those strange impulses, convulsions almost undetectable but still there, but other than that he was alright. Bruce was dead asleep on his floor. He was unharmed.

 

Then again the mission was successful; it was the new team’s first _actual_ victory - without losses, citizen causalities (people were evacuated previously). The Avengers were hurt but it was nothing. _They_ will survive. 

 

Just a few hours ago Tony was treated by Loki, who uncharacteristically desolately (which was oddly disconcerting – was he depressed or something?) offered his help in healing his concussion. Before that Loki also healed Natasha, returning her perfect appearance, and Thor, but Tony was not present at it. Though Loki came out from Thor’s room quiet and serene.

 

Later Loki came to the common room to point out a couple of new ideas to get around the difficulties in finding the breach in alien armor that had come to him not long ago - so not to forget he sought out Stark to share them. They talked for a while, touching the topic of new guns their enemies presented, and also about Loki’s wish to build some kind of magic amplifier (until he would have his stuff back from Jotunheim) to extend the range of his attacks. That was until Stark, with amusement, noticed Loki’s eyes closing and the god literally falling asleep right before his eyes. Tony shooed Loki away to his room – which Loki did at once, his job done - and came back to work on his own projects (his suit required new awesome schematics that already lit up in genius’ mind). Loki has gone to sleep.

 

The guy deserved his rest, the engineer thought.

 

And Tony had a lot on his mind to think about, including the God of Mischief in particular.

 

Tony might treat Loki in a friendly manner, but sometimes in the middle of the night, he would become agitated out of nowhere because of what little he could do standing among gods. Well, Thor was strong and his hammer was no simple weapon, but _true_ _power_. Tony would not win battling with Thunder boy head on, but still it was possible to outthink Thor. But Loki... 

  
It could seem as though Loki stayed around and helped the Avengers here and there, throwing some impossible but brilliant ideas that would later become some completely hi-tech projects, firsts in the world – and left about his business. That was awesome, yeah (never let Loki know about it though).

 

But in reality - how _exactly_ he could use earth’s technology so easily? Tony couldn't imagine himself adapting this easily if he were on Asgard for example. It would have taken time and effort beyond imagination. But already Loki used Tony's tools; even more - Loki already somehow knew what to do with _alien_ data to have a result - alien, _never before seen stuff_! 

  
The God's knowledge of magic, his jumping between the realms (not mentioning his disappearing and reappearing _inside_ the planet), him knowing about the worlds no one else even heard about (when Steve told them about some things Loki shared about another places in the universe it was frightening as well as fascinating), that thing with hiding things in some pocket of space (impossible!), his illusions; on the darker side - Loki knowing what to do with a gun, with Tony's suit, with Bruce's complicated gamma accident to the point of inventing the-almost-cure, with the Tesseract and the Casket and possibly any weapon stored in Asgard's vaults... 

  
… Loki having no problem with how to behave, how to dress, to talk, how to become one with the crowd _anywhere_ so no one would realize he's someone beyond a man, his skills in communication and getting exactly what he wants, what exactly others want to hear…

  
Tony thought himself a genius. But apparently he had never _known_ what a genius could be. And the thought was sobering. Very sobering. 

  
So thinking about how Loki with such load of skills had lost... You would think if that was not what the bastard wanted in the first place.

  
And... Inevitably you realize.   


Just how fucking fortunate they were that Loki was on their side right now.

 

Furthermore, once Tony asked Loki why wouldn't they go _further_ with their creations and developments - because clearly Loki could easily help them, help _humanity at whole_ to get unimaginable results in medicine, defense and science. It could be superb! Bruce supported him with this.

  
But in return they got a strange look that was uncomfortably unreadable and piercing. And in the end Loki said that it was better mortals didn't jump ahead of themselves. Because, he hesitated, mortals could regret it. He was not threatening, as the Avengers thought at first, but warning them, for their own sakes. Which was... disappointing for their relentless scientific minds, but after thinking about it, maybe… maybe Loki was right.

  
Gods knew better right? 

 

Tony wanted to create something that would protect the human race – by his own mortal hands - the idea was nurturing in his mind for some time now. But after seeing the look on Loki’s face, Tony reluctantly abandoned it.

 

(Jarvis would save it for the future anyway).

 

~o~0~o~

 

Thor quietly watched the sky from the window, deep in thought. Recent events made him weary as well as hopeful. Worry was still bright in his heart at the misfortune fallen on Loki. But, thank Odin, everything ended up well and Loki was back to his mischievous self, albeit a little sadder than usual.

 

Sighing, Thor Odinsson rose from his bed and went to the table standing in the corner. It was just a time to answer his mother’s letter that she sent him weeks ago.

 

Frigga made sure that Thor’s letter would reach her back with the little magical spell she put inside her own letter. Thus Thor wouldn’t need to bother Heimdall so the gatekeeper wouldn’t have to call someone from Asgard to deliver the message.

 

But now he wanted to share his feelings and fears that accumulated since leaving Asgard - with the closest person, that always knew him better than he himself did.

 

_‘Dear Mother,_

_I write with a light heart to share with you the latest news as well as my own thoughts regarding this marvelous mission I took upon myself with the aim of protecting Midgard._

_I would not go into details about what measures we – the team of the Avengers – take to keep the situation in control. I can say with pride that my friends Anthony Stark and Bruce Banner use their science to invent more and more means to end the possible war before it ever truly begins. Just like father taught me. I can see their work is grand and difficult, but with Loki’s help they had reached results, previously unachievable for the mortals._

_I could say more of it, but you must forgive me. For most of all I wanted to speak to you about Loki._

_Mother, you know not how much I achieved! Having spent so much time with my brother, only now I can say with confidence that matters are looking up for me. I am glad._

_(Just today Loki helped me, stayed by my side, fought beside me, like hundreds of times before! He even healed me, for which I am immensely grateful! I can’t hold my feelings inside – I am filled with hope. Hope that Loki and I will finally reunite and walk side by side like brothers – looking in the future together)._

_Though in the beginning I confess things were not so bright, as you can imagine. Fights between Loki and I broke in the Avengers adobe almost every day and they were horrible. For the both of us… But mother! With sorrow in my heart I say that I understand now how I have wronged Loki. I… I found out things I never even knew about, had no idea, and was too blind… Mother, I was so blind._

_Loki was hurt and tis was I who hurt him most._

_I am so sorry, mother. For as a son I have wronged you too._

_But you must know – no matter what my brother may think about me, Loki harbors the purest of love for you, mother, do not doubt it. When you last saw him, he was cruel but only to protect himself. Please, do not think less of him (though I know it is impossible). You love him, and he returns that love._

_I must go. Many thanks for your precious gift. I… didn’t want to worry you, but Loki needed your protection spells more than I. He was hurt badly recently, so I gave him the one you weaved especially for him. The surprise and care he felt for your gift was pure and showed nothing but love (much that he tried to hide it)._

_Fear not - now he is all right! I made sure for I still feel guilty in not protecting him. Thank the Norns, Loki is strong._

_That I wish for you as well, mother - be strong. Believe in us and we would not let you down. Soon everything is going to be all right in the Nine and we will meet. (With good fortune,_ all _of us)._

_I miss you terribly._

_With eternal love, your son_

_Thor_

 

Closing the letter, Thor was surprised to see it disappear before his eyes. He smiled softly; his mother’s magic was familiar and warm. Being sure that the letter was already waiting in Frigga’s hands in Asgard, Thor took his way back to his friends.

 

~o~0~o~

 

After running and fighting and then healing – it left _everyone_ weary and wishing to catch some rest in comfortable accommodations, or sleep (like in Loki’s case). Clint turned the TV on quietly watching sports; Steve was in the kitchen near, preparing dinner.  Natasha and Bruce were talking in the labs and Thor was in his room writing the letter to Asgard as Jarvis told them. Stark was – shockingly – working, actually reading and signing some stack of documents.

 

When there was time for dinner and everyone came to the kitchen curious to see and taste what Steve had cooked, the cook himself left to wake Loki up. When Steve returned alone, it was either a case of - the God of Mischief had sent Cap away to not bother him, or the great Captain America was not able to raise the sleeping deity. Both ways it was funny and the team couldn’t hold their smiles.

 

The Avengers sat in front of the TV and ate. Nobody cared what was on the screen - everybody was doing what they wished. Bruce was torturing Tony, pursuing the traces of radiation left of Loki's magic healing on his friend’s skin. Tony was sitting disinterested; his love for science lost the battle with mental exhaustion. Also he was mourning his suit. Natasha was reading something- what? Nobody would ever find out. 

  
Steve and Thor were catching up on their talk about different fighting techniques to try to use in a battle next time.

 

Mostly they had nothing to do for the day but to go to sleep meant the next day would come quicker – and with it new tasks.   

 

During the dinner there was a sudden loud noise from somewhere on the roof. Everyone was on their feet instantly, weapon in hand.

 

“Jarvis?” Tony was even afraid to ask. The alarm was already blowing as they all scattered to the roof. The reassuring thing was that whoever it was, it was not Astart and his buddies – after building his new defense program against them – it didn’t light up in warning. So it was someone else.

 

Who though?

 

“Where is my brother?!” The low angry growl was Tony’s answer.

 

Oh, shit.

 

 _“_ WHERE _IS_ HE?! _”_

 

~o~0~o~

 

The alarm was wailing and the sound of it was so unexpected that Loki found himself jolted awake in shock, almost falling from the bed, his heart jumping out from his chest. Quickly scanning his environment for the enemies, and seeing that no one was near and the tower was still standing Loki fell right back on his pillow, hugging it – a small hand gesture and the sound was cut off. The Mighty Avengers would take care of whatever was coming without him (his senses stayed quiet on the danger zone so apparently it was nothing serious).

 

Just as he readied himself to go back to sleep, the alarm blared again, now engulfing the room with angry red lights as well. Loki growled, the sound muffled by his pillow, but now he _was_ awake.

 

“Jarvis…” Loki heaved himself in the sitting position and rubbed his eyes. “What is going _on_?”

 

“You are needed at the roof, sir. Immediately.”

 

“What?” Loki asked again, but he had already put his legs on the floor, standing. There obviously was no danger, but there _was_ something else.

 

“Please make haste.”

 

Now it was really disturbing when _Jarvis_ displayed concern. Loki began to run, stumbling almost instantly on his wobbly legs. Quietly cursing, the god only prayed that nothing had happened while he slept. It would be so not funny.

 

But if to think about it… Eheh, it _so would be_!  

 

Anyway, he had to go.

 

Something was different in how he felt but in his haste Loki couldn’t put a finger on it. He promised to think about it later.

 

Wait. Why was he even running?

 

In the next second Loki teleported to the roof.

 

~o~0~o~

 

As Loki flew, a sudden memory took hold of his mind about the item that was now vibrating against his heart (why?). A necklace that Thor so boldly took from him days ago, not even realizing what value it represented. (It was actually a special link to his brother. In fact, Helblindi made it for him after a year of Loki’s kingship).

 

~*~

 

 _Loki and his little brother were sitting at the wide table in Loki’s chambers in the palace, crouching above the pile of endless documents. Myriad books and heavy volumes of Jotunheim’s law and history that were sitting open on the needed page were constantly used by Loki, while trying to learn and memorize every bit of information so he would be able to give royal decrees professionally. The names of ancient clans, territories and customs in certain sectors of Jotunheim; population, employment, agriculture problems, possible entertainment suggestions, the plan of creating a squad of battlemages close to the crown; weaponry, trade, diplomacy and hundreds of other topics – Loki wished to know_ everything _._

_The food the servants left hours ago went untouched. It was already past sleeping hours even for the most_ _insomniacs._

_Bindi (as Loki started to call his brother in private to what the other was not averse at all, finding it rather sweet) volunteered to help because it was truly a titanic task for one person – especially if said person started to study from zero._

_Loki was truly a quick learner but still, it was difficult. Helblindi often tried to take some of the burden Loki put upon himself with some kind of merciless determination. With such mindset Helblindi feared Loki would drive himself to early grave. And_ that _he could not allow._

_Deciding that Loki needed a break, Helblindi soothingly put a hand on thin shoulder, immediately distracting his king. He waited for this moment for some time now, and in this exact atmosphere and this exact peaceful calm mood it was exactly it._

_Loki looked questioningly from Helblindi’s eyes down to something the giant took from his robes and now presented to him. It was a little box carved from dark red wood and wrapped in silver silk cloth. For a second Loki’s mind froze in surprise because he wasn’t expecting it. He couldn’t remember what one should feel when presented with a gift. He wasn’t gifted with anything for… centuries…_

_“A… a gift? For me?” Better to be sure, no matter how ridiculous it seemed – they were alone (and possibly the only ones awake) but Loki was still not sure about what was happening._

_“Yes, brother. Please take it.” Helblindi carefully took Loki’s hands and put the box in them. He was ever so patient. Loki blinked rapidly._

_“But… why?”_

_It was unnecessary really. Helblindi could ask him anything – after everything that has happened Loki owns his brother so much. His life, his freedom, his happiness. So Loki doesn’t deserve any gifts. So it_ wasn’t _necessary._

_At Helblindi’s confused expression, Loki tried to find words to better express himself._

_“I mean… you don’t have to, um… I will do anything you would ask of me without…”Loki trailed uncertain. Alas, words had failed him._

_“Loki?”_

_Loki looked down, embarrassed. “Yes, Helblindi?”_

_“What are you talking about? I was not going to_ ask _you anything. I wanted to give this to you because I made it and wanted you to have it. Our culture is old and the oldest tradition is to make gifts to family as a sign of deep bond between us, blood shared in our veins. I…” Here the younger Jotun dropped his eyes in his lap, slightly fidgeting. Loki listened with baited breath. “I created this so that you will… remember me. That you are my brother means much to me and I cherish it. That you taught me your magic was a gift treasured more than anything. I just wanted to say thank you, I guess – you spent many nights trying patiently to bestow me a knowledge and not once did you stop or get mad when I failed. This… I made with magic so you will know of my presence. That I am always with you.”_

_Here Helblindi nudged Loki to finally open the box. The gift was twice as nice because the younger Laufeyson made even the box comfortable for Loki’s hands – not large, even if it took more skill to carve it, but just for his brother’s little stature. Opening said box revealed the beautiful craftsmanship of welding a delicate dark green stone with metal by magic. It shone mesmerizingly as if something pure was shining through crisscrossed black lines giving the expression of the star being born in the blackness of the Void or… or the green light of magic breaking through any barriers met on its way._

_Loki somehow didn’t doubt that his brother was seeing Loki just like that, as if this gift was the subtle representation of him. It was… the most anyone ever did for him showing that the person actually_ knew _him. Helblindi understood him._

_“Whenever I am close the chain will warm pleasantly – it won’t hurt your skin, it’s magical warmth – and you will know I am near. I know it’s sentimental… but for you, brother, I think I can be a little sentimental.”_

 

_Loki was absolutely thrown by that. The link to another person as well…_

_Loki couldn’t remember anyone giving him something – gifts, presents, anything – without wanting something in return. Never did Loki receive anything just for the sake of it, just because people wanted to make Loki happy. And not that anyone knew what he liked, because no one asked. That was to what ends neglect went. Loki stopped reacting to this fact when he was a child, realizing even then that it must be something wrong with him. Because… Thor got everything without asking for it… others knowing just what Thor would like best._

 

 _Mjolnir was the deepest insult Loki had experienced concerning the presents from his family. Thor – reckless, arrogant, egoistical Thor – got the most treasured weapon in Asgard as if it was not enough to feed his ego. Loki, who studied magic with his heart, looked at the brute that held a magical hammer, swinging it like a toy. It was an insult indeed. Odin was so proud that day._ Everyone _was so proud for their golden prince. And because of it no one paid attention to the dark calm looking man who silently watched near the far wall of the throne room. Sons should be treated equally? What a joke! Loki got_ nothing _. Loki_ always _got nothing. After the congratulations Loki gave his brother – smiling and lying and hurting – Loki left, not looking back. The pressure was just too much for him to bear. It was not if as anyone cared for his presence._ Petty jealousy, _Thor’s friends would say later. Whatever. From that day, Loki stopped believing that his father would ever gift him with something at all. And it just cemented Loki’s belief that his father did not care for him, preferring and favoring his better mightier perfect son. His only son._

 

_“Father wished for me to forget you, but I never did. You know how he…” Helblindi trailed, the expression pained. Loki swallowed nervously._

_“No. I-I don’t actually. I mean… I don’t know anything about my birth. Only lies told by Odin.”_

 

_Helblindi nodded dejected. He remembered Loki’s story like his brother told him it just yesterday. So nestling closer to where Loki sat, former King of Jotunheim revealed some bits of information he knew for sure accompanied with rumors and guesses of years long past._

 

_Loki’s story from the beginning was a tragic one. Laufey left his newborn son near the Casket, hoping that his family alongside the heart of Jotunheim would not be touched by their enemies. The battle raged for a long time. But after King Laufey could find neither the Casket nor his heir he was devastated. Grief swallowed him as he imagined his little son being killed by an angry Aesir._

_Laufey mourned and struggled to bring back that little he had left in the Realm that has lost its heart, its men and future. Seeing how his home was pulled in total darkness and ruin, Laufey’s heart hardened greatly. In time the memory that he ever had a little baby started to fade. Soon no one was to remember the little Prince._

_Eventually Laufey stood back on his feet. Soon his consort bore him another child. A son. Where the previous Laufeyson was crippled and small – this one was strong and healthy. Laufey had named him Helblindi. But the consequences of defeat in war changed the king’s character, and where at first the prospect of being a father brought Laufey joy, now it was only an obligation – the need to have an heir so no one from other families would dare to overthrow him. The child was growing up with strict discipline and with no chance of making a mistake. There were no unneeded talks about love._

_When Helblindi was old enough the topic of his older brother was lifted just once. The little Prince of Jotunheim wanted a sibling to care for. One night Laufey had told him the truth about his dead brother. After that he ordered to cease similar conversations in the future and to forget about ‘that nameless weak thing’ as Laufey said – that baby did not exist and even if it did somehow survive, it didn’t matter - there was no place for it. Not anymore. Because eventually Laufey ‘realized’ that the son he mourned perhaps even didn’t deserve the king’s grief – why should he? He was small, useless, unworthy of King Laufey._

_Laufey built up his rule on perfect image – of having power (even of ruined Jotunheim), of having a son that would inherit after him and would be as cruel as necessary as Laufey himself (even if Helblindi had more tender heart - no one cared), of authority over everyone._

_As years passed Laufey brought up the rule of solving problems forcefully. Those who were weak had no place in court and were cast out. The Queen of Jotunheim sadly had not lived long enough to see her son become a man. In one of the fights for the throne (that was not the first after a handful of years after the war but one of the last), when dissatisfied citizens rebelled, the Queen of Jotunheim was injured and later, not being able to overcome illness succumbed to death. After that Laufey cut short any hints of the uprising and made short work with the discontented. No one dared to oppose Laufey since._

_Helblindi remained alone with his father and it was not an easy life. He mourned his mother, but at least he was able to say goodbye. But his brother… many a time in his childhood he cried for the loss of someone who he would never meet, of someone who had never grown up and who was taken from their family before he could even speak. His father said the life of his older brother was just a mistake and it was better he was dead, because Helblindi would not be such a weakling, now would he?_

_What a child with an unforgiving father could say other than ‘Of course, father’?_

_Everyone might have forgotten Loki, but not the little prince. Helblindi was_ alone _for far too long. And that loneliness played a crucial role in the future. So Loki’s appearance in his life was a childish desperate dream come true. No matter how different Loki was from any other Jotun, no matter how damaged and broken, no matter how many mistakes he made. Loki was his brother, his family, his blood. Loki was his to treasure – seeing as no one treasured him enough. Laufey abandoned even the memory of Loki – and Helblindi was not like his father. He was not cruel. Besides, Loki knew so much, he had so much to share, to give, to teach – and he was also alone. So very alone._

_Laufey might have tried to uproot Helblindi’s humanity, but he had failed. The young Laufeyson stayed true to his heart._

_And living with Loki for a year showed that Helblindi made a right choice he would never regret. Loki was indeed like a star buried under so much darkness, it needed only to be reached._

_Helping each other get better, get stronger, have a shoulder to lean on so you won’t stand alone – wasn’t it what brothers do? Together and always._

_(Sappy, but who cares, right?)_

_And they would not lose one another ever again. Now they both know the price of being apart._

_“Thank you, my brother.”_

 

~o~0~o~

 

So what a surprise it was for Loki when in place of comforting cold on his neck he felt the heartwarming familiar tingle of magic. The heart beating excitedly, Loki jumped again to appear at the entrance of the living room and hurriedly walked to the balcony, where he met the backs of the Avengers, who were speaking rather loudly.

 

“Hey! What is- why are you-“

 

“Where is he? I know he is harmed!” That voice…

 

“Wait a minute. How did you even know-“

 

When everyone heard the god approaching, they turned to look at him, and with that Loki finally saw who was standing there. The first thing the team noticed was Loki’s stunned face. And, well… It rather _was_ a surprise. Because there stood Helblindi – Loki’s brother. Big, tall, still scary Frost Giant.

 

(Loki had no time to see another Jotun, wearing some exquisite armor – the royal guard? - that came with Helblindi and who soon took away the Casket apparently back to Frozenland – it was obvious they came to Earth using the relic. Tony itched to borrow the cube – he had so little time with the Tesseract after all).

 

Helblindi stepped into view, looking around mostly in confusion and distaste until his eyes instantly found Loki, who did not even try to stop gawking at his brother’s sudden appearance. Before Loki could master a thought as to do something, Helblindi rushed ahead and falling on one knee, took his brother’s face gently in his hands.

 

Tony had to turn away, resigned to watch that freaking crease between Loki’s eyebrows that made the God of Mischief look too… too freaking cute. (Like let me go to you and hug you to death. For God’s sake, Loki!) And all this sentimental shit between brothers… Stop!

 

(Loki was fucking lucky and the bastard knew it, that’s why he was holding, clinging so tight to his bro. They both did).

 

It was understandable when one cares so much to abandon his home, the throne and run across the worlds to make sure Loki was fine – or whatever reason he came here for.

 

(Tony wished sometimes that he was not the only child).

 

When Stark turned back, Big Bro scooped the Small Bro in a hug - kneeling Helblindi was almost the same height as Loki standing. Not that height mattered at all between those two.

 

After several heartbeats Loki woke from his sudden stupor and with a sincere and joyous smile stepped out from embrace to properly greet his brother. Damn, what a smile. He looked so happy, Tony mused. And it was true - since Loki came here, he was rarely looking happy. Content, satisfied, full of joy and giggles, but happy? No. It was a moment like now when it became obvious just what the difference was. In the eyes, in the smile.

  
Which was unfair. Because it was wrong how such emotions should be always repressed instead of exposed to the world.

 

_Jesus, Tony, shut your brain, would ya?_

 

“Brother! I- I am so glad to see you. You are here!” And just as quickly joy overwhelmed Loki, it then disappeared, being replaced with worry. “But… Wait. Why are you here? Is there something wrong in Jotunheim?”

 

At first Loki was astonished – Helblindi came! Stupid sentiment, but it would never seize to warm his soul, to bring a stupid smile to his face whenever he saw his brother’s care. Recently after the attack he was feeling low and a bit depressed, because even if the Avengers were there for him – Steve and Thor and Stark, even Natasha – it was not the same as if it was someone dear. His brother.

 

(Someone he missed deeply after being separated - after so many years spent side by side).

 

But why _did_ his brother come? Did something happen? An attack? Asgard did something? Some decease? The Casket did not work after so long? Loki’s mind swirled with thousand horrible possibilities about what could have happened because he left. _‘Oh, gods! I shouldn’t have left them! What if this will be my fault? Did I worsen the situation? What if I-‘_

 

“Peace, brother. Nothing bad happened. Only good.” The same metamorphose was now happening with another Jotun – his calm expression became pained. “That I can’t say about you – you scared me when I felt… I felt your pain, Loki.” The big hand rested on the side of Loki's head, fingers lightly touching his temple. Blue color as if spilled on Loki's pale features like the aquarelle in the water. They were so painfully kin it was astonishing. “You scared me. The Casket was indisposed and I had to wait endlessly until I could leave to check on you, brother. The wait almost killed me, knowing that something was horribly wrong with you. So I came. To make sure you are well and to offer you help. If you will have it.”

 

Tony sighed. _On what a huge effort Loki's brother went to get here, just to see his bro was safe. Leave his world where obviously so much work was under his watch, so many people. But it seemed not to matter. Because something happened to his family and he agonized to find out what and fix it._

_  
Damn._

_Fucking aliens._

_  
Loki, you lucky bastard._

Loki’s delighted unguarded smile made Thor clench his fists, his knuckles turning white from where he stood at the entrance of the room. He couldn’t remember when was the last time he _hated_ someone so much it hurt. When things started to clear up a little with him and Loki… this insolent whelp was coming. Loki’s brother. _Helblindi_. All the work Thor put in repairing his relationship with Loki would shatter like a glass when all Loki would do now is spend time with _him_. How many times Thor offered his help and how many times Loki rejected it? Now that Jotun grumbles one sentence and Loki is all over the heels to accept it!

 

“I… Yes. Of course. Gladly.”

 

Stark couldn’t _not_ throw in his two cents. Because why not. Besides, they were a team, no?

 

“Um, Loki? We didn’t agree that your brother also would be here. Um.” Tony spoke sheepishly. He was not opposed to the idea, but _frost giant, tall, scary_ …

 

“Yes. But we also didn’t agree that he shouldn’t.” Loki turned to look at him with all Arctic ice and winds and freezing water in his stare – that just _dared_ him to say no to his face. _Fucking royalty_.

 

“… Right. _Fuck_. Welcome to Avenger Tower then, Hell-of-a-blindi. Be at home. Only, you know, don’t freeze anything over here, kay?”

 

“You talk much with that tongue of yours.” King’s brother replied absently, still looking at Loki with hands on slim shoulders and making sure he was well.

 

Tony gaped.

 

“Oh. My. _God_. You too? Honestly, guys, do you see it? Jesus, they are the same! Even their threats are _the same_. Maybe I should stop talking with you two after all and be safe? Yeah, I will do so.” Helblindi finally stood and regarded a short man.

 

“I am _Helblindi_ Laufeyson. And I thank you for your hospitality.”

 

“… You are most welcome.” Tony _did_ learn to cherish his self-preservation. When needed.

 

“Well he can be polite when he wants to,” Loki murmured quietly. But he was smiling.

 

(Unexpected emotions welled up in Thor's breast. Once, Loki had been that way with Thor. He longed for a time when that part of Loki was his again. His only. And no one else’s. Maybe it would be so again, Thor thought gravely).

 

Loki meanwhile knew nothing of Thor’s dark thoughts. He only knew that his brother was here. And that there was nothing he could wish more. 

 

~o~0~o~

 

A/N: There are going to be more Helblindi and Loki in the next chapter and we would see how Thor would react to it. Would it end well? Hmm…

 

(The Queen of Jotunheim won’t have a place in my story, sorry. Just as Laufey. I guess with Laufey dead the matter is closed, and in canon we don’t know anything at all about Loki’s mother. So I hope in my story it would be enough.

 

P.S. The Winter Soldier, Sam Wilson, Vision, Coulson and his team, lets add Barton’s family as well, Fantastic Four, Doom, Maximoffs, Ant Man, Deadpool, Spider Man… Ehem. No, sorry. I’ll stick to the original characters, thank you. This abundance of characters is great but so damn annoying… Well, it’s just me.

 

I think when the final Avengers movie would come the poster would be like a school’s vignette, where all the heroes and villains would climb on each other’s heads to have a spot :I

 

Thank you krystal_lazuli for fixing my mistakes and y’all for reading!

 

I’d love to hear what you think :D 


	33. Chapter 33

~o~0~o~

 

As soon as the proper introductions were made, it was no wonder that Loki and his brother disappeared. The Avengers already knew about Helblindi enough so they were not too surprised or shocked.

 

While the others began to actively discuss the incident (and some of them think what help a Jotun could be), the brothers secluded themselves in Loki’s room – they couldn’t wait to talk to each other.

 

(They hadn’t noticed how blue pensive eyes never took their focus from them). 

 

First things first, as soon as Loki and Helblindi were alone, they embraced again, but more freely, without witnesses, without restrictions. It was brief and familiar, but no less warm and soothing. Loki let go and smiled crookedly with a hint of mischief, Helblindi stood up and patted Loki’s shoulder, his eyes shifting around the room in interest and dissatisfaction. Because come on, if Loki could only see what the Jotunheim palace looked like now.

 

Helblindi took off his heavy black cloak with ornate silver tracery, under which he stayed in his skin-tight dark gray tunic made from the richest silks, and dark red leather pants.

 

Loki had quickly learned during his stay in the realm that actually the Jotuns wore clothes no different from anyone else – Elves or Aesir alike –it was anyone’s choice, to wear a simple loincloth or elaborate dresses. No one was judging. Besides, one would wonder - if they happened to be on Jotunheim royal receptions -who wore more expensive and more elegant clothes – Jotuns could eclipse even the most expensive Aesir tailors.

 

(Loki caught himself tending to black attire, when previously he was loyal to green. But it seemed arriving on Jotunheim ought to bring some changes. Besides, as much as he loved his armor, he couldn’t leave it as it was – it reminded him too much of Asgard. Change, even if it was a small one, was an improvement on itself). 

 

Moving on the bed, Loki asked Jarvis to order something to eat for the two, and finally the brothers were talking about anything that came to their minds. King’s matters first of course (Ivari and the council took the temporary place of ruling, as was customarily when the king was ill or absent), but then they shifted on to more mundane topics.

 

“As you know, the time flows quickly. Since you left changes were enormous, amazing, and breathtaking. I won’t tell more because I want you to see Jotunheim, its fields and streets with your own eyes. I can’t wait. The Casket… You, Loki, brought life to our world again.”

 

Seeing the blush spreading on Loki’s cheeks ( _every_ time he praised Loki’s contributions in any way), Helblindi smirked, because of which had to dodge the green magic shot – harmless, but stinging. The younger Jotun could not hide his delight seeing Loki using his returned magic so easily and freely. (Seeing his brother fading without it was painful enough).

 

Listening to what had transpired on Midgard and what Loki and his ‘team’ had been subjected to, Helblindi became upset _(Loki was not supposed to suffer!),_ but tried to lighten up the mood by more joyful news.

 

It was his mistake.

 

“You found a mate! Congratulations!” Loki smiled somewhat scarily.“When should I carry out the marriage? Oh, your wedding will be unforgettable. Guests, fireworks, feasts non-stop, elvish wine - _now_ that I have my magic-”

 

“Hey! No.Wedding. We… do _not_ rush. We…” Now Helblindi was the one blushing. Was it in the job description for the older brothers to make the younger ones uncomfortable? (Not fair – Loki was not much older, nor was he an expert in romantic relationships… But _still_ more experienced than him, damn it). But he just said that he had finally publicly acknowledged his relationship. _What wedding?_ Honestly…

 

“ _Oh_. Is she any good? You can’t speak your mind! She enchanted your will I know it.” Loki continued to tease, but in his heart he was so happy for Helblindi. _Just about time, you snail._

 

“She didn’t-“

 

“I like her already.”

 

“Well, good luck. She is twice your height, the daughter of Tsiazi clan and she fears you.”

 

Loki faltered. “Why?” Helblindi thought that Loki looked truly heartbroken by this. _God of Lies, sure_.

 

“Because… she is _afraid_ she would like you even more than she has already and in truth she respects your power and knowledge, regardless of what her clan thinks. Her parents were among those who did not like your sudden reign and were in opposition. Gerah, though, was astonished how quickly you pushed all of us from our knees to stand proudly once more. So she tries to turn her family’s minds in your favor. Now that you returned the Casket to us, after thousand years of decay. She… she joked if I have half the charm than you do, she would be okay.”

 

It took time for Loki to comprehend what Helblindi said to him. He was so disappointed and a bit hurt hearing that his possible future sister-in-law might fear and hate him ( _And why shouldn’t she? In Asgard everyone did_ ). It was disheartening. But then he heard she liked him already and that just made him smile shyly. _And_ Helblindi was an ass.

 

“Good. I was afraid for a second there would be scandals in the palace non-stop.”

 

“We are not yet marr- Oh, forget it.” Helblindi sighed.

 

Loki just smirked.

 

“And stop it. I know that Vanaheim princess were to visit Jotunheim. I believe not for its beautiful nature or cold temperature, hm?” The bigger Jotun drawled.

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Loki said with indifferent air.

 

“Cease your teasing about my love life, brother, or I will start to dig in yours. After all why not bring the permanent peace with Midgard? That Captain-“Loki recoiled as if hit, shock in his eyes. _However did this lout even know about Loki’s friendship with Steve? And what in Helheim did he insinuate?!_

 

“Please be silent! All right, I give up. Keep your dirty secrets to yourself. Like I need to know that your beloved wanted you to notice her for two years now and only now you put your head out of your ass to notice her. _Please!_ I care not. And for your information,Sigyn and I are old friends. Many years passed, yes. But who knows? Her parents always liked me, even if her mother thinks I have too many secrets. And Norns help me – mate me with mortals? Are you all right? After our wedding, it will be their time to die. And no mortal will survive back at home. Unless only Steve…” Loki trailed lost in thought, but then snapped out of it.Hel! “It’s not the point!” Loki fumed while Helblindi laughed. “I only just discreetly showed Thor that it is not wise to court a mortal. So I accept. We cease to tease each other. Go away.”

 

“Sure, brother… I like Lady Sigyn’s white hair though. You are like two opposites… Children should be silver.”

 

Loki stared at his grinning brother unblinking. Seeing as Loki was in mildstupor, Helblindi continued with an easy air.

 

“She is one of the Vanaheim’s heirs. Marrying, you could be the king of the Realm. Sorry, _of the two_. But you would share Jotunheim with your _good old best brother_ , yeah? It is - if I’d want to, of course. I accept bribes.”

 

“… Shut... please just _shut up_.”

 

“You shut up and go to sleep. You need it.”

 

“Insufferable bastard.”

 

“Hey, look who’s talking.”

 

“Agh! Impossible.”

 

:::::

 

Later after Loki conjured his brother the right sized bed at the other side of the room and all comforts he would need, they lay each in their own beds ready to sleep after such an excited day. Midgard, its sky and air were unfamiliar to Helblindi and made him fidgety, but Loki’s presence soothed his nerves enough to feel at home.

 

“Bindi?”

 

“Yes, Loptr?”

 

“I’m very glad you came.”

 

~o~0~o~

 

~*~

 

 _“I wanted to ask you… That day you met me, you… Why did you do it? Your decision to make me king, let me_ live _– not only it was uncalled for, it was… so against_ anything _I knew in life. Why?”_

_“Loki… That day I saw… In your eyes, I saw something I had never witnessed before. You were_ desperate _to die, like… like killing yourself will make you finally_ finally _happy. And to think it was my_ brother _reduced to this state… I heard you, heard every thing you confessed of your life and I… I thought if I wouldn’t give you some task you will be gone. Only just having found my sibling – which I wished since I was a little boy - I was so afraid to lose you. This time not to Odin but to death. And_ forwhat _? What was the point, I thought. To live a life without knowing what is it to be alive. Yes, you made mistakes. But so did the others. You brought pain and suffering, but the same was done to you. When would it end? Who has a right to judge who is to live or die? I don’t. Odin? That despicable thief most_ surely _doesn’t – he, who ruined you. And you are such a bright star, brother. If only soiled, overshadowed and dimmed by others. Well, and it was your birthright. And I can only be glad I made the right choice. Never doubt it.”_

_“You know… Sometimes I think I imagine you saying such things to me. Because I just can’t bring myself to believe you actually mean them.”_

_“Well, we have time to change it. The lifetime to do so, brother.”_

 

~o~0~o~

 

Judging from the positive mood that was mostly apparent in the kitchen, the Avengers were excited at the new addition to their numbers. Yesterday they were cautious and wary, yes, but today they were even eager Helblindi had come. Bruce was telling Tony how Loki’s brother’s icy powers could help them heal possessed minds of humans in the future (that was,if Loki was occupied elsewhere), Steve was glad Loki’s mood got better in comparison to the depressed one Loki had for the last few days, Clint was indifferent (at least he told himself so), Natasha curious, Tony enthusiastic. Only Thor hoped that their new ‘guest’ would leave them quite soon. Preferably immediately.

 

The perfect example of how Thor felt, the others witnessed in the morning, when the Laufeysons emerged from their bedroom (Loki’s brother – as Jarvis said – had not visited his own quarters yet, preferring to stay at Loki’s).

 

Thor, as usual in his everyday routine, was waiting for Loki to join him at breakfast. Loki as of late did indeed join the Golden God. They spoke little, sometimes not at all, but they stayed side by side.

 

Just like always Thor was sitting at the table, the plates with food ready for him and Loki. When the Thunderer heard someone address his brother in the corridor, his very being seemed to come to attention. When he spotted Loki, heading his way, he exclaimed, starting forward.

 

“Brother!”

 

Loki nodded his ‘good morning ‘at Thor, continuing walking to his seat. Thor started after his brother, ready to inquire about his day… but then the grand looming presence of Helblindi followed right after Loki and Thor stopped as if an invisible barrier was keeping him from making another step.

 

“Thor?” Loki slowed down, asking with a hint of uncertainty.

 

“Loki.”

 

Anything Thor wanted to say to Loki got forgotten, replaced with void in his mind. Just the presence of the other Jotun got Thor on edge, where any rational thought left him as soon as he put his eyes on that… on Loki’s blood brother. The humans noticed the shift in the air, but said nothing. Thor too said nothing. He just sat at the table and started on his meal, beginning conversations with Clint or Natasha, but not with Loki. There was no trace of anger or discontent or awkwardness. To all everything seemed perfectly fine.

 

But… only on the outside.

 

First, Thor tried to hide his true feelings on the matter of the new guest. He was a little bit ashamed of the unpleasant worm of jealousy, slowly chewing his inwards and triggering unpleasant thoughts. That was unworthy of the mighty confident warrior. And as soon as his reaction was no longer the subject of everybody's interest, there was no need in his contrived gaiety, and Thor succumbed to his grievous thoughts. 

~o~0~o~

“We will be in the training room. Helby, move.”

  
“Don't call me Helby. I am officially still your king.” The younger Jotun mutteredgrudgingly but his lips betrayed him by trembling in uncontrollable need to smile. Loki - his beloved brother - dared to call him that name in front of the court once. Helblindi loved his brother but it was too much. He never let Loki call him that in front of the others (even if deep down he was in love with that name). 

  
Loki only snorted dismissively and showed Helblindi to the door. 

  
“Well… How extremely lucky being you.”

 

It took a moment. But then the Royal Majesty of Jotunheim whined like a child, walking with a pouting face because Loki got him,again.

   
(H.e.l.b.y.). 

 

The Avengers silently watched as Loki and his Jotun brother headed to the gym. They were funny to look at. Those little games between them, personal meanings of words, references only they knew about. Many of the Avengers were all loners in lives, and didn’t know anything about siblings’ relationships (Thor and Loki didn’t count for apparent reasons).

 

Still – Lokster&Helby were funny.

 

Not everyone shared Stark’s silent opinion. Thor was scowling in frustration. Totally understandable here. Steve only smirked at Bruce’s look, when the doctor looked at Loki as if seeing him for the first time. It was the sentiment shared by many when Helblindi only just appeared in the Tower. Loki showed his softer side… it was bizarre. If endearing.

 

Natasha and Clint meanwhile shared _the look_.

 

“ _What_?”

 

Two agents jumped at Steve’s question. But only Barton fidgeted at Cap’s inquiring look. No secrets within the team.

 

“What if they… god knows what those two could do together. I am just being cautious, nothing else, dude.” Said so flippantly, it strangely annoyed the Captain.

 

“I didn’t know you still feared Loki.” As Clint choked from brazen slander, Steve continued.“And for the love of God, Barton – Loki is with his _brother_. Didn’t think they just want to be alone without yours or anyone else’s attention? They were apart and now together again to share what happened back home or just to talk. Share some news. They are _brothers_! Leave them be.”

 

Steve walked away and didn’t see how his words were like a slap in Thor’s face. With every word Steve said, the god’s fists squeezed more tightly, his breathing became harsher, the burning behind his eyes stronger. In that moment Thor despised Steve Rodgers. It was childish and wrong but in that moment Captain cared not that Thor could hear him. Thor knew it was not intentional but it still hurt. Still his heart ached from the instant the word ‘brother’ said with such intensity and confidence. Steve saw Helblindi and Loki interact only once, damn him to Hela’s domain! And all the same he proclaims them brothers! It hurt because such confidence was non-existent between Thor and Loki. Not anymore. Even in Asgard Thor rarely spent time with Loki, they did not ‘share news’ or were alone to keep each other company. Because Thor always needed attention… and many others gave it to the crown prince gladly. Loki was only an afterthought…

 

_But was it really needed to be shoved in Thor’s face?!_

 

“Don’t know about you guys”, Tony put his glass on the counter and went to his new super awesome table where anything could be projected like it was real rather than watch from cameras on his super awesome plasma, “but I wanna see those two in action. If they fight – better than movies. Besides I… don’t know, Loki is still not overly comfortable with us. I wanna see him… normal or something.”

 

“Tony, this is… intruding”, Bruce said hesitantly. But he would be lying if he said he didn’t want to watch Loki too. See Loki with someone he truly cared about and loved. Bruce was curious but still doubtful if it was a good idea.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not a pervert. No sound. Just keeping an eye so they won’t blow out our training room.”

 

Clint and Natasha took the couch, Tony sat on the floor, Bruce – still fuming ( _What if Loki would get angry? He would be right to exact revenge and who would want_ that _?_ ) – took a chair. Thor was the one to remain standing. He went to the far corner of the room where the bar was and not caring for Stark’s reaction poured himself a drink. It was potent but still – it won’t be superfluous. Steve went elsewhere, he would not be a part of this. He would go visit the brothers in person later, but he would not sneak up on them. No. Tony had no shame so it would be on his head if Loki would get angry. (Win-win).

 

And so they watched as the Laufeysons entered the gym, one tall, one short, but both similarly graceful ( _Oh, royalty_ ). At first they just talked – no, ‘Helby’ talked, and his bro listened to him as if he was his idol. But it seemed the talk was more like some prelude. For what? The Avengers were keen to find out.

 

Back in the room, quite aware that they were being spied on but not by whom, Helblindi was curiously inspectingthe strange devices in the big (enormous for mortals at least) room. The floor was smooth, the high ceiling had some bags hanging from it, training stuff put in the corners. Not far stood the stairs, set as if you were to jump from them. Loki patiently waited for his brother to stop his examination – he had not seen something like that before – and soon Helblindi brought his attention back to Loki.

 

“You wanted to show me something?”

 

Loki licked his lips nervously. He had studied much since he came here to Midgard, constantly trying to find more and more ways to share his own magic with that of his brother. Even if Loki’s magic was unique and his brother’s so much weaker in comparison, no matter - he wished Helblindi to be able to use it like Loki did. At least in one of the most fascinating abilities Loki’s body had.

 

“Teach you more likely. Remember how we talked about shape-shifting?” The giant nodded.“I was sure you can be one but, well, without my magic I couldn’t… make you feel what it’s like. And now that the Casket is back your life force is stronger and more used to the gifts you were born with. I can… show you how it is done. Because no matter how simple it sounds - we have the same blood in the both of us. Some abilities could be shared with right push. I learned how to open up one’s blood potential being here. Your blood would cling to mine through my magic and yours. We uh… You will feel it. And if we are successful I have a little surprise for you later. It will be more for me than foryou but… If you’ll let me…”

 

After the Casket was taken from Jotunheim, the magic was taken with it. No true mages were born in the desolation left after a war and those who had magical abilities inherited them from their parents. Though these abilities were not fulfilled at all until Loki came and showed how they should use magic, taught them how to make it more, how to spread it further.

 

“Everything for you, brother. You know it.”

 

That got him a smile so bright the crystals on the ice castles on the sun seemed dim and hazy.

 

(Those who were watching this simultaneously groaned).

 

~o~0~o~

 

Now standing in front of each other, Loki and Helblindi raised their hands with their own magical energies connecting through touch: Loki’s bright green, Helblindi’s pale violet.

 

What was happening next could not wholly be comprehended by humans’ minds. Because…

 

_Because what the hell?!_

 

No matter what difficulties with understanding mortals could have, it didn’t stop two aliens in engaging in the most beautiful display of shape-shifting.

 

Whatever was shared between brothers was soon brought into motion. Not one of the humans stayed unaffected seeing how after some concentrated preparation Helblindi… _changed_ into some unknown  animal unknown to Earth – huge, dark blue, with sharp scales on its head and back, with giant teeth, outright _massive_ elephant-like something, and even with such height it moved with incredible speed. The dents in the floor were enormous under its heavy weight.

 

(Thor’s fists clenched. That monster should think again about hurting anyone, especially Loki. With dark satisfaction he for a moment imagined taking Mjolnir and killing this beast in the same fashion he killed a similar one back in Jotunheim years ago. Oh, wouldn’t it be glorious?)

 

Just as Tony and Clint tried to lift their jaws from the floor, Loki meanwhile shouted something very loudly to the beast, laughing merrily. Said beast froze, looking down and huffing. _Jesus, those teeth…_ It seemed to be confused greatly. Loki started to look worried with the passing minutes as the animal did nothing it apparently was asked to, but instead was becoming quite angry. Loki, unafraid of the roaring thing, stepped ahead, and before the beast could lunge, blasted the green energy right at its face. A second later Helblindi, in his original form, was lying on the floor looking at the ceiling and panting as if he had run a marathon. Loki cautiously crouched above his brother, and before he could react, was thrown on his back. Thor immediately grabbed his hammer and was ready to fly to help, but Bruce’s wordless exclamation stopped him and he realized why.

 

Helblindi was not attacking Loki. He was smiling and laughing and rambling, like a child that had it first go at an American roller coaster. Loki was unarmed and even if he had been startled, now he fully shared his little brother’s happiness. Helblindi shook Loki’s shoulders excitedly for the last time until quickly standing up and strolling on some distance from a still bewildered but amused Loki, who was pulling himself from the floor, exasperated at being unceremoniously thrown onto it.

 

The next form was that of a wolf. Kind of a wolf. It was twice as big as the normal one. It was gray, the eyes stayed red and yes, it was a majestic animal. Now Helblindi was more attentive to his form – the first experience and all that. Now he transformed back without dangerous complications, such as forgetting who he was and succumbing to animal instincts.

 

For the next hour Helblindi was changing in all kinds of animals, birds and other things. Loki asked Jarvis to conjure the full length projections representatives of the Earth’s fauna and Helblindi changed into them as well, after very careful and scrutinizing examination.

 

It was interesting to watch as Loki, bored at looking his brother tittuping around in delight, decided to join him. They ran, crawled, and flew side by side. When Loki out of the blue became the _girl_ , a leggy gorgeous beauty, Tony at first chocked on his drink and then not believing his own eyes threw his glass at the projector. He accomplished nothing by it. Steve swallowed noisily, Bruce simply facepalmed. Natasha sent Clint a death glare when the archer started to cry at the unfairness of this cruel world. Thor was unimpressed with his friends – all this he had already seen before.

 

Helblindi though got stuck at the shape-shifting into a person in comparison to that of an animal. The most he did was getting slightly smaller, close to Loki’s height but still impressive. And his blue skin stayed the same. He wasn’t able to change its color. And no woman either. Loki only laughed in her new form at Helblindi’s sulking face. But in the end everything got back as it was before – Loki was Loki, as humans got used to seeing him (he even stayed in his pale normal coloration), Helblindi – tall, scary blue giant.

 

As they took their way out from the gym, it was obvious from those faces to realize they have both spent fantastic a time together.

 

~o~0~o~

 

After a dinner where Loki pretended not to notice how Stark was avoiding looking at him, and how Bruce was fidgeting and blushing when asked what they were up to all day - Natasha was the only one speaking to Loki as if nothing had changed. Clint sat quietly even if he was bursting inside from the need to say some things. Steve’s glare kept him silent and docile. And it was everyone’s relief when their Captain inquired from Helblindi how he and Loki had spent their time in the gym. Helblindi started to speak animatedly, capturing everyone’s attention easily with his tale. Loki was not engaging in the talk, leaving it to his brother, instead discreetly stealing a look at Thor, who was silently eating, not looking up and seemingly not interested in conversing with anyone. Loki decided to do something nice to Thor soon, knowing how the Thunderer detested being forgotten or ignored, how his mood was worsening and the sunny personality waning drastically.

 

Standing up and walking to the kitchen to put more food before his teammates, Loki unexpectedly sat near Thor, startling the other god. But at his questioning look, Loki just shrugged nonchalantly, putting more food on the other’s plate, while asking him some trivial question. Thor looked at him warily at first, but when he started to answer, everyone else appeared to be forgotten. Meeting Loki’s eyes across the table, Helblindi just nodded unnoticeably for everyone else, and continued with speaking to Steve.

 

~o~0~o~

 

Later when the sun was going down, there was only the green burning fire in Loki’s room – where the brothers stood in front of the mirror. Previously Loki had been asked to show his surprise and now it was the time to deliver it.

 

_(In the times he had for himself Loki studied Jotun’s tomes of sorcery. There he found a spell. He wanted to try it… to shape-shift Helblindi to look like a human. Like Odin – or Loki himself, who would know now? - did eternity ago)._

 

So now feeling Loki’s magic joining with his own somewhere deep inside his chest, Helblindi gasped as the transformation took away his height, his width, his colors. The room became grander, his clothes bigger, the temperature around him colder. For the first time in his life Helblindi looked upon his brother (and upon the world itself) from the same height as Loki, quite liking the sight of his brother’s eyes even with his own.

 

“It… it is the most… strange feeling I have ever experienced. I don’t feel… right.” Helblindi awkwardly raised his hand, the sleeve completely swallowing it. The spark of green and the clothes were just the right size, hugging his body comfortably… and revealing the pale milky skin he has never imagined to wear.

 

In the first instance Helblindi felt as if this body was foreign, unnatural, the panic on its way of rising ( _Aesir, Aesir Aesir skin, monster’s skin_ ) but just as it appeared – it was gone, when the same as his pale hand took his. _Loki’s hand_. Blinking his momentary fear away the transformed Jotun looked into the emotional eyes of Loki, who seemed to not overly believe that he had done it, that he had changed him.

 

“No, you just- just feel smaller. And - it’s convenient. At least while staying here.” Loki was smiling shyly, but his joy was immense. Helblindi was still tentative in taking in the whole situation.

 

“Why are you so happy, brother?”

 

“I don’t know”, Loki looked like a child on Christmas (except he didn’t acknowledge it as a holiday), standing wide eyed and open mouthed. Helblindi still stared at his pale hands, so unlike what he was used to his whole life.

 

“You look overly excited”. Loki’s eye twinkled.

 

“And I am. I have finally found out how to use the spell. Now I can use it on you. Not that I don’t respect our true form – I do - but… but you…” Loki sniffed and bit his lip.“ _Look_ at you!”

 

“And what would I see?” Bindi asked perplexed. Loki – earlier so excited – now hesitated. He murmured, while slowly turning Helblindi to face the mirror.

 

“… My brother.”

 

Startled Helblindi mildly pushed against Loki’s hands wanting to first look at his brother’s face instead of his own new one, touched by his words but still uncertain of what Loki meant by them - they _were_ brothers. What does it have to do with this form?

 

But he was not prepared to see pure unconditional love and affection shining in those green orbs. It was strange that Loki took all of this so emotionally, but it was not like Helby would dare to complain.

 

Not wanting to blush (because now everyone could _kind of_ see it) or do something stupid because of his own emotions (he was a little sentimental, even if only Loki knew about it) Helblindi finally looked at his reflection in a mirror.

 

Indeed, with Loki standing behind him the Jotun could see the resemblance. Now anyone could guess that they were family – brothers. Yes. Now he understood the feeling. Both with sharp noses, high cheek bones, thin mouths. They both resembled Laufey. The difference – even if Helblindi’s height also now resembled Loki’s – was that one was with broad shoulders, strong arms and legs. Loki no matter what, would still be a runt, with his slender lithe figure, thin waist and long fingers. But all in all they were alike. Black manes – one with long slightly curled hair, the other with short very curly locks, both had pale skin, sharp eyes – one had emerald, the other green-gray-violet.

 

And then… Helblindi with some ache realized…What was happening now was like a healing of an old painful wound. Loki’s painful wound.

 

All his life suffering because of his difference from the others, being told how he looked strange and unlike anyone else, being an outcast even for the closest of people – now there were _two_ of them. Loki was not _alone_ anymore. With Helblindi he was never alone, but _this_ – this was just enough of the confirmation.

 

So Helblindi did not think much. He just turned and embraced his brother tightly-tightly, not needing to keep careful because of the size and strength differences anymore, happy to hold Loki just so, just as his older brother was comfortable with. And if Loki lost some tears on his shirt’s collar Helblindi just hugged him even closer.

 

~o~0~o~

 

The Avengers had only just finished their talk with Maria Hill, who at the command of Director Fury was informing the team about the location of certain militant groups around the perimeter of the country, each group of 20 people, for a start. In turn she demanded the results of _their_ work, saying that the Director was waiting for the paperwork and new prototypes he would be able to use and give to his soldiers. And Maria reminded that he ‘was watching’. The Avengers eyed her projected face not really that amused.

 

(In truth, after how Loki played Fury and disregarded any of the one-eyed man threats, plus the god being backed up by Thor, the humans were less intimidated by Nick Fury and his methods. Loki was a bad – good? – influence in this case).

 

Earlier when Fury’s right hand stiffly asked after Loki’s absence, no one really had any wish to share with SHIELD where Loki currently was and in whose company. They would keep this information for later. With SHIELD you are never sure (who knows what they were storing up deep down in their facilities? Maybe even some blue aliens, why not?). So Tony flippantly said that Loki hibernated and would continue until he needed to restore his focus pocus magic. Until then, he said, no one dared to disturb the sleeping bear. Hill only rolled her eyes and disconnected. Okay, then.

 

Later, sitting up for the cursed paperwork (not all were sober while doing it), there waited a big surprise for everyone.

 

“Good evening, mortals. Thor.”

 

It was the moment that was the great performance of the definition of a double take. No one could quite hold their shock in witnessing the…strangest thing. Tony who was nursing his third glass of martini spit on the table, making Natasha hiss because of her ruined report, and shook his head, making the stop motions all the while.

 

“STOP! Stop. Rewind. Again!” Tony’s eyes widened, seeing Loki with someone new.“What is going the hell on?! Even for a bit I can’t step away to drink, and something weird happens! Who’s _this_? Loki, where the fuck are you finding them? And why does my Tower get filled with strangers?!” Tony stood to face the newcomer, a call for Jarvis on the tip of his tongue.

 

For those who were sober or more observant, the identity of the stranger took mere moments to fill in their minds.

 

“Woah.” Was all Bruce could utter.

 

While the mortals were standing one by one in uncertainty, Loki nudged Helblindi to come further into the room, ignoring the little furor his trick had done. His brother, hot on his heels, seemed unaffected by it as well, rather amused by little mortals’ reactions. This was his brother’s magic, and so they _should_ be impressed.

 

Sitting beside Natasha, Loki spared one look at what she was doing, and scrunching his face in disgust, flicked his wrist and the reports were filled by annoyingly curved letters instead of printed text, which would be a pain to fast read. The woman snorted and put away her computer, all tabs magically closed. Jarvis was no help because Tony was rebooting him with fresh modernizations and so the AI was unavailable for, as Tony said, something he would suffer doing and so should they too.

 

There was a shuffling behind him, so Loki turned his head to see the poor doctor holding his own pack of still unfilled papers. He was avoiding looking at Loki and was blushing profusely. A cute sight, what can you do? So… Loki just turned back to Helby as if he didn’t understand Banner’s wordless request. Bruce’s shoulders dropped, until he despairingly looked down and saw the reports completed with horrible unrecognizable handwriting; furthermore, it was all in small letters. Perfect.

 

“Um… Loki?” Clint uncomfortably took a seat on Loki’s right, jealously eyeing Natasha’s finished work. The God of Mischief furrowed his brows at being interrupted, and tiredly closed his eyes.

 

“I’m spent, sorry.” Loki tragically said, but the wicked line of his mouth destroyed the perfect image.

 

“Hey! Don’t be an assho-“

 

“Language, Barton!” Steve barked, unceremoniously shooing the archer from his seat to go finish his reports. Helblindi laughed along with Loki, both clinking glasses. Helby was deciding how he felt about Midgardian alcohol (awful stuff) as Loki stopped to watch something reflectively on TV.

 

All this time Thor Odinsson was watching everyone interact with each other with quiet astonishment. Since this Helblindi had appeared here, in their home, Thor hadn’t taken his eyes off him. Thor told himself that he was looking out for his friends, but in truth… he followed the Jotun’s every action, determining how dangerous _it_ was. The easiness, with which the mortals took to that savage uncultured thing, was truly bewildering.

 

Why, Jotunheim _was_ a desolate useless world (Loki ruled there but it didn’t mean that it wasn’t true). So why were they so pleased Helblindi was here? A burden he was, nothing more. And now – wearing the Aesir skin… How _dare_ he? He better stay in his blue cold untouchable one – only Loki had the right to look like Aesir, because he _was_ one. This, what was happening, was madness. 

 

Loki had changed since Laufeyson came. And it was the biggest issue with Thor. How different Loki was acting, how… true. It was pissing Thor off. At first he tried to stay calm and levelheaded, truly. But with every passing minute spent in the ‘proclaimed brothers’ company or just watching them together, it was harder and harder to remain unaffected.

 

_Damn Jotun._

 

Thor was somehow sure that Laufey’s son would slip soon, and embarrass Loki and then he would be gone. It would be perfect. But until now this Helblindi was serene and friendly, pulling the unsuspecting mortals in his evil clutches, perhaps scheming something. Why else would he come all this way? For Loki? Please. It was a Jotun they were speaking about.

 

It seemed only Thor saw that there was no place for Helblindi to stay. They were busy and had no time for this useless family reuniting. (Because when Thor tried to reunite with Loki as family, his friends were all against it – _so why should they not be now?!_ )

 

But… No! He should stop these thoughts. He was not a bad person, Thor knew it. But somehow the whole situation felt so wrong, Thor just needed the outlet. _For Helblindi to be that outlet_. Because when just everything started to smooth over, it comes and destroys all Thor’s plans! Leaving the Thunderer to only watch.

 

Watchhow Loki and Helblindismiled, laughed, joked with each other...

 

_I hate him._

 

Soon. Soon the Jotun would know his place. He was removable after all, and _Loki_ had _Thor_. Loki was still there for him, was still willing to give Thor a chance…

 

_But the damn Jotun was stealing his brother from him!_

 

Unfair. Thor worked hard on his relationship with Loki to just go away. No more wasted chances.

 

Thor’s attention was snapped when Loki suddenly jumped from the couch and pulling Helblindi after him said to the entire room.

 

“I mean to fix one horrible mistake. Even if your meager palace of Midgard would have to suffice for that. Don’t wait for us.”

 

The way Loki eyed TV earlier and then came up with his speech, led the humans to think of something that would not really be safe… for them to explain later. Considering that the program was about travels around the world. Not just one country – the world!

 

It was bad.

 

“Wait-“

 

Just as Steve raised his finger to stall the brothers, he put it down, when all that was left was a green smoke. Dramatic. Tony cursed. But not because of why everyone else cursed. ( _He wanted to join them, goddamnit_ ).

 

Worry of where Laufeysons have gone to, fear at what could happen with the God of Mischief and someone who was never on Earth before – similar thoughts were only the tip of the iceberg in the Avengers’ minds. And not all of them were of concern. Indifference too. And anger was there as well.

 

Realizing that he would not go anywhere tonight, Tony clapped his hands, excitement shining in his eyes.

 

“It is time to build a robot!”

 

Everyone looked at Stark. He pouted.

 

“What? Gigantic - killing lesser robots - machine that would win us thy battle! Bruce? Bruce? Yeah?”

 

“And it would be painted ‘Iron Man made me, how awesome is that?!♥’ on its ass? Yeah, sure.” Clint snorted.

 

“Guys, I’m serious!” Tony whined.

 

While that commotion was taking place between Tony and Bruce, and Steve tried to calm Stark down, the three other Avengers were having conversation at the other corner of the enormous room. 

 

Natasha leaned closer. She came to sit across from Thor following Loki’s disappearance.

 

“Are you all right, Thor?”

 

“Yeah, buddy. Guess you got dumped on your alien prom. Sorry, man.” Clint said and was gone. Natasha didn’t even blink.

 

“Don’t listen to him, Thor. But I want you to answer my question.”

 

Thor Odinsson put on a charming smile he knew always worked to sway the fair maidens in Asgard. He suspected it was useless on Lady Romanoff, but he wasn’t really in a mood to talk now. With anyone.

 

“My Lady, I am well.” Natasha pursed her lips in a knowing smile.

 

“You are a terrible liar.”

 

 _‘You’ve always been.’_ Loki’s words for him throughout their whole lives. Thor laughed though it was not very happy. It was sad. Because Thor couldn’t even lie to himself how pathetic he was feeling right now. How _angry_. “Your talents of seeing through lies are quite great. If dangerous.”

 

“What?” Natasha raised her eyebrow.“Dangerous?” The woman prompted. She just wanted Thor to talk out his issues.

 

“Loki also often played with fire, lying to others.”

 

“He is called the God of Fire in some of our stories.” Natasha said drolly.

 

“Yes… Ironic.” That made Thor’s mood fall even lower. His brother was wronged so much, his life full of paradoxes. Full of unresolved questions and false assumptions…

 

“Thor. You should not let strong emotions cloud your sight.” Natasha said seriously, her previous light mood vanishing.

 

“What?” The Thunderer jolted. His mind wandered somewhere far and now he was brought back to the current.

 

“You feeling perhaps anger, jealousy, disappointment and unfairness does not mean they are wrong. But you should take my advice and let it go. You’ll see – nothing will really change with Helblindi Laufeyson here.”

 

Thor knew Natasha Romanoff was a wise and strong woman. And she was his friend. He could have listened to her advice whole heartedly, trusting her judgment, but then he remembered another thing she and Loki shared. It was manipulation. And maybe it was her intention – just like in their talk before - to keep Loki away from him, for Thor to let go of Loki… for her own benefit maybe? Thor had no idea what she would get out of it, but this dark thought was not leaving the King of Asgard alone. The thought that his friends were teaming up against him but with Loki.

 

Mayhap Lady Natasha already liked that blue-skinned giant monster, just as Steven did. Who next? Who would stand against the son of Odin-

 

No. _Stop_.

 

What was happening to him? Why was he so unreasonable? As if some foul magic clouded his mind. Madness.

 

(But in his heart Thor knew… it was all him).

 

~o~0~o~

 

A/N: I truly like Loki’s other name – Loptr (Air) that he has in myths. And in Jotunheim I wanted him to have something besides ‘Loki’ to be called in private. Lokes, Lo – those are too _Midgardian_. So let him have Loptr, if only Helblindi and those who knew him well would use it.

 

Everyone go thank krystal_lazuli for beta’ing!

 

I should confess that I invited the scene in the gym entirely on accident because I heard one trek and pictures appeared themselves. If you want, you can listen to the music I used for this: G-9650-B-9776-R-Ocean. I think it fits wonderfully :P

\+ Random Forest – Until The Shadows.

 

ANx2: Enough fluff, guys? Get ready for angst.

 

A/Nx3: Crimson Peak! *feels* I can’t even.

 

Thank you for reading!

 

 

 

 

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

~o~0~o~

 

A/N: Hi! Here’s a new chapter. A very long chapter. Anyway, thank you everyone who reads my story! You are amazing, guys. And thanks for waiting eternity until I post. I truly appreciate it.

 

Sorry for a bit of swearing in this chapter. Hope you wouldn't mind. 

 

Thank you, krystal_lazuli for beta’ing.

 

Please, enjoy!

 

~o~0~o~

 

Being the first to greet the goody two shoes – Loki and Helblindi – as they came back from their mysterious trip to whatever, for the first time Tony marveled at the changes that transformed Loki from the cold serious being that was always ready to react (cut/stab/hiss/growl/manipulate/lie) at anything life could throw at him to… this.

 

This light and relaxed, quick to smile and laugh painfully obvious _young_ man. (Who cares how many centuries old Loki was – Tony felt himself an old grumpy bastard in comparison). When Loki and his brother materialized in the middle of the room, full of excited energy and bright eyes, Tony was seeing it now - both their faces held... happiness. Simple and true. Stark felt a little uncomfortable, uneasy at the clear display of such emotions (having forgotten the last time his face showed anything but what he wanted the others to see), but nonetheless glad. Far it would be for Tony Stark to show appreciation to another’s happiness, but inwardly he could welcome those smiles, Loki’s pale angular face as if designed for them.

  
That was... until Loki saw Thor standing on their way. In fact Loki's eyes scanned the room, now full of the Avengers but the moment they fell on the Thunderer everything in him seemed to shut down. Loki’s eyes lost their brightness, his posture became stiffened, and he drew his lips in tight line.

 

And all because nobody realized that Thor had a murderous expression on his regal face.

 

 _Shit,_ Tony stiffened, _just how did they miss it?_ Loki sure didn’t. Thor was fine until Loki's Jotun brother came in sight. Then, the God of Thunder was as if replaced.

 

It _was_ scary. Tony wouldn't want to be in Helblindi’s shoes right now.

  
Judging from the situation they all were in, to be honest, Stark felt very very sorry for _Loki_ in that moment. Laughable, yes, but true. Sure Thor was struggling, because his most important person was preferring someone else over him, but Loki’s situation was worse.

 

No matter how dramatic TV show-y it all was (the therapists would have had a field day in the Avengers Tower) Loki was literally torn between the two brothers, caught in the middle and struggling to not make it worse than it was.

 

Although (most of it was subtle but not for the heroes) you could notice that the black-haired god was playing for Thor’s moods more often than not, feeling the need to maintain the balance, knowing how Thor was prone to bursts of anger. Comparing to how Loki was in the beginning with Thor – ignoring the blonde god, screaming at him, threatening him, hating him – it was… one _huge_ effort.

 

Loki may have not wanted to spend extra time with Thor, but he _did_. Though, with debatable results, seeing how Thor was still bitching.

 

Steve would call it admirable. Tony thought it tiresome.

 

It was like Loki had no right to be happy with his bro because Thor disapproved. Like the fact that Thor was against Helblindi should have automatically made Loki guilty for spending, Tony bet, an awesome time with him. As if it was Loki's role in life to always go after Thor's wishes. But if he didn't, Loki was in on the wrong. He was in on the disappointment, anger and disgust spit at him. 

 

  
Loki's life sucked.  


"Where have you been?" Scores for Thor sounding calm. 

  
" _Out_ , isn't it obvious?" Loki took off his jacket and neatly folded it on a chair after what he started to unroll his sleeves. He was a great actor, Tony thought, if the engineer wasn't looking intently on how Loki fidgeted underneath those simple actions. 

 

(Give it to Loki to cloth himself and his brother in finest sharp suits to travel Earth. Drama queen twins).

  
"The world is in danger and you are going _out_?" Funny how Thor addressed only Loki as if Helby didn't even exist. That didn't matter for Loki's brother, as he walked to the counter where Bruce was preparing himself a coffee and softly asked him something. 

  
It was still fucked up how human the Jotun looked right now. Just... just one very awesome trick. Scores for Loki. No trace of blue skin, red eyes, tattoos, the _height_. Just a normal guy with aristocratic features and regal behavior and grace that showed every time he moved. Who would have thought that under that charming visage was hiding an alien giant snow man? Better no one would find out, because panic would be ensured totally.

 

And Helblindi was complimenting Loki nicely. Both tall, black haired, strong men. Brothers, what can you say. Sorry, Thor.

  
"Right now the world isn't burning, our absence did not change a thing, Thor. Besides,” Looking uninterestedly at everyone. “seeing as you all are doing shit right now," Tony couldn't help but snort at Loki's use of expressions - humans were rubbing on him all right, "I may suggest you cease to question my actions. I had a good time with Helblindi and I'm not going to make excuses. I did nothing wrong. And I should not have to answer to you either."

  
Just as Thor's jaw started to look as it was going to snap, Tony chose to be a hero and save these assholes from an upcoming disaster.

  
"Soooo... Where have you been? I presume it was not in the bar a street from here, was it?"

  
Loki looked morosely at Thor, but as he turned to Tony the brilliant wolfish smile lit up his face. Clint noisily shuddered behind him.

  
"You would be right. Sad as it is,-“ The hint of real sadness crossed Loki’s face for just a moment, revealing his honesty on the topic, “-Jotuns have not seen the world yet. They haven't seen life. So, seeing as my choice was Midgard, we-" Loki stopped on half a word as he found a cup of tea in his hand. Tony wanted to know if Loki even realized how expressive he was being with Helby around. Loki's eyes winked and he sent a quick fond smile to where Helblindi now leaned on the counter beside Loki. The little (of age only) frost giant only closed his eyes contentedly, taking a sip from his own cup. 

  
"-we progressed to move around your most interesting places." Loki took a sip and sighed in pleasure. "Well, at least believing your Google."

  
That last bit took off the tension from the group. At least from most of them. Steve laughed and went to sit in front of Loki, ready to hear more. Bruce, who was still somewhat bewildered - maybe from the fact that Helblindi - other species from another planet - _talked_ to him, cracked a smile mayhap imagining Loki googling things and joined the crowd. 

 

Accustomed to analyzing everything around him, Tony took time to analyze the one ‘Helblindi Laufeyson’ as well. _He too could be a spy, whatever Romanov would say_. That impossible shit with ruling the whole damn realm millions of years and several dimensions away from Earth aside, _kings duh,_ Loki’s brother was: pacific (judging about his interactions with humans so far), he was not confrontational and always polite (as diplomatic as Tony Stark would never be), serious (maybe because of the new places and new faces, whatever), but even if Helby was quiet, he was also friendly in a way that Loki wasn’t. If asked, Helby would speak with anyone – Loki, on the other hand, would choose if you deserve wasting his breath on you. But maybe that was because he didn’t have the history with the Avengers like his brother did (which is dubious because apparently Loki shared with him everything). Loyal, _painfully so_ , to Loki.

 

(Tony remembered an epiphany he had yesterday night while working and listening to Jarvis talk. His mind wandered and it resulted in the simple fact. Grew Loki not in Asgard or be that golden place less suffocating and with less numbers of douchebags that were meant to care for him, be Thor as he was now – less arrogant and less full of himself – add to that not completely _stupid_ ways of doing _any_ thing in Asgard – Loki could have easily become Helblindi. No less weaker, but a lot kinder and trusting.

  
"Yeah? And what were those?" Tony was really curious what Loki chose to show his bro, seeing as Jotunheim was not so pretty last time. And it was such a nice move from Loki – to not sit at the Tower (which Fury would have been happy about), but to show the ruler of their people (until he would be back) what wonders they both could bring in the life of Jotunheim. There wasn’t the opportunity before for Loki that without being cut from his powers and everything it enlisted, but now was the chance. And it was good.

 

Thus the evening was spent, full of conversations, drinks and calm. As it turned out, Loki and Helblindi had visited a number of countries, using teleportation as their transport. They were in Europe, looking at architecture, in one of the capitals they went to the opera and spent a few hours culturazing, they went in clubs to drink and dance, they ate at the richest restaurants – Loki introducing new foods to his less experienced in flavors and tastes brother. They saw the forests – _so much green here_ when in Jotunheim it had so little – the mountains, the islands, the seas and the oceans. Whatever they wished. It seemed impossible to visit so many places in just 24 hours or so, but for the Trickster God nothing was impossible. Helblindi was delighted and overwhelmed with experiences. Loki was as well, for he opened many things for himself, many quiet or on the other hand completely chaotic places, where he would be overjoyed to stay later for some time.

 

All in all, teleportation was a thing. Not jealous at all, Tony.

 

When everyone was gathering to go to sleep, Thor was one of the last to leave. Loki waited until it was just him and Thor. Thor noticed too but didn’t even turn to look meaning to go as well.

 

“Thor?”

 

Loki was not a fool. Not wishing to worsen the situation, Loki tried to find some ways to smooth the relationships that were rapidly changing inside the tower. One would say, nothing serious was happening. But the god, who put his life on watching the others act and predict their actions in his favor, Loki was becoming desperate. Thor was a dangerous mixture of pride, egotism and uncontrollable fits of rage. And he was unyielding.

 

So as a sign of truce Loki wanted to gift Thor with a little nothing he acquired in one little town in Norway. Loki knew from their childhood that as a boy Thor was obsessed with Mjolnir and collected anything that had something to do with the powerful majestic weapon.

 

That was why Loki couldn’t pass over the beautifully made pendant with incredibly accurate illustration of Mjolnir symbolic on a little hammer, carried on the thick silver chain. Loki took one for himself (just because, alright?), mentally pitying the saleslady when she colorfully assured him the pendant would protect him, the power of the God Thor would keep him safe. There was no protection magic around it at all. But nevertheless, Loki bought both items and left.

 

(And just because he could, Loki weaved his own powerful protection spells on Thor’s pendant, to defend the one who wore it from any foul magics as well as to heighten one’s focus and attentiveness in the face of danger. Not that Thor was incompetent, but they wouldn’t be amiss). 

 

Helblindi said nothing, but it wasn’t needed. The younger Laufeyson had made peace with the complicated relationship between Thor and Loki long ago, not truly understating all the love and hate and longing and hurt aspects, but not being angry or jealous about it either. (In this respect Helblindi was much more sensible than Thor, much more trusting. And forgiving).

 

He chose to build his own relationship with his brother, build on love and respect and understanding, trying to show Loki that not always love accompanied pain. And not always you have to try so very hard to feel cared for.

 

Loki in turn tried to make sure Helblindi would never need doubt his love for him, almost desperately so. And so through thick and thin, they stayed together, not minding those who would see them torn apart. Not once did Helblindi waver in his position, not once he turned his back on Loki in favor of others.

 

Loki still could not believe fate blessed him with such a person.

 

“What do you want?” Thor asked Loki shortly, not looking at the other man.

 

Loki stilled, not prepared for such an icy reception. Thor didn’t even face him. Insulting, but not surprising. Loki, did you forget how it felt to be ignored?

 

It seemed Loki did.

 

“I stumbled on interesting thing found in my travel and-”

 

“Whatever you found interesting is not interesting to me, Loki. Your preferences were always way too different from those of my circle. I am sure now it would be the same. So don’t bother. Gift it to your _brother_.” Finally turning to face the frozen Loki, Thor put on a fake smile and asked, emphasizing the last word.

 

“Anything else, _Loki_?”

 

Blinking slowly, keeping in the emotions that threatened to burst from inside of his heart Loki squeezed the pendant in his hand tighter behind his back, any light feelings fading by deliberate and cruel words. A flick of the fingers and the gift was gone.

 

“Nothing.” 

 

~o~0~o~

 

“Odinsson. I hope Asgard is well?”

 

Freezing on his way of going to gym, Thor shifted Mjolnir in his hand before slowly turning around. The need to work out all his recent pent up frustration and anger was unbearable, especially after last night. Thor couldn’t sleep, he cursed himself a thousand times for his reckless and cruel behavior toward Loki. He didn’t want to hurt his brother, never, but he just couldn’t stop. All because of _him_.

 

And there he stood, the cause of his misery.

 

The significant resemblance with Loki, now that he looked like an Aesir, only added fire for already boiling inferno in Thor’s chest, because this fakery would never replace Loki. As it would never show itself in Thor Odinsson’s good graces!

 

What did it say to him again? It was the first time Helblindi directly talked to Thor since he came at all. Wait… What did he ask about? _Asgard?_

 

Sneaking, dishonest…

 

“What do you care? It is no business of yours, Jotun!”

 

If Thor waited for the said Jotun to be intimidated, he was disappointed. Not even the sight of raised Mjolnir washed the neutrality from that pale face. Ever since Thor met him, Laufeyson was deceitfully polite and calm.

 

“Why so hostile? It was just a question.”

 

Thor straightened. It gave the Thunderer sadistic pleasure to notice that he was taller than Helblindi (the other’s Jotun form notwithstanding), as well as broader. _Mightier_. Not even knowing he needed it, Thor decided there was no need to wait for another time. Thor would say to him what he thought _right now._

 

“Because I don’t like you and be it my way, you would never see Loki again. He is _my_ brother, remember it.”

 

The current king’s of Jotunheim mask faltered for the first time – his face hardened, his violet eyes that were so warm while with Loki now were icy.

 

“Just like you - never seeing him after his banishment? Somehow I doubt there was ever a reason to be away. You just didn’t want to, did you? Because why stain your reputation and good relationships mentioning someone who everyone hated, hm?” Helblindi finished, looking down upon him. For the first time Helblindi Laufeyson showed his true emotions towards Thor Odinsson, apparently not being able to keep them inside anymore. His rage for Loki was ever there, with him. Maybe he was too forgiving because Loki was not present after all, far from it. But if you were kin, you would never forsake your blood, whatever they might have done. Family was above friends, above lovers, above station. At least it was for the Jotun King. The fact that the Asgardian exchanged Loki for comforts of his world and friends who participated in making his brother’s life Hel, was outrageous and shameful in his eyes.

 

Thor flinched at the cold accusation. Anger flared in blue eyes, even more because the monster was telling the truth. Shame ate at his soul constantly while being in Asgard, quiet and passive, but always there, knowing that Loki was abandoned in Jotunheim, alone and defenseless. But the exhilarating rush of ruling, of power, the warm smiles of his friends, the adoration of ladies, the support of his father and the embrace of his mother put those treacherous thoughts of Loki in the back of his mind. Father was fair, he knew better, and Loki _had_ to pay for his madness.

 

That was what Thor repeated as a mantra for a year before the opportunity presented itself in the form of intergalactic threat and he seized it fervently to visit Loki as soon as possible. Thor hated himself for the weakness, for the lies he told himself to absorb himself from guilt and doubt – if what he did, giving Loki up without trial for father’s mercy, was indeed right? If father was maybe not so just, but instead cruel and scheming for some reason? (Thor found out later on that taking away one’s magic forcefully was a crime on itself, so why did father _do_ that?) Was there something personal?

 

And now, with Loki’s vague comments of there being something more to Loki just wanting to rule Midgard to spite Thor, secret meetings of Asgard’s allies – now that Thor remembered, he noticed the lull in regards to his home Realm – it was breaking everything Thor believed in, making him feel himself blind and ignorant. Loki kept quiet and it just confirmed more and more that _maybe_ Thor had made a terrible mistake and wronged Loki greatly.

 

(What stung most was that the Jotun before him had Loki’s absolute trust and knew everything).

 

Thor felt guilty for far too long, and no one had a right to remind him of it. It was not important right now. His feelings toward Loki had only strengthened with time spent apart, and Laufey’s son should know where the three stood. Once and for all. And if he was stupid enough to back off, Thor would show him.

 

“Loki is my little brother. Always was and always would be. So cease your pitiful spectacles at playing in family. I’m sure you know nothing of being a brother, you never had one, and Loki just humors you because inside he knows you would never replace the bond _we_ had shared.”

 

Nothing showed Helblindi’s reaction Thor’s words had on him. He was calm. Titling his head, Helblindi stared at Thor, ignoring the enraged Aesir before him, whose fists clenched in need for a fight. Little did he care though.

 

“There is no need to replace something that never existed.” He said serenely turning and walking away. Leaving Thor to shout insults at his back. But they too were ignored.

 

~o~0~o~

 

Thor was fuming in a potent rage. _Why should everything change?_ Why was Loki so easily allowing it? The god knew Loki cared for him, no matter how much he tried to hide it. Loki and he became closer in past few weeks, they talked and laughed. Loki was the first to come to his rescue when that building fell on him. Loki even healed him! (Thor insisted Loki cease but his little brother would have none of it). It was such a familiar scene - Loki healing him - that it brought pain in his heart. Sweet pain if there was such a thing. Maybe Loki felt something similar, because after they sat in silence for some time Loki was the first to leave, hiding his eyes. He just murmured to not be an idiot next time and watch better after himself. Thor promised. That night he went to sleep happy.

  
So why why why should this change? Try as he might Thor did try to not be too affected by Loki's Jotun brother arriving... coming here like it was his right, like he was needed here. Ha! 

  
It was true (which Thor truly wasn't proud of) that he was instigating a fight, hoping Laufeyson would be intimidated and scared of him and just _leave_ so everything would be back as it was before. Even if it was childish - he wanted Loki for himself. Yes. _So what?_ That giant was going to take Loki away anyway, so why not spend as much time as possible while Thor still could? 

  
It didn't mean Thor had to share it alongside Loki's 'brother'. Because of it Thor was not himself, Loki should understand it – Thor didn’t mean to hurt Loki, but it was simply unavoidable!

  
And if he had to, Thor would fight. What against? Against unfairness. He and Loki would return to talking, laughing, and sharing, the easiness between them.

  
Without Helblindi Laufeyson. That's for sure. 

  
Thor would make sure of it. 

 

~o~0~o~

 

As it was, the fates played their cards that way, that while the drama of the three brothers was unfolding, everything was quiet on the alien side, though Jarvis was relentlessly searching every clue that could lead to their recent priority – two criminal scientists. They surely had to be seen somewhere. But meanwhile everything was quiet.

 

Which couldn’t be said about the Avengers Tower. There, one particular fight was just starting.

 

~o~0~o~

 

Steven Rogers was walking determinedly to the rooms on the 72nd floor, his stance confident. He looked that way when he wanted his point to be heard and listened to. And as the leader of the Avengers team he was aiming at it. Very much.

 

Thor was not asleep, Jarvis confirmed it. Steve knocked at the open door.

 

“Thor. May I speak with you?”

 

The god raised his head from where he sat at the table and nodded, standing up to greet Steve.

 

“Of course, Captain. What is it?” Rogers was not afraid of Thor but this particular situation and what he was going to talk about made him uneasy.

 

“I know it is not my business, but as the leader of the team I cannot let anything stand in the productivity of our job.” He decided to start from somewhat afar. Understandably it left Thor confused.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“I… I am talking about you threatening Helblindi.” There. He said it. Steve was not going to confess that he heard the conversation between those two, but maybe it wouldn’t be needed. Important thing here was not this.

 

Thor’s eyes widened for a second, before narrowing.

 

“You are right. It is not your business.” Steve shook his head.

 

“I am sorry, Thor. But there will not be any confrontations in the Tower if I can help it.”

 

“What do you want from me?” Thor growled. He knew he was being irrational and overly angry – but why was he even standing here listening to someone who knew nothing of how he felt? No one knew how he felt!

 

Steve was slightly taken aback by Thor’s hostility, but decided not to stop. Thor had to know he was not alone. The situation was unpleasant for the Aesir but if he would calm down for a moment, he would notice that Loki was not – as Thor could think – replacing one brother with another. Steve saw Loki’s glances in Thor’s direction; saw how difficult it was for him to split between two men. And Thor with his cold attitude wasn’t helping.

 

“Thor, I want you to listen to me. You have us. Loki needs his brother, you clearly could see-“Apparently he had said something wrong, because suddenly Thor exploded.

 

“Of course! Who else Loki would need? And what – I have _you_? I see that he has already got his hands on you, Captain! Not much longer and you’ll turn your back on me!”

 

 _Now wait. Where did_ that _come from?_

 

“Thor, calm down-” Steve tried to reason with the god. Thor didn’t even let his finish.

 

“Why should I?!”

 

“Thor, I didn’t turn my back on you. You are my friend-“Steve tried to placate the angry god by placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

Thor laughed. Though the laugh had no mirth in it.

 

“Well, I don’t need such fickle friends like you! You can go back to Loki all you want. I have better friends in Asgard anyway.”

 

He did not calculate his force, and impact that was supposed to be just a little push to Steve threw the Captain a couple of meters back. Thor looked for a moment as if he was genuinely sorry, but then just huffed and lifted his chin. Steve straightened up, absently rubbing his quite bruised shoulder and looked at the God.

 

_It hurt._

 

“Alright.” With that Steve left without glancing back.

 

~o~0~o~

 

Quietly rounding the corner to the entrance of the gym, Loki was not surprised to see the Captain engaged in training, pack after pack of sand smashed brutally. Waiting for the session to end, Loki made his mind wander about what he had witnessed after he asked Jarvis to alert him if Thor was acting strange. The situation with Helblindi was one thing, but what Loki saw happening with Steve, was completely another.

 

It was bound to happen, really, because Loki knew Thor inside out. He would admit to being worried, because Thor was rash, brutal and had the tendency to act before he thought. 

 

And it was very predictable that when Thor felt wronged or cornered or… jealous, he was prone to violence. Loki was often indifferent to that (if only it was not aimed at him, as if to say), but… these were Thor’s friends! His shield brothers.

 

So what in Hel did Thor think he was doing, stupid oaf?!

 

And the sad thing was, as always Thor didn’t see further than his own nose – blind to the void that was starting to appear – at first with the good Captain, then with the others. Steve could be forgiving, he of course understood, but mortals were not Loki – they would not tolerate such behavior forever.

It could lead to the most pointless disaster. And who would be to blame then? Hm? Hm?

 

Loki, of course! Damn it!

 

Or Helblindi, Ymir forbid. This was completely unacceptable.

 

So if Loki could do even a little to help the situation to those he was not entirely indifferent to, he would.

 

(He was not so monstrous after all).

 

“Steve?”

 

“Loki!” Steve flinched violently. He was too deep in thoughts and didn’t hear a thing. The only thing he saw were dents on the leather left after his fists beat into it. “I didn’t hear you coming.”

 

The God of Mischief only nodded. A flick of the fingers and Loki was already offering a cold bottle of water. Steve blinked, never ready for such wonders, and gladly accepted. It was exactly what he needed right now.

 

“Thanks.”

 

They both slowly went to sit on the wooden bench, not saying anything for some time. Steve welcomed it.

 

After a long silence, during which Rogers managed to finish the bottle, Loki quietly said, looking at his lap.

 

“You understand he didn’t mean it.”

 

Because he wasn’t looking, Loki missed how his friend’s jaw clenched and as he took a deep breath. He said nothing. Loki bit his lips and continued.

 

“He was mad at me but took his frustrations out on you. But know that the whole point was to hurt someone, but it happened that you were nearby. He didn’t mean it.” Steve huffed angrily.

 

“It is no excuse to act like an ass.”

 

Loki’s lips curled in a little smile.

 

“If it is any consolation, I know Thor deeply cares about you, about all of you. You, mortals, changed him for the better and he finds something new about life every day in your company. But it doesn’t mean he would cease to be outright unbearable if something doesn’t meet his expectations or wishes. It is Thor after all. But even if he hurt your feelings, he would definitely apologize and mean it. If he grew up even a little in all this time, he would not dare take you for granted.”

 

Steve was silent until he asked, his anger diminished but still there. “Like he did you?”

 

Loki just smirked bitterly.

 

“I can’t help this situation with Thor and Helblindi. My brother is not a person who likes to engage in conflicts, he is above them, preferring diplomacy to fights. This I cannot say about Thor. He would rather teach everyone his imagined ‘lessons’ of how things should be than listen to another’s opinion. But… I think you shouldn’t forget that you are a team. I wish not to be a boon on your friendship.”

 

Here Steve turned to face Loki. He didn’t like what he heard between the lines.

 

“You are in our team too, Loki.” He said forcefully. Steve didn’t like Loki cutting himself from the others, even unconsciously. Because now Loki was more welcome than _Thor_.

 

Loki sighed.

 

“Yes. I know. For now.” Before Steve could interrupt him, he continued. “But I will leave. Thor would not. At least until you lot are alive, I’m sure. Don’t look at me like that, Stevie.” The god couldn’t hold his laugher seeing Captain’s shocked expression. But then he sobered. “Anyway. Think about it. And remember – Thor is an oaf, but he is a good oaf. His heart is in the right place. Even if sometimes he could be… such a fucking incredible pighead.”

 

~o~0~o~

 

Considering how Loki was trying, it was really strange for Thor to ignore it for the sake of his grudge and pointless anger. Day after day that anger rose, leaving Loki often looking as if the world was crushing around him every time Thor walked out on him. Even after Helblindi ceased to constantly be near Loki, spending time in Bruce’s lab, it didn’t help. Thor stubbornly refused to see sense, to compromise. Nothing helped.

 

(But something just might).

 

~o~0~o~

 

Loki was in the middle of conversation with Tony, when Thor rushed inside the workshop glaring at Loki as if everything wrong in the world was his fault. Loki looked at Stark in confusion and saw the same sentiment. It was a struggle – Loki was trying to complete the thought he spoke of to Tony when Thor’s presence and apparent anger erased everything in his mind to a blank state. Tony, in turn, felt irrationally protective of Loki for a moment – as if he’ll stay, he’ll save Loki’s mind from killing more nerve cells.

 

Thor’s drilling gaze at Tony’s head though quickly discouraged him. _Sorry, Loki. You’re on your own._

 

“I see you guys need to chat. I’ll just… walk away… from my workshop, my equipment, my science buddy, our unfinished conversation, our project. Whatever. Maybe I’ll even leave from my tower. Don’t mind me, Point Break.” Tony backed away until he disappeared behind the corner and was gone.

 

What Loki found so confusing and bemusing in Thor’s sudden barging in here of all places, for Thor it was a natural reaction to what he had witnessed earlier, in the training room. It was apparently not enough that the Jotun was stealing Thor’s precious time with his brother, but now it was obvious that Laufeyson was trying to replace the Thunderer even in his friends’ lives. Greedy jackal! When Thor saw how Steve and Natasha and Clint were sparring with the newcomer as if they did it for years – inquiring about his abilities, about his training, his strengths, took the ground from under Thor’s feet. They didn’t – his friends didn’t – call _him_.

 

Not anymore.

 

They preferred the unknown monster.

 

And Thor could endure this situation no more. So without as much as a preamble, the King of Asgard stepped in front of bewildered Loki and hissed in his face, all manners and civil tone forgotten. Thor has had enough.

 

“I am done, Loki!” The younger god watched him with wide open eyes, cringing a little when Thor started to shout. But Thor was on a roll.

 

“I am done. I hate him.” Loki flinched almost unnoticeable. “I hate that creature that calls himself your brother. So perfect I am sick of it. And you never stop showing him how much you care for him. And not about me.” Thor’s face showed loss and despair under all that anger. But only if you looked close enough. “Me, who has known you for so long, known you since you were a mere child. That I carried on my back because you couldn't yet walk but were so eager to explore the world around. I was there. And you are destroying every good memory for me choosing _him_.” The Thunderer clenched his fists. “I am sick of him. I hate him. He disgusts me. I wish he never came.”

 

The silence that followed was deathly. Even Tony’s robots ceased to make any sound and just froze, maybe on Jarvis’ silent command. Both men stared in each other’s eyes, both stiff and tense, both miserable. The screwdriver Loki held in his hand all this time was cutting his finger with the way the god was fiddling with it, but it seemed Loki didn’t even notice. Thor was breathing hard, watching Loki intently, and searching for something in that pale face, for something that would bring him some relief. That was why he was startled when those eyes closed for a moment and avoided his. Loki had finally felt the sting of his little wound and put the tool on the table beside him, getting rid of the cut with a flick of a finger. He could feel Thor’s gaze on him, unrelenting, but could not make himself return it anymore. He’d seen enough. He chose to stare at the space behind Thor’s broad shoulder.

 

“I see.” He whispered.

 

Loki looked like he wouldn't say anything else. Silence suffocated Thor. Loki’s discretion was always so frustrating, Thor never could say what his brother thought. So he asked.

 

“What do you see?” Loki’s brow lifted, creating a deep frown at the high forehead, as his eyes blinked at the floor, and there was a little smile playing on his lips, so small.

 

Loki’s expression was one of melancholy. Or resignation? Thor didn’t know.

 

“I see that nothing has changed.” Was it a tremor in Loki's voice? “I see it is how I always predicted. I was mistaken putting hope in you. You never changed Thor. And do you know why? Let me... I...”

 

Thor’s eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing as Loki was choking on his words and as mist appeared in his eyes. Was it his fault? What had he done? He hadn’t anticipated such a reaction _at all_!

 

Still, Thor didn’t dare touch Loki.

 

“Loki?” He asked with worry.

 

“Helblindi is... He is me as I was a long time ago, time long forgotten. Before my heart started to bleed. Before I found out how... cruel and unjust the life could be. How cold the others could make you feel. But…” Here Loki nodded to himself. “He is the replica of me - my sympathy, my strength, my kindness and love for others. He is me in my Jotun skin. And... Saying that you hate him, that he... he _disgusts_ you... By that you are saying that I disgust you. That my skin sickens you. That my personality repels you... We are brothers, Thor and we are very similar.  What you just said, you said about me-”

 

“ _No_. No Loki I _didn't_ \- “ Loki stopped him before he could continue. His face was no longer resigned. It was resolute.

 

“You never think things through - you take what is on the surface. That is simply how you were and still are. Your basic view on the world gave you many great things I remember I was jealous about not having myself - easy friendships, admiration, respect, love. But it also made you blind and judgmental like any other Aesir, like Odin. And Thor.” Thor felt himself freeze in anticipation of what Loki was going to say next. “How you judged Helblindi without a proper attempt to get to know him, to understand him, to respect how he feels about me – knowing only that you have a right to condemn him because you don’t like him – it would never give you my trust back. It will never make me choose _you_.”

 

What Thor dreaded to hear, he has heard nonetheless. Rejection. When he went here to talk to Loki, Thor was waiting for another result, far from this one. Now Thor didn’t even remember what exactly he was counting on spilling his frustrations with the one Loki held so dear, but… _Never?_

 

“How can you say that?” Thor changed, he did. He deserved to have but a bit of Loki’s trust and friendship and love. Was it something Thor said? But Loki was _not_ Helblindi.

 

They were worlds apart!

 

“Why can’t you believe me?!” Thor was shouting now. Loki whirled at the blond angrily.

 

“Because I know better!” Loki finally snapped back.

 

Thor’s hurt expression was unbearable to witness, so Loki turned away from it. _Always hurt when others don’t do as he wishes. And if not soothed immediately, he resorts to violence. Always!_

Not letting thoughts cloud his resolve, Loki continued, assured that Thor would soon be back to his berserk state. Because how could Loki believe Thor that the idiot didn’t mean his words when he so painfully obviously did?

 

“There are not just the two of us, Thor. There is not just what you want! What you wish is out of ques-“

 

“I just want everything to go back as it was before! To happier times!” _Oh, not this again,_ Loki groaned in annoyance.

 

“You and I have different views of our youth, Thor. I was not happy then.” _It was like he talked to the wall,_ Loki thought, _again and again without any effect!_

 

“You were! You imagined many things that were not true!” _The. Wall._ _Stupid wall!_

 

“It’s just you who was oblivious-”

 

“We were starting to get along. Why should it stop now that your brother came? Why?” Thor shouted anxiously.

 

_Oh no, you don’t…_

 

“It was not I who started a fight! It was you!” No need to pretend of not knowing what Thor did. Loki knew everything connected to his brother.

 

Thor flinched realizing what Loki was talking about. Loki knew how he wanted to turn Helblindi away from his brother. And Loki was not finished with the topic as his voice became more and more angrier.

 

“Just tell me, Thor… Have you lost your mind?!”

 

Thor huffed and shook his head. _Loki_ was angry? Thor could also play this game. Loki, as well as Helblindi, was not so holy and innocent as they wanted others to think. _What was the question the Jotun asked again?_

 

“No. But you might have lost yours! The Jotun means Asgard ill will, _I know it_.”

 

But the younger god just laughed in his face, tremendously confusing Thor. The speed that Loki went from one emotional state to another was staggering.

 

“Ha! Exactly. Just the thing you would take out from the conversation, _you idiot._ That there was something _more_ to the polite enquiring of the fellow rulers. Gods!” Loki sighed frustrated. “Just because you can’t put it in your thick head that I love and care for him-“

 

“What about me then?!” Loki’s smirk slipped from his face at Thor’s desperate yell, after the elder god threw the thing that got under his hand – a robot PC – at the far wall. Just as it hit the wall, Thor then hit where it _hurt_. “You said to never doubt your love for me. Were those words lies?”

 

Loki was silent. Thor shouted louder.

 

“Did you lie?”

 

“Many… things… have changed since then and not all my words… were able to withstand against time and circumstances.” Loki said in strangled voice.

 

“What about those ones?”

 

Loki backed away. Thor followed stubbornly, grabbing the thin shoulder.

 

“Loki! Please.”

 

Loki looked torn and miserable, not caring that his emotions were laid bare for others to see. He tried to get out from Thor’s hold, and after the second time he succeeded, though Thor didn’t let him hide. Whatever Thor wanted, Loki had not the answer he sought.

 

“I… “ Loki couldn’t do it. It was not fair! He couldn’t.

 

“Loki.”

 

“I stayed loyal to my brother.”

 

Thor’s hopeful face burst in happiness. The joy he felt and gratitude for Loki was limitless. They had still had a chance… Slowly a joyous smile dimmed until it disappeared completely when the Thunderer saw Loki’s sour expression. His hope died entirely when Thor truly realized what exactly Loki had said. ‘Brother’.

 

_‘You are not my brother.’_

 

Loki… Loki meant not him. Those words were no longer meant for him. Loki said them when they both were blind to the terrible secret. Loki said them when he believed Thor was his brother. That was no longer true.

 

And so…

 

What was there to do now?

 

Mourn?

 

Beg?

 

Move on?

 

But that was a thing with Thor. When he didn’t know what to do, then anger came. Boiling inside, blinding and deafening, worthy of the _Mighty_ God of Thunder. 

 

“Then keep him away from me or Norns help me I will strike him!”

 

Loki stared incredulous at Thor, even taking a step back when Thor loomed threateningly over him. _Gods, but how dare he?_

 

“Just try… and I will _cut your hand off_. It will be so much fun to watch how you try to lift Mjolnir then.” And perhaps it wasn’t even a joke. If Thor indeed dared to go on with his threat, Loki just might consider the idea.

 

“Are you threatening me?” _Was Thor kidding right now?_

 

“Why? Are you scared? Run away to daddy then! He will make it better.”

 

“Shut your mouth, fiend!” _Stupid, arrogant oaf! You never think!_

 

“You do not tell me what to do, Odinsson. Keep threatening the king’s brother and Asgard will not recover in millennia if we stand against you. No law will save you then!”

 

“I… I did not-“ _Now you finally woke up to grasp what you did?_

 

“And we will see whose side would take the other Realms – peaceful Jotunheim or arrogant Asgard. Vanaheim is already waiting to get rid of you - for a long time now, mind you – since war centuries ago. But you are oblivious because you think yourself higher than pitiful magic-wielders. I’m not even talking about the Dark Elves. What will happen to you if I were to suddenly offer support to them all? Will you finally _realize_ how pitiful you are as king when Asgard would burn under your feet?”

 

“Stop!” _No! You will listen._

 

“Afraid? What if I call Muspelheim? Surtur was once my ally. Will you stand against the three Realms at once? Will the Mighty Thor lead his men in battle giving orders when even the _pathetic guards_ won’t listen to him?”

 

“SHUT UP!”

 

“You can’t even take the truth! You deny it as if it beneath you. Instead of learning, working hard to improve yourself you only throw temper tantrums around like a child! One day you wished me to be your adviser so let me give you an advice for once – keep your shit together and GROW THE FUCK UP!”

 

The sudden and strong smell of ozone appeared in the air and Loki recognized it as Thor’s readiness for lightning strike. _Damn it, not in Stark’s workshop!_

 

Loki rushed ahead and before Thor could swing at him, grabbed his hand and held it still, slowly letting his Jotun skin replace his Aesir one, so that Thor would not instantly feel frostbite. Now it was Thor who tried to throw the Trickster away from him.

 

“You speak of imagined slander against Asgard, like you are the hurt party, as if Helblindi threatened to make a move against your realm – lies, all of it by the way, pitiful! But if to think about it – don't you want to make amends for your actions against Jotunheim? Your father was so quick to deliver punishment so the mortals would be avenged. But what about the Jotuns? Would they ever be avenged from the blood bath _you_ committed? Huh? Why are you silent? _Answer_ _me_ , you hypocrite!” 

 

Thor and Loki now stood in a kind of forceful half embrace, both ready to push another, but at the same time holding the other firmly back. Both men’s expressions were bitter, angry but strangely doleful in the same time.

 

Thor squeezed his eyes shut, tightening his hold on Loki, hissing quietly at the burn Loki’s touch was inflicting on him. When he opened them, the rage in them was similar to wild weather. “You said you never wanted the throne and now LOOK AT YOU!” Degrading smirk. “Standing here, playing at king-“

 

Loki shouted back, stopping the insulting words with heat.

 

“I AM A KING!”

 

“OF MONSTERS!”

 

Loki roughly pushed Thor in the chest, making him stumble back a step from surprising force behind the shove.

 

 _“Fuck you, Thor._ Until you apologize I wish to never hear from you again. King or no king if you dare to insult my people right in front of my face ever again I will think of what to do with your rotten tongue!”

 

Avoiding looking at Thor, especially wearing that familiar arrogant sneer that meant that whatever Loki would say next wouldn’t mean anything because Thor had already made up his mind, Loki felt tears welling in his eyes. It was as if they were back in the past, with Thor ‘teasing’ him, not even realizing how cutting his words were, how heart shattering.

 

It was repeating all over again.

 

He shouldn’t _have_ to stand for it anymore! He was not that hapless boy anymore!

 

So why did it still hurt so much?...

 

"How _easy_ it is for you in the face of some obstacles to forget all your promises and claims. You speak pretty until something displeases you and you are back to your initial form - of not respecting me nor trusting me. All you ever do is pushing me into your framework of how I should behave. _Disciplining_ me like a damn annoying dog. This only shows that in your heart you _never_ did trust me, because it wouldn't be so easy to break the bond, no matter how fragile it was, no matter how sugary you sang that you would try. And maybe later you would come to me and say that _you are sorry_ , again, and that _you didn't mean anything_... Lies, all of it!

 

“For you I will always be a nuisance, a petty youngling who should listen to his elders and follow their lead silently and obediently, the overlooked sidekick for all to make fun of. Who shouldn't crawl away from your shadow, because it wouldn't be so big anymore. And we can't have that, right?” Loki growled. “You, Thor, are but words! I am sick of your hypocrisy, I am so utterly sick. Your actions are belying your words, but the worst part is that you don't even see it. You are still the same arrogant brute, Thor. The Mighty Thor.” Loki spat. “Demanding everyone to abide your wishes or threaten colorfully until they would yield.”

 

Loki slowly slipped closer like a snake ready to strike, stopping only inches from Thor's face. Now _he_ wore an ugly sneer, hiding his handsome features behind a wicked mask. 

  
“Well, guess what? You go... and fuck yourself.” Loki hissed hatefully. Thor shrunk back both from proximity and uncharacteristically for Loki crude words. “No longer are you in _any_ position to lord me over. I love my brother and I'm going to damn well spend as much time as I _want_ with him because this is what important to me and to Hel with anyone who thinks otherwise.”   


Leaning back when Thor growled in rage, Loki smirked. He seemed to be unafraid of the threat the Thunderer radiated.

  
"At least Bindi knows what is it to be a brother… unlike some of those present here."

  
And that was it. Degrading Thor's title as a brother, even more - comparing him to a filthy Jotun, and at last hearing Loki call that disgusting wretch 'Bindi' like some lovely pet, like _family_... Thor didn't even notice how with a roar bursting from his chest, his hand struck forward and pushed Loki hard into the brown wall behind, the dull sound ringing loudly of stone crumbling from the impact it had with Loki's skull. Thor eased his hold just so, leaving the bloodied smear on the stone, only to push him hard against the wall _again_ , which looked even more painful. The fingers were tightening, squeezing the last of the air from that pale neck, nails digging into the flesh puncturing it, adding blood to already red angry spots.

 

_Thor needed Loki to be silent, to shut up, to say no more. What Loki said were lies, and lies should be silenced. And if he had to bring force at Loki to realize it, so be it._

 

Loki couldn't even make a sound, call for help, anything. Jarvis, bless him, was quickly saying something, but Loki couldn’t comprehend what exactly, a background noise. The shock that Thor had actually struck him, with so much physical force, and then the shock of pain in his head and neck, was overwhelming. When he finally came out from it, he tried to unclench Thor's hands from his throat by scratching; digging his nails in skin, but it was useless. He _was_ hopeless – Thor was always stronger than him, _the_ Asgard’s champion.

 

Dread filled Loki as he realized that the fight was _leaving_ him, the strength in his limbs abating, making him numb. His need to survive was being quickly destroyed as Thor was mercilessly crushing his neck. 

 

_Thor was going to kill him._

  
Half way to losing his consciousness (and perhaps even his life) Loki's mind vaguely registered loud voices that were getting closer. And then blissfully the hands were gone and he was falling. 

 

There was a growl from the entrance much stronger than Thor’s earlier one – it was almost animalistic. Helblindi’s human form disappeared; melted from his flesh in a blink of an eye, leaving his own true Jotun skin. The hand with sharp black claws rose to strike. Possibly to death.

 

“GET THE HEL AWAY FROM HIM!”

 

Before Helblindi could reach Thor (and he knew what the Jotun touch would do to him) Steve, who had run in the workshop alongside Tony as soon as he heard Jarvis’ sounding alarms, seized the blonde god from behind, squeezing his neck, applying the pressure to lessen Thor’s grip on Loki, who was alarmingly still. Of course it didn’t do much, but at least Thor got distracted and in turn released his prey. Instantly Tony was there to help, preventing the Thunderer from leaping right back at Loki. But that wasn’t the case anymore. It seemed the fight left Thor completely, opening his eyes on what exactly he had done.

 

“Wait for our declaration of war, Odinsson.” The younger Laufeyson spat quietly, but everyone heard him. Especially in the silence that followed. 

  
With careful but steady motions Helblindi cradled Loki’s head to his chest and lifted him up. 

Thor stumbled back as if he was punched. He stood motionless, stunned and completely lost.

 

 _What had he done?_ He asked himself, looking at his bloodied hands in horror.

 

~o~0~o~

 

It was even worse than when they watched a video feed of Loki tearing his soul out in front of Thor, confessing to the most sacred feelings of hurt and inadequacy for the person who should have seen it but ignored it. Who often was the one who put those feelings in motion.

 

Now it was Helblindi, pacing like an animal within Loki’s bedroom, unable to stop, unable to calm down. Loki was lying in bed unconscious, his brother just finished treating the injury on Loki’s neck and the back of his head. And as Loki was peacefully dreaming, Helblindi was breaking apart at his inability of getting revenge at Thor who took off from the Tower as soon as the others weren’t watching.

 

Nobody had heard from him as of yet.

 

It was probably for the best.

 

Because one look at the Jotun King guaranteed an immediate death sentence. The Avengers have had enough of it for the day, thank you.

 

Seeing Helby so broken was unbearable, even though they didn’t know him that well. The sight of Loki added to the anguish that took place in the Tower.

 

And if it was funny, and sad and sometimes annoying to watch the family drama, now it has taken a completely new turn for the worse. Only time would say what would happen next.

 

~o~0~o~

 

When Bruce walked into the common living room (after Helblindi very colorfully kicked him out from Loki’s floor, not even letting him explain that he was a doctor and wanted to help, also using apparently some rich Jotun language and in the end threatening him with an ice blade) it was to the silence. Not complete, but noticeable. Steve sat with his head bowed and hand holding his face, the other one fiddling with the newspaper’s edge. He was not reading it obviously, but tried to make it look like it. Clint was resting on the couch, eyes on the ceiling, catching the little yellow ball up and down leisurely. Natasha sat deep in thought, watching outside on the streets without focus. As for Tony, the genius was deeply engrossed in a project he worked on with Loki before Thor so rudely interrupted them. (The fact that his hands were slipping continuously, making him quietly swear under his breath, did not stop Stark).

 

Bruce cleared his throat.

 

“Are we going to discuss what happened?” He asked calmly, because someone had to be calm in the storm that was ought to follow.

 

(How he stayed calm in the face of the murderous alien was miraculous. Loki’s rune was fantastic. And Bruce promised himself to thank him again later, because if he stayed in control with a blade in front of his face, it meant the method worked. Even feeling his heart plummeting, fear clouding his mind, Bruce did not feel Hulk rising. It was only in the elevator that Banner let himself break a little from the overwhelming relief).

 

“Thor’s fucking gone bonkers, that’s what happened.” Clint muttered, now making a game of hitting every corner of the tiles on the ceiling with his ball. He didn’t miss.

 

“I know, but what…” _What were they going to do about it? How should they treat Thor now that he showed that he was ready to kill Loki? What did it mean for them? Were they still a team?_

 

“He did it intentionally.” 

 

Everyone looked at Natasha, who was silent through all the evening. When she heard what happened and watched cameras, then listened to what her teammates told her from their points of view, she stayed uninvolved with overall hysteria that for a time fell on everyone. Helblindi was furious and for a moment Natasha thought they would have to defend themselves from his fury, because what did it matter – Thor was the culprit, but they – humans – were in the same boat in Jotun’s eyes. In one way or another they had all hurt Loki, hurt his brother. Who is to say Helblindi wouldn’t attack them so that Thor is away, run away? No one.

 

But, thank God, Loki’s brother did take a hold of his temper and now it was just an extreme worry and anger. He did not lash out on them. And the Avengers sure should be grateful.

 

But one thought just did not let her rest. Natasha was analyzing everything she saw, everything she knew about Thor and Loki, used the glimpses of the men the ex-brothers were and made a conclusion. 

  
“What?” Tony has finally came off from his tinkering and stared at Romanoff. Clint shook his head at her.

 

“Who, Thor? Of cour-“  


“Loki. It was a trick.” The spy stated confidently.

 

And just as Bruce predicted, here goes the storm.

 

“ _A trick?!_ Really? Go tell it to his brother, who spent two hours trying to get rid of those ugly monstrous handprints on Loki's neck!” Tony unconsciously touched his own neck. “And they are _still_ there!”  


“Calm down, Tony.” Steve abandoned his seat and walked to stand beside Bruce.

 

“Why should I _calm down_?! This situation is fucked up!” Stark angrily threw away his toys. _He wasn’t making any progress with them anyway._

 

“Where did you find a trick in there, Nat? What could you even find there aside from the good rough domestic violence with a hint of murder?” Clint threw away his ball, concentrating on the argument. He, as well as many present people here, was intimately familiar with just such a malady. It seemed it was universal. “Violence that makes me sick of gods-“    


 “You mean, sick of Thor?” Tony added helpfully.   


“I... who knew he was capable of ...”, Clint didn't want to think about it.   


“Um? Killing you if you said something he doesn't like?” Bruce quipped from where he stood.   


“No, but… But let’s be honest, guys, Loki has it in him to say exactly the things that bring you desire to kill him. A character trait, I think.” The archer smirked mirthlessly.   


“Somehow I didn't see it with Helblindi, now did you?” Steve barked. It was not a laughing matter. He was so upset from this entire situation and didn’t know what to do.   


Talk to Thor most probably.   


“What's the trick, Natasha?” He asked instead, returning to the beginning of the argument.  


"The trick..." the spy smiled crooked, "was not to anger and hurt Thor, but to finally show him what kind of person Thor was always afraid of becoming." Looking almost appreciative of such mastery, Natasha chuckled. "And that's why Thor will never again stoop so low in the future."

  
Boys stared at her in confusion, digesting what she has said. And slowly straining their brains, one by one they got it. 

 

To speed the process Natasha continued.

 

“Did you notice how the tension was growing inside Thor? It needed to be let out, but as Loki pointed, not once, Thor in the past was one hell of a berserk and did not recognize friend from foe. Loki was the one to get him out from that state.” Men looked uneasy.

 

“You mean… take a blow on himself?” Steve asked.

 

“Sure.”

 

“It’s… it’s crazy! Loki is one crazy son of a bitch!” Tony exclaimed, still angry that someone almost got killed in his home, right under their noses. If they were not there in time…

 

“At least no one got hurt.” Natasha shrugged. If Loki chose it, then he was ready for the consequences.

 

Tony was not happy with her line of thinking though.

 

“ _Loki_ got hurt!” He hissed. Was he the only one affected by the sight of Loki – the god who showed that he could kick all their asses – lying limp and small in Helblindi’s shaking hands? And the experience of seeing Thor so mad and mindless, not even realizing that he was killing the one he so damn hard and long tried to bring back, was new and fricking scary.

 

“He chose it.”

 

“Fucking gods.” Barton sighed. Natasha looked at him curiously.

 

“Someone would say it is noble-“

 

“Tell his brother that!” Tony was now pacing, glaring at nothing in particular. Bruce came closer to his friend.

 

“Tony, why are you so…”

 

“What?! Why? Because I left them alone and look where it led to!” Banner took a deep breath. Tony was feeling guilty. It was… Now how to say Tony it was not _his_ fault so the eccentric man would believe him?

 

“Loki nagged him consciously-“ He tried. He failed.

 

“It’s just Romanoff’s assumptions!”

 

“I am usually right.” The spy called from her corner. Tony stopped and turned to her with a lazy smirk playing on his lips.

 

“Yeah? As we found out, honey, with Loki your assumptions usually suck-”

 

“Guys!” Bruce shook his head.

 

“Enough everyone!” Steve commanded. Everyone conceded and turned back to their thoughts, not willing to continue fighting. It was still hard to believe that Loki was so stupid as to put himself in danger just to trick Thor.

 

But if the Widow was right then…

  
Then Loki in a roundabout way made Thor become someone he hated so much. A monster. Thor, feeling himself above Jotuns - fine, above one particular Jotun - fell quite hard from his pedestal, in all things that mattered most. Speaking of brotherly love, Thor in a fit of rage almost killed the one he _swore_ to protect. What could be possibly said to prove his words true after something like that? Like Loki said, Thor would act recklessly and afterwards apologize and then act as if nothing happened. Until the next time, a life lesson forgotten. But rising stakes as to life/death situations, Loki masterfully made sure his message would stay forever engraved in Thor’s memory, that whatever you do, you wouldn't be able to take the actions back. It would stay with you. Constantly. And now you would surely think twice before acting.

  
It was reckless, dangerous and stupid, whether it helped or not. What if no one was quick enough to come to aid, to push Thor away? What if Loki died then and there? Was it worth it? Worth one brother dying so the other would finally see his mistakes? 

  
Hell no!

  
If back at the beginning it were mere words fights, now it would be a war between Loki and Thor. Or more accurate – Helblindi and Thor. And remembering how the Jotun king declared a literal war on Thor’s head…

 

Thor would remember what happened for a long time to come.

 

~o~0~o~

 

Sitting at the soft rug in the deathly silent room, Helblindi was seething. The night has long since fallen, but sleep was an alien notion for the younger Laufeyson right now. His fists were so tight he was afraid some of the bones dented from the force. Loki wasn't awake yet, but the waiting was killing him. The Jotun wanted to tear this ridiculous shame of the door apart with his claws, find the filthy Asgardian and rip him in shreds. Slowly and painfully. He wanted to claw at his chest and rip that black heart out of it. And show it to those in Asgard so they would hide in their golden castles, bending under the power that was Jotun and the strength of his race’s loyalty. So no one would dare threaten what was theirs.

 

And then take an army and freeze the cursed Asgard altogether, by his own hands if nothing else. Because Helblindi felt the pull of the Bifrost – the coward had ran back to his home. Even the Casket wouldn't be needed. Oh, how he wished.

 

That hateful arrogant hellkite has gone too far.

 

 _No one has a right to touch Loki anymore!_ Especially not that lying son of a monster. Disgusting hypocrite!

   
Loki stirred, instantly switching Helblindi’s mind to the more current problems. In a second the Jotun was on his knees before the bed, waiting for his brother to wake. He was so afraid seeing Loki fall down senseless... as if he was dead! He did so much to turn Loki away from the ailment that seemed to be following Loki - the wish for an end. It would never happen until Helblindi breathed!

 

And the thing that hurt most was that Loki too was to blame. He did it intentionally, he purposely antagonized the Asgardian to get the reaction! He so recklessly tried his luck!

 

With no thought about what Helblindi would feel if something happened to Loki.

 

Loki had to realize what it meant to him. It was _not_ acceptable. Loki’s way of thinking that no one would care if something happened to him should have long passed!

 

Blinking eyes revealed to be red-rimmed. Those ugly stains were black on Loki’s Jotun skin, but on his pale one, which he preferred to be in on Midgard looked even worse. For all his intelligence what an idiot Loki was!

 

“When I heard from you that you knew how to reach to Thor and teach him a lesson, I never thought you _would be so impossibly stupid!”_

 

The way Loki shrunk away from his tone, him being now fully awake and aware of his surroundings, made Helblindi regret it, but he determinedly put such thoughts away. Did Loki think it was fine with him to put his little brother through this? Well, it wasn’t. So Loki would know what it felt like.

  
“Bindi...” Loki started, making an effort to raise himself on his elbows. His voice was like gravel but he seemed to be in no more pain anymore, at least visibly. He endured Hulk. Thor was nothing.

  
“NO!”

  
Here Loki flinched violently, not prepared to hear ‘the’ word from the closest person for him in the entire world. Even if nothing at all changed, he became… _small_ in an enormous bed. What he saw in his brother’s eyes shocked him, and Loki abandoned his wish to sit. His strength left him in the face of fury aimed at him by his brother.

 

Helblindi didn’t miss the hitch in the breath – frightened, desperate – as he stood up and walked away. He wasn’t going to leave Loki alone, _of course not_ , it was no way to solve problems by walking away and leaving the other party in suspense not knowing if they would be back to forgive or not. He was not like those Asgardians, who clearly made a good job in treating Loki so neglectfully, as if staying and talking to him, taking time to solve the case, to hear him out was an effort not worth making. They just didn’t care to.

 

(Preferring to turn to another method – punishments).

But Loki was important to him, and definitely worth it. But now he was too riled up and angry – look at how he shouted at his brother! – Helblindi just needed time to calm down and then talk to Loki.

 

But perhaps Helblindi miscalculated the impact his own actions had had on Loki. In the corner of his eye, the Jotun saw his brother lie still under the covers, breathing uneven. Loki watched his back for a long moment, before turning on his side and closing his eyes.

 

The spark of anger was suddenly gone, leaving only irritation at the situation at whole. After all Loki did prevent the possible consequences of the Asgardian King’s temper – who knows what could have happened? To those friends of Thor, who the Thunderer had already hurt. To himself… If the look of horror was anything to go by, then Odinsson would finally change in his behavior and wouldn’t act on his jealousy.

 

But Loki took the hit. Very self-sacrificing, yes, and very foolish. For this Loki paid and… And maybe Helblindi was too hard on him, because he was almost killed by that Aesir brute… But he was still inclined to show his unhappiness!

  
The sound of sniffing stole his attention back at present. Not even needing to look, the younger Laufeyson recognized that Loki was crying.

 

And either it was genuine… or the little shrimp was manipulating him. And either way, the shrimp was winning.

 

Damn you, Loki.

  
With clenched jaw Helblindi slowly turned to glare at his older, mind you, brother, who should basically be wiser and stronger and be an example to his sibling. Instead the younger Jotun tightened his lips impossibly so they wouldn't tremble in the need to grin and thus break his stern mask of displeasure, seeing Loki sobbing softly, face scrunched in misery, fat tears running down pale cheeks. He even whimpered occasionally, quiet as breath. 

  
Groaning inwardly with such a force Lykaon would be impressed, Helblindi sighed loudly and hung his head in defeat. 

  
"Well..." Loki quieted, cautiously opening one green eye, hiding the other under the sheet. Helblindi rolled his eyes. 

  
"Now look at your ridiculous face. All red and puffy."

  
Loki watched him now like a hawk, perhaps determining if he won already, the knave. 

  
"You won. Happy now?" Bindi sneered. And of course, instantly those sorrowful eyes disappeared, lighting up, now there was a miniature mischievous smirk playing on thin lips. And to end Helblindi completely, Loki said what he used as his ticket to get out from the trouble he faced with Helblindi mad at him.

 

“Claimed me, now bear with me.”

 

It worked every time because it was true.

 

“Loki I swear to gods-“

 

“I love you too.”

 

The result was inevitable and Helblindi caved, laughing. His heart warmed every time Loki said he loved him. He was certain not he nor Loki said it too often in their lives, nor was it oft said to them, so now they were catching up.  

 

Coming closer to sit on Loki’s bed, his form transforming smoothly into his new one, Midgardian, as to not feel too big and uncomfortable, and feeling elevation from Loki’s proud smile at his skill, found Helblindi helping Loki to finally sit up, and putting a hand on Loki’s shoulder.

 

Loki covered his hand with his.

 

“Bindi... I am sorry. Forgive me.”

 

No trace of mirth was left, leaving a serious and intelligent gaze. Of course Loki knew what he has done and knew why Helblindi was so disappointed. Of course Loki knew that, why did Helblindi think he didn’t? And all of this because… 

 

“But I _know_ Thor. I had to do something.”

 

… because he needed to stop Thor in a way that would have worked.

  
Helblindi just shook his head, a careful finger tracing the ugly marks on his brother's neck. Loki looked at him earnestly, not moving, letting him do whatever he wanted to ensure that Loki was in no more danger. Finally, Helblindi stopped his examination and stayed his hand on the side of Loki's face. 

  
“Did it work at least?” Loki smiled gratefully at being forgiven. Then he sighed softly, content of just being there with his brother and closest friend. 

  
“We'll see, my dear brother.” 

 

~o~0~o~

 

A/N: (You don’t have to read, just my thoughts needed a way out once more):

 

Don’t know about you, but Loki’s deleted scene makes me really depressed. Frigga in there makes me wonder about, even with her all forgiving mother’s heart and kind nature everyone loves her for, did she _truly_ realize the magnitude of Loki’s misery and the impact of the reality he were to live in after he found out the truth? Just ‘You and your father cast big shadows…’ said to Thor means shit. What is so strange for Loki to dream about all the things he was denied? Is he ‘wrong’ in their eyes to desire what was once promised to him and then easily taken away? Oh, and don’t forget his lovely birthright.

 

What _exactly_ does Frigga want for Loki to hold on to in his _real_ life that would be a means to go on? Because there is nothing. Only rage and revenge.

 

(At least she could have let him have his dream).  

 

A/Nx2: I really hope you liked this chapter.

 

I congratulate everyone with upcoming holidays! Yay!

 

Thank you for reading!


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

 

Hi, my dears! No words to describe how sorry I am for not updating until now, sorry. Life, important choices, lot of things to think about… Thank you for all reviews, follows and favs. It means so much. But please have a chapter! Sorry, it’s unbeta’ed cause I didn’t want to take more time away from you.

Special thanks to [Mademoiselle.Claire](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4146716/Mademoiselle-Claire)<3

Please enjoy!

~o~0~o~

“We want Thor out of our team.”

Goodness gracious. Who would have thought that the regular ordinary time after breakfast would conclude in something like that for the god, who had finally started to believe that the almost-Thor-killing-him problem had been solved?

Many days had passed with no news of Thor's whereabouts. The Avengers were on to something, Loki suspected, but as it was he was content with staying with Helblindi alone and talking. It was of course inevitable, but his brother had to go back soon, even though he agreed to stay just a little longer. At least to offer his support, when the talking with mortals would inevitably happen. 

And the time has finally come.

Loki could confess that not many things could put him in the state of shock (that with widening eyes and hanging jaw) but he feared _this_ time thiswas _it_. Snorting hesitantly, Loki shifted in his seat on the couch in the common room where everyone took their place after deceivingly perfect meal time (showing only the barest concern because they knew Loki hated to be in the center of attention, preferring to this speaking of mundane things and future plans). The god slowly watched the faces of humans thinking they were jesting. ( _Because they should be_ ).

Loki felt himself laughing internally – albeit hysterically, seeing the resolution in their gazes. ( _Or not_ ).

“You don’t mean that.”

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he quickly put on his mask, unless they would see how thoroughly their decision stunned him. It was a joke. Undoubtedly. Without Thor Midgard’s protection was doomed for failure, as well as the Avengers’ team wouldn’t appear _whole_.

(As well as the list of Loki’s plans and delicate schemes that needed Thor’s presence in the future, regardless of what was going on behind closed doors. Thor was the King of Asgard, _duh,_ like Stark would expressively put it).

Nobody talked about Thorfor the last couple of days, avoiding mentioning him masterfully. But the moment Loki believed they let the matter go, they threw such a bomb at him.

“Yep. We do.” Tony confirmed his fears. Loki gave him a sidelong glance. Then he turned to Helblindi, lost a little, but his brother was watching the Avengers. His brother’s face was as if carved in stone.

“And guys. I know Point Break is not here to hear it, but your war… Please, could you – I mean, maybe Thor would pay you in gold or horses? Think again. War is kinda a serious thing. Not healthy for one- “

“Stark.” It was Natasha shutting up mouths of idiotic geniuses, when she saw how suddenly Helblindi became red in anger.

“No one. Would go. To WAR!” Helblindi’s voice was at first chilly but then it switched to enraged, and Loki had finally come out of his stupor to see how mortals shifted in agitation. Did they...?

They did _not_ just put Helblindi in the threat list.

And just what in Hel were they _thinking_ about?!

Meanwhile Helblindi just growled at Banner who asked about why not if Helblindi promised.

(Loki’s naïve wish of disregarding those past events was blasted away like with a fire spell – nothing remained of it when all the present people were talking about were exactly those past events, Thor, Loki and what to do next. One could only be fascinated with how quickly the masks fell and showed what the mortals wanted to talk about all this time. And it seemed only Loki was ‘not in the theme’).

“It was a warning! I am not as stupid and selfish as to actually sacrifice my people’s lives for a _fool_!”

Before anyone could say another word, Loki clapped his hands once before his face and cried a loud ‘Wait!’.

As everyone gave him their attention, Loki continued.

“Thor can’t be out of your team. He… You _love_ him!” The god said it as if that was the obvious thing and was astonished that the others had forgotten it. It was a little silly of him talking about ‘love’ but that could be just hitting his head too hard on the wall days before. 

(Besides, who didn’t love Thor? For all his impatience, quick anger and dismissiveness Thor was the symbol of friendship, of leadership).

Everyone would choose Thor over anybody else, wasn’t it so?

It was always like that.

Loki was met with a derisive snort.

“Yeah, after what he did? Not so much.” Clint groused. Loki exhaled sharply.

“He won’t do it again-“ Have they forgotten the little detail that it was all Loki’s plan – to manipulate Thor into attacking? They should have come to this conclusion themselves (if they didn’t watch his conversation with his brother via Jarvis, when Loki was not able to shut its metaphorical mouth due to his unconsciousness and later weakness).

“Bullshit.” Clint stared hard in Loki’s bemused eyes. The team was quietly acknowledging how what was happening affected the deity. It seemed Loki didn’t understand how the whole thing couldhave got this way. And even Barton, who supposedly hated his guts, was standing against Thor for Loki’s sake. It was unreal. For no one had ever chose Loki over Thor, less alone stood for him.

And Loki was clearly thrown by such a strong reaction. He didn’t understand. So he held on, desperately so, to keep the things as they were, without such drastic measures as throwing Thor Odinsson from the Avengers team. It just wasn’t supposed to be this way.

“You can’t go without him. This is ridiculous,” Loki laughed, turning away from the team, only to face them a moment later again. “He is Thor. He is your friend!”

Seeing that nothing had changed in humans’ expressions – they were the same resolute masks – Loki begun to catch at the straws. Bruce saw Helblindi lower his head to hide his pained eyes. 

“Steve? You at least must realize-“ Tony stepped ahead and not minding Loki’s appalled face slightly pushed at Loki’s chest making him stumble back in surprise and dismay rather than from Tony’s force, and made his way to Steve. Stark threw his arm over Cap’s shoulders. The gesture made Rogers frown but otherwise he stayed silent.

“Stevie, wait up. Don’t answer him. Now – _Loki_!” Stark tilted his head as if pitying him. Said god took a second to take a hold of his temper faced with such disregard and then disrespect, even if it was not necessary intentional. The god raised his chin proudly, looking at Stark with irritation bordering with rage. _(Everything was wrong!)_

“So, my alien king. Are you actually- like _really_? – defend what Thor has done to you?” Tony asked.

Loki sputtered, because how could they… _Defend Thor’s actions?_ He would never! Did they seriously think he _wanted_ to be the selfless scapegoat? Did they think so low of him? Loki didn’t do it for himself! He did it for them! Where would they be if he didn’t intervene?

What a bunch of morons!

And Loki would be damned if he let Thor’s actions go unacknowledged for all their nastiness and stupidity. But it wasn’t the case here. Loki couldn’t afford humans to lose Thor. He wouldn’t take the blame for this. Enough of him being blamed for everything!

“Of course NOT, you stupid mortal!”

Tony just smirked. “Uh-uh. So just because you were fine with that kind of shit for trillion years _doesn’t_ mean _we_ are!” In the end, Tony was shouting. He was upset no less than anyone else here, maybe even more.

Helblindi put his hand on Loki’s trembling shoulder. Loki didn’t deserve to hear that he was ‘fine’ with being treated like Thor’s anger outlet. This ‘fine’ was so far from the truth, when even now Loki would flinch when met with Thor’s ire, not even turned on him in particular.

His ‘fine with this kind of shit’ resulted in bitter tears, impotent rage and countless breakdowns away from prying eyes, in the safety of his chambers in Asgard throughout his whole life.

Iron Man had absolutely no right to say this kind of things, ignorant to all the pain and hurt Loki suffered.

Loki was glad Helblindi stood behind him and offered his silent support, because Tony was ignorant… What he said hurt, but he had to calm down.

“I am not-“ He tried to keep his voice steady, but again he was interrupted. Blast!

“You are. But you were conditioned just nice for this, with your douche father and Aesir around, ready to let Thor’s any wrong slide as right. Because if it’s released on you, who cares?”

Loki felt the words cut him painfully, but in the same time, they strangely warmed him, because… What Stark said was true, so that meant he understood and… he was angry. For him.

But it was not the time and place for such sentiments.

“And you are right, Loki. We are just weak humans, who live for a moment for the guys like you. So seeing as our time is precious – we are not gonna put up with someone like Thor.”

~o~0~o~

No matter how much he wanted to hear it, for others to finally open their eyes on Thor’s changeable nature – that he was not always smiles and laughs, best friend to everyone, but also a cruel and bloodthirsty warrior with anger bursts that rivaled the All-Father’s, who was prone to explosive anger, to envy and jealousy and greed like any other, putting others in danger because his ego dictated it – Loki never thought that the moment would come and the others, Thor’s friends, would see what Loki had to deal with all his life… The moment had _finally_ come.

And like everything in Loki’s life, he couldn’t revel in it like he once dreamed. Loki would have cried out from injustice, because here he was, trying to defend Thor (not his actions though) when most of all he wanted to smirk in satisfaction, turn around and leave these mortals with this ‘new’ Thor.

But instead he had to swallow his hurt, silence his howl of rage at Thor for always ruining his life whenever he was there or not.

(Because Loki was a fool, a damned fool who loved him more than he hated him, and the habit of always defending him still lived like a virus, a parasite in his system, _damnit Loki!_ It would never change; least Thor would do something truly unforgivable and release Loki from his eternal captivity).

For now, Thor did not cross that line of no return.

(If Thor harmed Helblindi that would be it. But it _didn’t_ happen).

So here he stood, letting his desires run away from him, because Thor played the big part in protection of Midgard. Thor was the strongest ally the mortals couldn’t afford to lose. Thor had objects of great power in his disposal back in Asgard, as well as in his hands. Without Thor the future where _Thanos_ would come to bring death to the realms looked bleaker.

All in all…

_Fucking Thor!_

And they were back at arguing. Humans were adamant with getting rid of the Thunderer, Helblindi was torn between supporting Loki (always no matter what) but in the same time taking the Avengers’ side because he too was fed up with Thor and his despicable behavior. But he also knew what Loki was trying to do so there was no choice but to try to smooth things. Both Laufeysons didn’t want it, but they had to.

“He will not touch you. Never.”

“He touched you.” Natasha said quietly. Her face was unreadable, and she watched Loki’s face, which irritated Loki immensely, because he knew his mask was cracking at the seams.

_‘Disastrous. This is not what I need right now.’_

Loki squeezed his eyes shut.

“Just where did your righteous anger and hatred _for me_ has gone to?” He murmured in frustration.

The Avengers were more than surprised by Loki’s words. No one stopped to think that Loki was technically their archenemy (at least he was once) and Thor – their friend with whom they lived and fought side by side. Loki was clearly trying to bring back their animosity regarding him, but… Even Clint could not make himself choose Thor over Loki right now, their history notwithstanding. Because even with Thor being their friend, as for Barton – he didn’t know shit about the Hammer Guy. He didn’t know him, because actually he never wished to. Thor was an alien, and his stories were kind of… anticlimactic most of the time. Because if to think about it – Thor was a warrior, who went to where his dad wanted him, attacked and killed and then was back to get parties in his honor and… That was all. Some details about the government of Asgard Fury asked him to gather Thor didn’t mention, because as it seemed he wasn’t interested in sharing info or wasn’t interested in it at all. Weapons were some vintage hammers and swords (really?), everything was gold, and everyone not Aesir was shit. Crude, but these conclusions Clint Barton made of Thor and his home.

Other than that, Thor was no better than any other golden boys, who got anything they wanted from birth. Sure, Thor was good to drink with and to fight together within the same team. But what he saw in Asgard made Barton hesitant in offering Thor with confidence. Only Natasha had it anyway.

The thought that Thor could have hurt them (like he did Steve) or even kill (like he almost did Loki) put him as a risk in the archer’s head. And he was a risk.

“Don’t worry. It never went anywhere. But that is beside the point. What is, is that why are you so adamant of Thor staying on the side of the awesome?” Barton asked, pointing at his teammates.

Loki grudgingly put his hands on his chest, listening Barton talk. Natasha’s lips formed a silly smile when Helblindi – in his human form – copied Loki’s actions, not even realizing he was doing it. It should be strange, because Loki and his brother didn’t know each other that long as say Loki and Thor. Because truthfully Loki sometimes took after Thor’s habits and vice versa. It showed in little unimportant domestic things, but it was there. Now it showed in Laufeysons’ brothers.

“I can’t do it with you right now.”

The God of Mischief realized that to start pointing out what force Thor carried with him, how the golden god was important and how to lose him would be stupid, especially now, it was tiresome. And also his head started to ache. To Hel with them all, he wanted out of this room.

“Call me when you start seeing sense.”

~o~0~o~

Now that Loki left the room, the Avengers silently looked at each other. And to think how long did they debate about their decision regarding Thor… Though, high on emotions as they were, it was fighting only with Steve who tried to keep the team whole. And Bruce, who was sure Thor was done with acting like an idiot and from now on would be on his best behavior. The argument about Loki _temporarily_ replacing Thor was a win-win, nevertheless leaving the option for Thor coming back when all humans’ tempers cool down.

 

And so they bided their time, waited for a perfect moment – the day Helblindi had to go home, and breached the subject with Loki.

 

Well, it went…

 

Loki’s reaction was surprising, but Thor has always told them that his little brother was more of a strategist. So it was understandable that seeing Thor gone would break some of god’s plans. Only…

 

Who cares? Thor was a menace and until they were sure he wasn’t, he better stay out from their home. Where they were supposed to be safe! And were not afraid to be strangled to death just because one of them got angry. What a bullshit.

 

(Thor – as if not thousand years old – behaved like a fucking teenager, jealous and feeling wronged by the whole world. Only instead of a gun he had a hammer and huge power in his fingers, capable to kill. Who stopped Thor addressing issues by words? No one! But he chose to use his fists).

 

And seeing how Helblindi was ready to go back in Jotunheim, the team hoped Loki would be more lenient to join themon equal terms, because until now it resembled the help given as a favor.

 

~o~0~o~

“You have to go, right?”

“I am afraid so, brother. Some things need my attention back at home. You know that I would have gladly-“

“I know. Don’t worry about it. I knew you needed to go and I am grateful you stayed for… this.” Loki scrunched his face a little looking at humans that were silently observing the conversation from the other side of the glass doors.

If the heroes hoped for teary eyed goodbyes and wailings on the floor, they were solely disappointed. It seemed the Laufeysons were nothing but calm and composed, without expressing anything, aside from what could be seen in their eyes. They discussed something quietly, then stepped to each other to embrace and then Helblindi took off. The Jotun bowed to them from afar and thanked for their having him in their home. Helblindi told them and Loki that as soon as he would be able, he would be back. And that they needn’t doubt that Jotunheim would provide the assistance if the threat would overcome human abilities.

Just as Helblindi was ready to go, he stopped abruptly, turning to Loki with wide eyes.

“Oh! I completely forgot about it!”

 

Then Helblindi visibly concentrated and froze, keeping his hands in front of his chest. It was rather awkward, seeing as he did nothing but stand there. But Loki looked like he was not breathing, waiting and… hoping?

 

Suddenly many colorful lines run on the younger Jotun’s skin but finally his hands moved, circling around each other. And in the next moment the violet shining appeared in the room and there in blue hands was the spear, majestic golden weapon. Not hesitating, Helblindi handed it to impressed smiling Loki. The Jotun King had the hungry look in his eyes which was disturbing. But now it was understandable why – apparently Loki got reunited with his weapon of choice, with his staff. And the image had been completed.

 

The look of hunger got replaced with pride, apparently because Helblindi did something difficult in magic arts and succeeded. And then there was fondness.

 

“You forgot.” Loki smiled. It faded quickly, realizing that nothing was left to be said or done.

 

“Yes… Take care, brother mine.”

And that was it. Helblindi turned his back and after making some elaborate hand gesture, the sky opened up and there stood another Jotun in royal armor, who immediately bowed to Helblindi. Taking the Casket from the newcomer, the King of Jotunheim took them both away.

The fact that Loki stayed bereft of any brother he had, was kind of sad, and Steve and Tony shared a troubled look between each other, thinking about it. It was unknown when would Thor be back (if at all) and knowing the time difference – if Helblindi could find the time between ruling the realm to be distracted with little Midgard. Besides, he would know, most probably, if something really awful – magical in nature more likely - happened to Loki. Otherwise it was null. The Avengers haven’t thought of inventing something that would work across the universe (no one could stop you from dreaming, Tony), so the communication was out of the question. Unless – magic. But now was not the time.

It was the time to be back at discussing Thor.

There were talks about how they could carry on without Thor, how they weren’t helpless, how trust was important between all of them and so on and so forth.

Focusing again on the fact that they had no idea where Thorwas (Loki had of course), meant that the Trickster God had no choice but to stop ignoring them, seeing that he had no Helblindi as well to hide with. Loki begrudgingly listened to them, though he was less than impressed with their conclusions. The Avengers were stubbornly sure that the team would function just fine without the Thunderer, if only to teach him a lesson when he would come back, whenever that could be. They were _fine_. Just give them the task and they would show the world.

Little did they know that the moment would present itself so soon.

~o~0~o~

“My apologies, lady and gentlemen. I am afraid, that all arguments would have to wait. Please pay attention to the news on the screen.” Jarvis intervened.

The panel slid down and the news channel revealed something no one was waiting for. At least not so soon.

_“We are standing at the Washington DC and witnessing the impossible thing! We all know the great Hulk, one of the Avengers. Some think him hero, others the monster. But at least we know that he fights for us! The last year alien invasion proved that. But look at that!”_

And would you look at that.

All the present people watched what Jarvis was showing, and it was the streets of Washington, ruined by the creature not that alike their own Hulk. The coloring was a bit different – the purple – and the head of the Hulk clone was full of cables and metal. Not that averse from its apparent ‘parent’ Astart. Obviously, that in the time when Bruce Banner was kidnapped, they figured out how to recreate the Hulk monster. Clever, very clever, considering that the most principled and fanatical man in the world – Ross – who was obsessed with Hulk could not do it. Yes, clever.

Only it was not so good for those who were supposed to fight the new created monster. And who is to say that _it_ was no more difficult to fight that their own green monster?

~o~0~o~

“Damnit, it's fucking ridiculous. Those assholes are a little bit not in time. Why now? Are they tired of Earth or something? Didn’t like our food? Politics?”

“Tony, please.” Bruce scowled. Stark only waved him away.

“No, but listen! What if this monster is like that thing that Thor told us cleaned up the planets?... No, wait, wait. How would they have had Hulk – Hulk is only our invention ( _sorry_ , Brucie!) … Oh NO! My favorite ice cream shop!”

“You mean this, what we are seeing, is the beginning of the end?” Steve asked morosely, watching the screen.

“Exactly! Or so I think. So guys, who are we? _Well_?! We are the fucking Avengers! So let's end this charade and go home.” Tony Stark was as cheerful as ever.

“We are at home now.” Clint droned unimpressed, looking around the kitchen. Steve buried his face in his hands.

“You know what I meant!” Tony snapped impatiently. “Let’s go kick alien asses! Who knows, maybe it is our final battle?”

Famous last words?

That was how the Avengers found themselves in the middle of Washington, running from the destruction, wrecked by Hulk clone. Not to say that the streetswere full of drones (thank the police that it had evacuated the people away), but it was the secondary problem. The primary one was to find out how to avoid the buildings falling down on your head.

~o~0~o~

How strange it felt to be back at home after so much time away, after so many things had happened. Thor walked the streets of Asgard in a kind of melancholy. Aesir, young and old, were greeting their king with excitement and joy that Thor didn’t feel. But it was no good to show his people how awful their trust in Thor Odinsson was misplaced. Undeserved. If only they knew.

It felt like a hit to the head. Thor remembered the term Lady Natasha used – cranial recalibration.

Because how else anyone would call the fact that Thor’s mind as if cleared off from the fog of hatred and finally saw his actions as they were – disgusting and dishonorable? Thor let his feelings have an upper hand above his mind and it all led to disaster. Disaster which Thor didn’t see a way to mend.

He felt so bad leaving the Tower, simply running away which was so unlike him in all his years. But he couldn’t, just couldn’t face what he had almost done. His strength was always directed on protection – his home, his people, his friends. But most of all his family.

He failed.

Guilt was eating at him. Guilt and despair, because he knew that all possible doors for him connecting with Loki have closed tightly shut.

He had almost killed Loki, he had almost crushed his throat, he had almost made a mistake where there was no going back.

To add to that the shock and fear that he saw in the eyes of his friends. And not only shock, but disgust and anger too. Loki was their friend too after all.

Oh, how far he had fallen.

So he didn’t see another choice but to go back to Asgard, back to familiarity and unchanging.

~o~0~o~

Walking down the Observatory, Thor saw Heimdall greeting him with traditional bow and a hand to the chest. Nothing in his face indicated his feeling regarding what he had no doubt seen and heard. Thor nodded and left, not wishing to talk to him.

 

Now for the difficult part.

 

He had to face his mother.

 

Another matter Thor was feeling terribly guilty about. Of course the throne was never without ruler. If Odin was elsewhere the council took matters in their hands temporarily. But be it as it may, it was somewhat of an unspoken rule, that Aesir would feel better if they saw the members of the royalty on the throne. Otherwise in no time there were the whispers, the discontent, and unrest. Thoughts were born in sly minds, criminal schemes put in preparation. Thor heard about thus only once when he was a child when father told him about his grandfather. The king left Asgard and when he returned after a while had found his land on the wedge of civil war where one too bold advisor raised the rebellion for the change of ruling. Aesir fought Aesir, brother went against brother. It was short but it was bloody. Thor chuckled then and smiled now as he remembered the story. That advisor as well as his cronies didn’t live long after the true king stopped them. Because no one had the right to steal the birthright of the royal line.

 

It was so long ago but the tradition within the palace walls remained. Least someone would repeat the deed.  

 

Thor shut his eyes tiredly, while walking the steps to the throne room. As he remembered the story about the rebellion, more and more Thor tried to stop thinking how when his brother sat on the throne in his short rule, Thor was the one who…

 

No. No, it was not the same. As it was not the same regarding Loki. They were both born to be kings, as father had said. But it seemed that… could it be that Thor and Sif and Volstagg and Fandral and Hogun were like that advisor with his cronies… trying to throw the rightful king?

 

His head hurt.

 

Why was he even thinking like that? He did nothing wrong after all. Nothing. It WAS his birthright. He, as his grandfather before him returned what was his.

 

So why was that situation _now_ seeming dual? Who was right and who was not?

 

Thor Odinsson sighed.

 

They would never know. 

 

~o~0~o~

To find his mother didn’t take effort at all. As much as he wanted, Thor could not evade the people who, hardly seeing him from the distance, immediately ran over to their King, lasting for his attention for one thing or another. He had almost forgotten the life he had here, at home, being king with a lot of duties.   

(Life in Midgard resembled his life in youth too much thus making him lazy).

The moment the doors opened to the throne room, eleven pair of eyes turned to look at him with various expressions. There was relief, gladness, contentment, even joy. There also was irritation, frustration, even anger in some eyes, just as well as indifference. But the only eyes Thor was looking for shone with love and warmth, though there was also something cross deep in them.

Queen Frigga didn’t stop with her speech to the council, ongoing with the current cases that needed the crown’s immediate attention. Thor coughed and pursed his lips, but stood at the far wall of the chamber, no longer stealing attention from the meeting.

Patiently he waited for the end of discussions so he could speak with his mother alone.

Overall Thor wasn’t angry with how cold some of his subjects welcomed him. After all, with how rarely he visited Asgard in last couple of months, it was inevitable that someone would be disappointed.

(Or some of them realized that they couldn’t hope to manipulate Thor when he still had so little experience in ruling the realm, because obviously somewhere Thor would have to slip, and _there_ they are, offering their _help_. Politics).

When Thor or Loki disappeared for years when they were young it meant nothing, because Odin was the constant, and they – only princes, whose role was unimportant yet. Now, though, as Thor became the king, his absence was a grave insult to many Aesir.

Thor knew it too, but alas…

(He would have to work twice as hard to bring back people’s trust in him).

As the meeting ended, councilmen nodded to Thor one by one as they left. If someone was too arrogant not showing him proper respect, one angry glance in their way as well as a slight turn of Mjolnir would wipe smirks and sneers off from men’s faces. Those though who was glad to see him Thor greeted back, albeit guardedly.

Frigga called one of her maidens who stood on her right and gave the girl Gungnir, looking at the two guards who ought to accompany her to the Weapons Vault. The girl carefully grasped the spear and with a low bow left the room.

As soon as the doors closed for the final time, leaving the mother and the son alone, Frigga stood and raised her hand asking Thor to come closer. Not waiting a moment longer, Thor rushed in his mother’s embrace. They stood for a long moment, Thor holding Frigga tightly, desperately, full of longing.

As they leaned back the Queen cupped her son’s face in her hands. Thor tried so hard to keep her gaze, but inevitably failed, averting his eyes away in shame. He was sure that his mother knew what he has done, knew perfectly well. And her silence was no less terrifying than if she was letting her anger burst.

~o~0~o~

After the heart wrenching talk Thor had with his mother, having to confess what he has done for him to come running back home instead of being there for his friends and brother, despite _both_ of them knowing what had happened, they relocated to the royal wing, making a short stop to see Odin. After that they were sitting in Frigga’s chamber, servants left them wine and fruit beforehand. They were talking for a long while now, Thor sharing his soul with the closest person he had.

“Mother?”

The first thing he decided stepping from the Bifrost and now Thor was worried that his request for Frigga to continue ruling from the throne further, not minding Thor who was back, could be too much to ask. While he was in Asgard, Thor knew that he would not be able to do much good, having his mind elsewhere. Having his trust in his own power fractured.

“Ruling alone… It is difficult. I almost never did it, maybe sometimes when you were small and Odin on a trip. And later on I had Loki for help…” Frigga sniffed and smiled at Thor. “It always helped the crown to have a powerful magic user near.”

Thor didn’t believe her, but stayed silent. He remembered those periods when he and Loki were not of age and their mother had to take the crown in Odin’s place on the throne. They were rare but nonetheless there. Thor blushed in embarrassment and shame, remembering that no matter how he boasted in his youth that he would be king, in those moments he was away on travels, or play fighting with his friends, or drinking. Loki stayed near Frigga and helped in king’s duties, alongside perfecting his magic abilities and using them to improve Asgard. But the truth was, Loki was relieving mother from tasks so she wouldn’t tire, wouldn’t fade.  And Loki didn’t do it for the throne or the future plans of gaining it. He was simply helping his mother as a good and loving son.

As the night was progressing, the tempers also heated when Thor had to try to defend himself, if only just, for the anger he felt at Loki. He had to find _some_ explanation for his actions, wrong though they were.

He found himself talking about Jane.

(Because talking about Helblindi was still difficult).

“He got Jane away from me! If only you saw how easily and without regret!”

“She is human, Thor. Understand, that it was never meant to be.” His mother said patiently, though her calm was strained.

“But-“

“And he is your brother. Your family. You had already insulted him putting Loki lower than humans – that woman and your friends. Do not do it again.” Seeing that her words still did not get the reaction from Thor, Frigga softened her expression and said. “Thor. The family is the only thing important in our lives. I had always taught you that.”

“Loki was family.”

Frigga blinked and before she could answer to such cryptic words, Thor continued with a rasped voice.

“Loki was family and father hurt him, taking his only weapon – his magic – before he threw him away without regret. I remember the look on Father's face as they were taking Loki away, barely standing on his feet, dazed and in pain. There was nothing one should expect from family.”

“My son-“ Frigga felt her chest constrict, herself remembering that day.

“Now I know there was something amiss in all that mess of Loki attacking Midgard. I know it now. But then the All Father didn’t care. He is the king and he didn’t care to listen. It is not how family works, mother.” Thor said fiercely.

“My son. You should stop blaming yourself for that.” Indeed, her son should. _Her husband_ shouldn’t.

 

“Why? Because everyone doesn’t stop blaming Loki for anything he has ever done.”

 

“Thor…”

 

“It is true, mother. No one remembers how I killed hundreds of Jotuns… But like Loki said – it is a crime as well, and it went unpunished.” Thor wanted to throw Mjolnir to release his anger, but he restrained himself.

 

“You were…” Frigga blinked. “Do you want to be punished, Thor?” Frigga asked softly.

 

“I…” Did he? Truly?

 

But the realization came quickly.

 

“No one would see any point in it. After all… they were _just Jotuns_.” Thor said bitterly. Not long ago he would have said it without any shame or bad conscience, but now everything has changed.

 

Frigga sighed and walked away to the balcony, her gown sliding smoothly on marble floor.

 

“Of course they were not ‘just’ Jotuns. We protect every living soul, which is Asgard’s duty. Though we have lost our way somewhere across the road…” The Queen whispered mournfully.

 

Thor put his face in his hands, feeling the infinite weight on his shoulders.

 

“I can’t make him stay.”

 

Frigga didn’t say anything. She knew Thor had to speak up his mind and for someone to hear him. She didn’t want to interrupt.

 

“That was why I made so many mistakes, not being able to come up with the truth. I hoped, but my hope was unwarranted. My mistakes cost me dearly. I won’t worsen things more; I have no right. I was such a fool.”

 

Why was he admitting it just now? He _was_ a fool. A miserable fool. He had to almost kill someone precious to finally realize it.

 

“I just… Loki has always been there. Always, even if I didn’t want him around. This knowledge had always stayed with me. And now, after everything… I desperately miss him, knowing that that place is empty now. And will stay empty forever on. It is so selfish of me to demand him staying, but how could I not?” The Thunderer wiped the tear and laughed quietly. “I think it is a problem of those who know Loki. Actually know him. Because no matter how he drives you mad, you love him. And would love always. No matter what. And I too fell under his spell. I just… I can’t make him stay. But I also can’t let him go.”

“Son?” Frigga turned from watching Asgard to smile at Thor.

“Yes?” The warrior looked up. He couldn’t not smile back when Frigga’s face was shining in some mystic air around it, as if she knew something no one else did. And maybe she indeed did. After so much sorrow released today, he was happy to see his mother smile at him.

“What I know for sure, is that you, my two boys, my sons, you would never be apart. You could be realms apart, you may have your friends, your loved ones, your own families. But inside…” Frigga beamed. “Inside you will always be close. And do you know why?”

Thor shook his head in wonder.

“Because you are brothers. And that is all that matters, my lovely son. Keep him safe.”

Hope bloomed in his chest after his mother’s words, like a hurricane. Thor sniffed and nodded gravely.

“Tis I swear.”

No more mistakes. No more childish feuds. No more stupidity from his side. It was time to grow up. To shoulder responsibility.

He would try his hardest. For Asgard, for his people, for people of Yggdrasil… for Jotuns. For his friends, for his family. And for Loki.

Tis he swears.

~o~0~o~

 

Thank you for reading!

 

 


End file.
